All the little things
by Holographicdeer
Summary: Emmett passe sa vie dans une réserve naturelle à s'occuper des ours. En manque de sa petite sœur préférée, il se décide à rentrer dans sa grande ville natale pour rattraper le fil des nombreuses choses qu'il manqué. /résumé tellement court je suis désolée, cliquez pour en savoir plus ;))\
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! *foule m'accueille en délire***

 **Désolée de me taper l'incruste comme ça, vraiment. Je suis indignée car je voulais mettre tout mon petit monologue dans la description MAIS YAVAIT PAS LA PLACE alors que voulez-vous faisons avec. Donc. Où en étais-je. Oui ! Alors voilà, pour faire une biographie très courte, j'étais tranquillement en train de rien glander quand je me suis rendue compte que, en lisant quelques fictions sur la saga par-ci par-là, j'avais eu pas mal d'idées que je trouvais drôle à appliquer mais personne ne le faisait (ce qui est en soit, plutôt normal et rassurant, puisque cela signifie que les auteurs ici présents ne sont pas télépathes) ! Alors j'ai eu l'idée du siècle accrochez-vous : le faire moi-même ! Waw ! Quelle spontanéité je suis éblouie par mon reflet. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'au final, je ne suis même pas une experte de cet univers (vous me tapez si je dis que je le trouve trop guimauve ? :/) mais qu'en faisant ma petite fouineuse, je suis tombée sur des interprétations bien marrantes et je dois l'avouer, des personnages charmants. Donc pour résumer ! Comme tout le monde ici, j'adapte totalement à ma sauce et sans aucun respect l'histoire de Stéphanie Meyer (oui je préfère la citer j'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse un procès après que cette histoire devienne ultra-connu et qu'on en fasse un film comme fifty shades of grey, mdr lol xptdr) eeeet voilà. J'avance un peu à l'aveugle (je dois vous avouer que là tout de suite j'ai aucune idée de la réception que va avoir cette nouvelle histoire donc laissons faire le temps hein, si il faut je finirai seule avec mes chats mais c'est pas grave je serai heureuse quand même ne ragez pas) mais j'avance quand même. C'est que du bonheur !  
**

 **Bien. Je suis fière de ma biographie (qui n'en est pas une, soit disant passant). Alors. Sur ce bonne lecture. Et on se retrouve touuut en bas parce que je ne vous lâcherai jamais vous m'entendez, je vous regarde dormir je vous suis dans les rues je me cache dans vos tiroirs. Bisous ;)**

La tête dans l'eau gelée, il n'est pas nécessaire de penser à quoi que ce soit pendant les trente bonnes longues secondes à suivre. Puis, après que le froid m'ait envahi jusqu'à la gorge, je ressors violemment le visage hors de la bassine, les mains cramponnées sur les bords, les yeux dans le vide. Le temps de reprendre une respiration normale, d'essuyer du revers de la manche mon visage mouillé et de tousser un bon coup, et je suis reparti. Mes yeux se posent sur mon reflet dans le miroir sale. Je soupire. Pas foutu de s'occuper correctement de ma coiffure, avec ou sans gel, avec ou sans copine, avec ou sans cheveux. Sans même essayer d'ordonner les boucles brunes qui s'agitent sur mon crâne, je m'empare d'un vieux torchon laissé là et me frotte vivement les parties encore humides de ma peau. Puis, reculant de quelques mètres, je m'étire dans tous les sens, avant de frotter mon ventre en signe de satisfaction. A force de m'occuper de mes animaux préférés, je commence à avoir les mêmes sales habitudes. Faudrait pas que je perde mon instinct de gentleman.

Je soupire, encore.

D'habitude, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait de rester loin de la maison, dans mon parc avec mes bêtes, mais depuis l'appel de ma sœur, c'est de plus en plus dur. Je me mords les lèvres pensivement, regardant droit devant moi, le reflet agacé de mon visage si enfantin et pourtant si adulte. Je passe une main sur mon front marqué par une veine, celle qui apparaît chaque fois que je suis contrarié, avant de me décider à quitter cette pièce sans intérêts qui me pousse dans mes pensées sombres.

En longeant la clôture en dehors du minuscule bâtiment duquel je suis sorti, je regarde pensivement le magnifique paysage qui s'offre à moi, et sens une petite touche de joie dans mon cœur qui vient me soutenir dans cet instant difficile. Le choix que j'ai fait pour venir ici, celui de tout laisser derrière moi, même ma copine de l'époque, m'a coûté beaucoup en investissement et pourtant c'est un des seuls endroits où je me sens à ma place, après les bras de ma mère.

De nouveau heureux (et c'est dire, il m'en faut peu), je trottine jusqu'à une barrière imposante par-dessus laquelle je m'élance avec aisance, aidé par mes bras puissants. Lorsque j'atterris sur la boue, j'entends un grognement à seulement quelques mètres de là. Serein, je prends le temps d'épousseter mon pantalon en me redressant, avant de me tourner vers la source du bruit, écartant grand les bras.

\- Viens ici !

L'ours me faisant face s'élance sur ses pattes arrières, et se redresse de toute sa fierté devant mes yeux éblouis. J'entends le même grondement sourd qui s'échappe de sa gorge, bloqué par son gros museau fermé. Si cet appel peut paraître dangereux pour les non-connaisseurs, il est en réalité un salut amical qui me rend plus qu'heureux. Tendrement, j'invite à nouveau l'ours à s'approcher. Il obéit, poussant des sons que je reconnais comme affectueux, et je lutte pour rester debout tandis que l'animal s'étend contre moi, frottant son visage humide contre mon dos.

Fermant les yeux, je me laisse aller à ce bien-être en frottant avidement le pelage rêche de mon compagnon massif qui se prélasse contre mon corps si frêle comparé au sien. C'est au bout d'une longue minute, où mes muscles abdominaux que j'ai pourtant entraînés tous les jours depuis des années décident qu'ils n'en peuvent plus, que je me décide à reculer doucement, laissant mon ami se dégager de là. Après un dernier grognement affectif, il détourne son attention sur quelques pierres non-loin de là, et décide d'aller y donner un coup de patte. Protecteur, je m'assieds là ou je suis, m'occupant de mon côté avec des brins d'herbe. J'entends d'autres ours se rapprocher depuis le bas de la colline, je les attends patiemment.

Basculant la tête en arrière dans un soupir las, exposant ma gorge aux crocs acérés des animaux qui peuvent être si imprévisiblement cruels, j'admire le ciel oranger. Bientôt, je retourne à la maison. Mon collègue va prendre le relais et j'aurai du temps pour moi. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression d'être inconnu à l'urbanisation chaque fois que je reviens.

Quelque chose d'humide atteint mon pied. Lorsque je baisse la tête, j'aperçois un petit d'humeur joueuse qui veut se tenter à la bagarre. J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre accroupis que je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Distrayant le bébé ours d'un bâton de bois bien lancé, je décroche.

\- Emmett, j'écoute.

\- Emmett ? C'est moi.

A l'entente de la voix si fragile de ma sœur, j'incline les sourcils et baisse la tête, plus tendre.

\- Alice ? Comment ça va ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'appelais au sujet de papa.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien de grave ! Elle s'empresse de me rassurer.

Je l'écoute, tenant le téléphone d'une main et maintenant le museau du bébé bagarreur de l'autre.

\- Alors dis-moi.

\- Il a trouvé la maison idéale pour les vacances de cet été.

\- Ah.

Je cligne des yeux, peu réceptif à ce scoop, pendant que l'autre essaye de me bouffer le bras. Je lui lance un regard amusé, lui frappant le haut de la tête, pensant le plus fort possible : "mauvais garçon".

\- Il voudrait... Que tu viennes cette fois, si possible.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Regardant les montagnes au loin, je prends le temps de considérer ce que ma sœur vient de me dire.

\- Oui c'est compréhensible.

\- Alors ? Ta réponse ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Alice... Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer pendant ce temps.

\- Emmett. Ne joue pas les idiots. Tu as déjà eu cinq coéquipiers en même temps, et tu n'as quand même pas voulu quitter cette montagne. Descends, un peu, de temps en temps. Pense à ta vraie famille.

\- Mais je pense à vous ! Je m'indigne d'un cri aigu, à la fois parce que je suis choqué, et parce que l'enfant ours a réussi à me mordre.

\- Ça ne donne pas cette impression.

Aie. Pourtant j'essaye, de m'exprimer comme eux. Mais ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Ici c'est... Mon deuxième chez moi. J'y comprenais rien, avant, à ce qui m'entourait. Rien de rien. Je ne ressentais pas comme les autres, je ne voulais pas les mêmes choses, ces médecins, ces avocats... Moi j'aimais les animaux. Et puis après ma toute première visite dans une réserve naturelle, c'était fixé. Je voulais sauver ces pauvres bêtes avant de les remettre là où elles appartenaient, dans la nature.

Et c'était le meilleur choix de tous, puisque aujourd'hui je suis plus épanoui que jamais. Seul certes, mais épanoui. Et je viens les voir... Un peu. Bon. J'admets. Je devrais venir pendant ces fichues vacances. En réalité, m'occuper de ces bêtes n'est pas un vrai boulot... Beaucoup pensent que je vais finir par quitter tout ça et trouver autre chose. Moi, je n'en sais encore rien, mais je sais déjà que juger la vie de quelqu'un d'autre à sa place est déplacé, et au passage sacrément idiot.

\- D'accord Lice, je viendrai.

\- C'est vrai ?! Oh, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente !

Elle m'arrache un sourire.

\- Ça sera une occasion pour te trouver de nouvelles fringues... Elle ajoute d'un air un peu trop dédaigneux à mon goût.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tes vêtements sont tous tâchés de boue ou alors pire, déchirés par des griffes !

\- Non ! Pas mes chemises !

\- Tu ne mets jamais de chemises Emmett !

\- Parce que je n'ai que des jeans !

\- Et ?

\- Ça ne se met pas avec des jeans bon sang ! Ça se met avec des vrais pantalons, bien coupés et en tissu !

Elle a un petit soupir amoureux.

\- Des fois, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois mon frère. Je suis fière de toi, Emmett.

\- Alors ne critiques pas mes tenues. Je grince des dents.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras. Elle balaye. Donc je rectifie, ça sera une occasion de te trouver de nouveaux pantalons.

\- D'accord, si ça te fait plaisir.

\- T'es vraiment mon frère préféré tu le sais ça !

\- Je sais oui. D'ailleurs, comment va l'autre ?

Je m'allonge paresseusement dans l'herbe, profitant plus que prévu de ce dialogue avec ma sœur, tandis que des animaux curieux viennent s'asseoir près de moi. Pensif, j'écoute sa réponse en admirant le ciel nuancé.

\- Il va bien. Tu savais pour le diplôme ?

\- Oui, je lui ai envoyé une carte.

\- ... Une carte.

\- De félicitations.

\- Mais tu as un téléphone, Emmett.

\- Et alors ? J'aime la tradition !

\- En parlant de tradition, papa était fou de rage que tu ne sois pas venu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Eddie s'en fout.

\- Eddie peut-être mais pas papa...

\- Et maman ? J'esquive le sujet.

\- Oh, elle va bien. Tu lui manques _terriblement_. Comme si mon retour imprévu à la maison et le succès d'Edward ne la rendait pas suffisamment heureuse. Faut croire qu'elle te préfère.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit. En parlant de ça... Comment tu te sens vis à vis de... Tout ce que tu vis ?

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mon échec total à cette audition maudite pour le Lac des Cygnes ? Plutôt mal.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, elle enchaîne immédiatement.

\- Ou alors le moment où j'ai cassé ma voiture peut-être ? Ouais, ça aussi c'est nul. Perdre mon job à la limite, c'était de la tarte à côté. En parlant de tarte j'ai encore fait une allergie à la fraise alors que celle de maman était exquise... Je m'en veux Emmett, je m'en veux terriblement. Tu sais des fois tout va bien, je suis sûr un petit nuage et j'adore ma vie, et puis tout d'un coup tout se casse la gueule et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je suis les fesses sur le verglas. Et ça fait terriblement mal, le verglas. Rien que ce matin, je me suis vautrée dans les escaliers. Tu sais celui que j'ai cassé quand-

\- Alice. Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne manque d'air. Calme-toi.

\- Oui pardon je m'emporte, comme toujours. Tu sais bien.

\- C'est drôle tu sais. Tu as ta propre façon d'avoir des problèmes. Comme tu dis tout va bien et puis bim, le Karma décide de t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres pendant un mois... Et puis tout repart.

\- Mon pauvre frérot, je préfère mes emmerdes du mois dernier alors. Perdre ma carte d'identité, écraser un oiseau et casser un rétroviseur c'est le paradis à côté de mes problèmes du moment... J'ai peur que ma vie soit de pire en pire...

\- Eh, ne dis pas ça ! Je m'exclame en me redressant, bousculant un ours offusqué au passage. Tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne pourra jamais détruire le plus important, l'amour que moi et les autres te portons. Ou du moins, le mien, parce que si les autres idiots du même sang que nous décident de se retourner contre toi, je t'accueillerais avec plaisir dans ma cabane pleine d'ours au milieu de la montagne. Tu le sais.

\- Emmett... C'est répugnant mais ça me touche tellement...

\- Tu es ma petite sœur et moi ton grand frère. Je prends ce rôle très à cœur tu sais.

\- Moins bien qu'avec Eddie, on dirait.

Je râle dans ma barbe.

\- Il en a pas besoin, le gringalet.  
\- Oui oui, c'est ce que tu dis. Elle soupire pensivement au téléphone. Bien ! Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais aller aider maman pour les courses.  
\- Oh, tu l'embrasseras de ma part. Je m'appuie sur un coude.  
\- Oui bien sûr. Et papa aussi ?

Je grogne.

\- Oui.  
\- Nickel ! Et Eddie.  
\- Lui tu le frappes avec une babouche et tu lui coupe sa mèche rebelle.

Elle rit, ce qui a le don de me soulager.

\- Et moi ? Elle finit par demander, et même à des kilomètres d'elle je devine sa bouille de chaton quémandeur.  
\- Bien sûr que je t'embrasse. Je te sers même très fort dans mes bras en te faisant tourner dans les airs !  
\- Aie. En me brisant trois côtes au passage, et en me lâchant malencontreusement de sorte à ce que je traverse la baie vitrée du salon, avec la veine que j'ai ce mois-ci.  
\- C'est pas grave on a un frère médecin.  
\- On va dire ça comme ça.  
\- Bon, file aider maman. Un bisou à tout le monde.  
\- D'accord, gros bisous !

Je finis par raccrocher en l'entendant éloigner le téléphone pour parler à ma mère. Ma mère. C'est fou ce qu'elle me manque. En me rallongeant dans la boue, les mains bien calées derrière la tête, je me rends compte à quel point cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. Je dois avouer qu'au départ, l'idée d'un beau-père comme Carlisle renfrogné à l'idée que son beau-fils ne viennent pas à la réception de diplôme de son petit-frère me passait un peu au-dessus de la tête. Mais bon... Une famille reste une famille, je suppose. Et puis théoriquement, il m'a bien plus élevé que l'autre trou de balle parti à Guantánamo dès que ma mère a eut le dos tourné. Mais c'était tellement bizarre quand ils se sont mis ensemble... Au départ, c'était mon pédiatre... Mon pédiatre, putain ! Pardonnez la grossièreté, mais je trouve ça vraiment glauque.  
Je soupire. Décidément les choses autour de moi et de mes pairs ne tournent pas très ronds.

C'est au bout de longues minutes de contemplations du soleil tombant, quand j'entends les ours se rapatrier dans leurs tanières respectives, que je me décide à bouger, pour accéder à la mienne, me grattant le dos d'un gémissement plaintif de cette journée -encore une fois- beaucoup trop riche en émotions.

 **BOUH !**

 **Je vous avais prévenus que je serai encore là. Bien ! Alors voilà voilà, je sais pas comment ça marche ici mais j'ai vu qu'on demandait toujours de commenter alors commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) Comme ça on pourra discuter la famille.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me frapper avec une pelle ! Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt (sûrement très bientôt même, vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, CEPENDANT cela dépendra entièrement de vous meheh je suis si crueeeelle) pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoici, je ne vous avais pas menti en parlant du temps que j'avais à tuer, et heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs ! ;) Tout d'abord merci beaucoup aux reviews, étant donné que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre quand au retour de ma fiction, ça m'a surpris et beaucoup plu ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, du point de vue de Rosalie, je sais que vous l'auriez deviné mais je tenais à le préciser puisque ces deux premiers chapitres sont des sortes "d'introductions" du côté des deux personnages, avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses, et donc autrement dit des chapitres plus longs. :D Pour le moment tout va bien, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration et l'histoire est prise assez à la légère. Voici donc, pour votre plus grand plaisir, le deuxième chapitre ! Levé de rideaux ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Je cours dans des foulées régulières, poussant le plus possible sur mes jambes pour garder un bon rythme. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, j'ai le regard fixe sur le bout du long chemin plat que je parcoure pendant que Lana del Rey me chante sa mélancolie. J'aime courir, ça me donne la sensation de m'échapper de tout, de mes problèmes, de mon avenir, de mes responsabilités, même de mes amis. Rien, pas même certains lourdeaux qui tentent de m'arrêter dans ma course, ne peut m'empêcher de continuer ainsi pendant des heures.

Prise d'un étouffement soudain, je ralentis brutalement le rythme et vais m'appuyer à une barrière le temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'enlève l'écouteur de mon oreille gauche et lève le nez vers la colline tout à l'horizon, imposante et recouverte d'arbres. Là est ma destination, chez Alice, ma récente amie. Elle est très spéciale, mais entre elle et moi s'est installé un lien que je ne saurais expliquer. Je me redresse et resserre ma couette avant de renfoncer l'écouteur à sa place.

 _I'll wait for you, babe_

 _It's all I do, babe,_

 _Don't come through, babe,_

 _You never do._

 _Because I'm pretty when I cry._

Ma respiration s'adapte toute seule et je parviens de nouveau à atteindre mon rythme rapide, je serai chez elle dans peu de temps.

.

\- Rosa ! S'exclame Alice en ouvrant la porte.

Je m'étire les bras.

\- Salut. Comment ça va ?

\- Il est dix heures. T'es venue ici en courant ?

\- Ouais, sinon j'aurais pas pu de la journée. Ça te dérange que j'emprunte ta douche ?

\- Non, absolument pas mais... Tes vêtements de rechange ?

Je pointe mon mollet droit, où est relié d'une corde un petit sac rempli de la fameuse tenue. Elle écarquille les yeux.

\- Ah oui d'accord. Rentre, je t'en prie. Elle s'écarte. Papa, maman ! Rosalie est arrivée.

J'entends qu'on me salue depuis l'autre bout de la maison, je réponds à l'aveugle, concentrée à couper la musique de mon téléphone. En relevant la tête, j'aperçois du malice dans les yeux de mon amie, ce qui me vaut d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu as dit oui à cette agence de mannequin. Tu es sublime ! Elle ajoute en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

Je cligne mes yeux ronds.

\- ... Je viens d'aller courir, mais merci. Et non, je ne me préoccupe absolument pas de cette agence.

Je me dirige toute seule vers sa chambre, j'entends qu'elle suit la marche. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me gonfle avec cette agence, tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui montrer le message qu'on m'avait envoyé sur un réseau social après avoir "détaillé mon profil". Faut croire que j'ai un certain charme de l'extérieur, mais quand on commence à apprendre à me connaître, c'est autre chose. Je ne suis pas très sociable, pour commencer, et c'est par choix. Ensuite, je me fiche bien des compliments, la plupart du temps. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix, qu'on me laisse dans ma bulle, et qu'on entre pas si j'ai pas dis d'entrer. Ce que n'a absolument pas fait cette agence, en me harcelant de messages, n'ayant pas compris que la politesse d'un "non" ne signifiait pas qu'on répondait "oui".

Je soupire et m'enferme dans la salle de bains de mon amie avant qu'elle n'arrive à en placer une de plus. Je l'adore, vraiment, mais parfois j'ai juste envie de mettre mes écouteurs pendant qu'elle part dans ses débats.

.

\- Saleté d'ordinateur de merde. Je jure entre mes dents avant de lui asséner un nouveau coup au crâne.

\- Rosalie, ton langage ! S'indigne mon amie dans la pièce à côté.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton ancêtre n'arrive pas à charger une page sur internet ! J'ai pourtant pas cliqué sur internet explorer, merde !

Je vois la petite tête brune s'extirper de la salle de bains.

\- Comment ça, ancêtre ? C'est un...

Elle contemple l'objet entre mes mains, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Ah bah oui ça c'est un sacré ancêtre je confirme.

\- Tu vois ?! Je m'indigne.

\- Oui, mais mon ordinateur est juste là.

Je suis des yeux son index pointé vers un fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Et... En effet, sur celui-ci trône fièrement un ordinateur dernier cri.

\- Gnagnagna. Je repousse l'antiquité en ignorant son rire moqueur.

D'un retournement de ma chevelure encore humide, je traverse la pièce de mon air dédaigneux que je maîtrise si bien, avant de me renfoncer dans les coussins par milliers disposés sur le lit de mon amie.

\- Bon, ça risque de mieux fonctionner cette fois.

\- C'est certain. Affirme Alice en retournant là où elle était.

La langue sortie de concentration, je clique à droite et à gauche sur ce qui m'intéresse, lorsqu'une notification apparaissant sur l'écran m'interpelle. Un rire m'échappe.

\- Merde, t'es encore à découvert ?

\- Quoi ?!

Elle sort en trombe de la salle de bain, le mascara qu'elle a en main ayant visiblement dérapé de par la surprise sur sa joue. Je pointe l'écran d'une main explicative.

\- Bah je vois un mail de ton banquier, découvert à... 100 euros, eh, c'est plutôt modeste de ta part.

\- Oh non non non non nooon ! J'avais tout remboursé ! Elle s'affole autour de moi. Je suis sûre que ma banque complote contre moi.

J'ai une moue dubitative.

\- Ça où tu devrais sérieusement revoir ta façon de dépenser ton fric sur des fringues de marque.

\- Je suis passionnée ! Il faut bien que je pratique sur le terrain !

\- Bien, envoie ça à ton banquier je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir comme excuse.

Elle incline la bouche dans une grimace boudeuse.

\- Nan. Beaucoup trop strict.

\- En même temps... C'est un peu son job.

\- Je sais ! Mais je suis sûre que depuis qu'il m'a été assigné, après que mon ancien soit parti à la retraite, et qu'il a vu que j'achetais du Gucci, il est devenu jaloux et il a décidé de me couler.

\- Attends une minute... Je plisse les yeux.

Elle incline la tête d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est pas lui le banquier sexy que t'étais allée voir la semaine dernière ?! Ou alors je confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non non, c'est lui. Elle soupire, lasse. Diablement sexy oui. Mais il est d'un ennui, mon dieu ! Il me parle toujours de mes comptes.

\- ... C'est un banquier ?

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Elle s'agace tandis que je me moque.

\- Si il faut, il manigance tout ça pour que tu viennes le voir plus souvent.

Elle réfléchit sérieusement à ma théorie pendant que je me retiens de rire, me concentrant de nouveau sur l'écran. Sans que je ne fasse attention, elle se remet à partir dans ses monologues habituels et son esprit dérive tout seul.

\- Peut-être ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois mon découvert n'était pas assez gros pour qu'il vaille la peine que je me déplace jusqu'à la banque, clairement. Même papa s'est étonné tu vois, c'est bizarre maintenant que j'y pense. Et puis il a l'air seul, je n'ai pas remarqué d'alliance sur sa main gauche, vu qu'il est droitier ça aurait du sens s'il était marié qu'il en ait une mais il n'en avait pas ! Alors attention, j'ai vérifié l'autre, je ne suis pas folle, et toujours rien ! Bon mais alors pourquoi pas une copine ? J'ai jamais vraiment essayé de lui demander vu qu'il est juste là pour m'engueuler quand je vais faire du shopping, tu vois. On dirait un second père, c'est hallucinant ! Bon par contre je fantasme sur celui-là et pas sur mon vrai père, non parce que sinon ce serait clairement malsain et tu sais moi les complexes d'œdipe ou conneries du genre c'est vraiiiment pas mon truc, déjà qu'à l'école quand on étudiait l'Antiquité je m'endormais sur ma chaise alors là ! Du coup je me contente d'admirer son beau minois pendant qu'il fronce les sourcils sur mes relevés de compte tu sais c'est très plaisant à force ! Mais bon. Je crois que je le désespère plus qu'autre chose.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Je m'exclame enfin.

\- Trouvé quoi ? Elle cligne ses yeux ronds.

Fière de moi, et sans avoir écouté un seul mot de sa tirade, je tourne l'ordinateur vers elle. Sûrement habituée à ce que personne ne l'écoute, elle se laisse aller à mon jeu et pousse un cri de joie.

\- Nickel !

\- Tu penses que je devrais commander maintenant ?

\- Un modèle comme ça, tu crois que ça court les rues ? Fonce Rosalie et achète ce truc avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse pour toi.

\- T'as raison ! Ouh, je suis toute excitée !

Je tape dans mes mains et commence à remplir le formulaire d'achat en ligne, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Edward passe sa tête de fouineur.

\- Alice t'es encore en train d'acheter des fringues ? Je sais que t'es à découvert, donc...

\- Mais pas du tout ! Elle le coupe. Rosalie a enfin trouvé la pièce manquante pour rénover sa caisse ! Je l'avais prévenu, que c'était risqué de prendre un modèle parfaitement vintage, parce que pour retrouver les pièces originales en cas de casse... La galère ! Et on vient d'en trouver une !

J'adresse à son frère le plus grand des sourires, pendant qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Oui j'avais oublié que tu faisais ça. Il m'adresse.

\- On va pouvoir la conduire bientôt ! S'excite Alice dans sa chambre. Bon, c'est Rosa qui va mettre les mains dans les pneus pour réparer tout ça n'est-ce pas, moi je servirai de spectatrice !

Toute fière de moi en pendant que le frangin s'éclipse discrètement, je finis mes achats, avant de fermer le clapet de l'ordinateur et de m'affaler dans la neige de couettes.

\- La plénitude. Je soupire d'extase.

Elle saute sur le lit me rejoindre.

\- Tu devineras jamais ! Elle finit par relancer.

\- Mmmh ? Je grogne la tête enfouie dans les coussins.

\- Mon frère va rentrer à la maison !

Je redresse la tête, je connais le lien fort entre lui et elle, et je sais qu'apparemment, il n'est pas souvent là. Alice et moi on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines mais bon, avec son débit de parole, c'est très facile d'en apprendre beaucoup sur sa vie privée. Cependant, je reste contente pour elle.

\- C'est trop bien ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Oui ! Elle la serre fort. C'est vraiment un ours tu sais.

\- En plus du fait qu'il s'occupe d'ours.

\- ... Oui.

J'ai un petit rire amusé, qu'elle suit.

\- Ça va me faire du bien qu'il soit là, avec la période pourrie que je suis en train de passer. Elle soupire.

\- Oh, Alice... Je la prends dans mes bras. T'inquiète pas.

\- Ça me fait tout bizarre d'être dans tes bras ! Elle rit.

\- A ce point ? J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Bah tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est vues, tu t'étais faite renverser du macchiato sur ton tailleur blanc et... Disons que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tu pouvais donner face aux gens qui ne te connaissent pas.

\- C'était la seule fois du mois que je portais un tailleur ! Je m'indigne. Je refuse de croire que ma colère est représentative de ma personnalité. Je suis très réfléchie, tu sais.

\- Et très tendre aussi. Elle ferme les yeux en m'enlaçant à son tour.

J'ai un petit sourire.

\- Bon ! Et si on allait faire un tour en dehors de ta foutue maison ? Si on reste coincées ici toute la journée, je vais finir par croire que tu m'as séquestrée !

\- Oops, je suis à découvert.

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

\- Je t'interdis !

Je pars en éclat de rire avant de m'extirper du lit et de partir courir dans les escaliers, suivie de près par la naine qui me braille dessus armée d'un coussin.

 **Et hop, je sors du chapeau du magicien. Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai plaisir d'y répondre !**

 **Merci donc à :**

 **\- Gwen Who, je suis très contente de te surprendre avec une fiction sur Emmett, que j'affectionne moi aussi (surtout quand il est remixé comme je suis prête à le faire ;)), et j'espère que la suite t'as plu et te plaira tout autant !**

 **\- Menie, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur d'obtenir un compliment comme celui-là, je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur de l'effet que mon début de fiction donnerait.**

 **\- Une inconnue (quel mystère, j'adore ça), contente de t'intriguer ! Oui, ce couple promet beaucoup je suis d'accord avec toi. J'espère que l'angle que je vais prendre va te plaire.**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Partie I

**Me revoici ! :D Comme promis, un fat chapitre divisé en deux parties distinctes l'une de l'autre. Alors, sachez qu'à la base, je voulais les poster l'une après l'autre en laissant traîner le suspens, mais je vous avais promis d'entrer dans le vif du sujet alors... J'ai accéléré le rythme pour vous donner les deux en même temps, à vous le loisir d'organiser votre lecture ;) J'espère vraiment que ce début en douceur vous plaira ! C'est pas mon truc les coups de foudre, donc je suis restée assez subjective comme je l'aime, sans pour autant renier certains effets. Enfin bref vous verrez de vos propres yeux ça sera mieux comme ça ! Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ;)  
**

 **Partie I**

\- 1, 2, 3 et 4 et…

Je tente désespérément de suivre les mouvements de la professeure qui s'agite devant nous face aux grands miroirs, en vain. Je jette un oeil à Alice à ma gauche, qui suit parfaitement la chorégraphie sans rencontrer d'embûches. Je soupire et décide de quitter le parquet lisse laissant le groupe derrière moi, prétendant avoir besoin de boire. Je pousse les deux grosses portes indiquant la sortie dans un lourd soupir et me dirige vers les toilettes.

En revenant, je peux constater que toute la classe a pris une pause, et je me dirige vers mon amie appuyée contre des barres d'un air nonchalant en regardant autour d'elle.

\- J'en peux plus. Je lâche en arrivant à son niveau, levant la jambe pour m'étirer.

\- Ca va Rosie ? T'as l'air exténuée en effet.

Je mords mes joues à l'intérieur de ma bouche, dans une vaine tentative de cacher mon agacement et mon désespoir.

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- Nuance. Elle lève son index. Tu n'y arrives _plus_.

\- Quelle est la différence ? Je finis par perdre patience en me redressant. Je suis complètement larguée et nulle, je crois que ça me suffit.

\- Tu es loin d'être nulle ! Sinon tu n'aurais pas été prise à toutes ces auditions pendant tant d'années !

J'ai soudainement un pincement au coeur de culpabilité, réalisant que je me plains alors que la danse ne présente pour moi qu'un hobby, alors qu'Alice rêve d'en faire son métier, et qu'elle a été refusée au lac des cygnes. Je baisse le menton.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

\- Ca va revenir, j'en suis sûre ! Elle enchaîne. Il faut que tu te détende.

\- Je sais… C'est juste que… Des fois, j'y arrive pas. Je suis comme… Stressée, ou angoissée je sais pas, un mélange des deux. Je suis inquiète à propos de choses qui n'existent pas, je sais pas toi mais je trouve ça complètement dérangé.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde intensément, ce qui me force à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Au contraire, je pense que tu as de fortes raisons d'être tendue. Tu reçois beaucoup de pression ces temps-ci, Rosie, et même si tu veux faire la dure devant moi, je sais pertinemment que tu es humaine, comme tout le monde, et que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Ton ex, ton boulot, ta famille, toutes les propositions que tu reçois pour danser ou être mannequin…

Elle me relâche et je vois que, malgré elle, un air assez amère se dessine sur sa bouche.

\- Tu as de quoi être perdue.

Je passe une main dans ma nuque. Pauvre Alice. Je suis là, à me plaindre d'avoir tant de possibilités d'avenir, pendant qu'elle, elle n'a qu'un seul but, qu'elle n'arrive pas à atteindre. Ca me gêne qu'elle me voit comme ça. J'ai la constante impression que mes problèmes ne font pas le poids des autres, alors je me tais. Mais en réalité je ne pige rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Est-ce que j'ai envie de faire des photos ? Peut-être ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de danser ? Est-ce que je veux une vie de famille toute simple avec un travail dans la finance, ou bien la mécanique ?

Au fond de moi, je sais que rien de cela ne me fait envie. En réalité, tout me déçoit. Tous les cadeaux que la vie peut offrir et qu'elle m'offre sur un plateau d'argent, au lieu de me ravir, me perdent encore un peu plus. C'est si étrange comme sensation. Quand on atteint le sommet des objectifs, on ne sait plus où regarder. J'en suis à ce stade précis, je suis en haut et j'ai le vertige. Alors j'essaye de me rapatrier sur mes vrais amis, que je compte sur les doigts de la main, et sur ma famille, totalement recomposée. Ca a l'air si lisse de l'extérieur, et pourtant il y a tant de détails qui m'échappent et qui m'empêchent d'être heureuse contre mon gré.

Alice me sort de mes pensées funèbres.

\- Ca te dirait de passer chez moi ce week-end ? Mon frère rentre ce soir. Ca sera l'occasion de te le montrer !

\- Avec plaisir. Je souris doucement. Ce soir tu dis ?

\- Oui ! Je suis excitée comme une puce !

\- Je vois ça. J'ai un léger rire.

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer. Chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, ça explose. Comme si on pouvait pas faire autrement. J'ai fini par me dire que c'était une façon d'exprimer notre amour envers les autres. Elle conclut en haussant les épaules.

\- T'es pas aussi loin de la vérité. J'acquiesce en me détachant des barres pour rejoindre le groupe qui se reforme.

Nous nous replaçons au centre derrière la professeure qui relance la musique. Alice me lance un regard malicieux auquel je ne peux que sourire tandis que notre bras droit s'élève dans les airs, premier pas de la chorégraphie.

.

Le téléphone calé entre mon oreille et mon épaule, je navigue dans ma chambre, saisissant des tee-shirts et des caleçons ça et là.

\- Ta brosse à dents ?

\- Oui.

\- Ton pyjama ?

\- Oui.

\- Mhh... Tes ceintures ?

Je jette un œil à ma valise.

\- Bien vu. C'est bon je les ai mises.

\- Ta montre ?

\- Toujours sur mon poignet.

\- C'est bien. Ton chargeur de téléphone, d'ordinateur... ? Ton ordinateur ?

\- Oui j'ai mis tout ça dans un sac à part.

\- C'est bien mon fils, tu deviens organisé !

Bien qu'elle soit ironique, la fierté de ma mère à l'autre bout du fil me gonfle le cœur.

\- T'as vu ça.

\- Oh j'ai tellement hâte que tu rentres... Tu n'as pas idée ! Mon bébé nounours rentre à la maison.

Je serre les dents.

\- Ouais. C'est super. (Même avec tout le bonheur du monde à la revoir, j'ai du mal à être réceptif à autant de lyrisme.)

\- Toute la famille au complet ! Et on va manger du couscous !

\- Waw, c'est super. Je lâche distraitement en jetant des derniers coups d'œil autour de moi.

\- Quand arrive ton taxi ?

Je regarde ma montre fétiche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans... deux minutes normalement.

\- C'est fou qu'il puisse conduire jusqu'à la réserve !

\- Bien... C'est grâce à une route quoi. Je suis pas encore totalement un homme de Cro-Magnon, maman.

\- Je suis désolée Emmett. C'est que je suis excitée comme une puce depuis ce matin ! Carlisle n'en peut plus il m'a envoyé casser le mur entre les deux chambres d'amis pour m'occuper.

Les rénovations sont fréquentes dans ma maison. Ou alors elles ont toujours lieu quand je pointe mon nez, je ne sais pas encore.

\- C'est génial, votre projet avance.

\- Oh, tu sais, théoriquement c'est plus le mien que celui de ton père. Enfin c'est un amour il m'aide quand il peut. Pas très souvent mais moralement, j'ai beaucoup de soutient.

\- Et en rentrant, je vais retrouver Eddie à la maison où il sera parti se soûler jusqu'à l'heure du goûter pour célébrer son diplôme ?

\- Comment ? Tu veux voir Eddie ?

J'hausse les épaules.

\- C'est mon frangin.

Je devine le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Il sera là. Pas vrai chéri ? Elle ajoute puissamment.

J'entends un grommellement dans le fond et je ricane en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère, même en n'ayant rien compris.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser maman, j'entends le taxi arriver.

\- Oh oui, d'accord ! Attends une minute. Je l'entends s'écarter du téléphone et dire : Oui Carlisle, il va partir ! Puis reprendre notre conversation. Vérifie bien que tu n'as rien oublié sous ton lit !

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'embrasse. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure mon chéri !

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes en articulant combien elle m'aime. Aussi tendre soit-elle, ma mère peut parfois dépasser les limites dans ce qui concerne mon affection. Il faut dire que je suis son seul enfant issu du premier mariage, je suppose que ça compte dans son estime. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas autant Eddie et Alice, mais j'ai comme l'essence d'une ancienne vie remplie d'amour qu'elle regrette, blablabla. Bref. La seule bonne chose qui lui reste de son ex-mari, sans me lancer de roses (en plus je préfère les tulipes).

Lançant nonchalamment mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et saisissant ma valise de ma main libre, je sors de mon habitation et me dirige vers le taxi, qui m'attend portes ouvertes. Prenant une dernière inspiration pour me donner courage, je lance mes affaires à l'arrière et grimpe, ordonnant d'aller à l'aéroport le plus proche.

.

Les yeux admirant vaguement la vue que m'offre la baie vitrée de mon salon en cette belle journée, un verre de rosé à la main, j'écoute la musique douce de la seule artiste qui semble comprendre cette nostalgie qui m'envahit parfois. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres pendant qu'en bas, on entend un bruit de voitures qui s'entrechoquent bientôt suivi de nombreux cris et coups de klaxon. Lentement, je me détourne et vais augmenter le son jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre d'autre.

 _I hear the birds on the summer breeze,_

 _I drive fast, I am alone in midnight_

 _Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble,_

 _But I, I've got a war in my mind_

 _I just ride, just ride_

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma boisson, pianotant sur ma table à portée de main comme si j'étais la pianiste. Je finis par soupirer en ouvrant les yeux quand je reconnais la fin de la chanson. Quand je baisse le son, j'entends encore les voix hurler dans le fond. Tentée par un peu d'action, je me déplace à la baie vitrée et l'ouvre, avant de passer la tête à l'air frais.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé dans un kinder surprise votre permis ?! S'exclame une première voix, et je souris face à la non-originalité de cette réplique.

\- Parlons-en ! C'était une priorité à droite, espèce d'idiot !

\- C'est moi l'idiot ? Vous conduisez votre téléphone en main ?

\- Ce n'est pas à quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas son code de la route de me donner des conseils !

\- Ah oui ? …

Je n'écoute pas la suite, je suis déjà lasse, et referme la vitre, avant de partir vers mon canapé et de m'y affaler royalement, allumant la télé. Ecouter ces bêtises-là ou d'autres, ça ne fait plus grandes différences.

.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, le pas traînant dans ce hall bondé de monde. Où suis-je ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de monde ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'être agoraphobe. Comme si à force de m'isoler, je finissais par me sentir comme un ours ici, parmi les hommes de la ville. Je baille, encore. Je sens des regards posés sur moi, probablement parce que j'ai la taille et la carrure d'Hagrid.

Esquivant un groupe de touriste le nez tellement plongé dans leurs cartes qu'ils n'ont même pas pu distinguer ma silhouette, je regarde partout autour de moi à la recherche de ma mère. C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là. Normalement, ses cheveux caramels auraient déjà envahi mon champ de vision tandis qu'à l'aide de ses bras fins mais puissants (faut dire qu'elle cache bien son jeu) elle se hisserait sur moi comme un bébé koala. J'ai un petit rire suite à cette vision. Je secoue la tête, dormir dans l'avion en pleine journée, ça ne me réussit pas.

Soudain, j'entends qu'on crie mon prénom.

Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois ma mère courant vers moi en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, Edward des mètres derrière l'air râleur. Je pose ma valise et mon sac à mes pieds avant de tendre les bras, pendant qu'elle se jette avec violence à l'intérieur. Ayant l'habitude, je la réceptionne comme il se doit, et je la fais tourner dans les airs pendant que j'entends son petit rire dans mon cou.

Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison.

\- Bon retour, frérot. J'entends au bout d'une minute de vire-voltage.

Je dépose ma mère au sol, la maintenant toujours d'un bras autour de la taille. Je souris de toutes mes dents à ce brun agaçant mais si attachant, et m'avance vers lui pour lui administrer une tape amicale dans le dos. Il tousse.

\- Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude, mais les humains sont moins solides que tes bêtes.

\- T'as raison, je perds mes réflexes. J'admets en m'étirant. Bon. Félicitations, pas vrai ?

Finalement, il me décroche un sourire. Je le savais. Personne ne peut résister à mon aura de gentillesse si puissant qui émane autour de moi comme le ferait l'auréole d'un ange (pour les curieux, non je ne suis pas mégalo).

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui frotte rapidement (et en faisant à être plus doux) le dos. Il finit par lui-même se reculer et saisir mes affaires pour moi.

\- Waw, Eddie !

\- Ta gueule. Il soupire avant que je ne puisse faire aucune remarque, ce qui a le don de me faire rire.

\- Papa n'est pas là ? Je demande en regardant autour de nous.

Je vois bien dans les yeux de ma mère la lueur de bonheur de me voir l'appeler papa (c'est pas dans mes habitudes).

\- Non, il a du partir en urgence à l'hôpital, mais il m'a dit de te faire un gros câlin !

\- Parfait, ça me fera un peu de paix une fois à la maison.

\- Ne compte pas sur ça. Ricane Edward en reprenant la marche, pendant que nous le suivons. Alice a tenu à t'attendre sur le perron, elle va te faire ta fête.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec elle. C'est comme un petit cocker qui te baves dessus chaque fois que tu reviens à la maison.

\- Emmett ! S'indigne ma mère.

Mon frère et moi étouffons un rire.

.

\- Hold up, they don't love you like I love you.

Je lance magistralement ma belle robe qui vient s'écraser sur mon lit. Contournant celui-ci d'un pas dansant, je poursuis ma chanson, littéralement en pleine crise de nerfs et tentant d'organiser le foutoir que représente ma chambre.

\- I don't wanna lose my pride, but I'm a fuck me up a bitch. Je soupire en redressant la tête après m'être penchée sous un meuble pour ramasser une culotte.

Je la lance à son tour sur mon lit, accueillant un splendide tas de linge sale, avant de me frotter nerveusement le front. Je n'ai rien foutu de la journée. J'ai horreur de ça.

J'ai envie de sortir, mais aller où ? En plus, je ne peux pas me taper l'incruste chez Alice, ce soir c'est dîner de famille. Pourtant j'ai littéralement envie de m'enfuir de cet endroit.

Je me mords violemment les joues, comme à mon habitude, en contemplant autour de moi les diverses solutions qui me sont offertes. Lire ? Non. Regarder un film ? Non. Dessiner ? Non. Danser ? Non. Acheter en ligne ? Non.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que c'est angoissant d'être seule. Je suppose que la seule solution, c'est d'appeler maman, qui va tellement me gaver d'histoires ennuyantes qu'ensuite, je serai plus que dispose à m'isoler du monde pour les trente prochains jours. Mais alors que je m'empare de mon téléphone pour commettre mon suicide imaginaire que représente l'appel de ma mère, un message d'Alice m'interpelle.

 _De : Alice_

 _Mon frère est bien arrivé. Je suis trop contente !_

Je suppose qu'une présence virtuelle ne sera pas de refus ?

.

J'aurais du prendre un casque avec moi parce que cette petite hystérique a manqué de me renverser au sol à force de me secouer partout comme ça.

\- Em' ! T'es rentré ! J'y croyais pas ! Je suis trop contente !

Je me contente de lui sourire, c'est tout ce qu'il faut faire quand elle se met à déblatérer comme ça.

\- Tu sais que j'ai failli prendre un avion pour venir te chercher parce que je pensais que tu mentais ? T'imagine ! Ça aurait été à la même heure, nos avions se seraient croisés et moi quand je serais arrivée je n'aurais vu personne ! Quelle idiote ! J'aurais du te croire ! Parce que maintenant, tu es là ! Et on va pouvoir faire pleins de trucs vu que je suis au chômage ! Tu vas pouvoir casser la gueule à mon banquier !

\- Alice ! J'entends notre mère hurler depuis l'étage.

Elle a un rire malicieux. Je lui frotte le haut de la tête, ce qui mélange encore plus ses cheveux courts, mais elle s'en fiche. Au contraire, elle aime bien quand je fais ça.

\- Mon grand frère. Elle finit par soupirer avant de m'encercler dans ses bras et de ne plus me lâcher.

\- Super. Je soupire.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Hausse des épaules Edward avant de partir dans la cuisine. J'ai faim, quelqu'un veut une pomme ?

\- Beurk, non. Réponds Lice à ma place, avant de me tirer le bras. Viens viens viens viens j'ai une nouvelle chambre !

\- Encore ? Je panique pendant qu'elle m'enlève au loin.

En bas de l'escalier est apparu Edward, une pomme dans la main droite déjà entamée, et de l'autre il me fait signe d'adieu. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Cette fin de journée va être longue.

.

 _De : Alice  
_

 _Ahah tu m'étonnes, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place !_

Je fais la chandelle tout en lisant cette récente réponse, puis m'applique à répondre moi-même.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Bref. Je suis en train de moisir chez moi et il semblerait que tu sois la seule amie assez fidèle pour entretenir des conversations virtuelles avec moi quand on ne se voit plus._

Je soupire. Quand arrêterais-je de me plaindre ?

 _De : Alice_

 _Tout pour éviter le moment fatidique du repas de famille._ Elle répond dans la seconde.

J'arque un sourcil. Je sais que c'est tendu quand tout le monde est sous le même toit, mais quand même, le grand frère vient de rentrer.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Tu n'as qu'à faire bande à part avec ton frère ?_ Je suggère pendant que mes pieds atteignent les coussins derrière ma tête.

 _De : Alice_

 _Tu parles. Ca va marcher deux minutes et puis ma mère, avec les meilleures intentions du monde, va vouloir mêler tout le monde à la discussion, et Emmett et Papa vont encore s'engueuler les premiers puis moi et Edward et ma génitrice ira elle se jeter par la fenêtre parce que ce sera la goutte sur le gâteau._

J'ai un rire coupable suite à cette description subtile de ce que semble être une habitude familiale.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _N'hésite pas à fuguer chez moi, je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé._ Je radote.

 _De : Alice_

 _Demain, c'est décidé, tu viens à la maison ! On pourra enfin s'attaquer à mes CV._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Bien sûr, avec plaisir._

 _De : Alice_

 _T'es vraiment la meilleure Rosa ! Bon je dois te laisser, on me sermonne pour utilisation du téléphone à table._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Bon courage !_

 _De : Alice_

 _Merci. Gros bisous_

Je lâche mon téléphone à mes côtés puis ferme les yeux, les mains sur le ventre en position du lotus comme au yoga.

.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me vautrer sur mon lit, le même depuis tant d'années mais que je ne changerais pour rien au monde, que j'entends au loin qu'on passe à table.

Je grogne en me tournant sur le dos, les yeux fixés vers mon plafond. Encore quelques secondes.

Je passe une main sur mon visage et me le frotte paresseusement en poussant maintes plaintes d'agonie. Puis, je m'étire dans tous les sens, pendant que ma tendre mère s'époumone à réunir tout le monde, bientôt aidée par beau-papa.

\- Emmett ! On attend que toi ! J'entends celui-ci.

\- Ouiii. Je réponds, cependant pas assez fort pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre.

Lentement, je roule du bout de mon lit jusqu'à l'autre extrémité, près de ma porte, et me laisse tomber par terre. Là, on est bien. Ma moquette aussi est tellement confortable...

\- Emmett !

\- Oui, bon sang !

Je me redresse de très mauvaise humeur. C'est pas possible d'être aussi impatients ! Je me suis pas jeté par la fenêtre, merde ! J'arrive !

Ok. Je prends le temps d'inspirer et de me calmer, parce que mon humeur bondissante est peut-être appropriée dans les bois mais pas ici, en pleine civilisation. J'ouvre ma porte et m'élance dans les escaliers, sautant les dernières marches pour atterrir sur le parquet, ce qui a le don de faire sursauter tout le monde et, au passage, de m'arracher un rire.

\- Viens t'asseoir au lieu de faire des singeries. Soupire Carlisle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Papa.

Je le vois faire des gros yeux, et d'un sourire amusé je viens prendre place en bout de table, ma place habituelle.

\- Et comme promis, du couscous ! S'exclame Esmée en posant le plat imposant devant nous.

C'est à Eddie d'être estomaqué.

\- C'est fou comme les quantités de provision changent quand Emmett est de retour.

\- Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! Je m'indigne pendant que notre petite sœur rit.

\- Je fais simplement la remarque. Il dit en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Trouve-toi une copine au lieu de m'attaquer sur mon physique, c'est pas bien de complexer. Je tire la langue.

Mais les yeux brillants de ma mère m'interpellent. Je sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Attendez un instant. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Eddie ?

Il se renfrogne sur sa chaise en bougonnant quelque chose comprenant "maman".

Je frappe la table.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?!

\- Mais parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ! S'excite le frangin.

\- Oh, d'accord. J'admets calmement.

Il paraît surpris.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je repars de plus belle, pendant qu'il se tasse. Non mais je rêve, Eddie se trouve une copine et moi on me dit rien, comme si j'étais le malpropre de la famille perdu dans les montagnes à qui il ne fallait rien dire parce que de toutes manières il ne sait pas comment on fait les bébés !

\- Mon amour, tente désespérément ma mère, tu veux un peu de couscous !

Je lui tends mon assiette derechef, fixant mon frère avec des yeux plus noirs que la nuit.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas vrai qu'on ne te dit rien. Reprend Carlisle d'un ton relativement doux. Tu étais le premier à savoir, avec Alice, pour la maison des vacances d'été.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça.

\- Mais il a dit qu'il venait ! S'exclame Alice fièrement.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Conclut mon père en se faisant servir.

Je l'observe un instant. Quand nos regards se croisent, il lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, Emmett ?

Je secoue la tête et détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ma relation avec Carlisle, c'est assez particulier. Des trois enfants, je suis le seul à avoir vécu la période avant leur mariage avec maman. Bon, j'étais tout petit, mais j'ai des bribes de souvenirs. C'était bizarre d'avoir un nouveau père tout à coup, même si l'autre me faisait peur, c'était quand même celui qui m'avait mis au monde.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre que la famille entamait une nouvelle conversation, jusqu'à ce que les doigts fins d'Alice viennent claquer sous mon nez. Je sursaute avant de me tourner vers elle, qui se penche vers mon oreille.

\- On est en train de parler du mariage d'Ingrid, tu sais l'amie de maman.

\- Elle se marie ? Je murmure, complètement perdu.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Ben ça alors ! Je m'exclame dans ma barbe. J'ai loupé un épisode.

\- Je confirme. Mais c'est pas très grave tu sais, c'est même un peu chiant comme passage. Je vais plutôt te raconter comment j'ai mis la misère à mon ancien patron quand je l'ai croisé au supermarché !

\- T'as fait ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Elle s'endurcit, la petite Alice !

\- Bon alors. Je faisais tranquillement les courses pour la famille, et puis j'ai vu sa tronche de... Mauvaise personne, alors je me suis dit "Alice, c'est le moment ou jamais, t'auras pas deux fois une occasion en or comme celle-ci" mais je me demandais, comment faire ? Du coup, j'ai décidé de le suivre, et d'ajouter des trucs dans son cadis au fur et à mesure ! Au bout d'un moment il s'en est aperçu, parce que c'est bizarre d'avoir des médicaments anti-hémorroïdes qui apparaissent par magie dans son cadis, alors quand il essayait de les enlever (elle part dans un fou rire) j'en remettais d'autre ! Et j'ai pas mis que ça non, j'ai ajouté des rouleaux de PQ, des tampons, du panaché ! Tu te rends compte ? Du panaché !

Je la regarde d'un sourire en coin pendant que les autres membres de la famille sont plongés dans une autre conversation.

\- Il ne t'as pas vue ?

\- Non, je suis partie en courant ! J'ai attendu de le voir partir en voiture pour retourner à l'intérieur et reprendre mes courses.

Je pouffe dans ma barbe et elle s'accroche à mon bras, secouée d'amusement. Lorsque je finis par me remettre, je la vois discrètement sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière et pianoter sur le clavier. Curieux, je me penche et tente d'apercevoir ce dont elle discute, mais elle écarte vivement son bras.

\- Dis donc ! Elle lance, plus amusée qu'agacée.

\- C'est qui ? Je me demande en me penchant exagérément contre elle, ce qui lui vaut un rire et une vaine tentative de me repousser.

\- Vas-t-en, gros lourdeau !

\- T'as quelque chose à cacher, soeurette ? Un amoureux, par exemple ?

\- T'es fou ! C'est Rosalie.

J'incline la tête un instant, mais me décide finalement à jouer l'idiot.

\- Ah oui oui tout à fait. Je vois.

\- Tu la connais ? Elle arrondit ses yeux déjà énormes pour son visage.

\- Oui ! Elle m'a longtemps aidé avec le fumier des ours.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle comprend, son visage se ferme.

\- Imbécile.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle tandis qu'elle tente de rester digne. Finalement, j'adopte l'attitude tendre du grand frère qui cache une grande curiosité.

\- Tu m'en avais pas parlé. C'est une nouvelle copine ?

Ma soeur a beau être une adulte, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui parler comme si c'était une enfant, puisque, en théorie, à mes yeux, elle l'est et le sera toujours. Ses amies comprises.

Enfin, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

\- Oui ! Elle est dans mon groupe de danse depuis longtemps, mais un jour elle m'a vu pleurer dans les toilettes et elle est venue me donner un coup de main, sans même chercher à comprendre et fouiner. C'est rare !

\- Je l'admets. C'était très récent alors ?

\- Oui mais très fort. Tu sais, elle et moi, on s'est un peu rencontrées à des moments pourris dans nos vies, et la tristesse mutuelle nous a vachement aidé. Une sorte de compassion dans les tourments de nos vies de merde.

\- C'est plutôt poétique !

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs elle passera à la maison demain.

\- Intéressant. Je déclare en regardant l'écran de ma soeur affichant le dernier message de sa fameuse amie : _putain, m'en parle pas._ Bien une expression de fille ça.

\- Je t'ai dit de pas regarder, fouineur !

Elle me tape l'arrière du crâne et je pouffe en me remettant à ma place.

\- Alice ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ton téléphone dans les mains ? Demande Carlisle interloqué.

Je retiens un long soupir. On dirait que c'est reparti.

.

 _De : Alice_

 _D'accord, j'avais carrément raison, mon père et Emmett s'engueulent._

J'écarquille les yeux avant de répondre rapidement.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Déjà ?_

 _De : Alice_

 _Comment ça déjà ? Tu ne te rends pas compte Rosie, c'est un record là._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Si l'ambiance te soule, tu n'as qu'à partir…_

 _De : Alice_

 _Pas aussi spontanée que toi, extravagante blonde. Ma mère serait morte d'inquiétude et penserait que je pars prévoir une fugue._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Carrément._

 _De : Alice_

 _Oui. Mon frère m'a fait une mauvaise blague comme s'il te connaissait._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Je peux te jurer que c'est faux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

 _De : Alice_

 _Que tu l'avais longtemps aidé avec le fumier des ours._

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'hésite entre la colère et me vexer, quand je finis par rire.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Je dois avouer que c'est original._

 _De : Alice_

 _T'as pas fini d'être surprise avec lui, crois-moi. Personne d'autre n'a de l'humour dans cette famille, quand il n'est pas là je ris seule._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Et moi alors ?_

 _De : Alice_

 _Malheureusement Rosie, tu n'es pas avec moi h24._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Ca pourrait s'arranger… ;)_

 _De : Alice_

 _Ne m'excite pas alors que je subis une dispute familiale._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Allez, je suis sûre que ça te détends ! Ne pense pas à ce qu'il se passe autour._

 _De : Alice_

 _Ça aussi c'est ta spécialité et pas la mienne, Rosie. Je sais pas comment tu fais, vraiment, pour t'éloigner de quelque chose qui se passe sous tes yeux et qui te concerne._

Pas si compliqué, question d'habitude.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Tu apprendras bien vite._

 _De : Alice_

 _Le plus vite possible alors ! Ah, ça a l'air de se calmer._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Tu es encore à table avec eux ?_

 _De : Alice_

 _Non je suis partie sur le canapé avec ma mère. C'est une dispute virile dans la cuisine._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Les hommes ont besoin de faire des concours de testostérone parfois, ça arrive._

 _De : Alice_

 _M'en parle pas, je m'en farcis trois en ce moment-même._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Relax, parle un peu avec ta mère !_

 _De : Alice_

 _Bonne idée. Je te laisse deux minutes, elle a l'air exténuée._

.

J'entends le soupir las de ma mère dans le salon, mais il m'importe peu. Les poings et la mâchoire serrée, je fixe mon "père" à l'autre bout de la table, qui lui aussi s'est levé de sa chaise.

On ne peut pas s'en empêcher, ça arrive tout le temps. D'abord parce que Carlisle est bien conscient qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé en ce qui concerne ma mère, et ensuite parce que moi aussi j'ai envie de tenir les rênes, depuis que je suis un gamin. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à lui accorder toute ma confiance. Pourtant, ça fait des années qu'on se côtoie, et on a passé pleins de moments agréables ensemble, et j'ai fini par accepter sa relation avec ma mère. Mais quelque chose, peut-être un instinct de surprotection, m'empêche de me sentir épanoui dans cette famille recomposée. Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait partir dans les hautes montagnes.

\- Bon. Les différents sont réglés. On peut tous respirer un coup ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Eddie, qui vient de prendre la parole. Pauvre frère. Lui, il est déchiré entre nous deux, sont vrai père avec qui il n'a aucun problème, et moi, son frère né d'un autre homme mais qu'il aime quand même, bien évidemment. Au fond ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il se range toujours du côté de papa, et même s'il m'arrive de crier le contraire, je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'en veux à aucun de cette famille.

Mes yeux se tournent vers Alice et ma mère. Alice. Ma toute, toute petite soeur qui n'a jamais rien connu de ma très ancienne vie et qui pourtant se range toujours de mon côté, même quand j'ai tort. Pourtant elle n'a aucune chance de tenir les gènes de mon père. Un véritable mystère cet enfant. Pour elle, ma mère, et même les deux hommes avec qui je me suis encore pris la tête, je décide de me rasseoir calmement sur ma chaise, et de finir mon assiette, pendant que tous m'observent. Ceci fait, j'essuie ma bouche, me redresse et quitte la table, partant vers ma chambre en prétextant avoir besoin de sommeil.

.

 _De : Alice_

 _C'était drôlement intense, mais il est finalement parti dans sa chambre._ Commente Alice au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Ton frère est violent d'habitude ?_ Je demande, curieuse.

 _De : Alice_

 _Non, absolument pas. C'est un amour._

"Un amour" serait une qualification ironique pour décrire l'attitude de ce garçon en repas de famille, mais n'étant pas là à ce moment, je préfère ne pas juger et faire confiance à mon amie. Après tout, c'est son frère, elle le connaît mieux que moi.

Je décide de changer de sujet.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _A quelle heure je dois venir, demain ?_

 _De : Alice_

 _En début d'après-midi, après avoir mangé chez toi, si ça ne te dérange pas._

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Aucun soucis. Comme ça je pourrai passer au garage le matin._

 _De : Alice_

 _Parfait, alors. Je vais te laisser Rosie, je tombe de sommeil après tant d'émotions. Bonne nuit !_

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Bonne nuit Alice._

Moi aussi, je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir. Je me faufile vite sous mes couettes et éteins ma lampe de chevet, avant de m'étirer dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables que le corps humain puisse supporter, et de bailler aux corneilles. En me retournant sur le côté, je contemple la place vide à ma droite. J'ai un petit soupir.

Dans la vie, il faut savoir être patient.

 **Voici donc la fin de cette première partie ! Vous pouvez vous arrêter là ou ne pas être raisonnable du tout et continuer. A vous le choix !**

 **Merci à Gwen Who pour sa nouvelle review ! Je suis très contente que mon deuxième chapitre soit aussi bien que le premier à tes yeux, et j'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant ! ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter à la fin de votre lecture, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de la suite ! A bientôt ! (Je ne mettrai pas de commentaires dans la partie II, pas la peine ;))**


	4. Chapter 3 - Partie II

\- So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover, that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older !

Pendant que l'électronique se déchaîne, je me déhanche sur le siège conducteur de ma voiture, faisant un minimum attention à ne pas donner de coups de volant pendant que mes cheveux s'agitent.

\- Toudoudou toudoudou ! Je chantonne en passant une vitesse.

Mes doigts pianotent sur le volant. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'être de nouveau heureuse ! C'est probablement l'optique de passer une journée bien remplie qui me garde d'aussi bonne humeur. Ce matin réparations, un bon repas ingurgité à midi et puis voir ma copine cet après-midi, même si c'est pour écrire des CV. On va s'amuser, je le sens !

J'aborde l'habituel chemin caillouteux menant à sa maison et appuie sur l'accélérateur pour passer la pente. Une fois ceci fait, je tourne tranquillement vers la grande porte du garage fermée, prévoyant de me garer juste devant. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mes rétroviseurs juste histoire d'anticiper l'arrivée d'une voiture familiale, et ne voyant rien, je replace mon regard droit devant moi, avant de violemment faire piler la voiture.

Un ours. Un foutu ours, dans le jardin de mon amie, s'est jeté sur mes roues. Je ne le vois plus, d'ailleurs. En proie à une prise de panique, je reste les mains crispées sur mon volant, la respiration haletante et une goutte de sueur glissant lentement sur mon cou.

Soudain, une masse se redresse à ma fenêtre en poussant un grognement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de bondir de mon siège et de hurler, appuyant malencontreusement sur le klaxon au passage. Je tourne la tête, paniquée et prête à attaquer, quand je tombe sur un visage collé à ma vitre l'air interrogateur.

Encore prise de sueurs froides, je ne bronche pas, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme toque à ma fenêtre. Déglutissant d'abord, je finis par doucement la faire glisser.

\- Ca va ? Il me demande sarcastiquement.

Je ne peux que hocher la tête, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

\- On vérifie devant la prochaine fois avant de faire avancer sa voiture. Capiche ?

Je secoue rapidement en signe d'accord, de peur de me faire littéralement broyer sur mon siège en cas de refus. Lui, au contraire, plutôt à l'aise dans ses baskets, appuie son coude sur l'encadrement de ma vitre.

\- Vous êtes qui exactement ?

\- Euh…

La seule syllabe que je suis en mesure de prononcer. Waw Rosalie, je connaissais ton charisme de base, mais là tu m'épates. Je fronce les sourcils. Il faut que je me remette du choc, et rapidement, avant de passer pour une idiote !

\- Rosalie. Enchantée. Je réussis par dire, tendant une main qui se veut amicale vers lui.

Il la considère un instant, sans sembler comprendre où je veux en venir. Il n'y a pas trente-six milles solutions pourtant ! Soit c'est pour lui serrer la main, soit c'est pour palper ses muscles, mais on ne fait pas ça pendant les premières présentations. Finalement il intègre ma requête et me la secoue brièvement.

\- Emmett.

Attendez un instant. C'est _ça_ le frère d'Alice ? Mon Alice ? La toute chétive et ridicule Alice ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il y a un petit truc, un petit air de famille, mais vraiment petit. La couleur des cheveux, pour commencer, et puis une certaine lueur dans le regard. Mais ça là, cette montagne qui a failli écraser ma voiture il y a une minute, je refuse de croire qu'Alice possède les mêmes gènes !

Il doit s'inquiéter de me voir le fixer comme ça, puisqu'il finit par se racler la gorge.

\- On peut se tutoyer, Rosalie ? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh.

Non mais de quel ridicule je me couvre moi, avec mes conversations inintéressantes. Le pauvre. Il doit être en train de regretter que je ne l'aie pas achevé plus tôt.

Alors que je ne pensais pas ce moment devenir encore plus gênant, j'entends une petite voix familière s'élancer au loin.

\- Rosa, tu es arrivée !

Finalement, Alice entre dans mon champ de vision, aux côtés de son frère qui se recule de ma vitre. Non, décidément, rien à voir entre ces deux-là.

\- Et tu as fait la rencontre d'Emmett !

\- Oui, elle a failli m'écraser. Précise ce dernier comme si c'était utile.

\- Ah bon ? Zut Rosie, t'es pas capable de faire les choses correctement !

J'écarquille les yeux pendant qu'elle explose de rire, et que le brun s'offusque bruyamment.

Dépassée par ce qui est en train de m'arriver, je me contente de mettre le point mort et de serrer le frein à main, pendant qu'une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de répéter _tu n'es pas folle, tu n'es pas folle, tu n'es pas folle._

J'ouvre la portière et m'extirpe de ma voiture.

\- Allez viens, on a du pain sur la planche ! S'exclame mon amie en repartant déjà vers la maison.

Je regarde son frère avant de me remettre en marche. Intriguant.

\- Vous allez faire quoi exactement ? Demande celui-ci quand nos regards se croisent, et je ne sais à qui il s'adresse.

\- Mes CV ! Répond Alice à ma place, déjà sur le perron.

\- D'accord. N'oubliez pas de prendre l'air, ne restez pas coincées ici toute la journée. Il répond simplement avant de nous tourner le dos.

Et quel dos. Je le regarde partir pensivement avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de reprendre la direction de mon amie, qui sautille en répétant mon prénom.

.

\- Je vous prie donc de considérer ma requête… J'articule, épuisée, lisant probablement la centième lettre de motivation écrite aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça… _Trop_ poli ? Me coupe Alice.

J'abaisse violemment la feuille et la regarde droit dans les yeux, sentant des cernes invisibles gonfler sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent.

\- Mieux vaut trop que pas assez, d'accord ? J'articule sèchement sans me contrôler. Ca fait des heures qu'on s'arrache le cul à écrire des formules de politesses qui exciteraient Baudelaire alors qu'il y en ait un seul, un seul de mécontent et il aura affaire à moi.

Mon amie déglutit. On se fixe pendant quelques secondes, avant de toutes les deux partir dans un fou rire. Essuyant un oeil et me tenant les côtes, je tente de redevenir calme.

\- Désolée Lice je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, ça doit être les nerfs.

\- Non, t'as raison. Elle hoquette toujours. Vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là.

\- Oh, Hallelujah !

Je pousse mon cri de joie en lançant la paperasse que je tenais dans mes mains haut dans les airs, avant de gracieusement m'étaler par terre, en pleine extase. J'entends Alice commencer une phrase, mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement et la coupe dans son élan. Je reconnais la voix d'Emmett.

\- Lice ? C'est toi qui a pris tous mes disques ?

Je me redresse sur mes coudes, pour admirer l'air coupable de cette dernière.

\- Oops. Elle souffle avec une lueur mi coupable, mi amusée dans les yeux.

Il tourne son regard vers moi l'air désespéré, j'hausse les épaules.

\- Je te les rendrai plus tard, t'en as pas besoin maintenant ! Se défend-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que… Tu es occupé.

\- Pas trop justement.

\- Bah entre alors ! Tu vas voir on s'amuse ici.

Je me contiens d'écarquiller les yeux. Alice est adorable vraiment, mais parfois elle prend des initiatives assez louches. Cependant, son frère semble être similaire puisqu'il entre sans se poser trop de questions, et vient s'asseoir sur son lit dans un soupir satisfait.

\- Alors ça avance, ces CV ?

\- Oui, on a tout fini ! Demain, j'irai les distribuer aux alentours.

\- Tu viens l'aider ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que son frère s'adresse à moi. Lorsque je lève les yeux vers lui, je suis aussitôt gênée de mon audace, puisque quelque chose m'intimide dans ses deux orbes noires. Profondément, et bizarrement. Ca me met mal à l'aise et m'agace en même temps.

\- Euh… Demain, je pourrai pas. Je finis par répondre en tripotant la moquette.

Super, on dirait une enfant de bas âge. Mais bon, ni lui ni elle ne semblent remarquer ma capacité à être minable aujourd'hui.

\- Tu viendrais toi, frérot ? Enchaîne Alice pendant que celui-ci s'allonge carrément dans le lit en bataille, de plus en plus à l'aise.

\- Mmmmh… Il s'étire de long en large. Nan.

J'ai un petit rire. Ma brune tourne la tête brusquement, indignée et choquée par mon attitude, pendant que le frère se frotte le ventre. Je lève les mains.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Mais ! Emmett ! Dit-elle en se reconcentrant vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Tu veux pas m'aider ?

\- Pas trop. J'ai envie de me reposer moi, pas de déambuler dans les rues pendant toute une journée.

\- Mais…

Elle commence sa petite bouille de chaton abandonnée, celle qui me fait de l'effet même à moi, la froide Rosalie. J'ai un sourire amusé.

\- N'essaye même pas. Menace Emmett en se redressant derechef et en la menaçant de l'index.

\- Emmett !

\- Demande à Eddie !

\- Il va voir sa copine. Elle bougonne en croisant les bras.

\- Pff. Sa copine.

Il se vautre de nouveau parmi les coussins sous mes yeux, et j'ai l'étrange envie de lui demander si, par hasard, il en aurait pas une, lui aussi. Mais bon, vivre avec les ours me paraît être un assez bon critère pour être considéré comme actuellement célibataire.

Pour me changer les idées, je décide de jeter un oeil à ma montre, constatant qu'il est déjà… Dix huit heures ?!

\- Oh non, c'est pas possible !

\- Quoi ? Demande les deux en même temps.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, il est déjà tard ! J'ai des choses à faire. Alice, merci beaucoup de m'avoir invitée.

\- Bah… Aucun soucis, merci à toi au contraire ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ma porte ?

\- T'embête pas, je connais le chemin.

Je décline la proposition tout en me redressant et en refilant mes chaussures, avant de tâter mes poches pour vérifier que je n'oublie rien. Contre mon gré, je finis par tourner la tête vers Emmett, toujours allongé dans le lit.

\- Emmett… A bientôt, peut-être ?

Il hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je lui souris, mais ne prends pas la peine de voir s'il me répond, et m'éclipse rapidement, comme une ombre, de cette chambre et bientôt de cette maison.

Vite, je grimpe dans la voiture et rallume mon moteur, attache ma ceinture et jette un dernier regard à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alice encore éclairée, avant d'enclencher la marche arrière et de quitter définitivement la demeure.

.

Je suis toujours là, allongé sur le lit de ma soeur, quand celle-ci se décide enfin à bouger après le long silence ayant suivi la disparition de son amie blonde.

\- Tu me rendras mes disques, pas vrai ? Je retente gentiment.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je cale mes mains derrière ma tête, satisfait de cette réponse.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves Rosalie ?

\- Comment je la trouve ? Je répète, interpellé par cette question.

\- Oui enfin, est-ce qu'elle est gentille quoi.

\- Faudrait qu'elle revoit son permis de conduire mais ça va, elle a l'air gentille. Je lance, taquin.

\- Arrête un peu ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle a pas fait exprès.

\- Je m'en doute, oui.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'Alice n'avait pas ramené quelqu'un à la maison, je m'en fais la réflexion pendant qu'elle quitte un instant sa chambre, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Ca ne servirait à rien que je lui fasse la remarque, elle le prendrait sûrement mal.

Je baille, pour moi aussi la journée a été longue.

Sport le matin, repas de famille (sans disputes) le midi, frôler la mort pendant la digestion et puis zoner autour de la chambre de ma soeur toute l'après-midi en écoutant aux portes avant de me décider à m'incruster. Elle est gentille, la blonde. La caricature type de la citadine il me semble, mais gentille. Je suis content qu'elle soit amie avec ma soeur, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle s'entoure de bonnes personnes.

Un peu bizarre soit, mais je note qu'elle semble avoir un bon fond, en plus d'un joli visage.

Soeurette débarque de nouveau dans sa chambre, coupant court à mes pensées.

\- Eh, Emmett !

\- Quoi ? Je demande, déjà las de sa surexcitation.

\- Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

\- Hein ?! Je me redresse avec de gros yeux.

\- S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît ! J'aime trop dormir avec toi !

\- Et m'utiliser comme un deuxième matelas, oui ! Je m'indigne.

\- Mais t'es trop confortable ! Elle s'exclame dans un cri aigu en piétinant sur place.

Je croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

\- Nan.

\- Si tu dors avec moi, tu n'auras pas à m'accompagner demain distribuer des CV !

\- Mais je n'y allais pas de base !

\- Allez Emmett ! Elle n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis.

Je soupire, et abandonne le combat et replongeant dans les draps.

\- Soit.

\- Oh oui ! Merci ! T'es le meilleur !

\- Pourquoi tu dors pas avec Eddie ? Je grogne.

\- Bah, je le fais tout le temps quand t'es pas là. Mais là il profite que tu sois rentré pour partir et me laisser dormir avec toi tu vois ? Elle explique d'un air faussement angélique.

\- Je vois. Je réplique, pas emballé du tout.

\- Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller aider maman à préparer le dîner en bas ! Ne mets pas le bazar dans ma chambre hein !

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et détale dans les escaliers, pendant que je m'enroule comme un burrito dans sa couette épaisse. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à un peu de douceur, quand la vibration d'un téléphone m'extirpe de ma torpeur. C'est celui de ma soeur, laissé sur la table de chevet.

De nature curieuse je m'en empare discrètement et lis le message affiché sur l'écran.

 _De : Rosalie_

 _Merci encore pour aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment chouette, j'ai hâte qu'on se revoit ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance, je dois appeler ma mère ce soir._

 _PS : Tu diras encore désolé à ton frère de ma part pour tout à l'heure, c'était pas dans mes intentions de lui faire peur comme ça_

J'ai un petit sourire amusé. C'est pas moi qui ai eu peur dans toute cette histoire, je crois. Depuis qu'elle a klaxonné en hurlant parce que je suis apparu dans son champ de vision, elle m'a fixé avec des yeux de biche effrayée comme si elle avait peur que je la dévore.

J'ai soudainement envie de répondre à la place de ma soeur, mais le code de verrouillage m'en empêche. Frustré, je repose le mobile à sa place et lui tourne le dos, plongeant presque immédiatement dans un sommeil envoûté par la douceur des draps.

.

Je suis crevée, mais il faut que je tienne le coup, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire. Je me frotte le front en fixant l'écran de mon ordinateur où charge ma page d'accueil de mails. Je réponds brièvement à quelques demandes de clients, qui sont pour la majorité des gens de mon cercle intime, et qui souhaitent que je répare leurs voitures. Je baille et m'étire, demain semble être une longue journée. Il faut dire que mon emploi du temps n'est jamais vraiment le même, des fois, personne n'a besoin de mon aide. Alors je m'occupe de mes propres biens, ou je m'occupe autrement, avec du sport, mes amis ou ma famille.

Je détache mes cheveux. Il semblerait que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ? Je m'empare de mon agenda fétiche et organise les horaires pour ne pas être perdue demain. En théorie, j'aurais fini ma journée vers dix-neuf heures. Je dis bien en théorie.

Lorsqu'enfin, au bout d'une nouvelle demi-heure, je referme mon agenda, mon téléphone m'annonce un nouveau message. Je regarde distraitement l'écran de verrouillage.

 _De : Alice_

 _Désolée j'étais partie aider ma mère à préparer le dîner ! Aucun soucis et encore une fois, merci à toi pour ton aide ;) Bon courage pour appeler ta mère !_

 _PS : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le frangin il est en ce moment au pays des rêves et il n'a pas du tout l'air traumatisé_

J'ai un petit rire. Bon, tant mieux alors. Je m'étire sur ma chaise et me demande quand est-ce que nous nous verrons la prochaine fois. Alice et moi, je veux dire.

Je jette un oeil à la baie vitrée de mon salon. J'adore la vue qu'elle m'offre, surtout de nuit comme ça, avec toutes les petites lumières de la vie qui s'étalent à perte de vue. Soudain, je me redresse dans un sursaut.

\- Merde !

J'ai oublié d'appeler ma mère ! Bon, ressaisissons-nous, il n'est pas trop tard. Vite, je compose son numéro et plaque le téléphone à mon oreille, pendant qu'un léger sentiment d'appréhension grandit en moi. Normalement je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, vraiment aucune, mais ce lien que j'entretiens avec ma famille… Je ne sais pas. Ca me fait bizarre. Probablement parce que _c'est_ bizarre, mais…

\- Rosie chérie ? Appelle la voix de ma mère au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

\- Coucou maman. Je murmure presque en me passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Oh, comme ça fait du bien de t'avoir au téléphone ! Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu ?

J'inspire légèrement pour me redonner contenance. Allez Rosalie, si courir vingt kilomètres ne te fait pas peur, appeler ta mère n'a aucune raison de t'effrayer non plus.

.

 _I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel_

 _I want to drive you through the night, down the hills_

 _I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_

 _I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear_

Penché vers mon bureau, je m'affaire à dessiner des formes qui n'ont pas beaucoup de sens, écoutant surtout la musique. Alice m'a réveillé en sursaut, viré de son lit et expulsé dans ma chambre. C'était assez brutal comme retour à la réalité.

Je profite doucement d'une de mes mélodies préférées qui parvient à me maintenir dans un état onirique, les yeux encore endormis.

\- There's something inside you… Je murmure en gribouillant avec mon crayon.

J'entends des pas approcher de ma chambre et je redresse le nez, curieux. C'est Carlisle qui ouvre ma porte. Il est un instant interpellé par la musique, mais se garde finalement quelconque commentaire et enchaîne.

\- Tu viens aider Alice à distribuer ses CV, demain ?

Je soupire en reposant mon crayon.

\- Mon aide est-elle indispensable ?

Je le vois contenir son impatience.

\- Oui. Sois gentil, Emmett.

Mais je suis gentil. Je suis gentil ! J'en ai marre de cette image de bête cruelle que se dessine mon beau-père sans arrêt dans l'esprit à mon égard. Je serre les poings sur mes cuisses.

\- D'accord. Je viendrai.

J'abandonne, et c'est très difficile et douloureux, mais je le fais pour le bien de la famille, ainsi que les murs de la maison qui se briseraient si une nouvelle dispute éclatait. Carlisle a l'air d'apprécier le geste, puisqu'il prend le temps de me sourire, et décide d'entrer dans ma chambre, auparavant appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il arrive à mes côtés et jette un oeil à ma feuille noircie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas fait gaffe à ce que je dessinais.

Il incline la tête en regardant quand même les quelques éléments distinctifs. Dans le fond, la musique se meurt.

Finalement, le grand blond qui me sert de père de remplacement me prend dans ses bras, et j'écarquille les yeux. Pourquoi ? Dans les premières secondes, je suis très gêné. Mais, lentement, l'odeur si familière que dégage sa chemise, et qui me guide quand même depuis des années, atteint mes narines et je laisse mes yeux se fermer paresseusement.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de m'enlacer, vraiment pas. Déjà parce qu'il a honte que ses bras ne parviennent presque pas à faire le contour de mon corps - il me l'a avoué une fois- , et ensuite parce qu'il n'est vraiment tactile qu'avec ma mère. Là, les grands esprits se rejoignent, puisque moi-même j'ai du mal avec le contact humain. Beaucoup de mal. Disons que j'ai ma sphère privée et qu'on entre qu'avec une permission. Bien sûr, ma petite soeur ainsi que ma mère peuvent y rentrer et en sortir comme elles le souhaitent sans aucun souci. Pour mon frère et mon père, c'est une autre histoire, et de toutes façons eux non plus ne sont pas très tactiles.

C'est de nouveau la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrant qui nous coupe dans ce moment d'étrange tendresse. C'est Eddie.

Je redresse la tête, toujours dans les bras de mon père, les yeux endormis.

\- Moui ?

Il nous dévisage un instant, et je comprends ce sentiment de perdition.

\- Je… Il hésite, avant de se ressaisir en se raclant la gorge. On va passer à table.

\- D'accord. Répond Carlisle à ma place, et Edward repart avec un léger air constipé sur le visage.

Je lâche un petit soupir et me détache de l'étreinte, me tournant vers ma feuille. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule qu'il frictionne doucement, me faisant lever la tête vers la sienne.

\- Mon fils. Il déclare simplement en soutenant mon regard.

Je finis par doucement sourire et tapoter sa main sur mon épaule.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je réponds brièvement.

Il finit par se détacher, apparemment satisfait par ma réponse, et se dirige vers ma porte.

\- Ne traîne pas, d'accord ? Esmée et ta soeur ont préparé une raclette.

\- Mhmh. Je marmonne, les yeux dans le vide.

Mon estomac me hurle de courir sauter les marches de l'escalier et de m'installer à table avant que ma famille ne finisse la raclette à ma place, mais je suis encore trop endormi pour bouger. Je baille. J'ai envie de manger et dormir à la fois. Cette journée était donc définitivement trop intense pour moi.

Je me lève de ma chaise et m'étire de long en large. Pour le moment, je vis plutôt bien cette mise à distance avec mes ours, et le gars chargé de me remplacer semble aussi passionné et qualifié que moi. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais rester ici. J'ai envie de me reposer, quelque part. Je suppose que du moment que je n'ai pas le mal du pays, je peux rester. Je ne suis pas encore allé en ville, ça doit aider au bon fonctionnement de mon mental. Parce que là-bas, c'est pire que la jungle.

\- Emmett ! Crie Alice depuis le salon.

J'ai un petit sourire et secoue la tête, avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers pour la rejoindre.

.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans ce grand lit sans y occuper toute la place, comme si j'attendais encore le retour de mon ex, alors que ça fait un siècle qu'on a rompu. Et puis, je m'en fous de lui. Il essaye peut-être de me joindre à nouveau, d'obtenir des informations de la part de mes amis, mais moi, je n'en ai que faire. Quand on me perd, on me perd pour de bon. Ca a beau avoir fait mal, sur le coup j'ai agi correctement, je suis assez fière de moi pour être honnête. Je ne pense pas que c'est le traumatisme d'avoir été dupée qui me fait encore célibataire aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt le sentiment de ne pas savoir ce que je veux, cette instabilité qui m'a envahi depuis. Je soupire en admirant les reflets de la lune se dessiner sur les draps inoccupés. Que faire alors ? Pas grand chose. Attendre.

Ma main droite se glisse sous mon coussin tandis que je me tourne entièrement sur le côté, les yeux pensifs. Une chanson envahit mes pensées, y remplaçant les paroles, et je repense sans le vouloir au frère de mon amie. Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout je ne veux rien, c'est juste une pensée. Je ne le connais pas, ce type. Mais… Je sais pas, il avait l'air de dégager un truc. C'est peut-être seulement son assurance qui m'a troublé. Il faut dire que je suis facile à bousculer, et aussi souvent déçue. Parce que mon esprit n'est jamais satisfait. Alors, parce que c'est le frangin de mon amie, et aussi parce que je sais comment ça va finir dans tous les cas, je décide de ne pas me prendre la tête. Je ferme les yeux, et m'endors presque aussitôt, bercée par les bruits de la ville.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ;) Me revoici. Que dire pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je dois vous avouer que pour le moment, nous sommes dans la période bancale où il faut encore un peu apprendre à se connaître pour passer aux choses marrantes qu'il me taaarde d'écrire, vous n'avez pas idée j'ai déjà pleins de schémas dans ma tête de ce que je veux faire, c'est waw c'est prenant. Voici donc la suite bien évidemment du chapitre précédent, avec une évolution certaine surtout à la fin. Parce qu'il faut booster un peu, sinon on finit par s'ennuyer ! Mais bon, croyez-moi, avec ce que je vous réserve, ça devrait le faire.**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :D**

Je suis bien, je flotte, je suis en apesanteur… Quand un son étrange et étouffé parvient à mes oreilles. Interpellée, je tente de déchiffrer sa signification… Avant d'ouvrir violemment les yeux. Trop violent comparé à ce que mon corps peut supporter, visiblement, puisque la seconde d'après, je reconnais ma propre voix grogner. Où suis-je ? C'est sombre et tiède. Je redresse la tête, et l'objet qui en chute m'indique que j'avais simplement noyé mon visage sous tous les coussins de mon lit réunis en une même pile. Étrange.

Je baille pendant que mes cheveux électriques se dressent au-dessus de ma tête. La radio chantonne sur ma table de chevet, accueillant les premiers rayons de soleil orangés avec joie.

 _There's nothing sweeter than my baby_

 _I'd never want once from the cherry tree_

 _Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

 _She'd give me toothaches just from kissin' me_

 _When my time comes around_

 _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

 _No grave can hold my body down_

 _I'll crawl home to her_

Je replonge dans mes draps dans un petit soupir exténué, et m'étire. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à accueillir un nouveau jour. Je décide d'attendre la fin de la chanson pour trouver de la motivation. Finalement, je jette mes jambes en avant, laissant le haut de mon corps suivre la cadence. J'atterris les genoux en premiers sur mon parquet, mais je suis hors de ce maudit lit. Fière de moi, je me redresse et sautille sur place pour m'échauffer comme si j'allais rentrer sur un ring de boxe. Seulement, la porte que j'ouvre me guide dans ma cuisine baignée d'une chaude lumière. Je ferme un instant les yeux quand ma peau rentre en contact avec la chaleur du soleil. Quelle belle matinée !

J'ouvre le frigo en chantonnant la chanson qui retentit toujours depuis ma chambre laissée entrouverte. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour bailler de manière très peu féminine en regardant ce qu'il y a au menu aujourd'hui. J'opte pour un verre de jus de fruit et des tartines, ça devrait le faire.

\- When my time comes around… Je chantonne pendant que la chanson se poursuit.

Une fois ma table mise, je m'assieds et commence à manger, regardant la vue de la baie vitrée du salon que j'aperçois d'ici, qui m'offre la ville en train de doucement s'éveiller. J'ai un petit sourire serein. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit un bon jour pour passer la journée dehors.

.

 _There's nothing sweeter than my baby…_

Je grogne et donne un coup à mon réveil, qui se fracasse sur ma moquette, mais ne s'arrête pas de chanter. Je soupire d'exaspération.

 _I'd never want once from the cherry tree_

 _Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent très, très lentement. J'aperçois ma fenêtre aux volets laissés ouverts, d'où s'infiltrent des rayons de soleil. Foutu soleil. Je rabats la couette sur ma tête bouclée avant de soupirer de bonheur. Là, on est bien. Pourquoi mon réveil était enclenché ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Emmett !

Attendez, quelque chose me dit que ça à voir avec ma porte de chambre qui vient de s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Pitié non. Je me recroqueville en position foetale comme si ça allait régler le problème.

\- Emmett, debout ! Tu m'as dit que tu viendrais avec moi aujourd'hui, rappelle-toi, je nous ai mis le réveil ! Bon, je suis levée depuis une demi-heure, j'arrivais pas à me rendormir, mais toi tu n'as pas d'excuse pour rester au lit comme un gros paresseux !

C'est là que tout me revient en tête. Hier après-midi, la blonde, les CV… Ma corvée de grand frère et Alice squattant mon lit. Je passe une main sur mon front en soupirant.

\- Putain…

\- Garde ta grossièreté pour tes ours ! Debout !

Je roule doucement à l'extrémité de mon lit, près de la porte et donc près de ma petite soeur. Enfin je la vois, penchée vers moi les mains sur les hanches.

\- De. Bout.

\- Soit. J'agonise dans un dernier souffle.

\- Super ! Je t'attends en bas, maman t'as préparé un petit déj'.

Je grogne en signe d'acquiescement avant de rouler à nouveau dans l'autre sens, quand elle est enfin partie. Je jette un oeil au réveil à terre, avant de me redresser assis dans un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Sept heures du mat' ?! T'es sérieuse Alice ? Je rugis pour qu'elle entende depuis la cuisine.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes capacités vocales.

\- Plus vite tu commences, plus vite tu finis ! Lance la petite voix de ma soeur depuis les bas des escaliers.

Je serre la mâchoire. Aucun doute, si je fais ça, ma famille devra me ficher la paix pendant trois jours au moins. Je finis par sortir du lit contre mon gré, éteignant -doucement cette fois-ci- le pauvre réveil maltraité, et le replaçant sur ma table de chevet, avant de m'étirer vers le plafond que je touche presque. Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de décent, toujours en caleçon, je sors de ma chambre et me lance dans les escaliers pour sauter les dernières marches et faire sursauter tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée !

.

Penchée sous le capot d'une voiture, les cheveux rattachés en méli-mélo derrière ma tête, j'observe les câbles et tuyaux noirs qui constituent les véritables boyaux d'un véhicule. Je finis par me redresser doucement, faisant attention à mon dos en m'en tenant le bas.

\- C'est facilement réglable en une heure ou deux, votre problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je souris à mon client désormais rassuré.

\- Parfait alors ! Me répond celui-ci. Avec qui dois-je régler la note ?

\- Avec mon patron, au fond là-bas. Je pointe du bras le tout petit accueil à quelques mètres. Il doit être dans la réserve, vous n'avez qu'à toquer.

\- C'est d'accord. Bonne chance avec ça !

Je souris de nouveau pendant qu'il s'éloigne, sortant déjà son portefeuille de sa poche. Puis, je me retourne et retrousse mes manches avant de me pencher à nouveau pour établir une stratégie afin de soigner l'engin. Ouais, une heure ou deux.

Je pars chercher ma plaque roulante qui me sert à me glisser sous les voitures, puis de quoi élever celle-ci dans les airs le temps de l'examiner.

J'aime bien réparer les voitures. Déjà, ça m'intéresse, allez savoir pourquoi. Je me souviens qu'au lycée, on me regardait souvent bizarrement quand je disais vouloir être mécanicienne plus tard. Probablement parce que je suis une fille, que je suis blonde, et que mes ongles sont toujours parfaitement entretenus. Mais bon, entre nous, les codes filles/garçons ne m'ont jamais captivée, et mes ongles sont toujours parfaits quand je ne travaille pas. J'ai un petit sourire amusé en repensant à tous ces visages qui se décomposent quand ils apprennent que non, vous n'allez pas travailler dans la communication, dans le soin des bêtes ou comme mannequin plus tard.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, je finis par retirer mes gants, trop épais pour manipuler les tuyaux avec précision. Une giclée de liquide noir atterrit sur ma joue lors d'une manoeuvre complexe, je grimace en me l'essuyant comme je peux. Lorsque la situation se stabilise, je repars dans mes pensées, mes mains agissant en parfaits robots habitués. Je me demande si je ferai ça toute ma vie. Probablement pas. Mon rêve de gosse, c'était d'économiser pendant un petit paquet d'années sans rien n'acheter que le strict minimum, pour me payer ma liberté et me barrer je-ne-savais-où, un endroit paisible, où la vie est douce. Secrètement, ce rêve m'habite toujours au fond de moi, mais il est remis en question par tout ce qui m'entoure, comme d'habitude. Ca n'empêche pas ma tirelire secrète, habitant le troisième tiroir de ma table de chevet, d'être remplie d'économies grandissantes.

J'ai un petit rire qui sonne comme un murmure. Parfois je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire.

.

Je sors de la boutique d'un coup de pied bien ajusté dans la porte, et étire mes bras le plus grand possible pour accueillir le soleil.

\- Et voilà !

Enfin, Alice me rattrape, un peu à la traîne, et surtout essoufflée.

\- E-Emmett ! T'étais pas obligé de bâcler les présentations comme ça !

\- Eh oh, ça va, ça fait des heures qu'on fait ton truc, maintenant je meurs de faim. Autant rester en ville pour manger, tu crois pas ? J'enchaîne en reprenant ma marche, pendant qu'elle me suit, le pas traînant.

\- D'accord. Elle bougonne dans sa barbe.

\- Râle pas, il l'a reçu, ton CV.

\- Oui, enfin… Tu lui aurais jeté au visage avant de faire une courbette pour dire merci, ça serait revenu au même.

\- Il faut savoir être efficace et rapide, ici, soeurette.

Elle grogne et je ne tente pas de comprendre ce qu'elle raconte. J'aperçois un petit restaurant qui m'a l'air sympathique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Je m'arrête en lui pointant du doigt.

Elle semble soudainement oublier que je suis le pire des frères.

\- Oh, oui ! Je le connais c'est trop bon ! Viens viens viens viens !

Elle me traîne derrière elle à l'intérieur, et j'ai un petit rire de la voir de nouveau surexcitée. Nous sommes rapidement reçus et installés à une table, un menu placé dans nos mains.

\- Oh ça va, c'est raisonnable. Je commente en levant le nez vers elle. Tu ne commandes pas ? J'arque un sourcil, ne la voyant rien faire.

\- Je sais déjà ce que je prends. Elle explique, toute fière d'elle en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur le menu. Après avoir choisi le plat qui me paraît le plus appétissant, je me souviens de quelque chose et abaisse le menu pour de nouveau voir l'air mutin de ma soeurette.

\- Dis, y'a une salle de sport dans le coin ?

\- Oui ! Pas très loin de la maison, demande à papa, il te dira où et tu pourras prendre sa carte.

\- Nickel. J'acquiesce.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- De la couture.

\- Emmett !

\- Mais c'était une question rhétorique, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Du sport !

\- Mais quoi comme sport ! Elle hausse le ton.

Je soupire. C'est pas possible d'avoir un caractère comme ça. Et que personne n'ose me dire que j'ai le même, sinon la vitre à ma droite ne sera plus.

\- Mhh… Je sais pas. Si possible, un peu de boxe.

\- Suis-je étonnée ?

\- Eh, demande pas si, de un tu connais la réponse, et de deux c'est pour me juger. Je râle en me tassant sur ma chaise.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Elle s'indigne. Je dis juste que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aimes faire de la boxe, mais c'est très bien et je ne juge pas du tout !

Je soupire. Cette discussion n'a aucun sens. Je me redresse sur mon siège.

\- Elle est loin, ta banque ?

\- Euh… Pas trop, pourquoi ? Elle demande, interpellée.

\- J'ai un banquier à qui casser la gueule, pas vrai ?

Elle écarquille un instant les yeux, avant de basculer la tête en arrière dans un fou rire. Elle se tient les côtes pendant que sur mon visage se dessine un sourire, et enfin elle reprend ses esprits.

\- T'es le meilleur, Emmett. Elle déclare toujours amusée.

Je bascule la main en avant l'air flatté. Elle rit légèrement de nouveau.

Le serveur arrive et je l'accueille d'un grand sourire qui semble lui faire frissonner la colonne un instant. Je suis affamé.

.

Lorsqu'enfin je pose le pied dans mon appartement, je ne retiens pas un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! J'ai passé la journée dans des positions improbables, et j'ai le dos cassé. Je sème mes affaires partout où je passe, laissant le rangement pour plus tard, puis me plante dans mon salon. Théoriquement, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche rapide, histoire d'enlever cette couche de noir qui recouvre l'intégralité de mon corps, avant d'aller à la salle de sport. Je vérifie l'heure. Oui, ça devrait le faire.

Soudain, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Lorsque je le sors, j'aperçois le contact d'Alice en train de m'appeler. Curieuse, et ayant un minimum de temps à tuer, je décroche.

\- Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Coucou Rosie ! Si si, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles, tu n'as pas envoyé un seul message de la journée, c'est bizarre.

J'ai un petit rire amusé. C'est à croire qu'elle devient accro à moi. Mais qui peut résister à mon charme naturel ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai passé la journée à réparer des caisses. Je soupire en cambrant le dos pour le détendre. Je suis en miettes. Là, je comptais aller prendre une douche puis aller faire du sport à la salle.

\- Oh ! … Les gars sont sexy là-bas ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? J'arque un sourcil.

\- Eh eh ne t'énerve pas ! Je suis simplement curieuse !

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! La moyenne d'âge doit être à 35 ans minimum !

\- Tu sais, rien n'emp…

\- Une syllabe de plus Alice, et le couteau que je tiens dans la main traverse le téléphone pour atteindre ton oreille.

Je l'entends rire.

\- D'accord, pardon, pardon maître ! Mille excuses !

\- Occupe-toi de ton banquier au lieu de me casser les pieds avec chaque mâle que je rencontre.

\- Eh, tais-toi. Mon banquier n'a rien à faire là-dedans.

.

\- Ton banquier ? Je demande en enclenchant le clignotant à gauche.

Alice, sur le siège passager, me lance un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Shht. Non c'est rien Rosie, c'est Emmett qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiner.

\- Mais je fouine pas ! Je m'indigne.

\- Non, non. Et mes fesses c'est du poulet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Conduis et tais-toi.

Je me renfrogne et me concentre sur la route. Moi, une fouine ? Soit. Elle va voir qui c'est la fouine. Je vais foncer dans un fossé et elle fera moi la maligne, la joue écrasée contre la vitre.

Je tente de me calmer et d'oublier ce sentiment insupportable d'injustice pendant que mon idiote de soeur continue de parler banalités avec sa meilleure copine. Elles ne se quittent jamais ces deux-là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ?

C'est peut-être uniquement parce qu'Alice n'a plus de travail et que ses autres amis lui ont tourné le dos. Moui, probablement. Quand elle sera de nouveau dans la vie active, elle se bougera plus. Je me souviens qu'avant, son carnet d'adresse était beaucoup plus épais...

Alice me pince l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rosalie te dit bonjour. Elle répond simplement, d'un air tellement neutre qu'il me fiche les jetons.

\- … D'accord, moi aussi. Je finis par répondre après l'avoir regardé avec de gros yeux.

\- Lui aussi. Elle répond, m'ignorant de plus belle. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être polie avec lui, Rosie…

Je fronce exagérément les sourcils dans sa direction, et elle fait exprès de ne pas le voir.

\- Mouaif. Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? Je demande en haussant les sourcils.

Lice tourne la tête vers moi. Puis tire la langue.

\- Rhaa ! Je perds patience en m'agaçant sur le volant pendant qu'elle se moque de moi.

\- Tu sauras jamaiiis-heuu… Elle chantonne.

\- Tais-toi. Je grogne.

\- Laisse tomber Rosie, c'est mon frère, il est susceptible comme un poux.

\- Laisse tomber Rosie, gnagnagna comme un poux. Je l'imite d'une grimace.

\- Je parle pas comme ça !

\- Si, c'est exactement comme ça que tu parles !

\- Tu m'énerves Emmett !

\- Toi aussi !

\- Super !

\- On est d'accord !

\- Parfait !

\- Tchao !

\- Tu conduis, espèce d'abruti !

\- Oui, et je vais te jeter hors de la voiture si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton !

\- Mais t'es pas mon père !

Je serre les poings sur le volant. Calme-toi Emmett, avant que cette chamaillerie de fratrie ne parte en cacahuètes. Mes narines se dilatent et inspirent plus d'air que mon corps nécessite, mais j'ai besoin de ça pour me remettre les pieds sur Terre. Alice a de la chance que pour elle, je me fasse violence à calmer mes émotions contradictoires. Mais ça elle ne le voit pas, elle n'en a que faire, parce qu'elle a toujours raison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer des fois !

\- Oui d'accord, désolée, je te laisse. Pas de soucis. Bon courage, bisous.

Elle raccroche et tourne la tête vers la vitre. Je continue de rouler, en silence, jusqu'à la maison.

Super ambiance.

.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le grand hall, je peux admirer pas mal de monde déjà installé. Bon, tant pis, je m'en fiche, du moment que mes machines favorites ne sont pas occupées. On croise les doigts. Je me dirige vers le vestiaires, répondant à des signes de quelques filles avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de parler. Je m'étire d'ores et déjà les bras puis pénètre dans la salle où je peux tranquillement me changer. Ceci fait, je m'attache les cheveux en une couette haute et m'aventure entre les rangées à la recherche d'un vélo elliptique. Ah, un de libre ! Vite, courir avant qu'une grognasse ne me le pique. Que voulez-vous ? La concurrence féminine, je l'écrase. Dans tous les sens du terme. Parfois même j'empiète sur la concurrence masculine, trop arrogante pour s'imaginer qu'une femelle pourrait détrôner la traditionnelle testostérone.

Fière de mon coup, je pose mes affaires au sol et grimpe, lançant la machine sur le timing que je souhaite, avant de commencer à pédaler. Je me laisse aller au rythme régulier et à l'image d'une fille en bikini se trémoussant sur la plage sur la télé accrochée au mur d'en face. Je mettrais ma main à couper que cette poitrine est fausse si vous voulez mon avis, vu la façon dont elle rebondit (ou dont elle ne rebondit pas, si vous préférez). Je jette un oeil autour de moi, remarquant au passage une bande de bambins n'ayant probablement jamais vu une fille s'entretenir, vu la façon dont ils louchent sur mon fessier. Ça m'agace.

\- Faudrait peut-être s'y mettre aussi au lieu d'admirer ? Je lance à leur égard d'un coup de menton.

Ils semblent surpris, mais ne discutent pas mes ordres et décampent vite-fait. J'ai un léger sourire. Franchement, il faut tenir tête jusqu'au bout ou ne pas commencer du tout. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je m'entraîne sur mes coups droits.

Toujours les mains accrochées au guidon de mon vélo et les jambes pédalant, je me penche en avant pour apercevoir le matériel de boxe, toujours bien propre et rangé, personne ne l'occupant. Parfait. Je me redresse satisfaite et accélère le rythme, on est ici pour brûler les graisses après tout.

.

Je jette un oeil assez perdu autour de moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de monde ? C'est gênant pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai l'impression de marcher avec des sabots dans un magasin de porcelaine, trop de gens me lancent des regards en coin significatifs de je ne sais quoi. Je suis venu ici comme tout le monde pour me dépenser, c'est tout !

Je ne savais pas qu'on s'accrochait autant au sport, dans la culture urbaine. Si on regarde de plus près, il y a tout un panel de corps différents… Et tous réunis en un seul endroit pour suer du front et serrer des dents avec un principal objectif : maigrir, si je m'en tiens aux nombreuses vitrines plaquées sur les murs contenant des pilules et poudres amincissantes. Ca me fait hausser des épaules. Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu de la véritable apparence de la personne en face de moi, ce qui est intéressant, c'est comment elle l'anime. Mais bon, un esprit sain dans un corps sain, je suppose ?

Je lâche un petit soupir, perdu au milieu de gens qui courent sur des tapis roulants, comme de véritables plateaux sushis dans les restaurants japonais. Il y a des forêts, pour ça. J'essaye de comprendre, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Je n'ai peut-être tout simplement pas assez vécu ici.

Finalement, je repère un coin uniquement dédié à la boxe. C'est parfait, et vide. Je me rue dessus comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un ne m'attrape avant, et pose mes affaires sur un banc non loin de là. M'avançant vers les nombreux étalages, j'admire les différents services proposés, et me décide à tenter un exercice classique de frappe sur punching ball, m'emparant de bandes blanches à enrouler autour des mains ainsi que de massifs gants rouges. Je m'assieds à même le sol le temps d'enrouler mes mains dans les bandes protectrices, avant d'enfiler les gants, que je fais claquer entre eux, y enfonçant mes mains. Puis je me redresse, et me dirige vers mon premier ennemi. Je le contourne un instant, ce gros sac noir rempli de billes. Il ressemble légèrement à celui que j'ai dans la réserve, excepté que celui-ci est neuf. L'autre est tellement vieux est percé qu'il donne plus la sensation d'un ballon dégonflé lorsqu'on le cogne plutôt qu'un punching ball digne de ce nom. Je tente un simple coup du poing gauche. Dur comme l'acier.

J'ai un petit sourire en coin, celui de la satisfaction. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Je me redresse et amène mes poings devant mon visage, commençant à sautiller sur mes pieds, dans l'habitude des combats imaginaires que je vis dans ma cabane haut perchée sur les montagnes.

Ici, c'est tout un autre contexte, je suis même entouré d'un bon groupe de personnes, mais je décide de les oublier le temps de me défouler.

.

D'un pas pressé, je m'avance vers le coin qui m'intéresse car efficace et vide de monde, la lanière de mon sac entourant mon épaule. Lorsque j'y arrive enfin, je peux voir que quelqu'un de rusé occupe déjà le premier punching ball. Pas de panique, il en reste huit. Je pose mon sac près de celui qui, je suppose, est le sien, avant de me diriger vers l'étalage contenant les protections des mains.

Dos à lui, je ne l'entends pas s'interrompre pendant son exercice pendant que je choisis la bonne taille et le bon côté pour chaque main. Il tousse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Excusez-moi ?

Je me retourne en arquant un sourcil. J'ai peut-être bousculé quelque chose ?

Soudain, ma respiration se coupe. Ah bah merde alors !

\- On se connaît non ?

Non ! C'est faux ! Je suis un hologramme !

Ayez pitié de mon âme, sortez-moi d'ici. Tout pour éviter _ça_ , précisément _ce_ moment où je reste béate comme une carpe, mes deux gants dans les mains. De tous les moments qu'il fallait choisir pour m'observer, j'aurais préféré la sortie des toilettes que _ce_ fichu moment.

Il enchaîne.

\- Nathalie ?

Nathalie ? C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Je ne suis pas Nathalie. Rien qu'à l'évocation d'une erreur sur mon prénom, je sens mon égo se gonfler. C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Non, c'est Rosalie. Je réponds du tac au tac, soudainement bien réveillée.

\- Oh. Oui. Rosalie, c'est bien ça. Il sourit, et je n'en ai que faire.

Il tend sa main gantée, et je baisse les yeux, considérant sa requête rendue compliquée par une main aussi grosse. Il rit en comprenant, et replie son bras vers lui.

\- J'ai pas pensé à ce détail. Il explique.

Je lui lâche un de ces faux sourires amicaux que je maîtrise à la perfection, avant de lui tourner le dos pour enfiler mes gants. Mes mains tremblent. Pourquoi ? Probablement parce que j'ai envie de le frapper, oui ça doit être pour ça.

J'ai un égo très sensible.

Ça ne semble pas lui frapper l'esprit, puisqu'il me contourne pour m'adresser de nouveau la parole.

\- Alors, tu fais de la boxe ?

\- J'aime bien me déchaîner. J'hausse les épaules.

Il a un sourire amusé. Quoi encore ? Mon agacement doit se lire sur mon visage, puisqu'il enchaîne aussitôt.

\- C'est très technique en fait.

\- Ah bon ? J'arque un sourcil, probablement par pure provocation.

\- Oui. Tu comptais utiliser un de ces trucs ? Il désigne la rangée de punching ball derrière nous.

\- Oui ?

Il a un petite moue.

\- C'est pas bien ? Je demande en inclinant la tête.

J'avoue, mon agacement s'est effacé derrière la curiosité. Après tout, je ne suis pas contre un peu plus de théorie.

\- Non non c'est très bien, mais si tu veux, je veux bien te servir de pouf à frapper aussi. C'est mieux avec quelqu'un que contre une de ces choses, ça sert vraiment qu'à frapper…

\- T'étais pas en train d'en utiliser un il y a deux minutes ? Je demande, amusée.

\- Parce que moi je sais frapper ! Il s'exclame en reculant et tendant les bras comme pour accueillir la gloire.

J'ai un petit rire.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Ouh… Je décoche pas souvent des droites aux filles, désolée. Il incline la bouche dans une moue.

\- Dommage.

\- Si tu m'agace assez je pourrais peut-être te montrer. Il lance, taquin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon et alors, cette leçon de théorie tient toujours ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il s'exclame en retirant ses gants, avant d'attraper des pattes d'ours dans lesquelles je pourrai frapper à ma guise. Ironique, il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour parfaitement ressembler aux bêtes dont il s'occupe. Je ne sais pas si ce sont tous les équipements autour de lui, mais il me paraît encore plus impressionnant que lorsque j'ai failli l'écraser sous mes pneus la dernière fois.

Il se recule vers un tapis mis à disposition pour ce genre d'exercices.

\- Enfile tes gants !

Je sursaute, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Rapidement, je protège mes mains, puis m'avance timidement vers lui, montant mes poings au niveau de mon visage.

\- Baisse un peu plus le menton. Il indique en admirant le reste. Un peu plus les coudes, aussi. Sinon la position des jambes est bonne.

\- J'ai pris des cours. Je lance.

Presque aussitôt, joignant la parole, mon poing droit se lance vers sa main parallèle et entre en choc avec l'amortisseur. Ca n'a pas l'air de le dérouter et son bras encaisse sans aucun mal.

\- C'est vrai ça ? T'as une bonne poigne. Il hoche la tête. N'hésite pas à y aller plus fort.

Je sautille sur le côté en lui assénant deux nouveaux coups. Ca fait plus de bien que dans mes souvenirs !

Je distingue son nouveau sourire en coin entre mes gants.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas débutante.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sautilles. Normalement c'est un gâchis d'énergie, mais toi tu le maîtrise.

Je souris.

\- Merci du compliment.

Il me tacle de la jambe droite, et je me sens tomber lourdement au sol. Je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, je redresse la tête en me frottant les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je m'exclame dans un ton mi paniqué, mi outré.

\- Il ne faut pas baisser sa garde.

Sur cette phrase plus qu'agorrante, il m'assène un clin d'oeil que je veux lui faire ravaler immédiatement. Ne pas baisser sa garde, hein ? Je vais lui en montrer, de la garde moi. Il ne voudra tellement pas la baisser que le soir, il pleurera en éteignant sa lampe de chevet de peur que je vienne le hanter. Je me redresse vivement et reprend contenance, reprenant ma séance de coups sans ne plus lui adresser la parole. Progressivement, mes attaques deviennent plus violentes, et j'en viens parfois à oublier que c'est un humain derrière, et pas une armoire à glace, bien qu'il y ait de quoi confondre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vexée, j'espère ? Il finit par demander au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement.

Je m'arrête un instant, haletante et la couette probablement foutue en l'air, sentant mes joues chauffées et mon front suant.

\- Quoi ?

Je dois avouer que sur le moment, ce qui me frustre le plus, c'est le fait qu'aucun coup ne lui fait de l'effet. Je veux bien croire qu'il est massif, mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas faite en carton !

\- Tu es devenue beaucoup plus violente tout à coup. Il sourit.

Je plaque vainement mes cheveux sur ma tête avec mes gros gants, tentant de rester digne.

\- Non pas du tout, j'étais juste… Dans l'exercice.

\- Oh oui, je comprends.

On se regarde en chiens de faïence, aucun de nous deux ne faisant confiance à l'autre. Finalement, ma jambe droite se lève et appuie sèchement sur son ventre, le faisant reculer de surprise. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mon visage. _Je t'ai eu._

\- Eh ! Il s'indigne.

\- Quoi ? Ça fait pas partie des coups qu'on apprend à la boxe ? Je demande, jouant l'idiote.

Il fronce les sourcils, je me délecte de son désarroi. Finalement, il retire les pattes d'ours, sous mon regard étonné. Il se détourne et je crois sérieusement qu'il me laisse toute seule ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne une bouteille d'eau dans les mains, buvant quelques gorgées avant de pointer du menton une autre paire de gants.

\- Ça te tente de continuer de me frapper mais avec des réponses de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il a l'air drôlement flatté, et je ne sais pas moi-même comment l'expliquer. J'hausse les épaules quand il a le dos tourné, j'ai pas peur de lui.

J'ai un petit sourire pensif. Il est quand même sacrément sociable, le frangin. Mais bon, c'est plutôt sympathique d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se défouler plutôt que de passer la soirée seule, je l'admets. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du sport avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'est assez agréable.

.

Je savais parfaitement que c'était Rosalie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai sorti le coup du faux prénom. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. C'est sorti tout seul, comme les nombreuses conneries que je suis capable de produire en un temps record. D'ailleurs je m'en suis voulu jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de paraître agacée.

Mais bon, nous y voici, face à face et prêts à se frapper violemment à terre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux décède. Ca me plaît quelque part, je ne sais pas si je devrais consulter ou estimer que c'est normal.

Je me mets au sautiller sur les pieds, ce qui lui arrache un rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Elle fera moins la maligne avec un oeil au beur noir. Je commence à la taquiner d'un effleurement aux côtes. Elle bondit sur le côté, mécontente du premier contact, et je retiens un gloussement. Elle calme mes ardeurs d'un coup ajusté droit dans mes gants, qui frappent mon visage.

\- Aïe ! Je m'exclame contre mon gré. C'était mon nez, ça !

\- Non, c'était tes gants. Elle essuie en reprenant son manège.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je voulais bien prendre ça à la légère, mais il est question d'honneur plus qu'autre chose, à présent. Redressant le dos, je m'apprête à répondre aux assauts qu'elle me lance. Le combat continue ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans vraiment beaucoup de violence, du moins de mon côté. Si je l'avais comparé à une biche quelques jours plus tôt, je retire, c'est une tigresse cette nana. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire de frapper fort tout à l'heure, maintenant elle pense que moi aussi je suis rempli de billes. Je vais avoir des bleus. Etrangement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

\- Ok, temps mort ! Je m'exclame en écartant les bras alors qu'elle allait me sauter dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle se fige dans son mouvement, et c'est là que j'aperçois tout l'effort qu'elle met dans sa tâche.

\- Parce que t'es tellement rouge que j'ai peur que tu me fasses une syncope. Je taquine en retirant un gant pour m'emparer de ma bouteille.

\- Ah oui ? Elle arque un sourcil. Peut-être que je suis toute rouge, mais toi t'es tout bleu.

Fière de sa réplique, elle m'imite pour s'abreuver à son tour. Je baisse les yeux vers mon torse, tirant mon tee-shirt à la base du cou.

\- Jusque là tout va bien. Je déclare en le plaquant de nouveau sur ma peau suante.

\- Attends demain matin. Elle répond en s'étirant les bras.

\- Crois-moi, t'as de la chance d'être une fille.

Elle tique. Oops. Nerf sensible ?

Apparemment, puisqu'elle renfile immédiatement ses gants.

\- Parce que tu ne joues pas à fond depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je déglutis. Elle ne veut sérieusement pas que je la frappe, quand même ? C'est qui, cette fille ? Elle est plus flippante que ma soeur !

\- Bah… Si, si, je t'assure, c'est juste que… Je tente de me rattraper.

\- C'est juste que ?

Elle se replace face à moi, les sourcils froncés. Je vois le combat venir. Pitié, non ! Je n'en suis pas capable, même si je le voulais, j'ai un blocage à ce niveau là. Et il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, non ? Non ? Je suis à fond pour l'égalité des sexes, mais de là à mettre une raclée à blondie juste pour le prouver… Finalement, une solution se dessine à mes yeux pendant qu'elle grandit le buste et que ses yeux s'aiguisent. Baissant le regard, je la laisse m'intimider pendant quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête dans un petit rire. Elle hausse les sourcils.

\- Y'a quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Oui, ça.

Ma main encore libre vient lui pincer les côtes. Elle bondit sur le côté.

\- Eh !

Je garde mon rire taquin.

\- Vas-y, commence, attaque. Je reprends sérieusement en ouvrant les bras.

Elle paraît hésitante. Et elle fait bien, elle fait très bien même. Finalement naïve, elle s'élance vers mon torse à découvert pour m'asséner le coup de grâce, mais mes bras se referment sur elle dès l'instant où elle pose son pied entre les miens, et je la soulève dans les airs, la maintenant comme je peux dans ma poigne, elle qui glisse comme une anguille.

Ses jambes se secouent dans tous les sens et elle frappe mon dos.

\- Lâche-moi ! Elle panique en hauteur.

Je ris en la trimballant à gauche et à droite pendant qu'elle crie son abandon.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Elle s'essouffle. Pas de combat, j'ai compris ! Mais lâche-moi !

Je finis par la déposer sur un banc à quelques mètres. Elle m'adresse un regard des plus froids, mais au lieu de me brusquer, il m'envahit étrangement de chaleur et je réponds en lui tirant la langue. Je m'empare de ma petite serviette au chaud dans mon sac et la passe autour de mon cou pour m'éponger. Elle retire les bandes en velcro de ses gants rouges, la tête inclinée vers eux sans m'adresser un regard.

\- Un peu audacieux, pour une première rencontre. Elle finit par dire, et c'est au dernier mot que ses yeux se lèvent vers les miens.

J'ai un petit sourire en libérant ma deuxième main.

\- Dit celle qui m'a salué pour la toute première fois avec son pare-choc.

Elle rit, et je suis heureux de la voir vraiment honnête avec moi cette fois-ci. De tout ce que j'ai pu voir, elle a souvent l'air de cacher son jeu pour une raison qui m'échappe, ou de jouer un rôle sarcastique qui ne lui va pas forcément bien. Quand je redescends de mon deuxième chez moi pour passer un peu de temps à la maison, et qu'il m'arrive de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je m'amuse à les étudier, à comprendre comment elles fonctionnent. Toutes ces années passées avec les ours m'ont en réalité… Beaucoup appris. Eux aussi sont très différents les uns des autres, et chacun a sa façon d'accepter la présence d'un inconnu. Les humains, c'est pareil. Ont dit qu'ils sont une des espèces les plus complexes, probablement parce qu'on est sûrs qu'ils pensent, qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments et par conséquent, qu'il y a une infinité de caractères combinables pour une seule et même personne. En réalité, même si je suis d'accord avec cet attirail impressionnant que nous nous trimballons, je pense qu'il est facile de trouver un léger détail, un rien du tout qui nous définit dans notre entièreté. Mais c'est pas facile à cerner. Seulement une fois qu'on l'a saisit, une fois qu'on _sait_ comment la personne fonctionne, on peut tout anticiper et tout comprendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai si souvent l'impression que les gens autour de moi sont prévisibles, je suppose. Ma soeur par exemple, je la connais par coeur, et pourtant elle a l'un des caractères les plus complexes qui existent. Sa particularité c'est qu'elle ne cache rien, absolument rien, alors qu'Eddie par exemple, lui il pourra se dissimuler dans la foule des fois, histoire de ne pas faire tâche. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte et c'est très bien comme ça, puisque c'est normal, mais c'est un aspect de lui.

C'est seulement la deuxième fois de ma vie que j'adresse la parole à Rosalie, mais j'ai d'ores et déjà l'impression qu'elle s'est construit une façade étrange pour cacher quelque chose de bien plus agréable derrière. Qui sait, si j'ai l'occasion de la revoir plus souvent, je pourrais creuser dans sa vie privée et en apprendre plus. Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai envie.

\- Eh, cow boy.

Elle me claque les doigts sous le nez.

\- Quoi ? Je demande, surpris.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Elle annonce en basculant son sac sur son épaule. C'était cool de s'entraîner avec toi. J'espère qu'on se reverra à l'occasion.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Je lui souris.

Elle me fait un signe de la main et disparaît entre les sportifs. Je la regarde partir, avant de soupirer. C'était physiquement et moralement épuisant, cette séance !

.

Waw ! Je balance mon sac sur mon canapé et fais quelques pas dans mon salon.

 _Bah ça alors._ Se répète en boucle la petite voix dans ma tête. Et il y a de quoi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à faire amis-amis avec le frère d'Alice, en un claquement de doigt comme ce soir. C'est… Assez surprenant. Je ne me méprends tout de même pas : je sais qu'il n'a fait qu'être courtois la plupart du temps, et j'avais déjà un aperçu de sa sociabilité. Mais de là à faire un duel ensemble… Pourquoi pas. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je m'empare immédiatement de mon téléphone pour prévenir Alice, et lorsque je le déverrouille, je m'aperçois qu'elle m'a devancé.

 _De : Alice_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ! J'ai déjà eu des réponses à mes CV ! Le travail paye, Rosie !_

J'ai un petit sourire tandis que je me mets à pianoter.

 _Pour : Alice_

 _C'est génial ! Il faudrait aller boire un verre pour fêter ça._

 _Tu ne devineras jamais à ton tour ! J'ai croisé ton frère à la salle de sport et on a boxé ensemble._

Je verrouille l'écran et le retourne contre ma table, ne souhaitant pas être distraite pendant que je range mes affaires de sport. Chantonnant lorsque je passe de pièce en pièce, je laisse mon esprit divaguer sur ce qu'il m'arrive ces derniers jours. Pas grand chose en somme, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Depuis qu'Alice a perdu son travail et qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer aux toilettes, je me suis mise à fond dans sa remise sur pieds… Cela me surprend moi-même. Je suppose que quelque part, je me suis reconnue en elle, et ça m'a fait plaisir de l'aider. Quitte à laisser certains de mes amis derrière moi ces derniers temps… Je devrais y remédier. La seconde rentrée dans la vie active de Lice pourrait aider ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi ça lui manque, toutes ces sorties et ces ragots. Les ragots… Ça me manque terriblement !

Vite, lorsque j'ai fini de ranger, je me jette sur mon mobile.

 _De : Alice_

 _Oui avec plaisir ! Tu pourras emmener des amis à toi cette fois, fini la déprime, je suis prête à faire de nouvelles rencontres !_

 _C'est vrai ?! Il m'avait dit qu'il cherchait une salle de sport, je n'ai pas eu le déclic ! Boxé tu dis ? C'est drôle ! Je vais lui demander des infos quand il sera rentré. J'espère que tu l'as laminé ?_

 _Pour : Alice_

 _C'est vraiment la meilleure nouvelle que tu pouvais m'annoncer Lice ! Je les recontacte dès ce soir._

 _Il s'est laissé faire… Pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Je pense qu'il aura quelques petites séquelles après mon passage, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai peut-être même réussi à lui faire peur !_

 _De : Alice_

 _Je suis tordue de rire ! Il va souffrir au dîner !_

 _Pour : Alice_

 _Essaye de rester tendre._

 _De : Alice_

 _Mouaif, je verrai si j'ai envie. Je te laisse, mon père vient de rentrer. Bisous_

Je soupire en écartant l'appareil plus loin, puis m'étire pendant qu'un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage. Encore une bonne journée ! Plus qu'une envie, me doucher, manger, et dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures. Mais avant, je dois régler un petit détail.

 _De : Rosalie_

 _A : Jessica, Bella, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Jane, Mike, Ben…_

 _Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je suis bel en bien encore en vie, je suis ravie que vous soyez restés morts d'inquiétudes en attendant mon retour. Je propose de fêter ce retour d'entre les morts avec un petit verre dans le bar de votre choix, et je viendrai en compagnie de ma nouvelle amie Alice, qui est dans mon groupe de danse. Dites moi quand vous êtes libres !_

Je soupire de satisfaction en reposant mon téléphone sur le petit bar de mon salon avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Quoi de mieux pour fêter une renaissance qu'en commençant par une douche !

 **Eeeet j'aimerais donc remercier ! (Vous pouvez tous lire, ça peut éventuellement vous éclairer quand à ma méthode d'écriture)**

 **Gwen Who, x 2 ! Pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, d'ailleurs normalement si tu reviens voir le troisième chapitre partie I, j'ai ajouté la précision des destinataires pour les messages, pour effacer l'ambiguïté personnages/textos ! C'est pareil pour ce chapitre. Sinon je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise tout autant, et, comme d'habitude, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, même si j'ai hâte de me mettre aux choses sérieuses comme je l'ai précisé en tête de chapitre.**

 **Une inconnue ! Te revoilà chargée de mystère ;) Merci beaucoup, ça me motive énormément de lire des reviews comme celles-ci, puisque moi-même j'avais peur que la suite de l'histoire ne soit pas aussi bien que mes introductions chargées de mystère. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, si quelques passages d'introduction ou même de chapitre restent flous, c'est tout à fait _normal,_ puisque cela signifie que je laisse ces mystères là pour plus tard, que je pourrais développer dans des situations convenables. En gros, je sous-entends des trucs, et ça veut dire que vous comprendrez pourquoi le personnage pense ça, ou vit ça, dans quelques chapitres.**

 **Merci encore une fois à tous de lire ma fiction et je vous dis à très bientôt ! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! :D J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi oui ça va. On se retrouve (un peu tard je l'admets, c'est que j'ai un agenda de ministre moi) pour un nouveau chapitre oui oui oui ! Je dois vous avouer être émotionnellement attachée à celui-là. Il est chouette. On y arrive, les amis ! On y arrive ! :D Toujours la petite référence musicale qu'on aime bien, si vous êtes curieux vous pouvez tout à fait taper les paroles sur Google vous verrez de quelle chanson il s'agit (j'aime bien semer les énigmes derrière moi).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

\- Vas-y, après toi !

\- Très drôle.

\- J'insiste ! Tu as dit que tu avais une meilleure technique ? J'attends.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'était de l'ironie.

\- Allez Rosie.

Je soupire, avant de déglutir bruyamment. Toute seule, comme ça, dans un couloir sombre et uniquement armée d'une lampe torche… Très peu pour moi. Je veux bien avoir un tempérament ardent, ces clichés de films d'horreurs américains ont et auront toujours raison de moi. Hors de question que je passe la première.

\- Non.

\- Bah quoi ? T'es une poule mouillée ?

\- Alice ! Je perds patience. Regarde devant, t'as envie de courir à l'intérieur toi peut-être ?

\- Mais c'est pas la vraie vie après tout !

Elle désigne la télécommande qu'elle a dans les mains, l'air amusée. Je serre les dents. Surtout, ne jamais lâcher une occasion de se moquer de Rosalie, c'est ça le thème ?

\- Mais justement ! Je m'indigne. Tu n'imagines pas ce que les tarés qui imaginent toutes ces histoires te préparent dans ce couloir ! C'est parce que ce n'est pas réel qu'on est traumatisé à vie !

\- A vie ? Elle part dans un éclat de rire.

\- Oh tu sais quoi ! Je finis par me lever de mon tas de coussin ramassé au sol.

\- Non non Rosie reste je suis désolée ! Elle arrête immédiatement.

J'ai un petit sourire en coin victorieux, que je cache comme je peux, tandis que je reprends place à ses côtés.

\- Bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles ? Vous bloquez au puzzle ?

C'est Edward, qui vient d'émerger d'on-ne-sait-où, une brosse à dents dans les mains. Alice lève le nez, hautaine.

\- Ton truc tout pourri avec les clefs cachées dans le plafond, là ? Ca on l'a réglé y'a un bon bout de temps (je soupire, c'est faux, on a mis trois quarts d'heure à comprendre où étaient ces foutues clefs.), par contre on n'arrive pas à décider qui passe en première dans ce couloir flippant.

\- Tu admets qu'il est terrifiant ! Je m'exclame, plus fort que prévu.

Ils me regardent tous les deux avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Elle fait la fière, mais elle ne vaut pas un sous, comme moi !

\- Je peux le faire pour vous, si vous voulez. Il propose gentiment, posant sa brosse à dents dans un verre vide à proximité.

\- Oh, oui ! Nous nous exclamons ensemble, et je lance à ma camarade un regard noir qu'elle ignore.

Elle lui tend sa manette, et il s'assied entre nous, maintenant concentré. Lentement, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me recule derrière lui, pour que son épaule me cache la majeure partie de l'écran. Je serais prête à parier qu'un monstre gluant fait de je-ne-sais-quels débris humains va apparaître dans un recoin, impossible à tuer et poussant des cris à glacer le sang. Pour le moment, tout a l'air d'aller. Mais je me méfie, et je reste bien gentiment planquée derrière le frère de mon amie tant qu'il n'a pas accompli ce niveau. Soudain, un rugissement retentit depuis les hauts parleurs accrochés au plafond, et je bondis, poussant un gémissement terrifié. Immédiatement, comme je m'y attendais, j'entends Alice rire. Je grogne.

\- Tais-toi.

\- C'est trop drôle ! Elle s'exclame en se tenant les côtes. Rosie est morte de trouille !

\- Arrête ! Je frappe les coussins à proximité.

\- T'as cinq ans, en fait.

Je me sens rougir de colère.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je la pointe du doigt, menaçante. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne te maquille pas pour ce soir.

\- Je retire ! Elle panique. Je retire je retire je retire !

\- Parfait alors. Je reprends mon calme habituel, bien contente d'avoir de quoi la faire chanter.

\- C'est vrai ça, vous sortez ce soir. Commente Edward après un long silence, toujours concentrer à tuer des immondices.

\- Affirmatif ! S'exclame la naine. Je vais rencontrer les amis de Rosie !

\- C'est bien. Il déclare sans grande joie.

J'hausse les épaules. Ce sont des humains, après tout. Je comprends qu'il ne soit pas en train d'uriner sur les coussins à cause d'une excitation extrême suite à cette idée. En revanche, Alice elle n'a pas l'air de bien prendre cette réaction plutôt normale.

\- Je te signale qu'il y a ta copine dans le lot, gros balleau.

\- Qui ?! Je m'exclame en même temps que lui.

Elle arque un sourcil.

\- Bella. A moins que tu n'aies déjà rompu avec elle parce qu'elle a découvert ton fétichisme étrange des genoux.

\- … Quoi ? Je demande, seule cette fois, un rictus d'incompréhension me tordant la bouche.

Edward marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible pendant qu'Alice lui lance un regard chargé de reproches.

\- … Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre sur ce coup là. Je déclare, finalement ignorée de tous.

\- Laisse tomber. Lâche Alice sans quitter son frère des yeux. C'est une histoire de famille.

… D'accord, c'est glauque, je préfère oublier ce que je viens d'entendre pour le restant de mes jours et prétendre que tout va bien dans cette maison. Mon visage s'assombrit. Après tout, c'est toujours mieux que dans ma famille à moi…

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, de manière si violente qu'elle en vient à faire sursauter Edward, nous ayant littéralement volé le plaisir du jeu depuis sa fameuse "aide".

\- Bon ! Rugit une voix masculine que je reconnais avant de me retourner. Quoi de prévu dans cette famille chiante à en crever ?

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de passer la soirée avec toi, Emmett. Soupire Edward en mettant l'écran sur pause.

\- Quoi, c'est que toi et moi ? S'indigne ce dernier. Oh tiens, salut Rosalie !

Je secoue la main dans les airs. Il a de ces façons d'entrer en scène, celui-là, c'est assez époustouflant. Il continue de me sourire pensivement, jusqu'à ce que son frère ne l'apostrophe de nouveau.

\- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce qu'on t'a dit tout à l'heure ?! Il s'énerve.

\- N-non, pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave ! Se défend le frigidaire en levant les mains au ciel. Maintenant, je sais ! Mais où vont les parents ?

\- Ils sont partis dîner. Rosalie et Alice vont partir aussi.

\- Où ça ?

\- En ville, boire un verre.

Un frisson lui secoue les épaules, et je le vois tirer la langue de dégoût. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut autant le répugner à l'idée d'aller sortir en ville ? Peut-être les excréments de chiens qui jonchent les trottoirs, je dois avouer que c'est assez répugnant. Mais je m'égare.

\- Elles se gèrent toutes seules ? Il enchaîne.

Je jette un regard à mon amie. C'est vrai ça, on y va avec une de nos voitures ? Elle semble hésitante.

\- C'est-à-dire que si on boit…

\- Y'a pas de c'est-à-dire ! S'excite Emmett. Tu bois pas toi, t'es même pas majeure !

\- Mais bien sûr que si, et tu le sais très bien ! Elle s'énerve en réponse.

\- Peut-être que l'une de nous deux peut rester sobre… Je propose doucement, souhaitant temporiser l'ambiance craquelante.

\- Mouaif. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'y crois pas trop. Dit l'ours en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, catégorique.

\- Oh et puis, on prendra le métro ! S'agace Alice en se retournant vers la télé.

\- Avec tous les pervers qui traînent dehors ?! Hors de question !

\- C'est bon, Rosalie les maîtrise, ceux-là. Elle lâche dans un gloussement.

Je pose une main sur mon front. Non Alice, non… S'il-te-plaît. Les deux frères sont interpellés.

\- Une fois, reprend mon ennemie de plus belle, secouée de rire, elle en a frappé un avec…

\- Alice !

\- Oh, ça va ! C'est pas comme si ces deux nigauds te mettaient la honte !

Peut-être un des deux, si. Mais je préfère me taire, rongée par la honte.

\- Avec un enjoliveur ! Elle s'exclame enfin, éclatant de rire.

Ils arrondissent leurs yeux et je soupire, gonflée, regardant les grandes baies vitrées qui offrent une magnifique vue.

\- … Je sais pas ce qui m'interpelle le plus entre le fait qu'elle se soit aussi bien défendue ou qu'elle aie un enjoliveur à portée de main. Déclare Edward, visiblement perplexe.

\- Bah c'est très simple en fait ! Elle travaille dans un garage. Et y'a un lourdeau qui a pas compris qu'elle était employée visiblement, du coup elle lui a fait un petit dessin. Elle glousse.

\- Ca a l'air drôlement efficace ! Rie Emmett depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Je me cache de ma main droite, inclinée depuis le haut de ma tête. Pitié, cessez.

Quelqu'un a du entendre ma prière, puisque le gigantesque brun enchaîne presque immédiatement.

\- Sérieusement les filles, je ne remets pas en cause vos techniques d'arts martiaux, mais c'est dangereux pour n'importe qui les métros très tôt le matin. Je préfère pas.

\- De toutes manières, j'enchaîne, je dois encore travailler demain matin. Je vais pas rentrer trop tard, ni boire à en perdre la mémoire.

\- Problème réglé alors ! S'exclame Alice, visiblement lasse. Rosie, tu bois du coca toute la soirée, et moi je bois comme un trou, puis tu me ramènes à la maison pas trop tard et c'est gagnant-gagnant !

J'ai un petit rire, pendant qu'Emmett se gratte la nuque.

\- Si ça la dérange pas trop.

J'hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour une fois que je verrai Alice saoule. Ca me va !

Tous rient. J'ai un petit sourire, j'aimerais bien être comme ça, avec eux, un peu plus souvent. Je ne me rends pas compte d'à quel point je vis ma vie en solitaire, sauf dans ces moments-là, où c'est presque comme si je partageais les mêmes… Frères.

Mon regard se pose sur Emmett. Frère. Ouais.

Non. Ca aussi c'est glauque. Annuler la mission je répète, annuler la mission. Il se décale du chambranle et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, pendant qu'Alice reprend la partie en cours. Je tente de rester sereine, malgré sa présence qui, soyons honnête, me rend dingue sans que je n'arrive à savoir pourquoi. Ca doit être son odeur. Je la connais, mais je ne sais plus d'où… Oui, c'est l'odeur, c'est sûr. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à garder mes esprits aux côtés d'un homme plutôt passable, sous le simple prétexte que ça va bientôt faire un an que je n'ai pas goûté de chair fraîche. La dernière fois, c'était le fils du patron, encore avant, un client que j'ai vu une fois dans ma vie, encore avant, un barman… Ca va pas d'avoir les crocs comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si les conquêtes d'un soir n'étaient pas bonnes, non, au contraire, je suis très sélective mais… C'est un peu creux, à force. C'est vide de sentiments, de futur… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça le jour où j'étais officiellement célibataire, mais avec le temps, on finit par être insatisfaits. Le relationnel est tellement important si on veut être épanouis… J'ai tenté, Dieu sait que j'ai tenté. De les faire rester, de leur donner une chance. Et pourtant ça tombait tout le temps à l'eau. Ma faute ou la leur ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Alice me sort de ma transe, me secouant les épaules.

\- Rosie ! Il est temps ! Viens me maquiller !

Je soupire et prétends d'être morte, molle dans ses bras et les yeux fermés. Elle s'indigne.

\- Rosiiie !

J'ai un petit rire pendant qu'elle tente de me faire un massage cardiaque.

\- Allez ! Elle insiste.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je cède facilement pendant qu'elle m'attrape par le bras et me traîne hors de la chambre.

J'étais bien pourtant, entouré de nos amis… Mais bon, c'en est d'autres qui nous attendent ce soir. Et ça fait si longtemps ! J'oublie ma flemme, et me motive à nous rendre les plus belles possibles (si ça n'est pas déjà le cas) pour fêter mes retrouvailles.

\- Assieds-toi ! J'ordonne à mon amie une fois dans la salle de bains.

\- Chef, oui chef !

J'ai un petit rire en sortant tout le matériel nécessaire, puis d'admirer le minois de celle que je vais retaper comme mes voitures au garage. En moins vulgaire, on espère.

Au boulot !

.

\- Oui, c'est officiel !

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est formidable ! Félicitations !

\- Oui, bravo à vous, beaucoup de bonheur.

Je garde mon sourire crispé le temps de me tourner vers le bar, puis lève les yeux au ciel tellement fort que j'ai peur de devenir aveugle. Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette soirée ? Je m'empare de mon soda d'un sourire amical au barman avant d'attraper la paille entre mes lèvres, balayant la salle bondée du regard.

Soudain, une voix murmure à mes oreilles.

\- Et bien Rosalie, on apprécie pas l'annonce des fiançailles ?

Je tourne la tête, neutre. C'est Jane. Je sirote en maintenant son regard, un instant en perdition mentale. Elle et moi, on est pareilles, elle comprend sûrement mon état d'esprit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a traversé la foule pour aller à mes côtés, un verre bien rempli dans la main. Je finis par faire une pause dans mon breuvage, me raclant la gorge.

\- Si, si.

Elle a un rire avant d'elle-même descendre sa boisson en quelques gorgées. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- T'as une de ces descentes.

\- Quand il s'agit de mariage, je suis imbattable dans ce domaine. Elle déclare en posant le cadavre sur le bar.

Je tourne les yeux vers Jessica et Mike. Tous deux sourient à en perdre leurs dents, elle en montrant sa bague et lui en discutant préparatifs avec quelques curieux. Je soupire en détournant le regard vers la foule dansante. Jane en profite pour reprendre.

\- Avoue que c'est déprimant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'hausse les épaules et les maintiens en l'air. C'est beau l'amour.

\- En parlant de ça, des nouvelles de Royce ?

Je lui lance un regard noir en sirotant mon Schweppes. Je pense que c'est assez explicite, puisqu'elle s'exclame aussitôt :

\- Oh bah merde alors !

\- Comme tu dis. Je soupire en regardant ailleurs.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Non, c'est une blague pour mon prochain spectacle, dis-moi comment tu la trouves. Je lance d'un regard blasé en coin, posant mon verre sur le bar et m'appuyant contre lui.

Elle lève les mains en l'air.

\- Calme-toi Cendrillon, je suis juste étonnée de pas avoir été au courant plus tôt.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tenues au courant. J'admets pensivement.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies proposé qu'on se revoit, tous ensemble.

Je lui souris doucement, tripotant mon verre glacé entre mes doigts. Elle s'appuie le dos contre le bar marbré, admirant la bande qui nous sert d'amis.

\- Et dire que depuis le lycée, on se farcie leurs têtes d'idiots…

\- M'en parle pas. Je glousse.

\- C'est fou comme je les aime contre mon gré. Comme si c'était moi qui les avais nourris avec mon placenta.

\- Beurk. Je frissonne.

\- Ouais, pas vrai ?

Je secoue la tête. Elle et moi, c'est toujours comme ça depuis qu'on se connaît. Nos discussions sont tellement morbides…

\- Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle obsession. Déclare enfin Jane après un nouveau silence, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Les lunettes !

\- Les lunettes.

\- Oui. Je sais pas, je trouve ça craquant, finalement.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Eh, les filles ! Encore à faire bande à part ! Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- On parle de problèmes de filles, Tyler. Lance Jane acidement. Tu pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Oh…

Je glousse.

\- On se moque de toi. Comment ça va, toi ?

\- Bien !

Je n'écoute pas la suite, mais je sais qu'il est en train de me parler de son nouveau travail. Je tourne les yeux vers le reste du groupe. Où est Alice ?

Enfin je la trouve, en train de parler avec Bella. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Tant mieux, moi aussi je l'aime bien, elle m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois il y a des années de ça, temporisant mon caractère de cochon envers les profs, et les empêchant de me donner des heures de colles, excuses de ma mère pour me brailler dessus et m'accuser de tous ses problèmes. Je soupire.

\- Enfin voilà quoi, les tracas de la vie active. Conclut Tyler après une longue tirade que personne n'a écouté, même pas le barman juste derrière moi qui n'a pourtant qu'à laver des verres.

\- Cool ! S'exclame Jane. Dis, tu m'emmènerais danser ?

\- Danser ? Il s'étouffe. Je suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur…

\- Rhoo mais on s'en fout ! Elle s'exclame en l'attirant vers le centre de la pièce. Personne va le voir, allez viens !

Probablement forcé par le destin (ou les bras puissants de mon amie), Tyler disparaît dans la foule, me laissant seule face à mon pauvre soda. Quelle idée tordue d'être une amie fidèle.

\- Rosie !

Je lève le nez vers Alice, flanquée de Bella et Lauren, qui approchent à grand pas.

\- T'as l'air en pleine dépression ! S'exclame mon amie de très petite taille en se plantant devant moi.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Je mens en évitant son regard et prétendant le bonheur.

D'accord, j'avoue, je suis en train de sombrer. Mais c'est les deux là, aussi ! Ils se sentent toujours obligés de faire des foutues annonces à chaque regroupement ? Eh, devinez quoi, on est ensemble ! Eh, devinez quoi, on part en Thaïlande pour nos un an ! Eh, devinez quoi, on emménage ensemble ! Eh, devinez quoi, on se marie !

Ils prévoient ça en avance à chaque invitation, ou ça se passe comment ?! Je prévois un barbecue la semaine prochaine, ils auront fait un gosse ? C'est pas possible !

Je suis tellement agacée que mes joues asphyxient la paille dans ma bouche, aspirant les dernières microgouttes de soda restantes. Bella tousse.

\- Je te paye un nouveau soda si tu veux…

Je soupire en retirant le plastique de ma bouche, et en posant le verre à ma droite, avant de baisser la tête. Alice a raison, j'ai cinq ans, pas plus. Ca va bientôt faire un an que je me prétends libre, mais en réalité je suis bien loin de ça, puisque je n'arrive même pas à supporter le bonheur des autres.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je trouve ça ringard d'annoncer ses fiançailles comme ça. Me console Lauren.

Alors c'est ça, le truc ? Tout le monde sait que je déprime ? La pauvre, pauvre Rosalie seule depuis trois-cents-soixante-cinq jours et complètement défraîchie reste dans son coin parce qu'une annonce de fiançailles lui fait l'effet d'une bombe de chagrin dans son petit coeur ? J'ai un rire amer. Je me fais pitié.

\- Rosie, allez… Laisse-toi aller à la danse. Suggère Alice, qui comprend peut-être mieux que les autres.

Je marmonne quelque chose qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens mais dont l'intonation indique je suis bien dans mon coin. Alice lance un regard aux deux autres, qui reculent gentiment et partent s'occuper l'esprit.

\- Eh… Elle caresse mes bras.

\- Mh.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Ca se passe bien pourtant, non ? On s'en fout des deux autres. Elle glousse. Moi je suis contente d'être avec quoi.

Je souris doucement.

\- Moi je suis contente d'être avec toi, Alice.

Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'imagine.

\- Petit coup de blues ?

J'hoche le menton. Elle me prend dans ses bras tout doucement, si doucement comparé au rythme endiablé de la chanson qui passe en fond sonore. Je soupire. Il faudrait que je me ressaisisse, ces instants nostalgiques auront un jour raison de moi. C'est si cruel, plus mes amis les plus proches sont présents, plus le vide de l'autre côté se creuse… Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ? Une famille ? Un amoureux ? Et il ferait quoi, ce nigaud ? Ils sont tous bons à rien, tout comme moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'un éclair de génie me frappera le cervelet et que tout à coup, j'aurais trouvé un sens à ma vie.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps, d'accord ? Ca fait déjà un bon bout de soirée qu'on passe ici. Fonds-toi dans la masse, discute de tout et de rien avec tes amis de longue date, et on rentre, ça te va ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait ! Allez viens.

Elle prend ma main, et ensemble, nous sillons la foule pour retrouver ces mêmes idiots qui me tiennent compagnie depuis la puberté. Je leur adresse un sourire pendant qu'ils m'incluent dans leur conversation, qui n'est pas des plus captivantes, pas des plus intelligentes, mais qui garde mon esprit loin de ce qui me hante depuis le dernier tour de la Terre sur elle-même.

Et c'est bien suffisant.

.

\- Fallin' all over myself to lick your heart and taste your health 'cause... with the birds I'll share this lonely view…

Je tapote mon bureau d'un stylo sur le rythme de la chanson, pendant que ma jambe droite prétend frapper la grosse caisse d'une batterie.

\- Southern girl with a scarlet drawl… Je chantonne pensivement.

Me voici seul, puisque Edward m'a lâchement abandonné pour aller dormir, prétextant avoir besoin de sommeil pour étudier. Pff. Qu'est-ce que le sommeil ?

Je soupire en calant mes mains derrières ma tête. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas, voilà ce que c'est. J'aimerais plonger ma tête dans mes draps et m'endormir immédiatement, mais je n'y arrive pas ce soir. Ca arrive. Et je suis comme un idiot, et je tourne en rond sans but précis jusqu'à m'écrouler de sommeil. Enfin, c'est ce que je fais à la réserve, en tout cas. Avec ma musique, mes ours, mon coucher de soleil… Je soupire. Ca me manque toujours un peu quand je pars. Je n'ai pas encore discuté de ma date de retour avec Carlisle, quoique j'ai la légère sensation qu'il n'a clairement pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. C'est le bonheur de ma mère qui doit le pousser à me garder ici, quitte à virer au kidnapping. Mais il faut dire que là haut, c'est une sacrée vie… Douce, lente, belle. Tout ce qu'il faut à un humain normalement constitué, sachant qu'il y en a très peu dans le coin. Tout le monde jure trop par ce qu'il n'a pas mais rêve de posséder. Moi je vis simplement et je me rends compte un peu plus chaque jour de la chance que j'ai. C'est si confus quand je rentre...

J'entends le bruit d'une voiture qui s'engage dans notre allée et redresse vivement la tête, aux aguets. Un peu d'action ne serait pas de refus. Lorsque retentit le son de portières qu'on claque, je me lève de ma chaise et cours hors de ma chambre, sautant un peu plus de marches des escaliers que d'habitude, pour parvenir à la porte avant les invités surprises. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez sur Rosalie, qui tient dans ses bras une Alice mal en point.

On se regarde un petit moment sans rien dire, avant qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche, l'air mi coupable, mi amusé.

\- Happy hour… Elle murmure en redressant le bras de Lice autour de ses épaules.

\- Oh.

Je ne la quitte pas du regard pour autant, pendant que ma soeur décède probablement dans un coma éthylique. Tant pis pour elle. Rosalie, en revanche… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir avant qu'elles ne partent faire la fête comme les citadines qu'elles sont. J'ai la surprise de la voir plutôt au naturel, même si d'un autre côté, ça ne me surprend pas d'elle. J'ai un petit sourire en coin. J'étais justement en train de penser à me la couler douce… Peut-être que…

Mouaif. Pour ma conscience, il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe de ma soeur avant de m'égarer comme ça. Je tends les bras.

\- Donne-la moi, je m'en occupe.

\- Oh ! Super, merci, parce qu'il faut vraiment pas que je tarde.

J'enfile ma pauvre soeurette sur mes épaules, la laissant là le temps de discuter un peu, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et la blonde sur le perron.

\- Tu travailles, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, au garage.

\- C'est bien ?

Elle a l'air surprise de ma curiosité. Pourtant il me semble que j'en ai toujours plus ou moins montré à son égard. Malgré tout, elle sourit avant de prendre le temps de me répondre.

\- Ca va. J'ai toujours aimé ça…

\- Réparer des voitures ?

\- Oui. J'aime mieux dire m'en occuper.

\- Je vois. C'est pas trop long ?

\- Ca dépend. Des fois, mes journées sont interminables. Mais bon… Demain, ça va, je ne rentrerai pas trop fatiguée.

\- Tu iras à la salle de sport ?

\- Oh, probablement pas. Je n'ai pas le temps demain soir, je me suis réservée un rendez-vous chez le kinésithérapeute.

\- Des problèmes de dos ?

\- Légèrement. Je ne fais pas grand chose pour l'aider. Elle a un léger rire.

Je souris en inclinant la tête. Elle paraît différente ce soir, fatiguée, je vois ses cernes se creuser sous ses yeux, mais étrangement plus calme, ou moins sur la défensive que d'habitude. C'est peut-être le désespoir. Dans tous les cas, j'aime lui parler et en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle a quelque chose d'attachant.

Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Il faudrait peut-être que je la laisse tranquille, elle a besoin de sommeil. Je jette un oeil au fessier de ma soeur laissée sur mon épaule depuis tout ce temps.

\- Bien. Je vais m'occuper de son cas.

\- Merci encore…

\- Pas de soucis. Repose-toi.

\- A bientôt. Elle me sourit, pour de vrai, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle fait demi-tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux, exténuée, puis qu'elle s'engouffre derrière le volant avant de me faire un dernier signe de la main et d'enclencher le moteur. Quand j'estime qu'elle est bien partie, je referme la porte, et me concentre sur ma frangine somnolente, et au passage, étonnamment lourde.

\- Bon, au lit les petits… Je marmonne en montant les escaliers, pensif.

Où sont papa et maman ? Ca dure longtemps, leur dîner en amoureux… Je suppose qu'ils méritent une pause hors de la maison avec tout le foutoir que c'est, ici. Maman serait morte d'inquiétude de voir Lice dans cet état, et papa serait juste… Désespéré. J'ai un petit rire. Je crois que j'aime cette famille plus que je ne le pense.

 **C'est beau l'amour, hein ? N'hésitez pas à commenter et me partager votre avis !**

 **Il est grand temps de remercier Gwen Who, pour ton éternel soutient que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurai jamais marre de toi. Eheh. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plu, aussi j'ai hâte de savoir ton avis sur celui-là ! Rosalie, dans cette fiction, va être un vrai bonhomme comme on les aime, t'inquiète pas. A très bientôt j'espère !**

 **Bisous sur vos fronts tièdes !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! ~ Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? :D Nous y revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre... Intéressant ma foi ! Ca y est, c'est le grand jour, je commence à officiellement m'amuser ! Voilà pourquoi j'espère** ** _vraiment_** **que vous allez apprécier votre lecture autant que j'ai apprécié l'écriture de ce passage.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

Les violons retentissent depuis mes hauts parleurs posés à même le sol, suivis par les autres cordes et vents, qui rythment ensemble une mélodie que j'apprécie tout particulièrement : joyeuse, dansante, puissante. Le sourire aux lèvres et fredonnant les airs que je connais par coeur après tant d'écoutes, je me redresse depuis le capot abîmé d'une voiture vivant probablement depuis au moins quinze ans, avant d'en faire le contour en sautillant comme les ballerines. Ca a l'air si facile, comme ça… Pendant les cours de danse, c'est beaucoup moins drôle. Je soupire pendant que mes bras redeviennent ballants. Ca me rappelle que j'ai cours ce soir. Je me gratte le front. J'espère que cette fois, je serai motivée, et j'arriverai à ressembler à quelque chose. Mais bon, ça fait quelques temps que j'ai abandonné cette idée. Pourtant j'ai pris goût à la danse il y a des années de ça, et j'aime véritablement me déchaîner sur la musique, mais là… C'est comme si j'avais une panne.

Je me ressaisis pendant que les violons partent en crescendo et redresse les épaules, après tout, c'est pas en restant inactive même au travail que je vais retrouver motivation à quoi que ce soit. Donc au boulot !

Ma bouche reprend immédiatement sa chansonnette pendant que je me penche en avant, admirant les roues du véhicule.

\- Tadadadadaaam…

Je m'accroupis et dévisse à la force des mes poignets les boulons de la roue avant gauche, maintenue fermement en l'air par un cric.

\- Tididididiiim !

Ma voix aiguë accompagne la mélodie pendant que la roue se laisse dévisser gentiment. Au moins une tâche que j'arrive à accomplir sans rien louper. Mes pauvres mains finissent toutes noires mais le résultat est propre.

\- Mmmhmh…

\- … Lie !

J'arque un sourcil. Il me semble entendre une voix lointaine et étouffée. Serait-ce mon imagination ? J'hausse les épaules, j'aurai bientôt la réponse dans tous les cas, pas de raisons de s'affoler. Je continue de fredonner en retirant la roue que je soulève de mes propres bras, avant de la poser au sol et de la faire rouler dans un coin où elle pourra se reposer tranquillement.

Lorsque je me redresse, je pousse un petit cri. Mon patron se tient devant moi, à à peine un mètre, le téléphone fixe de notre garage dans les mains. Il a l'air essoufflé. Le pauvre, c'est à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poser aucune question, il part baisser le son de mes hauts parleurs qui crachent toujours, avant de tendre le bras dans ma direction.

\- Rosalie. Il reprend en déglutissant.

\- Oui ? J'incline les sourcils.

\- Pense à mettre la musique moins fort la prochaine fois. Ca fait une minute que je t'appelle !

\- Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je demande en évaluant le mobile dans ses mains.

\- Une amie te demande au téléphone, elle dit que c'est urgent.

J'écarquille les yeux. Urgent ? Qui peut bien m'appeler en prétextant une urgence à une heure pareille ? La matinée n'est même pas encore finie !

\- Qui c'est ? Je demande prestement.

\- Alice. Elle s'appelle Alice.

Je pousse un cri. C'est Lice ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver ? Pas une seconde à perdre, je me jette sur le téléphone en le remerciant, avant de plaquer l'appareil sur mon oreille droite.

\- Lice ? Tout va bien ?

\- Rosie ! Enfin ! Elle soupire de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu as eu un accident ?! Je demande aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas moi.

\- Pas toi ?! Je panique encore plus.

\- Non. Rosalie, écoute ! Calme-toi.

Je prends le temps d'inspirer. Calme. Apparemment, tout va bien. Sinon, connaissant Alice, elle serait venue en personne, avec des réserves de ventoline pour calmer son asthme d'hystérie et déjà les pompiers aux trousses.

\- D'accord. C'est bon, je vais bien. Je finis par soupirer. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ?

\- Ecoute, c'est… Délicat, mais tu es la seule envers qui j'ai réellement confiance et surtout, je sais que tu es en ville.

\- Oui enfin, dans les alentours. Je précise.

\- Justement, c'est parfaitement suffisant.

\- Explique-toi.

Je l'entends hésiter.

\- C'est… C'est Emmett.

.

Je souffle en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Bon, maintenant quoi ? J'en sais rien, j'ai surtout envie de me calmer. La maison n'est pas des plus petites, et pourtant j'ai littéralement la sensation d'étouffer quand je suis là-bas. Tant pis pour maman probablement morte de trouille, tant pis pour Lice, tant pis pour Eddie, mais je pense qu'il s'en fiche.

J'ai les nerfs.

Je crispe la mâchoire en plongeant mes poings serrés dans les poches de ma veste, jetant un oeil autour de moi. Rue passable. Pas beaucoup de charme, comme tout ici. Il y a tant de choses à faire, et pourtant on s'ennuie à mourir. Surtout avec une famille comme la mienne.

Je sais, je sais. Pas cracher dans la soupe, pas mordre la main qui nous nourrit. Mais sérieusement, j'en ai marre de prétendre chaque fois que je fous le pied dans ce stupide village de banlieue, qui lui-même prétend d'être une ville. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, même si ça nous plaît pas.

Cherchez l'originalité, pas vrai ? Un père qui n'est pas votre vrai père. Où il est, le vrai ? Même ma mère me donne parfois l'impression d'être absente, occupée à autre chose, occupée à ordonner sa petite vie tranquille avec ses enfants et son mari. Mais c'était pas ça, avant. Je le sais quand même, je suis pas fou. Et j'en ai marre qu'on me regarde avec des yeux ronds quand je rappelle que moi, j'ai pas toujours goûté aux plaisirs de la vie. Enfin merde, ça se saurait si changer de père du jour au lendemain et avoir des frères et soeurs guérissaient tout dans une vie. Je serais pas parti dans les hautes montagnes, j'aurais peut-être même pas eu ce caractère. Celui du fameux géniteur. Il me dégoûte, mais par pure provocation, je vais jusqu'à lui ressembler. C'est tordu, hein ? Tout comme cet endroit. C'est pas chez moi. Même là-haut, au fond, c'est pas chez moi. Mais au moins je l'admets, au lieu de m'asseoir à table avec un grand sourire en attendant le couscous.

C'est peut-être de la mauvaise foi, sûrement même. Pourquoi eux n'auraient pas le droit d'être à leur place ? C'est vrai, ils n'ont rien demandé. Moi non plus, je suis le moins chanceux des trois, voilà tout. Et au moins j'ai eu un toit et de l'amour pour m'épanouir, m'épanouir seul, mais m'épanouir quand même. Je soupire. J'en ai marre, je vois pas le bout de ces tunnels interminables. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas rentrer. Parce que je suis confronté à ce que j'évite sans cesse, une vie de famille, un lien auquel on s'engage. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai quand même tout plaqué pour aller me construire une cabane à quelques milliers de mètres d'altitude, rappelons-le. Si ça n'est pas assez significatif de mon état d'esprit, alors je ne sais pas ce qui leur faut de plus. Ils pensent que ça fait plus de mal à qui, hein ? C'est facile de traiter d'égoïste quand on ne voit que le bout de son nez. Alors certes, si je suis aussi écarté de la civilisation, c'est pour mon propre bien. Parce que là haut, rien ne m'atteint. Je suis paisible, et vis cette utopie que je m'étais construit quand j'étais encore qu'un gosse. Vivre sans problèmes. Vivre sans ces crasses qui nous envahissent dès qu'on est près des autres. Parce que les autres, et il faut se le rentrer dans la tête, les autres ne sont et ne seront jamais assez proches de vous pour comprendre vos pensées, ni ce que vous voulez au fond. Il y aura toujours conflit, ou pire, lassitude. Moi et la nature, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour être bien. Même si parfois mon coeur me gémit l'inverse, je ne l'écoute pas, je suis sourd. Je le fais pour mon propre bien.

Et descendre, revenir jouer l'hypocrite en bas, c'est de la torture.

.

Je regarde à travers la fenêtre de la réception du garage, le téléphone fixe toujours placé sur mon oreille, pendant qu'Alice m'explique la situation. Je reste muette, fixant au dehors en tentant d'assimiler le plus d'informations possibles qu'elle me donne en un temps record.

\- Encore une dispute avec mon père… Mais maman s'en est mêlée… Et c'est jamais bon tu sais, mais je pense qu'il s'est vraiment senti triste et seul. Enfin bref, il a pris sa veste et a foutu le camp, sans nous dire où il allait. Moi au départ, je ne voulais pas faire de scène, mais je dois t'avouer que pour le coup, il est vraiment très énervé… Il a des sortes de… Crises ? Je sais pas trop te dire. Mais c'est compliqué et j'ai pas envie de tout te raconter sans son accord tu comprends… (Elle soupire.) Tout ça pour te demander, je t'en supplie, de l'interpeller si tu le croise. D'accord ? Il n'ira jamais de lui-même dans le centre de la ville, il va sûrement rester aux alentours, donc précisément proche de ton garage. Enfin, je suppose. Mon frère et mon père vont partir fouiller les champs et forêts à proximité, et moi et maman on attend à la maison au cas où il reviendrait.

C'est au bout de la longue minute de silence qui suit que je comprends qu'Alice a fini sa tirade. Alice ne finit jamais une tirade. J'inspire profondément, une main tripotant nerveusement le pendentif de mon collier. De ce que j'ai compris, il y a eut un énième conflit parents/enfant, mais plus violent, je suppose que des vieux reproches ont refait surface. Quelle situation délicate pour moi, qui ne suis au courant de rien mais me dois d'intervenir si je le croise. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Dois-je être de son côté ?

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai aucun côté à prendre. Je dois juste… Le ramener chez lui. C'est drôle, ce genre de moments, où on se rend compte qu'on n'a vu seulement la surface de l'iceberg concernant quelqu'un. J'espère juste, peu importe ce qu'il a pu dire pendant la dispute, qu'il ne va pas se mettre en danger comme le font tous les garçons énervés. Réflexe si stupide.

\- D'accord Lice. Je finis par répondre. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Merci, mille mercis. On se voit ce soir à la danse dans tous les cas.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

\- Je t'embrasse.

Je raccroche, légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi suis-je en proie à une telle frayeur ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, cet accès de colère m'en rappelle d'autres. Les cris, les portes qui claquent, les nuits passées seule morte d'inquiétude… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je fronce les sourcils, m'agrippant plus fermement au pendentif que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite. Il est temps que je passe au-dessus de ça. En parler à Alice m'avait fait un bien fou, et pourtant je suis encore prise au piège d'une relation qui n'existe plus. Comme si elle s'était ancrée sous ma peau. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains, que j'admire trembler. Puis, décidée à reprendre mes esprits pour mon amie, je les serre jusqu'à ne les voir plus que livides, si dures qu'elles ne peuvent plus broncher.

Lorsque je lève le nez, tout se passe très vite.

Une veste qui flotte au vent, des cheveux sauvages et un regard énervé, en plus d'une carrure qu'on ne croise pas souvent. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'élance vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée sous le regard surpris de mon patron. Je ne le laisse pas me retenir et laisse l'entrée ouverte derrière moi pendant que je m'élance vers Emmett, que je vois déjà s'éloigner. Je continue de pousser sur mes foulées, mais je suis partie trop tard, et son pas rapide ne se laisse pas faire. Finalement, je laisse ma voix s'écrier.

\- Emmett ! Attends !

Je le vois se figer, et en profite pour ralentir considérablement, essoufflée d'autant d'adrénaline. C'est bon, il m'attend. Il m'attend. Tout mon corps se relâche, toutefois prêt à repartir d'un bond au moindre affolement, et je le rattrape en trottinant.

\- Emmett… (Je déglutis).

Il me considère, et c'est là que je me rappelle que je n'ai, à priori, aucune raison de l'arrêter en pleine ballade en criant et en lui courant après comme je viens de le faire. Va-t-il s'énerver s'il apprend qu'Alice m'a appelé pour le chercher ? Je n'ai pas envie de payer les frais de sa colère, vraiment pas…

\- Oui ? Il demande sèchement.

Je sursaute intérieurement. Oui, il me paraît clairement plus froid que d'habitude, je vois la différence. Je suppose qu'après tout il faut voir toutes les facettes d'une personne si on souhaite réellement la connaître, et je doute qu'Emmett m'aurait volontairement montré celle-ci pour épaissir mon enrichissement personnel. Il faut se ressaisir, Rosalie !

\- Je… Je commence, avant de tousser dans ma barbe.

Il se tait et m'écoute.

\- Je… Ca va ?

Pi-toy-able. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cet homme a le droit de me frapper au visage pour me punir d'une telle tentative. C'était tellement brillant, il ne va se douter de rien, c'est sûr. Ah, si, peut-être que je suis une psychopathe qui rêve de lui la nuit et qui veut absolument trouver une excuse pour lui parler, mais ça, ça aurait été dans son état normal, et pas pendant une crise de nerfs comme celle-là. Donnez-moi un prix nobel.

Il fronce les sourcils, je baisse légèrement les yeux.

\- C'est Alice qui t'a appelé ? Il grogne.

\- Je… (je pèse le pour et le contre, et, sur ce coup-là, je préfère être honnête.) Oui. Elle m'a dit de venir te voir si… Tu passais par là.

Il soupire en détournant la tête, j'en profite pour l'observer. Tiens, une veine sille son front. Je ne compte pas les secondes qui s'écoulent avant que ses yeux ne croisent les miens par surprise, m'arrachant un léger sursaut.

\- Je suis désolé. Il finit par soupirer en enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches.

Je le dévisage un instant. Ah bon ? Oh. Soit. Je… D'accord.

Ca me fait tout bizarre qu'il s'excuse tout à coup, je ne méritais aucune attention du genre, à vrai dire. Mais passons, je préfère coopérer.

\- C'est pas grave. Je balaye. Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu veux continuer de prendre l'air ?

\- Oui, encore un peu. S'il-te-plaît. Il ajoute immédiatement.

J'arrondi légèrement les yeux. C'est-à-dire que bien sûr, c'est un adulte, plus vieux que moi il me semble même, il n'a clairement pas besoin de ma permission. Mais quelque part, c'est attachant, et ça a le don de me rassurer sur ses intentions que je trouvais floues. Je regarde un instant autour de nous, nous ne sommes pas loin de mon garage, mais je ne veux le forcer à rien. Avant que je ne parle la première, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu… Tu étais en train de travailler ?

J'hoche silencieusement la tête. Il acquiesce à son tour, hésitant, puis finit par enchaîner.

\- Je veux bien… Rester avec toi pendant que tu travailles.

\- Vraiment ? Je demande, légèrement béate.

\- Oui. Ca va me changer les idées. Et j'aime bien les caisses.

Mon sourire part tout seul, et je le soupçonne d'être attendri. Il ne fait aucune remarque et y répond même, avant de faire demi-tour. Je me remets à ses côtés.

\- Oh et il faudrait aussi prévenir Alice… Il reprend.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Dis-je alors même que j'envoie le message.

\- Bien. Il paraît soulagé. Alors, raconte-moi un peu ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Nous sommes de retour devant la voiture dont je m'occupais tout à l'heure, et il prend place sur un banc abîmé non loin de là, croisant les mains entre ses genoux écartés. Je le détaille un instant avant de me saisir de ma clé à molette.

\- Je… J'ai grandi dans un autre village. J'entame timidement pendant qu'il hoche la tête, me suivant des yeux.

Je m'accroupis et fais mine d'examiner la carrosserie, en réalité en train de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Comme il ne dit rien, je continue sur ma lancée.

\- En fait j'ai même grandi à l'autre bout du pays. (Je me décale du côté soulevé de la voiture, où j'avais retiré la roue) Avec ma mère et mon père, je suis fille unique. J'ai juste des cousins avec qui je suis très proche. (Je poursuis en nettoyant la voiture d'un torchon depuis où je me trouve) Et… Oui, j'ai passé mon enfance avec eux. Presque uniquement eux, en fait. Avant le lycée, j'ai déménagé dans une ville pas très loin d'ici, parce que mes parents ont divorcé. C'était difficile et j'ai senti ça comme une déchirure, surtout avec la relation très intime que j'entretenais avec mon père. Malheureusement, c'est avec ma mère que je suis partie, pour tout un tas de raisons et surtout judiciaires. Je suis allée au seul institut public du coin. J'ai rencontré pas mal de monde, dont l'apparente copine d'Edward, Bella… Je me suis entourée de ces personnes pendant ma puberté. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à avoir des relations normales et sortir le soir comme une fille de mon âge, alors que je me sentais perdue vis à vis de moi-même, à cause du divorce de mes parents et de la relation ambiguë qui s'est installée entre eux peu de temps après. Je comprenais rien à cet âge là. Enfin bref, des années plus tard, je suppose par un heureux hasard, on s'est tous plus ou moins retrouvés ici. Certains sont partis, bien sûr. J'ai de très légers contacts. (Je m'essuie le front) J'ai décidé de prendre des cours de danse étant donné que c'est le sport que je pratique depuis ma tendre enfance, et Alice était dedans. Théoriquement, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît, mais on ne s'était jamais parlé avant ce fameux jour où je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer dans les toilettes.

Pendant que je répare la voiture machinalement, comme à mon habitude, je laisse aller mes pensées et je ne me rends plus vraiment compte de ce qui peut sortir de ma bouche, emportée par le flot de mes pensées.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup… J'ai eu pitié, c'est clair, mais à cette époque, qui n'est pas si lointaine, j'étais moi aussi très mal en point. Alors je l'ai consolé immédiatement et (j'ai un petit rire amer) on s'est mises à pleurer ensemble. C'était très spécial, mais on en a ri après, en disant que ça faisait du bien de relâcher la pression comme ça. Et puis, tout naturellement, on s'est mises à discuter de nos vies, comment on en était arrivées là. On s'est rapprochées très vite. C'est pour ça que je suis probablement sa seule amie à savoir à quelle point elle est… Fragile, en réalité.

J'incline la tête, à deux centimètres du véhicule, comme si c'était à lui que je parlais.

\- Parce que c'est vrai. Elle est si… Extravagante et joyeuse, alors qu'en parallèle on peut facilement la briser en mille morceaux, j'ai goûté au désastre. Elle est si consciencieuse… Ca a ses avantages, mais j'essaye de lui apprendre à être plus froide, plus directe, étant donné que c'est apparemment ma spécialité. Je sais pas, je… Je suis comme ça. (J'hausse les épaules) Avant, on me disait plus douce, mais j'ai pris comme qui dirait du poil de la bête. Grâce, ou à cause, je sais pas encore, de mon ex, qui était un vrai con il faut se l'admettre. J'étais jeune… Je le suis toujours, mais depuis que je l'ai quitté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris quinze ans au moins. C'est la maturité. Enfin bref, à l'époque, je ne l'avais clairement pas. Comment tomber dans le panneau d'un beau parleur comme ça ? Je me suis bien faite arnaquée oui. (Je soupire) Enfin, c'est une longue histoire et c'est pas ce qu'on raconte aux premières présentations, enfin je crois pas, et puis ça fait encore mal même si ça fait un an. Un an, et j'ai encore la sensation d'être une coquille vide des fois. C'est… Assez désespérant.

Je secoue la tête en replaçant une nouvelle roue dans le trou libre, avant de visser à moitié les écrous. Enfin, je retire doucement le cric pendant que la voiture revient au sol, et je referme toutes visses avec fermeté, appuyant sur la clé avec mon pied. Lorsque je lève les yeux, il est toujours là, assis les jambes ouvertes mains jointes, yeux rivés vers les miens. Je déglutis. J'ai peut-être un peu trop raconté ma vie, là ?

.

Je la fixe pendant qu'elle est occupée à sa tâche, buvant ses paroles depuis le début, ayant même cessé de faire trembler ma jambe droite. Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle contourne le véhicule, pendant qu'elle refait sa couette, pendant qu'elle donne des coups de pied dans la clef à molette. J'entends ce qu'elle me raconte et je vois ce qu'elle me décrit, j'attrape les détails qu'elle m'envoie inconsciemment, puisque tout ça, c'est Rosalie. Son caractère faussement froid, ses folies avec ma soeur, son passé, son futur. Des petits bouts du puzzle que j'ai obtenu parfaitement gratuitement, comme un voleur.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais que c'est uniquement la surface de l'iceberg. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être profondément curieux. Chaque passage qu'elle évoque sans développer, j'ai envie qu'elle m'en parle, plus, quitte à y dédier une heure s'il le faut. Ses parents ? Son ex ? Comment elle se voit ? Ca m'intrigue, beaucoup même.

Je lui trouve soudain plus de charme que cette ville entière.

C'est peut-être sa façon de parler, de son histoire mais aussi d'elle-même, avec autant de sarcasme, aussi peu de foi, sûrement à cause des mauvaises personnes qu'elle a rencontré sur son chemin. Plus je nous trouve des points communs, plus je nous trouve différents. C'est tout simplement mystérieux, et surtout très tentant comme chemin.

Je me rends compte qu'elle me regarde. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Mais je voudrais qu'elle parle de nouveau, qu'elle se laisse aller, dans son naturel que j'ai pu apercevoir en si peu de temps. Je suis sûre qu'elle est capable de montrer beaucoup de choses. Je souris légèrement. Elle répond, hésitante, et je souhaite la mettre à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je déclare après m'être raclé la gorge. J'ai bien aimé t'écouter.

Je lis sur son visage que, même si flattée, elle est gênée. Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol en souriant légèrement.

\- Ouais. Elle finit par déclarer en s'étirant. C'était une petite tirade sur comment j'ai atterri ici, mais comme tout aux alentours, c'est pas bien passionnant.

\- J'ai trouvé ça intéressant, au contraire.

Elle paraît surprise, mais contente. Moi, je suis surtout heureux d'obtenir autant de naturel de sa part quand elle est près de moi. De ce que j'ai pu apercevoir le reste du temps, sauf avec ma soeur bien évidemment, il y a cette sorte de barrière gênante et étrange que, malheureusement, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer.

Un jour peut-être ?

Soudain, un bruit me fait tourner la tête. J'aperçois une voiture garée sur le parking caillouteux, que je reconnais bien trop vite. Mon visage s'assombrit et ma mâchoire se serre quand Carlisle sort de la voiture.

J'entends Rosalie pousser un "oh" de surprise, ne sachant sûrement pas comment réagir. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas sa faute. Lui, en revanche…

\- Eh, j'étais bien là. Je grogne en m'avançant vers lui, laissant la blonde derrière.

\- Emmett, calme-toi.

\- Justement. Justement Carlisle, j'étais calme, j'étais en train d'oublier. Mais toi tu te sens obligé de te pointer pour venir me chercher de tes propres mains, comme si tu voulais me couper la tête et l'accrocher comme putain de trophée dans ton salon.

Il s'arrête dans sa marche vers moi, je lis la surprise et la peine, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je sens la colère couler à petit flot dans mes veines.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec moi. Il finit par reprendre. Ta mère est morte d'inquiétude.

\- Ah oui, ma mère. Je commente ironiquement.

\- Oui, tu en as une Emmett, que ça te plaise ou non. Il hausse le ton.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement ça.

Je me rapproche de telle sorte à n'être plus que quelques centimètres de son visage, plissant les yeux pleins de reproches vers les siens qui ne se démontent pas.

\- T'as tout compris, papa.

Je reprends ma marche, lui bousculant l'épaule au passage, vers la portière passager de la voiture. J'ouvre, et glisse une jambe à l'intérieur avant de lever les yeux vers Rosalie, toujours debout là bas. Mon beau-père ne prend pas la peine de lui adresser un mot et grimpe derrière le volant. Elle tourne ses yeux vers moi, visiblement perdue et comme emplie d'une certaine empathie. Je baisse les miens, avant de m'asseoir définitivement et claquer la porte, pendant que le moteur démarre.

.

Nous sommes tous en train de nous étirer, mais je ne peux qu'être distraite, étant donné qu'Alice n'est pas à mes côtés. Ca, et la disparition soudaine d'Emmett ce matin, enlevé par son père, sans un mot… Je sais bien que ça ne me concerne pas, mais bon. J'y ai un peu trempé les doigts, tout de même.

Soudain, les portes battantes à l'arrière se font pousser, et je reconnais la petite jeune femme trottiner jusqu'à moi, posant ses affaires dans un coin au passage.

\- Lice ! Je m'exclame en murmurant pendant qu'elle reprend les mêmes étirements que nous, posant sa jambe haut sur une barre.

\- Oui. Désolée du retard. Elle murmure en retour.

\- Rapport avec ton frère ?

\- Ca ? Oh, non, c'était un problème de transport.

J'ai un petit rire, elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci, d'ailleurs. Tu nous as sauvé la mise !

\- A ce point ? Je m'étonne en changeant de jambe.

\- Bah, je m'attendais à ce qu'Emmett soit explosif en rentrant. Il m'avait l'air bien parti. Mais non, il s'est juste étrangement tu et est parti dans sa chambre. Il fait souvent ça, ces temps ci. Je suis allée le voir, et on a parlé de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Non, vraiment rien n'a été plus violent que la dispute de ce matin. Alors merci. Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire.

Je réponds, bien que légèrement perdue.

\- Comment avance tes CV ? J'enchaîne, toujours en imitant la professeure.

\- Bien ! Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu pas mal de réponses, je vais avoir des entretiens bientôt.

\- C'est super ! Je savais que tu étais un bon élément. Ceux qui t'ont viré étaient des cons.

\- Mouaif. Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Arrête un peu. Je fronce des sourcils.

Elle tire la langue, je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- En place ! Exige la professeure en tapant dans ses mains.

Je soupire en m'ajustant devant les grands miroirs. Ils sont si imposants, avec les lumières jonchant les côtés… J'inspire légèrement. Allez Rosalie, mets-y du tiens. C'est pas possible de perdre des années de danse dans les membres ! C'est peut-être dans ta tête, après tout. Relâche-toi et laisse la musique t'envahir…

En vain. Les premiers pas sont déjà catastrophiques. Je soupire. Quitte à ce que ça soit un désastre, autant y mettre de l'énergie.

 **Et voici ! Sautez sur le bouton review et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D A très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Un grand merci à Gwen Who, je suis très contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fiction avec autant d'intérêt, et je suis également ravie de l'effet que mes chapitres te font ! Un plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur, et qu'elle t'amusera en même temps (même si ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux, je compte bien mettre une petite dose d'humour de temps en temps ;)).**

 **Egalement gros merci à Une inconnue, je suis très, mais alors très contente que toi aussi tu aimes lire ma fiction, surtout que j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre, étant donné qu'on commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur Rosalie ! Mais bon, tu commences à me connaître, faut laisser trainer un minimum de mystère... Je suis si cruelle, ahaha ! Ca me touche beaucoup que tu complimentes la profondeur de mes personnages, étant donné que c'est une chose qui me tient spécialement à coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour ! :D J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents il me semble, qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps à l'écriture, temps que je n'avais pas beaucoup ces deux derniers jours (je sais que je vous ai habitués à des posts réguliers), je m'en excuse, mais au passage ça me permet de vous prévenir qu'à l'avenir ça risque de se reproduire, mais c'est assez évident puisque comme vous j'ai des aléas et des trucs à faire :D Je vous préviendrai à l'avance, cependant.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bien sûr, et bonne lecture ! (et pas nuit, je n'ai plus toute ma tête on dirait)**

Je soupire en tripotant une petite figurine de robot prise de mon bureau, qui traîne probablement là depuis que je suis enfant. Assis en tailleur entre le meuble et mon lit, je suis perdu dans mes pensées sans avoir l'envie de sortir de ma chambre. Pour faire quoi, d'abord ? Rien. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, ça ne fait pas grande différence. Enfin, ça ferait sûrement plaisir à ma mère mais ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus.

Je soupire. J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer. Je me demande comment vont mes ours… Il faudrait que j'appelle le type qui s'en occupe.

Je tends le bras vers mon lit et tâte à l'aveugle, à la recherche du mobile. Enfin mon poing se resserre autour de lui et je le tire à moi, m'appuyant le dos contre les pieds du lit. Je sélectionne le numéro puis plaque l'appareil contre mon oreille droite, patient pendant les quelques premières sonneries.

\- Allô ? Finit par déclarer une voix d'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui, Gerald ? C'est Emmett.

\- Oh, oui, Emmett ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien. Je déclare en resserrant un genou près de moi, pour y appuyer mon coude. Et vous ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien tout là haut ?

\- Parfaitement bien ! Vous avez une de ces chances.

J'ai un petit sourire. Gerald est apparemment un des rares mammifères à comprendre ici bas l'intérêt de s'isoler entre deux pics avec les bêtes les plus conviviales qui soient. Je me racle la gorge, rassuré de le voir partager de la même passion que moi pour le paysage. Qu'en est-il des ours ?

\- Et les bêtes ? Comment vont-elles ?

\- Elles vont bien ! Au début, j'ai bien senti que votre disparition rendait inquiet tout le monde. Mais j'ai fini par leur faire comprendre que j'étais ici pour leur bien, et je me suis fait accepté assez rapidement grâce à vos conseils. Cependant… Je ne peux pas encore vraiment m'approcher de certains.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que vous faites un très bon boulot. Je soupire, désormais honnête à son propos. Si… S'ils ne veulent pas que vous les touchiez, ne le faites pas. N'essayez même pas de progresser. C'est tant pis.

\- C'est entendu. Du moment qu'aucun d'eux n'essaye de m'attaquer, ce qui m'étonnerait, je garde mon rituel quotidien.

\- C'est bien. J'acquiesce pensivement.

Un petit silence flotte tandis que je triture les coutures de mon pantalon. Cet homme est mon seul lien entre ici, dans ma chambre à même le sol, et là-bas, dans la cabane entourée des frères et soeurs particuliers. J'aimerais le garder au fil, qu'il continue de me raconter ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, je l'entends reprendre la parole.

\- Ah, oui, et une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

\- Laquelle ? La curiosité me prend.

\- La femelle… Aurore, elle est partie il y a quelques jours. Les vétérinaires l'ont autorisée à vivre en pleine nature.

Un sourire béat se dessine sur mon visage et je cesse un instant mes gestes parasites. Aurore ! Elle est enfin partie ! Je la sentais nerveuse à l'idée de savoir que, malgré les prairies et les rivières qui l'entouraient, elle était confinée quelque part. Quelle joie a du l'envahir au moment de la découverte de nouveaux sentiers ! Bon, d'un autre côté, je sais qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup. J'étais à la fois son frère et son amant. Je sais qu'elle a très bien compris que s'aventurer plus loin signifiait ne plus me revoir. Mais ça vaut le coup de sacrifier un humain pour s'échapper quand on peut, pas vrai ? J'ai fait la même chose, je ne peux que la comprendre.

Autant que je suis heureux de la savoir libre, une certaine nostalgie m'envahit aussitôt. Je n'ai pas pu être là, ni même lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière, je suppose. Je n'ai qu'à être heureux.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Je réponds enfin. Merci de me l'annoncer.

\- Sans soucis ! Je l'ai embrassé pour vous. C'était un ange, celle-ci. Elle m'a tout de suite apprécié.

\- Elle est très intelligente.

Mon sourire flotte toujours pendant que je tripote ma chaussure, de nouveau dans ma bulle. Gerald enchaîne.

\- Que dire de plus… Les autres se portent bien. Les vétérinaires n'avaient pas l'air de dire que l'un deux sortirait bientôt à son tour. J'ai pris un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour la patte cassée du petit Benoît. Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir y aller de main forte, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas là. Ils m'ont toutefois assuré qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait, et qu'il était obligatoire de l'ausculter. Je pense que ça va bien se passer, je leur fais confiance.

\- Moi aussi. Et puis, même si j'étais là, Benoît serait nerveux et insupportable. Il me bouffe constamment les mains.

En appuyant la parole, je lève ma main libre devant moi, où apparaissent diverses cicatrices. J'entends mon coéquipier rire.

\- Vous êtes un chic type, vous savez. Il répond. C'est agréable de vous avoir au téléphone, ça fait un peu de compagnie.

\- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

\- J'étais sur le point d'entamer mon sandwich ! Je me suis mis devant une fenêtre, histoire d'apprécier la vue.

\- C'est un bon choix. Moi, j'aime bien manger avec eux.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore à ce stade.

Il m'arrache un rire, et je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- C'est un choix comme un autre. La fenêtre c'est très bien aussi.

\- J'ai toujours aimé regarder les vues à travers les fenêtres. Il déclare pensivement. Ca fait comme un tableau.

\- C'est vrai. Je note pensivement.

\- J'ai amené avec moi mon ordinateur, comme vous me l'avez conseillé. Elle marche drôlement bien, votre box !

\- Pas vrai ? J'ai eu le temps de me regarder pleins de films et séries.

\- On capte drôlement bien.

J'ai un petit sourire.

\- Vous êtes aussi un chic type, Gerald. J'ai eu raison de vous léguer ma place.

\- Oh, pour si peu ! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout de vous remplacer quand vous n'êtes pas là.

\- Que faites-vous à côté ?

\- Je suis vendeur de disques.

J'hoche la tête, même s'il ne peut pas le voir.

\- Et vous ? Il demande.

\- Je… Je ne fais rien d'autre. C'est mon job à plein temps.

\- Waw ! Chapeau ! Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- … Pas vraiment non. Je finis par admettre. Je vais vous laisser Gerald, j'ai du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui.

\- Pas de soucis ! Passez une bonne journée !

\- Vous aussi. A bientôt.

\- A bientôt.

Je raccroche et jette le téléphone sur mon lit, prenant ma tête entre mes mains pour respirer un coup. Pleins de pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête suite à cet entretien. Je crispe mes doigts dans la naissance de mes cheveux. J'aimerais noyer ma tête dans ce bassin d'eau glacée que je me trimballe d'habitude. Mais cette-fois, le dilemme est inévitable et les derniers évènements me reviennent à l'esprit, défilent sous mes yeux clos comme pour me rappeler le revers de la médaille. Je redresse la tête et cale mon menton sur mes bras croisés, eux-mêmes reposés sur mes genoux repliés contre mon torse.

Dois-je trouver un travail ici ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une inspiration que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en trombe, pour m'offrir un Edward bien vêtu, pour une fois.

\- Eh Emmett !

\- Quoi ? Je grogne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? Il s'étonne.

\- On s'en fout. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Ca te dit d'être en vie ce soir ? J'invite Bella pour dîner, et Alice en a profité pour ramener Rosalie. On ira sûrement tous les quatre sur la terrasse prendre un verre après le dîner, pendant que les parents iront dormir. Tenté ?

Je me gratte le menton un instant. Pesons le pour et le contre.

Oh et puis merde, vivons.

\- D'accord. Je soupire en m'étirant.

\- Et même pas eu besoin de négocier ! Il s'exclame en tapant dans ses mains. Tu viendrais nous aider à tout installer ?

\- Non.

Il soupire. Son air dépité m'attendrit. J'esquisse un sourire, avant de me redresser et d'épousseter mon pantalon.

\- D'accord, je veux bien.

\- Emmett ! Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus.

\- Boucle-la, j'ai pas encore serré la main à ta copine.

Lorsque je le dépasse, je l'entends déglutir, ce qui m'arrache un rire.

J'ai moyen de m'amuser, ce soir.

.

Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Pile dans les temps ! Un bon score, je n'y croyais pas. Je tourne la tête derrière moi, vers une Alice traînante et suante de tous les côtés.

\- Rosalie… C'était nécessaire de courir jusqu'à chez moi ?

\- Ca fait les jambes ! Je réplique avec enthousiasme. Allez Alice !

\- Mais j'ai des jambes aussi épaisses que tes poignets ! Elle s'étouffe. Ca me sert à rien !

\- Si. A être en bonne santé.

Je ralentis pour être à son rythme, puis lui assène un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- C'est pas parce que t'es maigrelette que t'es en bonne santé. Je la réprimande. Il faut faire travailler ton coeur.

Je la vois marmonner et je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle me remerciera, plus tard.

Nous voici enfin sur le sentier caillouteux, et elle court vers la porte, sautant les trois petites marches du perron. Moi, je prends mon temps, et je suis derrière elle quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- Les filles ! Alors, comment c'était ?

C'est Esmée. Pendant qu'elle se décale pour nous laisser entrer, elle me lance un de ses sourires chauds qui me font l'effet d'une mère, même si ce n'est absolument pas la mienne. Elle m'embrasse la joue, puis se recule reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- C'était horrible ! Geint Alice en partant s'étaler sur le canapé.

\- Alice ! On ne s'est pas étirées ! Je m'exclame indignée.

Elle me lance un regard noir, avant de lever une jambe n'importe comment dans les airs et tenir cinq secondes. Je soupire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Parfait. Si t'arrives pas à marcher les jours prochains, ne viens pas te plaindre. J'essuie en m'y mettant.

Je me penche pour attraper la pointe de mes pieds, inspirant et expirant doucement, pendant que le bout de jeune fille se lève du canapé pour aller boire. J'enchaîne de mon côté, me redressant pour étirer les bras, la nuque, les épaules…

Soudain, alors que Lice revenait dans mon champ de vision avec un verre à m'offrir, un énorme fracas fait place dans le salon, et tout se passe très vite. Je crie, mais je ne suis pas la seule, et mon amie laisse échapper le verre de ses mains, qui s'éclate à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je bondis, à la fois à cause du bruit et du verre, en posant une main sur mon coeur. Puis, des petits pas pressés et féminins accourent : c'est Esmée.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tout le monde va bien ?

J'hoche la tête en déglutissant. Elle constate les dégâts les sourcils froncés, avant de lever la tête vers quelqu'un dont je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence avec tout ce bazar.

\- Emmett ! Dit-elle une voix indignée.

Ce dernier a les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la rampe de l'escalier et l'autre à terre, accroupi devant la dernière marche. J'arque un sourcil. C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Soudain je comprends. Il a du sauter les marches.

Mais qui saute les marches comme ça ?!

\- Je… Je suis désolé les filles. Il articule en se redressant. Je pensais pas que j'allais vous faire une frayeur pareille.

Même s'il a l'air désolé devant sa mère, je vois très bien la lueur d'amusement dans son regard, et je retiens un soupir. C'est pas drôle de casser la vaisselle ! Nos regards se croisent, et j'en profite pour exprimer mon mécontement, ce qui a le don de le surprendre.

Alice nous interrompt.

\- Surtout ne marchez pas ici ! Bouge pas Rosie, je vais aller te chercher un nouveau verre.

\- Merci. Je déclare en allant m'asseoir sur une chaise dans le salon.

Esmée s'affaire à tout nettoyer, envoyant balader son fils qui souhaite rattraper ses erreurs. Il hausse les épaules puis s'élance dans les escaliers pour disparaître de nouveau. Quel était l'intérêt de descendre ? Je ne comprends pas cet homme.

De l'eau entre dans mon champ de vision, et je la saisis pour la boire à pleine gorgée. Quand je retire la bouteille de ma bouche, je m'essuie du coude et la tends à sa propriétaire.

\- Bien. Maintenant, une douche s'impose ! Déclare Alice, heureuse que la séance de torture soit terminée. Vas-y en première Rosie, tu connais le chemin.

J'acquiesce et me lève, avant de moi-même m'engager dans les escaliers. J'admire les murs pendant mon ascension, couverts de photos de famille en tout genre. J'ai un petit sourire, ça date tout ça, il n'y a que des enfants. Enfin je reconnais Emmett, cet air d'enfant qui ne l'a pas quitté. Alice aussi, ses yeux ont toujours été aussi grands. Edward, c'est un peu plus subtil. Je soupire en secouant la tête, je dois aller me laver, moi.

Lorsque j'atterris à l'étage, je croise Edward, qui me salue de la main avant d'entrer dans une autre pièce. J'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la chambre d'Alice, et y entre avant de m'y enfermer à clefs pour me déshabiller.

.

Je plane totalement… La musique, les volets fermés, les draps en bataille… Je suis comme de retour là-bas. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage, c'est si réel comme sensation. Suis-je vraiment de retour ? Quelque part je sais que non, je suis encore dans ma chambre, mais j'aime jouer le jeu. C'est fou comme on est bien… Je cale mes mains derrière ma tête, paisible.

Mais une soudaine lumière pénètre mes paupières de manière si violente que je me redresse vivement, envoyant balader un coussin au passage.

\- Hola, tout doux. Déclare Alice.

Je soupire en m'affalant de nouveau sur le matelas. Elle marche vers mes volets pour les ouvrir, sans prendre la peine de me demander mon avis.

\- Alice…

\- Emmett, ça sert à rien de garder les volets fermés comme ça. Elle me coupe. Viens, Bella est arrivée.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fait demi-tour et sort de ma chambre, sans fermer la porte. Je soupire. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je rencontre la copine d'Eddie, ça fait bizarre. Je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi elle ressemble. J'espère qu'elle est un minimum jolie, tout aussi bien physiquement que… Moralement, si on peut le formuler comme ça.

Je me redresse et passe une main dans mes cheveux, avant de sortir du lit puis de ma chambre, fermant derrière moi cette fois-ci. Lorsque je me retourne, je suis pris d'un sursaut, étant donné qu'une blonde se tient à un mètre en me regardant.

\- Oh pardon, je t'ai fait peur. Elle passe une main dans sa nuque.

J'arque un sourcil. Oui, ça fait peur d'être observé sans le savoir. Mais ça ne vaut pas un procès, alors j'hausse les épaules.

\- Ca va.

Elle a l'air d'hésiter à me demander quelque chose. Je jette un oeil autour de nous. Tout le monde a foutu le camp de l'étage ? Je les entends en bas, ça doit vouloir dire oui. Mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur elle, qui baisse les yeux dans le doute.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je l'encourage.

\- Non, non tout va bien justement. Elle répond en se tenant les coudes.

J'incline la tête, même si c'est très intriguant, je n'ai jamais été fort au jeu des devinettes. Avec moi il faut me parler avec de vrais mots et pas des métaphores. Enfin, elle reprend.

\- Je voulais savoir… Comment ça allait ?

J'hausse les sourcils pendant que ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens. C'est tout ? Si je vais bien ? Quelle étrange question…

Et puis je me souviens. Quel idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle doit se poser des questions, puisqu'il y a quelques jours, je fuguais de chez moi comme un gamin et toute ma famille était inquiète. Tout n'est pas fini, loin de là, et je n'ai pas encore reparlé à Carlisle, mais au moins j'ai pu me calmer.

\- Oui, ça va. Je lui souris. Merci de demander.

\- Pas de soucis. J'ai pas envie de me mêler de tout ça, mais on m'a pas vraiment tenu au courant après alors…

\- T'inquiète, tu ne te mêles de rien.

Un silence plane, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est gênant ou agréable. Finalement, je me racle la gorge, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Merci aussi pour m'avoir distrait.

Elle hausse les épaules. Je lui souris, et elle répond. C'est si… Maladroit, comme échange. Ca me rend mal à l'aise, et je jette un oeil autour de moi comme pour chercher à la fois de l'inspiration et un moyen d'échappatoire.

Mais le destin se décide à me prêter main forte, et nous entendons la voix de ma mère se hisser depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Emmett ? Rosalie ? Vous êtes encore là haut ?

Je lance un très rapide regard en coin à la jeune femme, qui semble rougir d'embarras, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je m'élance le premier dans les escaliers, sans sauter les marches pour une fois, et rejoins le reste de la famille.

Pendant que je salue la fameuse petite amie, qui ne semble ni laide ni stupide, et que la famille se rassemble dans le salon, certains riant, d'autres parlant boulot, mes yeux attrapent la blonde murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de ma soeur, qui glousse. Je tique. J'espère qu'elles ne se moquent pas de moi, là ?

.

La brise est fraîche, mais je suis protégée par une chaude couverture, pour moi toute seule, en boule dans le fauteuil confortable. J'admire le ciel lumineux qu'on peut attraper assez loin de la ville, pendant que le reste du groupe est engagé dans une conversation qui m'échappe.

\- Rosie ! Appelle une voix.

Je baisse les yeux. C'est Alice, elle aussi enfouie dans une montagne de couettes, même s'il ne fait pas si froid que ça. J'incline la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. J'arrondis les yeux et cligne, un peu abasourdie. Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je finis par me racler la gorge et me pencher vers la table basse pour y attraper un verre, que je lève devant eux.

\- A ma soif.

\- Nul ! S'exclame la naine.

\- Nulle toi-même. Je lance avant de boire quelques gorgées.

\- Alice ? Demande soudainement Bella. Tu sais quelle offre tu vas choisir, pour ton job ?

\- Pas encore non. Répond celle-ci d'un air boudeur. Je sais pas encore ce que je préfère.

\- Fais vite ton choix. Je conseille. Les offres ne tiennent pas des années.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, vieille pie.

Je tire la langue pendant qu'elle rit. Edward, allongé sur une chaise longue, s'étire de long en large, aux côtés d'Emmett qui ne lâche pas les étoiles des yeux.

Je tourne la tête vers la brune qui sort avec le plus jeune, soudainement curieuse.

\- Dis-moi Bella, quels ragots est-ce que j'ai manqué depuis tout ce temps ? Parce qu'à part les épousailles de Mike et Jessica, qui m'ont bassiné toute la soirée, je ne sais pas grand chose.

\- Voyons voir… Elle réfléchit, pendant qu'Alice se redresse, aux aguets. Ah, si ! Tu te souviens de la fille avec qui Tyler avait l'air de bien s'entendre ?

\- Mmh… La rousse là ?

\- Oui ! Et bien, ils se sont soit disant gallochés une fois, y'a pas si longtemps que ça, pendant une fête de retrouvailles un peu comme la tienne. Mais ça n'a pas très bien fini. Elle avait un copain, elle l'a fait juste pour le rendre jaloux. C'était une psychopathe. A la base, elle préférait son père, mais elle s'est rabattue sur lui faute de pouvoir l'atteindre.

\- Le père de Tyler ?! Marié, avec un gosse ?!

\- Tout à fait. Je veux dire, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, on peut pas empêcher l'amour d'opérer, mais là, c'était pas du lyrisme. Et puis ça se fait pas pour Tyler.

\- Non, pas trop… Je soupire, hallucinée.

\- C'est quand les épousailles ? Demande soudainement Emmett.

Je tourne la tête. Il a l'air sorti de sa transe astrale, puisqu'il a baissé la tête vers nous. J'ai un petit sourire.

\- Je sais pas. Soupire Bella. Mais ça va être émotionnellement fatiguant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande Edward en tendant le pied vers elle.

\- Mh, quel romantisme. Comment Alice pendant que j'éclate de rire.

\- Parce qu'ils vont mettre le paquet. Ignore Bella en lui tapotant le tibia. Lancer de colombes, dragées en forme de coeur… Les discours… Mon dieu, les discours. Elle se prend le front.

\- Eh ! Qui c'est, la demoiselle d'honneur ?! Je demande soudainement.

\- Je sais plus… Lauren je crois.

\- Ah, oui, ça m'étonne pas. Je suis soudainement déçue, plaquant mon dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Tu es jalouse ? Lance Alice, taquine.

\- Oh oui, t'as pas idée. Je soupire exagérément, ce qui lui vaut de rire.

\- T'aurais pu sauter sur le demoiseur d'honneur et le mettre en pièce. Déclare Bella avec un air de déception.

J'ai un petit rire.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est pas mon genre.

\- Pas du tout. Déclare la seule fille en couple du groupe en écarquillant les yeux derrière son verre.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !

\- Rien du tout.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Mes oreilles sifflent. Ce que c'est déplacé ! Et puis ça me donne une de ces images… Mes yeux bifurquent très rapidement vers Emmett, qui est occupé à tripoter des fils de sa chaise. Je reprends contenance et me concentre sur Bella, qui a arqué un sourcil. Je fronce les miens.

\- D'accord, désolée Rosalie. Elle lâche d'un ton qui signifie qu'on en a pas fini là.

Je soupire et me recroqueville sous ma couette. Super. Quel désastre.

Bien cachée par l'épaisse fausse fourrure, je tourne les yeux vers l'ours qui tripote des coussins pour mieux s'allonger. Il n'a pas l'air avec nous, ce soir. C'est frustrant.

Il lève soudainement les yeux vers moi, et je me demande s'il sait que je le vois, étant donné que je ressemble plus à un tas d'animaux morts qu'une vrai personne. Son sourire m'indique que oui, il sait. Je réponds timidement, parce qu'il est intimidant.

Il s'allonge le plus confortablement possible et s'étire, si paresseusement, que ça me donne envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser aller au sommeil. La conversation qu'entretiennent les autres me berce, et lui et moi, seuls à ne pas parler, nous laissons partir vers un léger somme.

.

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre légèrement les yeux pendant que je sens qu'on me secoue légèrement les épaules. Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge mais ne parvient pas à bout de ses projets puisqu'il est bloqué par mes lèvres. Finalement, mes pupilles fonctionnent et j'aperçois Rosalie, qui parle sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Ou c'est peut-être moi qui n'entends rien ?

Elle incline la tête sans rien dire. Le silence plane. Finalement, je l'entends tousser.

\- Emmett ?

Je me frotte le front. Est-ce qu'elle parlait, ou est-ce que j'hallucinais, encore dans mon rêve ? Je la regarde. C'est horrible comment les étoiles l'éclairent. C'est affreux comme ses cheveux tombent de ses épaules. Je la contemple, complètement à plat.

Elle reprend.

\- Emmett, les autres sont partis se coucher. Va dans ta chambre, ce sera plus confortable que cette chaise.

Mais je suis bien moi, là ! Elle pourrait rester. On pourrait causer un peu. Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Je soupire, j'ai besoin de sommeil je le sais. C'est si frustrant.

J'ai déjà l'impression d'être encore dans ce monde parallèle où tout peut arriver et où on pourrait rester ici, sur la terrasse à peine éclairée qui donne sur toute cette forêt, sans compter le temps qui n'a plus sa place, juste pour parler ou profiter du silence. Je sais qu'elle est capable de comprendre à quel point c'est agréable.

Je me redresse douloureusement, pendant qu'elle recule et me lâche les épaules. Cette chaise m'a foutu le dos en l'air. De nouveau debout, je m'étire de long en large avant de lui sourire. Elle répond, et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire demi-tour vers la maison. Je la suis, les yeux posés sur son dos, et on pourrait presque croire que je compte la suivre plus loin encore, mais je me contente de m'arrêter quand on passe devant la porte de ma chambre.

\- Bonne nuit Rosalie. Je marmonne en appuyant sur la poignée.

\- Bonne nuit Emmett.

Je ferme la porte sur ces derniers mots lâchés de sa bouche, et je soupire lourdement en m'affalant sur mon lit, qui m'accueille si chaleureusement, mais qui me frustre quand même. Je secoue la tête en grognant. C'est si facile d'être attiré par une fille qu'on connaît pas, vaut mieux ne pas s'emballer de la sorte.

Je me couvre de mes couettes épaisses et confortables, et lâche un dernier grognement censé exprimer tout ce qui se passe dans mon esprit en cet instant, avant de sombrer si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en rendre compte.

.

Ce sont des heures plus tard que j'ouvre les yeux, naturellement cette fois, sans personne pour m'embêter. Toujours les mêmes couettes, toujours le même lit. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Et bien, quelle aventure.

Je me redresse et me débarrasse de mes draps, avant de sortir en me frottant le ventre. En chemin dans le couloir, je croise Eddie, visiblement agacé par quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose va pas, frangin ? Je demande de ma voix rauque du matin.

\- Hein ? Non, rien.

J'arque un sourcil pendant qu'il me passe devant, me retournant pour le voir entrer dans sa chambre. Quoi ? Il a pas passé la nuit avec sa belle pourtant ?

Je jette un oeil à la fenêtre au fond du corridor. Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. La lumière ne me donne absolument aucun indice, si ce n'est que nous n'en sommes pas à l'aube. Curieux comme une fouine, je m'avance vers la chambre de mon frère à pas de loups, et passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte laissée ouverte.

Je le surprends tout seul, sur son ordinateur, en tailleur sur son lit, toujours dans son pyjama fétiche.

\- Bah t'as rompu pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Je m'étonne les yeux ronds.

\- Non. Il grogne.

Je me place entièrement dans l'ouverture, les bras croisés.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce qui te chiffonnes.

Il soupire en fermant le clapet de son ordinateur, puis se lève et m'indique de le suivre. J'hausse les sourcils mais obéis, curieux de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Quand nous marchons dans la maison, je me rends compte que c'est vers la chambre de notre soeur. De plus en plus interpellé, je l'admire ouvrir la porte, avant de me désigner du menton l'intérieur.

Je passe la tête. Je contiens un rire.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, qui n'a pas l'air amusé du tout.

\- Tu trouves pas ça mignon ? Je murmure.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle était bien avec moi ! Il s'indigne sur le même ton.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle est bien avec toi, navet. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Mes yeux se tournent vers les trois filles entremêlées dans le lit de ma soeur, toutes profondément endormies. Elles ont du organiser une pyjama partie surprise. Eddie ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir kidnappé son amoureuse pendant la nuit.

Mon regard se pose sur Rosalie, la plus paisible des trois, alors que les deux autres gigotent dans tous les sens. J'ai un petit sourire. Pas mal, même en dormant. Baladeur, je m'aventure un peu plus loin, sur le cou, sur la cuisse qui émerge du tas humain, sur le pied qui dépasse du lit.

Edward me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Bon, autant ne pas les réveiller maintenant qu'elles dorment si bien.

J'hoche la tête et me sors de là, avant de lancer un sourire taquin à mon frangin.

\- Tu sais, je crois que c'est parce que tu ronfles.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! Il s'indigne.

\- Ouh que si, tu ronfles.

Je le laisse derrière moi me blâmer de toutes sortes de choses, blessé d'une telle accusation, et pars vers les escaliers, direction la cuisine pour me remplir le ventre.

En sautant les dernières marches, bien sûr.

 **A suivre... Y'a pas beaucoup de mystère mais ça me tentait.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me partager votre opinion ! Pour le prochain chapitre, il devrait paraître assez rapidement, comme d'habitude, et je ne sais pas encore s'il sera relativement court ou long.**

 **Un grand merci à Gwen Who, en effet je compte prendre mon temps ;) mais je compte sur le fait que les chapitres se suivent assez rapidement pour justement traîner un peu, étant donné que je n'en suis pas à une suite par mois ! Bon, bien sûr, on avance quand même au fur et à mesure. Pour la tension entre Emmett et Carlisle, je sais que je n'en ai pas parlé dans ce chapitre et c'était fait exprès, puisque je sais quand je veux la faire entrer en jeu et donc l'expliquer en long en large et en travers, je préfère ça que de tout raconter directement :D Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise encore, puisque c'est pour moi un encouragement à écrire que de voir tes reviews chaque fois ! Ma cruauté est incomparable, je sais. Pour le passé de Rosalie, tu ne t'en es probablement pas rendue compte mais tu m'as donné une certaine aide en plus, bien que j'avais déjà une idée de la chose. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le même que dans les livres (c'est pas drôle sinon) et je pense que ce que j'ai en tête sera bien adapté au reste de l'histoire ! Pareil pour Carlisle, j'ai trouvé une piste intéressante. Alors merci à toi !**

 **De même, encore et** ** _encore_** **merci à Une inconnue, les reviews me font très plaisir et m'aident toujours autant. Je partage tout à fait ton opinion ! J'ai lu pas mal de fanfictions sur ce site (c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a poussé à écrire, ça m'a donné envie) et il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'être frustrée par rapport à la vitesse des enchaînements de certaines, où l'amour va trop vite, et par-dessus tout la confiance. J'aime bien jouer sur le temps qu'il faut pour les personnages afin de s'accorder la confiance mutuelle, c'est pour ça que même si Emmett et Rosalie s'attirent, ils ne vont pas signer les papiers du mariage immédiatement, et au final, ils n'ont pas encore eut beaucoup d'occasions d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Ce que je compte arranger prochainement ! J'espère donc que la façon dont je traite les choses te plaît, puisque ça me tient à coeur, et que ce chapitre t'aura plu lui aussi ! Encore merci !**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**:D Salut :D Comment ça va ? Moi bien. Je suis fière ! Oui ! Hihi ! C'est pas bon signe pour vous. ;) Non je rigole, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

Je sifflote en m'engageant sur la voie rapide, la radio à très bas volume, concentrée sur mes pensées. J'entends mon téléphone vibrer depuis le siège passager, c'est sûrement Alice qui me demande où j'en suis. Je mets la main devant ma bouche pendant que je baille aux corneilles, il faut dire que j'ai très peu l'habitude d'être sur la route de si bon matin avant le travail pour aller aider une copine. La voiture familiale est visiblement cassée, mais l'âme si généreuse qui m'anime a forcément voulu y jeter un oeil avant d'appeler quel garagiste que ce soit. Je soupire, j'aurais peut-être du me taire cette fois. Mais bon, tant pis, je suppose qu'ils trouveront un moyen de me remercier, ça fait toujours plaisir les échanges équitables.

Je prends la sortie la plus proche. J'aurais pu passer par les petites routes d'habitude, mais je suis réellement pressée. Enfin, dans les temps, mais il ne faut pas que je sois ralentie par quoi que ce soit.

Le reste du chemin se fait tranquillement et enfin j'aperçois la porte épaisse qui mène à la demeure, où je suis plus souvent que mon propre appartement. Je sors et claque la portière derrière moi, avant de m'étirer tout en me dirigeant vers le coffre, que j'ouvre. Je sors ma mallette remplie d'outils ainsi qu'un torchon que je jette nonchalamment sur mon épaule, avant de refermer ma voiture à clefs et de me diriger vers l'autre, garée non loin de là.

Je lui tourne autour quelques minutes. A priori, rien ne laisse penser qu'elle est abîmée. Le problème doit être plus profond.

Je lance un regard autour de moi. Les fenêtres sont pour la plupart fermées, je n'entends aucun bruit à travers les murs. Je suppose que les enfants dorment et que les parents sont partis au travail, ou sont sur le point. Alice a du m'entendre arriver, si elle arrive à tenir debout à cette heure-ci. Elle viendra me dire bonjour, pas la peine de toquer. Je soupire pour me détendre et m'accroupis face au bolide, décidée à approfondir mes recherches.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes d'effort que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, suivie d'une voix familière.

\- Ah, Rosie, tu es là.

Je lève le nez en apercevant Alice se tenir au-dessus de moi, admirant mes gestes. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Elle a l'air… Froissée par quelque chose. Mais ça ne peut être moi, donc par conséquent, je décide d'ignorer son humeur.

\- Oui. J'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- C'est bien.

\- Comment vas-tu ? J'enchaîne en me reconcentrant sur ma tâche.

\- Ca va ça va.

Elle reste près de moi. Je sais qu'elle est en train de me prendre pour une idiote, mais la plupart du temps, les gens font ça pour protéger leurs amis d'ondes négatives qui ruineraient l'ambiance, alors je lui fais confiance.

\- Tu vas au travail, après ? Elle demande.

\- Oui. Sinon crois-moi, je serais venue plus tard que ça.

\- Ah. Désolée de t'embêter.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai décidé de venir c'est mon problème.

Elle ne répond rien. Je veux bien faire mine d'animer la conversation, mais avec une Alice de mauvaise humeur, malgré les tendres efforts qu'elle fait pour ne pas le laisser paraître, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va ! Elle lance d'un ton agacé.

Je relève la tête vers elle, un sourire halluciné sur le visage.

\- Eh, c'est bon. Je te signale que j'ai ramené mes fesses ici pour te faire plaisir et qu'en plus je te propose de te confier à moi, alors ne crache pas dans la soupe.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Rosalie. Si t'es venue, c'est ton problème. Si ça t'emmerde autant de me rendre service, ne t'embête pas la prochaine fois, j'appellerai quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non mais je rêve ! J'ai un petit rire. Alice, je connaissais ta mauvaise foi, mais là ça dépasse les bornes.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à causer sarcasme ? Elle s'énerve. J'en ai marre de tes double sens et de tes galipettes linguistique chaque fois que tout simplement, je suis énervée. J'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer !

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'expliquer ! J'hausse le ton.

Elle détourne le regard. Oui, il vaut mieux pour elle.

Je soupire et me reconcentre à mon réparage, déterminée à me changer les idées le temps de me calmer. Je n'ai pas envie de causer une scène, mais il ne faut pas me chercher comme ça. Ma gentillesse, on l'obtient, on la mérite. Alice ferait bien de ne pas croire que je la donne à tout va, pour l'éternité.

Enfin, du moment qu'elle me laisse tranquille pendant que je répare cette maudite voiture, je ne broncherai pas.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ? Elle finit par proposer au bout d'un long moment.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle fait demi-tour et retourne à l'intérieur. Je soupire en m'essuyant le front. Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd, une tension de la sorte. En quel honneur, qui plus est ? J'y suis pour rien si madame est froissée ! Je suis prête à parier que dans quelques heures, elle s'en voudra d'avoir passé son agacement sur moi, et elle me demandera pardon. Ca n'empêche pas que c'est très agaçant.

Elle finit par revenir et me tendre l'eau, que j'attrape et vide cul sec, avant de lui rendre le verre vide.

\- De rien. Elle lâche, et je suppose que c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Oh c'est bon Alice ! Je finis par craquer en me redressant.

Elle arrondit ses yeux, mais je sais très bien qu'au fond d'elle, ma réaction lui plaît. Car dans son état d'esprit actuel, je sens qu'elle est blessée par quelque chose, et que mon énervement lui servira d'excuse pour se défouler un bon coup, à défaut de ne pas avoir pu le faire face au véritable mal qui l'a mise dans cet état.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Elle demande.

J'en étais sûre. Je soupire, c'est hors de question que je rentre dans son jeu. Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Calme, Rosalie. Toi non plus, ne t'y mets pas. Ca ne sert à rien de subir une dispute alors que tout va bien entre moi et Lice. Je pose l'outil que j'avais dans les mains à proximité.

\- Ok Lice, désolée d'avoir haussé le ton. Je lève les mains au ciel. Mais ça me trouble de te voir mal et que tu ne me dises rien.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils en détournant les yeux. Touché.

\- Si j'ai pas envie de te le dire, je vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu veux le garder pour toi, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi alors que je ne t'ai rien fait. Je reprends en m'armant de nouveau de l'outil.

Je la vois serrer les poings. Avec ma diplomatie, je ne tolérerais pas qu'elle se permette plus d'insolence.

\- Tu peux comprendre que je suis agacée. Elle réplique.

\- Oui, je comprends, mais si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors tu ne me dis rien.

\- Donc quand je suis énervée, je dois la fermer, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, arrête de jouer aux idiotes avec moi. Ca ne marchera pas. Tu sais très bien comment ça marche, mais c'est pas mon problème si tu préfères garder tes problèmes pour toi au lieu de te soulager en en parlant.

\- Comment quoi marche ? Y'a des règles maintenant ? Je suis obligée de te raconter ma vie ?

\- Je croyais que c'était un plaisir pour toi, tu vois.

C'est parti tout seul, ça me démangeait. Mais elle m'a agacée, et si je ne réplique pas maintenant, je sens que je vais être frustrée. Je ne veux pas aller au travail frustrée.

Quand je lève les yeux vers elle, ses joues se sont échauffés et ses bras sont tendus le long de son corps, comme si elle ne tenait pas sur place.

\- Putain mais tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Rosalie ! Arrête de penser ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime me confier sur mes problèmes de temps en temps ou que je suis bavarde que tu as la main mise sur ma vie entière, ou sur mon comportement ! Je suis pas une chose qu'on analyse ! Tu sais rien, rien comparé à tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, d'accord ! Arrête de prétendre le contraire.

C'est à moi de froncer les sourcils. Je me redresse, c'en est assez.

\- J'ai jamais rien prétendu, contrairement à toi ! J'en ai marre ! Je me tape tes sautes d'humeurs sans aucune raison, tu peux comprendre qu'à force ça devient agaçant ! Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas grand chose, et alors ?! Est-ce que ça m'empêche de te raconter mes problèmes au lieu de pourrir avec et de devenir désagréable ? Merde, quand quelque chose va pas et que ce n'est pas la faute de mes amis, au moins, je leur fous la paix ! Ca s'appelle le respect !

Elle reste un instant clouée sur place à me regarder, pendant que moi je soutiens son regard, autoritaire, ferme. J'en ai marre ! Les gens ne savent pas apprécier la patience d'autrui. Soudain, des cris retentissent de l'étage de la maison, qui nous font tourner la tête à toutes les deux. J'aperçois une des fenêtres de la chambre d'Emmett, à l'opposé d'où nous nous trouvons.

\- Arrête de remettre en question mes choix !

Je reconnais cette voix. c'est Emmett.

\- Je ne remets pas tes choix en question, j'essaye d'y apporter de la lucidité !

Et ça, si j'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est Carlisle.

Alice et moi nous échangeons un regard, oubliant la querelle d'il y a quelques secondes. Je tourne le menton vers la scène, curieuse de savoir de quoi ils peuvent bien parler avec autant de vivacité. J'aperçois soudainement la tête du grand brun, qui regarde fixement face à lui, là où doit se trouver son beau père.

\- Sors de ma chambre !

\- Hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas au travail sans avoir fini cette discussion avec toi !

\- Arrête de me parler comme à un gosse !

\- Alors cesse de te comporter comme tel ! Grandis un peu ! Tu ne pourras pas éternellement te cacher dans tes montagnes, Emmett ! Viendra un jour où tu rentreras à la maison pour affronter la vraie vie, comme nous tous !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te donne l'autorisation de définir la vraie vie ?! Ca te suffisait pas de faire comprendre tout ça à maman ?! Maintenant c'est moi !

\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi immédiatement !

\- Vas te faire foutre !

J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois un bras entrer dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et l'ours sortir de mon champ de vision. Alice se crispe à mes côtés. Quand je tourne mes yeux vers elle, elle a le regard fixe sur ce qu'il se passe. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle était au courant.

Mes yeux vont dans le vague. Alors… C'est peut-être ça qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur ce matin ? Je fronce les sourcils. Ca me déplaît d'essayer d'élucider ça toute seule. J'ai comme l'impression que chaque fois, je suis au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et j'en apprends trop. Mais à force de me mouiller la chemise, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe… Pas dans les détails bien sûr mais… Je veux pas supporter les tensions familiales alors que je n'ai pas le même sang qu'eux. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Lâche ça Emmett !

Je sursaute. Le cri était beaucoup plus puissant que ses prédécesseurs. Je lève le nez vers la fenêtre ouverte, et ouvre grand mes yeux lorsque je vois une mallette de professionnel en sortir en vol plané. Je comprends immédiatement qu'il s'agit des affaires de Carlisle.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit à seulement quelques mètres de moi et mon amie, qui sursautons dans un même cri. Quand je tourne la tête, ma vision se brouille.

La mallette. Elle a atterri sur ma voiture. Mon pare-brise.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mes muscles se tendent, quand le cri part tout seul.

\- Mais c'est pas possible !

Je ne reconnais presque pas ma propre voix rugissante. Là-haut, beau-père et beau-fils se sont penchés pour admirer les dégâts. Lice ne dit rien. Peu importe, je suis bouillante.

Je me dirige vers ma voiture cassée et retire les affaires de Carlisle parmi les débris de verre de mon pare-brise, et les jette au sol. Je me retourne vers eux, penchés au-dessus de moi, et les menace de mon index.

\- Va falloir apprendre à vous calmer, d'accord ?! C'est quoi cette famille de tarés ? C'est quoi, hein ? D'abord la soeur qui m'envoie chier de bon matin, ensuite les deux qui peuvent pas fermer une fenêtre le temps de s'engueuler, et maintenant ça ! Ca !

Mes bras désigne ma caisse. Tous observent, silencieux et honteux. Moi, je ne peux pas empêcher les paroles de couler à flots.

\- La discipline, nom de dieu ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires tous seuls, arrêtez les bavures, j'en ai marre de jouer à Sherlock Holmes tout en subissant des dégâts collatéraux ! Démerdez-vous ! Démerde-toi, Alice !

Je me rapproche d'elle, et je vois qu'elle recule de quelques pas, effrayée. Mais je me contente seulement d'un regard noir et du ramassage de ma mallette à outils avant de faire demi-tour, ouvrant d'un coup sec ma portière et m'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Je jette la caisse sur le siège passager et boucle ma ceinture, puis démarre. J'enclenche la marche arrière et recule à toute vitesse, faisant demi-tour à l'arrachée.

Puis je m'en vais vers mon travail. Bouillante, et le pare-brise brisé.

.

Je lâche un petit soupir en poussant les portes de la grande salle. J'ai besoin de me défouler ce soir, sinon je vais crever sous la tension. Depuis ce matin, depuis la dispute entre Carlisle et moi, personne ne se parle dans la maison. Sauf peut-être ma mère, qui a tenté d'apaiser la situation avec tout le monde. Je passe une main sur mon front en traversant les allées de gens qui courent sur des tapis roulants. C'est ma faute ? Je crois. J'ai quand même cassé un bout de voiture d'une amie à ma soeur. Ca craint.

Je suis déchiré entre la culpabilité et la colère. Ce qu'elle a dit ensuite, ce qu'elle a braillé sur moi et ma famille de tarés, je m'en fous. Elle a raison. Ce qui m'énerve réellement, c'est la dispute qui a précédé la tragédie. Je supporte de moins en moins ces réunions familiales, vivement que je rentre. D'ailleurs, la vaine tentative de mon beau-père pour me faire rester était pitoyable. Me crier dessus, où est-ce qu'il a vu que ça fonctionnait ?

Je suis épuisé. Moralement. Et je compte bien vider mes forces physiques histoire de n'être plus qu'un légume incapable de ressentir aucune autre émotion que le sommeil.

Mais quelqu'un vient semer la pagaille dans mes plans lorsque je passe devant une rangée de tapis de yoga. C'est Rosalie.

Je m'arrête de marcher lorsque je la reconnais bel et bien, en train de faire comme les autres des séries quelconques d'abdos en tout genre. Mes jambes sont plantées fermement dans le sol alors que mon cerveau stratège hurle d'aller la voir. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va me frapper avec une haltère si j'ouvre la bouche. Est-ce utile de m'excuser ? Je sais bien que oui. Maintenant ? Je suppose que je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions.

Alors j'inspire profondément puis me mets en marche, serrant nerveusement la serviette que j'ai passé derrière ma nuque.

\- Rosalie ?

Je suis légèrement penché au-dessus d'elle, allongée au sol et concentrée dans sa tâche. Elle arrête l'effort pour lever les yeux vers moi, et ma respiration se coupe d'appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

Bon, au moins, ça a le don d'annoncer la couleur. Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle se redresse en position assise, refaisant sa couette en soutenant mon regard. J'ai la soudaine sensation de n'avoir rien à lui dire, tous mes mots préparés à l'avance s'échappent lentement de ma mémoire.

\- Euh… Je…

Elle soupire, puis se lève, ramassant ses affaires.

\- Non, attends ! Je panique légèrement.

\- J'ai pas envie Emmett. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plaît.

Je suis surpris de la voir aussi triste, pendant qu'elle passe la lanière de son sac sur ses épaules, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ca ne peut pas être seulement moi, le con qui lui a pété une vitre. On ne peut pas être… _Triste_ pour ça.

La voir partir sans aucun mot de plus me rend inquiet. Je la suis des yeux, elle pousse les portes et disparaît. Je me gratte la nuque. Il faudra que j'en parle à Alice.

.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Quelle journée de merde.

Un petit soupir s'échappe de ma gorge, et je reconnais cette intonation entre mille. Non, pas ça, pas maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas la force de retenir mes larmes, et je me laisse pleurer, doucement, je me laisse vider les mauvaises ondes de la journée. Je ferme les paupières pendant que ma respiration se fait saccadée. Je le savais, au fond, qu'un jour j'allais apprendre une nouvelle du genre. Presque un an que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à mon père, et quand j'en ai enfin l'occasion, c'est pour parler d'une foutue maladie. Je me fais un sang d'encre depuis les quelques heures où j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Je baisse les mains et me les tripote nerveusement pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Alice depuis notre dispute, ni à personne de sa famille, j'ai planté Emmett qui voulait sûrement s'excuser.

Je suis terriblement seule. Et quelque part, ça me convient.

Mes yeux se tournent vers mon téléphone, posé à côté de moi sur le canapé. Théoriquement, je pourrais le saisir et appeler n'importe qui de mon cercle d'amis. Je pense à Jane. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Enfin si, elle comprendrait, mais pas comme j'en ai envie. Je soupire. Je devrais aller prendre une douche.

.

\- Et elle est partie ? Demande Alice tristement, assise en tailleur face à moi.

J'hoche la tête. Elle se gratte le menton.

\- En effet, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Si rien d'autre n'était arrivé dans la journée, elle t'aurait allègrement craché dessus.

\- Sympa.

\- Faut dire que t'as pété son pare-brise avec les affaires de papa.

\- Je sais oui. Mais il me semble avoir compris que vous vous étiez disputées avant ça ?

Soudain, elle évite mon regard.

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

\- Et bien… Elle tripote sa chaussette, nerveuse. Peut-être ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- On s'est disputées sur le fait que j'allais mal mais que je ne lui disais rien. Et… A part elle ou quelqu'un de la famille, je ne raconterais pas nos problèmes comme ça. Elle sait qu'en terme d'amies, elle est très haut placée dans mon cercle proche… Elle a du ne pas comprendre pourquoi je ne lui disais rien. Et j'aurais pu, tu sais, lui dire. Mais j'étais à vif, après avoir entendu une bribe de conversation entre toi et papa… Je t'ai entendu dire que tu partais…

Sa voix part dans les aigus, et je lui frotte doucement l'épaule, inclinant les sourcils.

\- Continue. J'encourage doucement.

\- Bien. Elle renifle. Sur le coup, je voulais pas en parler. Mais j'ai passé mon sale caractère sur elle, alors qu'elle avait rien demandé. Le truc c'est qu'elle a beau être diplomatique, Rosie n'aime vraiment pas qu'on essaye de lui marcher dessus. Donc elle a su répondre du tac au tac, mais ça m'a encore plus énervée. J'ai dit qu'elle ne savait rien de moi, et que ce n'était pas parce que je racontais ma vie qu'elle savait tout. J'étais en colère. J'avais l'impression d'être une potiche qui parle de ses problèmes tout le temps. Merde, c'est vrai, j'ai des secrets pour moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je tente de l'apaiser en lui frottant le dos. Je n'en doute pas soeurette, et tu as le droit de garder des choses uniquement pour toi. Mais si ça te fais mal… En parler soulage.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais lui reparler.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur bavarde.

\- Je sais pas comment m'y prendre. Elle avoue. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment avec ce que tu m'as raconté.

Je jette un oeil au réveil posé sur ma table de nuit.

\- Ecoute. Je commence en lui tenant les épaules pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. Il est déjà assez tard comme ça. Je suis sûr que Rosalie est partie se coucher. Et tu devrais faire de même, parce que tout le monde est épuisé, et ça ne sert à rien de prolonger la journée. Dors, repose-toi, et après avoir passé tes entretiens du jour, tu vas la voir, ou tu l'appelle. Vous pourrez parler calmement.

\- T'as raison.

Elle se lève de mon lit et s'étire, avant de faire demi-tour vers ma porte.

\- Oh, et, Emmett ? Elle s'arrête un instant.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais qu'après ça, tu ailles t'excuser.

Je passe une main dans ma nuque. C'est vrai, j'avais eu espoir qu'elle s'en occupe pour moi, mais si je dois y aller…

\- D'accord.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit frangin.

Elle referme derrière elle, et je soupire en m'affalant sur mon lit. Quelle histoire.

.

Je raccroche mon téléphone et le pose sur la table devant moi, le fixant quelques secondes, perdue dans mes pensées. Et bien dites donc. Pour une fois qu'Alice fait la démarche de m'appeler pour s'excuser, ça bat des records. Je soupire en m'étirant sur ma chaise. Ca fait du bien de retrouver une amie proche quand les choses vont mal.

Ca n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ma journée, et je compte bien me reposer. J'ai du mal à encaisser à la fois les problèmes de ma meilleure amie et les problèmes familiaux que j'ai moi-même, qui reviennent au galop chaque fois que j'ose détourner les yeux. Ces quelques derniers jours, j'avais presque oublié ma famille. J'ai un petit rire amer. On oublie jamais les liens du sang, pas vrai ? Je me souviens du ton de ma mère à propos de mon père. Je veux bien que quelque chose n'aille pas entre eux, mais quand l'autre est malade, on essaye au moins d'avoir l'air d'éprouver de la pitié. Pire que des gamins. Pire que moi et mon ex, et c'est dire. D'ailleurs, celui-là, c'est quand qu'il pointe le petit bout de son nez ? Comme si la marque indélébile qu'il m'avait infligée ne suffisait pas.

Je soupire. Arrête Rosalie, tu te fais du mal. C'est idiot, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir ces pensées sombres parfois, de plus en plus tristes, et je finis au fond du seau.

C'est ridicule, je l'admets.

La sonnerie de mon appartement retentit, ce qui a le don de me faire sursauter. Qui peut bien se pointer ici maintenant ?

Je jette un regard à ma tenue. Peignoir, chignon. Je soupire. Et puis merde, je vais pas me faire belle tout le temps pour tout le monde, et je suis très bien au naturel. Pas vrai ?

Je me lève et vais à la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvre, j'ai un sursaut et toutes mes pensées sur la beauté naturelle sont remises en question quand mes yeux croisent les perles foncées qui commencent à m'être familières.

\- Emmett ?! Je tousse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? C'était pas suffisant qu'on se croise de temps en temps à la salle de sport, il fallait qu'il soit ici, devant ma porte ! Ma porte !

Il se gratte la nuque.

\- Désolée de te déranger. J'ai demandé à ma soeur pour ton adresse, t'inquiète pas. Je… Je voulais m'excuser.

Et on peut pas téléphoner, pour ce genre de choses ?! Mon numéro est aussi très simple à obtenir ! Ce type est fou. J'enrage !

Mais bon. Le laisser comme un chien battu sur mon paillasson ironiquement tamponné du mot "Welcome", ça m'a l'air un peu cruel. D'un autre côté… Il a cassé mon pare-brise.

\- Nan.

C'est parti tout seul. Il écarquille les yeux et je me retiens de rire. Il ne fallait pas jouer aux idiots ! Il faut apprendre dans la vie que, quand on fait une bêtise, on doit mériter son pardon. D'accord, je veux bien cesser de le traiter comme un enfant. Mais son visage est si lisse, ça pourrait porter à confusion s'il ne faisait pas trois mètres de haut et deux de large.

\- Eh ! J'ai fait le déplacement jusqu'ici !

Et c'est qu'il s'indigne en plus ? J'hausse les sourcils.

\- Bah ouais, félicitations. De la part d'un agoraphobe, en plus…

\- Je suis pas agoraphobe !

\- J'ai entendu qu'il fallait te prendre par la main pour monter dans un bus.

\- C… Qui t'as dit ça ?

Je me délecte de son agacement. C'est ma vengeance, en plus de sa caution que j'attends patiemment, bien entendu.

\- Ca te regarde pas. Maintenant si c'était tout, tu peux disposer.

Je suis sur le point de fermer la porte, mais il enfonce une de ses mains sur l'encadrement, que j'ai peur de voir craquer sous mes yeux vu la puissance de sa poigne.

\- Dis donc blondinette. (Rien qu'à cette appellation, je suis de nouveau en colère) Estime-toi heureuse que je sois assez bien élevé pour venir en personne te demander pardon, parce que crois-moi, d'autres auraient été capables de te snober et de ne jamais te donner le chèque que j'ai dans la poche de mon pantalon. Alors, en retour, toi qui es attachée à la discipline, aies au moins la décence de faire semblant de sourire avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Oops. On dirait bien qu'il a plus de répondant que sa soeur. Je soupire, toujours la poignée en main. Assez joué comme ça, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de trimballer les autres de gauche à droite comme je viens de le faire. Je me perds…

\- Tu veux… Boire un thé ? Je propose, toujours le menton légèrement relevé comme si j'étais encore digne.

Il a l'air surpris de ma demande. Et bien quoi ? C'est la moindre des choses, non ?

Et puis je veux mon chèque.

\- Allez, pourquoi pas.

Je me décale et l'admire rentrer (comme quoi il passe bien sans se cogner la tête au plafond, ce sur quoi je n'aurais pas parié) avant de refermer derrière lui. C'est là que mon horrible tenue me vient à l'esprit. J'hausse les épaules. Je m'en fous de lui, alors en peignoir ou en pantalon de cuir, qu'importe son avis.

Je lui indique le canapé avant de partir dans la cuisine, séparée du salon par un simple bar. Il retire sa veste et prend ses aises, regardant lui aussi vers la grande baie vitrée qui borde le mur d'en face.

\- Waw, sacrée vue.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a fait choisir cet appartement. Enfin, ça et d'autres choses.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

\- Assez oui. Un an, à peu près. Je réponds en feignant l'hésitation.

\- Pas mal. Il frotte le dossier du canapé.

J'ai un petit sourire en faisant chauffer l'eau. Pendant que je lui tourne le dos et m'affaire à sortir tasses, cuillères et sucre, il reprend la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Ton pare-brise et aussi… Ce que tu as entendu avec mon père. C'est pas marrant de se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute familiale sans rien comprendre.

\- Tu l'as dit. Je soupire en versant l'eau chaude dans les tasses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais les scènes de ménage.

\- Ah oui ? Comme toute famille qui se respecte, j'imagine.

\- Oui je suppose. J'hausse les épaules.

Je prends les thés en infusion et les amène dans le salon, les posant sur la table basse avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Il me semble que tu m'avais parlé du divorce de tes parents.

J'hoche la tête, avant de tourner les yeux vers la vue offerte en face, pensive. Il me semble qu'il continue de me regarder. Je reprends la parole.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, cependant. Enfin, l'adolescence, pour moi, c'était il y a longtemps.

Il acquiesce.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Tu as toujours vécu ici avec ta famille ? J'enchaîne. Alice ne m'a jamais vraiment rien dit là-dessus.

\- Oui, c'est ici qu'on a grandit. Il hausse les épaules. Enfin, elle. Moi je suis né ailleurs.

\- Ah bon ? J'hausse les sourcils.

Il hoche la tête en déviant le regard vers les tasses. J'arque légèrement un sourcils pendant qu'il est pensif. Surface de l'iceberg, te revoilà…

\- Carlisle n'est pas mon père. Il finit par expliquer.

Court, mais explicatif de pas mal de chose. Quoique, il me semble que je le savais déjà… Tout est un peu flou. Je me contente de marmonner mon accord.

Les tensions entre les deux sont apparues plus d'une fois, alors je ne sais pas si je ferais mieux d'amener ce sujet sur la table. De l'autre côté, je crève de curiosité… Emmett reprend pour moi.

\- On s'est disputés la dernière fois, tu le sais. Il ajoute en se grattant la nuque. C'était parce que j'ai prévu de retourner à la réserve. Il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Oh. Je lâche simplement. Ca explique tout.

\- Tout, je sais pas. Il hausse les épaules. Je pense que tu as vu qu'on avait du mal à s'entendre, des fois. Ca n'arrive pas tout le temps, j'aime bien le considérer comme mon père… Mais bon, c'est compliqué. J'aimerais vraiment que ça ne le soit pas, que tout glisse comme sur des roulettes, mais je pense qu'être aussi absent empêche un peu la magie d'opérer… C'est une sorte d'engrenage si tu veux. Dès qu'on semble trouver la solution à quelque chose, on se rend compte que ça fait chier quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça s'arrête presque jamais.

Je le regarde, écoutant attentivement ses paroles. Après tout, si je lui ai raconté brièvement ma vie jusqu'ici, il doit se sentir redevable. Tant mieux pour ma curiosité insatiable ! Je n'ose rien dire, de peur qu'il s'arrête dans son récit.

\- Enfin bref. Il soupire. Mon avis c'est qu'on arrive pas à s'entendre parce que depuis le début, on voulait Esmée pour nous tout seul. Enfin, non, ne retiens pas cette phrase, parce que ça fait passer mon beau-père pour un psychopathe près à m'éliminer pour avoir ma mère. Je voulais plutôt être métaphorique. Mon père biologique était très loin de l'exemple paternel, donc quand il est parti pour de bon, j'ai voulu protéger ma mère de tous les autres. Et Carlisle, il voulait la même chose, la protéger, l'aimer. Sauf que ça passait pas. Entre lui et moi, je veux dire. J'ai toujours eu du mal à lui accorder ma confiance. Bon, lui, doux comme il est, il a promis d'être patient, de ne pas me brusquer. Mais on peut pas changer un homme dans son entièreté… Et malgré ses promesses, il a toujours été ambitieux.

J'essaye de déchiffrer ce qu'il me raconte sans m'aventurer dans des questions risquées. En même temps, j'en profite pour le regarder quand il parle, plongé dans ses pensées, qui j'espère lui délieront plus la langue. Il se gratte le haut de la tête.

\- Après, il y a eut Edward, et encore après, Alice. C'était trop bizarre. Mais j'ai fini par les aimer. Eux aussi d'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais été méchants avec moi. Je suis bel et bien leur frère. Edward est très souvent du côté de Carlisle. Ils se ressemblent énormément. Tous les deux dans la médecine, enfin Eddie est encore étudiant, ça dure des plombes ce truc, tous les deux très calmes et patients, et d'un autre côté ils ont… Cette sorte de fureur qui les anime dans la compétitivité, dans l'ambition comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Alice est totalement différente, même si on pourrait penser le contraire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'aimait. Enfin, pourquoi elle m'aimait _autant_. Presque aussi fort que ma mère. On dirait qu'elle a… Des gènes de mon père biologique. Mais bon, je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité, c'est juste que c'est troublant des fois.

J'hoche la tête. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à me raconter son ancienne enfance, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais il est… Très intéressant.

Soudain je me rappelle les causes de la dispute. Il s'en va, bientôt je suppose. Une petite douleur naît dans ma poitrine, une sorte de nostalgie, comme s'il me manquait déjà. A petite échelle, bien entendu, mais… C'est la seule personne de la famille d'Alice avec qui je m'entends aussi bien. Avec les autres on rigole, on parle de temps en temps, mais Emmett est légèrement différent. Même si nos discussions sont courtes la plupart du temps, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'on s'aime bien tous les deux. Je me racle la gorge quand le silence plane.

\- Je suis contente que tu me racontes ça.

\- Oh c'est vrai, je raconte ma vie depuis tout à l'heure. Il lâche en souriant.

\- Ne dis pas ça. J'ai un petit rire. Tu as beau être légèrement stupide, je t'aime bien.

\- Comment ça stupide ? Il s'indigne.

\- Bah… T'as comme qui dirait brisé une vitre de ma voiture, donc…

\- En parlant de ça !

Il fouille dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, et finit par me tendre un chèque tout frais. Je souris en m'en emparant.

\- Merci.

\- T'as aucune raison de me remercier. Il se gratte la nuque. Encore désolé.

\- T'inquiète pas…

\- Oh merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- On a complètement oublié de boire le thé. Il panique en s'emparant d'une tasse.

\- C'est pas grave. Je ris légèrement.

Il me sourit avant de boire quelques gorgées. Soudain, j'entends une sonnerie de téléphone qui n'est pas la mienne. Il s'excuse en sortant son mobile, avant de décrocher.

\- Allô ? Ah oui, coucou. Je suis chez Rosalie. Parce que je voulais aller m'excuser ! Je lui ai aussi donné le chèque. Oui oui. Ah bon ? Oh… D'accord. Oui d'accord, merci.

Il raccroche et lève le nez vers moi.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ce thé (il le montre et le finit d'une traite, avant de reprendre), ma mère est en bas dans cinq minutes, elle passait dans le coin. Je vais rentrer en voiture avec elle, ce sera plus pratique que le bus.

\- Oh ! J'arrondis les yeux. D'accord, d'accord pas de soucis.

Prise au dépourvu, je le regarde se lever et renfiler sa veste, avant de marcher vers l'entrée. Rapidement, je me presse derrière lui. Il appuie sur la poignée.

\- Eh, Emmett. Je lance finalement.

\- Oui ? Il demande en se retournant.

\- Tu pars quand ?

Il cligne un instant des yeux en me fixant, avant de secouer la tête et reprendre ses esprits.

\- Dans trois jours.

\- Trois jours. D'accord. On aura le temps de se dire au revoir correctement. Je souris en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Ouais, carrément. Il répond jovialement, bien que je sente qu'il est confus par quelque chose. Au revoir Rosalie.

\- Au revoir.

Je le regarde passer l'encadrement puis marcher dans le couloir, appuyée contre la sortie. Lorsqu'il disparaît dans les escaliers, je lâche un petit soupir, et me décide à m'enfermer de nouveau chez moi. Ceci fait, je reprends place dans mon salon, face à ma tasse encore pleine et la sienne désormais vide.

Tout à coup, l'appartement paraît bien froid.

 **A suivre... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Merci à Gwen Who, je suis très contente que tout te plaise jusqu'ici, et que mes méthodes te plaisent également ! C'est toujours très agréable de lire tes reviews, et ça m'encourage ! En effet, j'ai pris le temps de parler de l'amour d'Emmett pour ses ours, parce que bon, c'est quand même ce qu'il fait de sa vie ! Et on le voit bien dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs... Le petit bonus avec Bella qui s'endort chez les filles, j'ai failli ne pas l'écrire ! Mais c'était sous le feu de l'action, je me suis dit pourquoi pas, et je suis fière du résultat ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ta confusion, et c'est normal que tu ne saches pas comment tu m'as aidé, c'est mon esprit tordu qui a fait des liens entre les choses bref, même moi des fois je ne comprends pas. Alors on va dire que tout va bien ! A très vite pour la suite ;)**

 **Merci à Une inconnue, ça me touche vraiment des compliments comme ceux-ci. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'accueil qu'allait avoir ma fiction, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas assez divertir les gens, j'ai la preuve que non avec toi ! Et, comme dit avant, je profite de mon temps libre comme ça ! :D Je suis très contente que tu parles de réalisme, puisque c'est une des choses qui me tient le plus à coeur quand j'écris. J'adore ça ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire à toi aussi ! A très bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour :D Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Et vous m'en voyez désolée, c'est à cause d'une montagne de travail assez soudaine et pressante, j'ai du faire passer la fiction en arrière plan. Mais me revoici, toujours fixée à mon plan ! Tout se passe comme prévu, mouahahah. Alors, comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

Face au miroir, j'inspecte mes cheveux redressés en une couette haute, orientant la tête de gauche à droite pour plaquer les dernières mèches rebelles dans mon élastique, sachant pertinemment qu'elles s'enfuiront de nouveau dès que je mettrai le pied dehors. Je soupire en redressant le menton, exposant mon maquillage à l'éclairage. Ca a l'air d'aller. Refermant palettes et rangeant multiples pinceaux, je soupire et m'étire avant de quitter la salle de bains, éteignant derrière moi. Voyons, de quoi ai-je besoin ? Mon sac, c'est bon, mes clefs, c'est bon… Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche arrière. Je dégaine et déverrouille.

 _De : Jane_

 _N'oublie pas notre petite soirée demain soir. Je suis assez gentille pour tous vous accueillir chez moi donc ramène de la nourriture et de quoi boire, si c'est dans tes cordes._

 _Bisous_

Je me passe une main sur le front, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié cette histoire de fête renouvelée. Pourtant j'ai appris la nouvelle hier seulement, après le départ d'Emmett de mon appartement. Ca a du s'évader de mon esprit, j'étais mentalement occupée à ce moment là.

Je jette un oeil autour de moi. Ca me frustre de ne pas avoir de photos à accrocher sur mes murs, vraiment. On dirait une pub pour Ikea, ou pire, la chambre d'un gosse sans amis. Je pourrais me risquer aux photos d'adolescence mais ça ferait de trop nombreux dégâts collatéraux, vu nos têtes à l'époque. Je sais pas comment je faisais pour avoir du succès…

Je secoue la tête, il est temps de se mettre en route. Un dernier message pour informer Alice et je quitte cet endroit, toujours pensive sur le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture.

.

Je resserre une dernière fois ma couette haute avant de toquer. Pendant les quelques secondes pesantes de silence, j'admire le perron autour de moi, sautillant à peine sur mes pieds. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre sur une Esmée toujours aussi chaleureuse, les cheveux encore plus caramels qu'avant.

\- Rosie !

\- Bonjour. Je souris.

Elle m'enlace puis me cède la place, et je m'engage à l'intérieur de quelques pas seulement, décidée à rester dans le périmètre de l'entrée. Je passe légèrement une main dans ma nuque, ça me gêne un peu d'être ici après avoir braillé à qui voulait l'entendre que je trouvais la famille de cette pauvre Esmée trop folle à mon goût, tout ça à cause d'un fichu pare-brise, qu'Emmett a quand même eut la galanterie de rembourser. Je finis par me racler légèrement la gorge.

\- Alice est prête ?

\- Bientôt, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle arrivait dans une minute.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, en langage Licien, ça veut dire une bonne demi-heure au moins. J'entends sa mère rire, ce qui a le don de me faire doucement sourire. Elle fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la cuisine, avant de se figer, me montrant son dos. J'arque légèrement un sourcil. Quelque chose la tracasse ?

\- Rosalie ? Elle demande soudainement, d'un ton beaucoup plus bas qu'il y a quelques secondes.

\- Oui ? Je tente, murmurant à mon tour.

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi, et l'air préoccupé placardé sur son visage me surprend. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Cette maman est décidément trop gentille pour oser me faire un reproche alors que je ne suis pas sa fille, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. J'attends, bien qu'un pincement se fasse dans mon coeur pendant qu'elle garde le silence. Finalement, elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Alice m'a parlé… D'une fête entre amis… Demain soir.

J'hoche la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Je sais que Bella y sera aussi, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre (elle esquisse un sourire timide) alors je me demandais…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, j'aurais l'air stupide.

\- Absolument pas ! Je suis à l'écoute.

Elle a l'air rassurée par ma franchise, et redresse légèrement les épaules avant de se lancer.

\- J'aurais aimé que ma fille puisse amener ses frères avec elle ? Puisque… Le groupe a l'air uni et Edward ne sort pas beaucoup… Et puis Emmett qui s'en va, je me dis que… Une fête d'au revoir avec des gens sympathiques…

Elle détourne à peine la tête et baisse les yeux, et je dois tendre les oreilles pour l'entendre marmonner ce qui me semble être :

\- Ca pourrait lui donner envie de revenir plus souvent.

J'incline les sourcils. Pauvre Esmée. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait exprès, dans ce cas elle mériterait un véritable oscar, mais je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et puis en soit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je suis sûre que Jane n'en sera pas importunée du moment qu'ils amènent leur part de nourriture et boissons.

\- Avec plaisir. Je lui souris. Il faudra juste amener de quoi boire et manger.

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! Je comptais déjà régler ça avec Alice à la base, je n'aurais qu'à vous passer un peu plus d'argent, et vous ferez un détour par la supérette du coin pendant votre après-midi shopping !

\- Ca me va.

\- Oh merci Rosalie, tu es un ange.

J'ai un petit rire.

\- Pour si peu.

\- Je reviens, je vais chercher du liquide.

Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle sautille vers une destination obscure. Quel attendrissement je peux éprouver envers cette femme, ça me surprend moi-même, si peu faible la plupart du temps. Je croise les bras. En parlant de faiblesse, il serait temps que ma grande amie descende ces fichus escaliers pour me rejoindre, parce que je risque de repartir dans une colère noire si elle me fait poireauter plus d'une heure devant la porte…

\- Alice ? Je braille pour qu'elle m'entende.

J'arque un sourcil en attendant une réponse. Une tête se faufile soudainement depuis l'étage, sûrement issue d'un corps plié en deux pour m'apercevoir. Je sursaute.

\- Elle arrive.

\- Salut Emmett. Je réponds automatiquement, prise au dépourvu.

Je grogne intérieurement en sentant une adrénaline un peu trop insolente envahir mes veines. Je dois avouer que, après la nouvelle qu'il m'ait annoncé, son départ dans maintenant deux jours, je me suis faite à l'idée qu'il n'était plus là… Un peu trop, même. Le voir pour de vrai, sa tête dans le mauvais sens et ses bouclettes défiant la gravité, me surprend plus que je ne m'y attendais. Je secoue à peine la tête, pendant que ses orbes noires ne me quittent pas des baskets.

\- Salut.

\- Je crois que le sang est en train de te monter à la tête. Je raille d'un sourire en coin.

En effet, tenir la tête en bas n'est pas très bon pour le cerveau, la plupart du temps. Un rire lui échappe, puis il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Sans même descendre les escaliers pour venir me voir en personne. J'hausse les épaules, il ne me doit rien après tout.

Enfin, sur une lumière divine, j'aperçois les petits pieds familiers d'une Alice en retard, mais très bien vêtue.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais m'enraciner ici ! Je m'exclame soulagée.

\- Il faut bien un peu de patience pour un résultat comme celui-ci.

Sur ces mots si hautains, elle saute de la dernière marche et tourne sur elle-même, pour me faire admirer le chef d'oeuvre. Je siffle.

\- Pas mal. Tu comptes enlever 5 couches à chaque essayage ?

\- Tu t'occupes pas de ça, blondie. Je suis très rapide quand il le faut.

\- C'est ça oui.

Les petits pas d'Esmée se rapprochent de nous, et enfin elle réapparaît dans le salon, munie de quelques billets.

\- Alice, prends ça, vous irez à la supérette au retour.

\- Pourquoi autant d'argent ?! S'exclame cette dernière en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Parce que tes frères viennent avec toi.

Elle reste béate, son regard naviguant entre moi et sa mère, avant de secouer la tête, visiblement hallucinée.

\- Aucune réponse ne me vient à l'esprit. Elle lâche.

\- Tant mieux, sinon on en aurait pour un quart d'heure de plus, et c'est précieux pour du shopping ! Je m'exclame en frappant des mains.

Je m'empare du bras de mon amie et nous dirige vers la sortie, pressée de grimper dans ma voiture.

\- M'man, on ira direct à la grande surface des galeries, avec tout ce fric on peut se faire plaisir au lieu d'acheter des vieilles chips surtaxées !

La voix de la mère s'élève dans le fond, mais non n'avons pas le temps d'entendre la réponse, la porte est fermée. Lice compte les billets, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- A ce point ? Je ris.

\- Pour de la bouffe ? Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr ! C'est le paradis !

\- Si tu le dis. On peut y aller ?

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers mon bolide, grimpant chacune de notre côté, et posant nos affaires sur la banquette arrière. J'attache ma ceinture et allume le moteur, avant de lever les yeux vers mon rétroviseur qui donne sur l'arrière, pour vérifier qu'il est bien réglé. Quand mon regard se décroche, il tombe sur une fenêtre grande ouverte à l'étage, et un Emmett accoudé pensivement, regardant dans notre direction, et surtout sans rien pour cacher sa pudeur au dessus du balcon qui le coupe au niveau de la taille.

Vite, j'appuie sur l'embrayage et passe la marche arrière, décidée à fuir cet endroit.

.

Je sifflote en poussant le cadis, arpentant les nombreux rayons de nourriture, perdue dans mes pensées. Raviolis, parmesan… Pas besoin de ça pour un apéro, il me semble. J'ai un petit soupir. J'ai la soudaine impression d'avoir la cinquantaine et de faire les courses pour mes gosses, dépressive sur une musique aussi nulle que répétitive que crachent les hauts-parleurs accrochés au plafond. Soudainement, mon cadis est arrêté dans sa course folle par un obstacle, ce qui a le don de m'arracher un sursaut. En me concentrant, j'aperçois Alice, la main gauche agrippée au monstre métallique et la droite tenant fermement une bouteille que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

\- Que dis-tu de ça ?

\- Du champagne, carrément ? Je siffle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bah ouais. Soyons folles !

Je jette un regard discret aux poches remplies de fringues qui pendent le long de nos bras.

\- On en a pas déjà assez fait ?

\- Rosie. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis sûre que Jane sera ravie de l'intention. On a qu'à prendre que ça, c'est toujours mieux que du saucisson !

\- Eh, c'est super bon, le saucisson. J'argumente en reprenant mon chemin.

Je pousse doucement le cadis et elle se décale, glissant la bouteille à l'intérieur.

\- Ca passe crème ! Elle s'exclame. On a de la bouffe à la maison, on en prendra de là. C'est une occasion pour vider tes restes.

\- Miam… Tu penses que les invités aimeraient goûter ma vieille ratatouille qui moisit dans mon frigo depuis deux semaines ?

Elle glousse à mes côtés, pendant qu'un sourire amusé se dessine sur mon visage, toutes deux avançant le long d'une rangée de condiments en tout genres. Soudainement, alors que je regardais droit devant moi, le bras de mon amie se plaque sur mon torse, m'empêchant fermement d'aller plus loin. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Elle couine sans faire attention à mon indignation.

J'incline la tête en la regardant, mécontente. Pourquoi cette tête de truie ? Je tente d'apercevoir ce qui semble autant la perturber, mais je ne vois rien, à part des gens qui font leurs courses comme la plupart des individus normaux ne possédant pas de champs et fermes pour vivre en autarcie. Elle déglutit, je perds patience.

\- Alice, accouche, j'ai l'air d'une conne là !

Elle tourne ses yeux alarmés vers moi, désormais le visage teinté de tâches rouges par-ci par-là, signe de grande gêne chez elle. Je suis prise de panique avant même qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Il est là ! Elle glapit.

\- Qui ?! Je m'exclame murmurant.

\- Shhht !

Je suis attirée très rapidement hors du rayon, perdant la prise que j'avais sur mon tendre cadis, jusqu'à atterrir derrière une pile de sopalins. Je jure entre mes dents. Cette fille ne m'attire que des problèmes.

Enfin, elle pointe fébrilement du doigt bien en face de nous, et, dépassant à peine le nez des rouleaux empilés, j'aperçois l'objet du grand désarroi : un grand blond déchiffrant tant bien que mal l'étiquette d'un paquet de céréales. Je tourne vivement la tête vers la naine brune couverte de tâches pourpres, les sourcils tellement froncés que j'ai sûrement l'air d'un lion.

\- Je comprends toujours rien.

\- C'est mon banquier ! Elle soupire, à la fois d'agacement, d'admiration et de panique.

J'écarquille les yeux si fort et si vite que j'ai peur qu'il ne se détachent de mes globes oculaires. Ca alors ! Je me jette sur les sopalins qui tremblent sous mon poids, m'aggripant férocement pour mieux y voir.

\- Le grand blond là ?

\- Oui.

\- Cheveux de surfeur, fesses rebondies et polo de marque ?

\- Oui !

\- Lui là ?

\- Oui, nom de dieu combien de fois Rosalie ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle, avant d'exploser le plus silencieusement possible de rire. C'est trop pour moi, notre planque, la situation actuelle, ses joues rouges… Tout est beaucoup trop comique. J'entends qu'elle est agacée, mais je ne peux que me tenir les côtes et pleurer d'allégresse pendant la minute qui suit. Lorsqu'enfin je me redresse, et que j'essuie mes joues humides, elle me tire la manche. Je sens ses mains moites.

\- Je fais quoi ?!

\- Bah, tes courses. Je réponds d'une nonchalance déconcertante, bien que secouée d'un rire sur le dernier mot.

\- Rosie !

\- Mais quoi ? T'as pas le choix ! Et puis c'est cool, il va peut-être t'aborder.

\- Hah. Hah. Hah. Elle articule.

\- Tu es d'un cynisme… Bon, je retourne au cadis moi !

Un coup de cheveux, un redressement d'épaule, et me revoilà partie. Je l'entends paniquer derrière moi, ce qui m'amuse encore plus, car j'adore me délecter de son malheur. Tout aussi sereinement, je reprends possession de mon cadis et continue de longer les rayons, approchant dangereusement du pauvre banquier victime de nombreux fantasmes sûrement loufoques de mon amie, toujours cachée derrière son sopalin. Elle va bien se décider à sortir un jour. Et elle n'a pas le choix, car je m'applique à rester dans le périmètre du blond, qui n'a probablement pas remarqué qu'une fille pas nette le suivait depuis quelques instants.

C'est lorsque nous ne sommes qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, lui admirant des conserves et moi fixant un panneau publicitaire depuis une minute, qu'elle émerge de sa cachette, sortant du rayon d'à côté comme si de rien était.

\- Rosalie, j'ai pas trouvé de fromage.

Je la considère un instant pendant que dans ses yeux se lit la prière d'une femme en détresse, qui avait seulement besoin d'une excuse pour trouver quoi dire en sortant d'un rayon de produit laitier. Avec un calme olympien et sans même esquisser un sourire moqueur, j'hoche la tête.

\- Tant pis, je me doutais qu'on trouverait pas celui que j'avais goûté la dernière fois. J'enchaîne, jouant le jeu.

Ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement et je sens qu'elle est soudainement beaucoup plus détendue, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et traînante ne retentisse dans mon dos.

\- Alice ?

J'écarquille les yeux et, profitant du fait qu'il ne voit pas mon visage de son côté, j'esquisse un gigantesque sourire à mon amie qui est de nouveau prise de panique. Je tente tant bien que mal de lui faire des signes avec mes yeux, lui ordonnant d'aller lui parler, pendant qu'elle reste plantée là à ne rien répondre. Finalement, je me retire d'entre ces deux-là, et pars sans un mot de plus. Hop, jeter son amie dans la fosse aux lions, c'est fait ! Elle me remerciera plus tard.

Guillerette, je sautille vers les caisses, sortant les billets de ma poche. Qu'est-ce que j'adore faire des bonnes actions !

.

\- Ridicule. Je soupire verre à la main, avant d'aspirer une gorgée.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Glousse Jane à mes côtés.

Pendant quelques instants, elle n'arrive même pas à boire tant mon récit l'amuse. Puis, elle finit par se ressaisir et arranger ses cheveux, pour reprendre contenance.

\- Et comment ça s'est fini ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'hausse les épaules. Discussion banale entre deux personnes faisant leurs courses, quoi.

\- Nom de dieu. Elle rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Je connais à peine cette fille, mais elle me vend déjà du rêve. Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je l'ai déposée chez elle pour qu'elle se prépare (encore) et qu'elle vienne en même temps que ses frères.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Je bois légèrement dans mon cocktail tout frais en balayant l'appartement de mon amie du regard. Spacieux, moderne… Et très peu souvent vide, pour être honnête.

\- Tu as un copain en ce moment ? Je demande presque aussitôt.

Elle explose de rire, et j'arque un sourcil, loin d'apprécier qu'on se moque de moi de la sorte.

\- Pauvre Rosie…

\- Quoi ? Je demande sèchement.

\- Rien, oublie. Elle hausse les épaules. Enfin, tu sais très bien que je suis pas prête de me mettre aux choses sérieuses…

\- Ouais, je sais pour ça. Et, je me permets de te dire que je trouve ça complètement naze. J'ajoute en finissant mon verre.

\- Pardon ?! Elle s'indigne. Toi, Rosalie, tu me dis qu'éviter les choses sérieuses, ça craint ?

\- Eh ouais. Figure-toi que, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas d'avis qu'il faut absolument éviter les relations juste parce qu'on en a eut une bien pourrie. Bon alors certes, je ne me suis pas jetée dans les bras d'un garçon depuis un an, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas cherché de stabilité… En plus tu es complètement hypocrite, puisque je sais que tu vois quelqu'un.

Ses joues flanchent au rouge.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

Je la regarde un instant l'air tellement blasé que j'ai peur que mon visage ne se fige comme ça à tout jamais, avant d'inspirer.

\- Parce que tu es aussi discrète qu'une femme enceinte.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais je la devance d'un regard noir avisé, ce qui lui fait baisser la tête. Finalement, elle redresse le menton.

\- C'est pas pareil. On est pas ensemble.

\- Oui. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Encore un de tes principes étranges, "on est amis voir plus si affinités mais rien de sérieux même si on veut se voir tous les vendredi soir en amoureux", ou, quoi encore, "non mais je l'apprécie pas mais j'aime qu'il m'apprécie donc je vais à des rencards voir plus histoire de me sentir désirée"...

\- Rosalie ! Quelle insolence !

\- Pardon. Je glousse.

Elle soupire, agacée.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, t'es personne pour me catégoriser comme t'aime bien le faire.

\- Je ne…

\- Tais-toi, tu m'agaces. Rien que pour te prouver que tu as tort, je serais capable de me taper n'importe qui ce soir.

\- Comme la fille au lycée, qui couchait avec son frère ?

\- Rosie ! Elle grimace. T'es complètement dingue. Et tu évites le problème juste parce que tu sais que tu as tort, et que je peux te le prouver.

\- Cause toujours. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je dois avouer que ça me manquait un peu, les discussions agitées avec Jane. Je n'ai jamais su si nous étions copines ou amies par pur sarcasme. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, elle chavire vers l'ignorance, en me boudant la tête tournée ailleurs. J'ai un petit sourire attendri, dans deux minutes, elle me saute dessus avec un nouveau potin…

\- Eh !

Oh. Plus rapide que prévu.

Je baisse les yeux vers sa main agrippée à mon bras, avant de la regarder elle, éblouie par quelque chose qui se passe plus loin.

\- C'est qui ça ?

Je tourne immédiatement le menton vers où elle désigne de son bras. L'entrée, avec Edward enlaçant déjà Bella, peu intéressant, Alice qui pose sa grosse bouteille achetée en ma compagnie plus tôt dans la journée, pourquoi pas, et un Emmett charmant qui jette des regards autour de lui avec un air plutôt coincé, définitivement intéressant. Mais pas pour Jane.

\- C'est qui le grand brun ? Elle insiste en me secouant le bras.

Eh, j'ai dit pas pour Jane ! Vous m'écoutez, là-haut ? Sérieusement, qui gère l'administration du Karma, parce que j'aurais deux trois mots à lui dire. Je lâche un soupir plus bruyant que prévu.

\- C'est le frère d'Alice.

Elle plisse les yeux en ma direction. Je sens mon corps se tendre légèrement sous la pression. Pitié...

Elle finit par me lâcher le bras.

\- Non mais je rêve !

\- Quoi ? Je demande aussitôt.

\- Tu m'avais rien dit !

\- A propos de quoi ?

Elle croise les bras, et c'est à son tour d'avoir l'air blasée.

\- Prends-moi pour une idiote.

\- C'est pas ce que t'es ? Je réponds en m'emparant vite fait d'un nouveau verre.

\- Rosalie, ma Rosalie, un nouveau béguin !

Je serre les dents et siffle de la manière la plus menaçante qui soit.

\- Tais-toi immédiatement avant que ta dernière vision ne soit ma tête enragée et que du verre pilé n'atterrise dans tes yeux.

Eh. Pas mal, on dirait que j'ai retrouvé du poil de la bête. Elle déglutit et lève les mains au ciel, je soupire. Forcément, si je me comporte comme ça, elle va se faire des films. Mais moi, il faut me caresser dans le sens du poil, pas me prendre au dépourvu comme ça. Béguin de rien du tout, je le connais pas ce type. Je le connais pas, et il a pété mon pare-brise ! J'aimerais remonter le temps et revenir à notre séance de boxe, histoire de lui administrer un beau K.O de revanche.

Tout doux, tout doux.

\- D'accord je te crois.

Elle aurait pu finir avec "pas" que la phrase aurait eut le même sens. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- On s'est parlé cinq fois, à tout péter.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Il part dans une montagne pour s'occuper d'ours dans trois jours ! J'hausse le ton.

\- Oh. Elle écarquille les yeux. C'est problématique.

\- Un peu, oui !

\- Ah-ah ! Tu avoues !

\- Je n'avoue rien du tout ! Je ne veux rien ! Alors fiche-moi la paix sinon…

\- Coucou les filles !

Oops, Alice aurait pu entendre la phrase de trop, et s'imaginer à son tour que j'aurais des vues sur son frère. Code d'amitié, on ne sort pas avec les frères des amies ! Peu importe si je n'ai moi-même pas respecté ce code durant mon adolescence, peu importe. Laissez-moi me conforter dans mon propre malheur.

J'affiche le sourire le plus grand et le plus hypocrite que mon visage est capable de supporter, avant de reprendre une conversation imaginaire.

\- Et je disais donc que mon appartement avait une très belle vue et que c'était une des raisons principales de mon achat.

\- Waw. Dit Jane d'un ton pas du tout emballé, hochant la tête très lentement.

Discrètement, je lui fais comprendre d'un regard qu'un seul mot de travers, et elle est achevée. Elle reste soudainement bien sage.

\- C'est passionnant en effet ! Jane, je t'ai ramené du champagne.

\- Sérieux ? C'est génial, merci ! J'adore ça !

\- Qui n'aime pas ?

\- Ma mère.

\- Ah. Oops, j'essayais d'être rhétorique. Bon bref, Rosie tu viens avec moi deux minutes ? J'aimerais te dire un mot.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Parler de quoi ? Elle a entendu quelque chose ? Oh mon dieu, pitié, non ! Quel embarras ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire quand elle va me demander si les rumeurs sont vraies ?!

J'avance lentement derrière elle, quittant Jane qui paraît aussi paniquée que moi. Normalement, en toute logique, Lice ne devrait ne rien avoir entendu… Normalement. Je prie pour que les lois de la physique ne lui aient pas donné d'oreilles supersoniques, sinon, sinon je suis dans le pétrin…

La petite brune m'attire dans un coin et reprends, parlant plus bas.

\- Edward est déjà avec Bella et les autres, il s'en sort bien. Mais j'aimerais que tu gardes un oeil sur Emmett, parce que niveau connaissances là, il n'en est pas à son meilleur score… Tu peux m'aider à l'incruster dans les discussions ?

Mon coeur bondit de joie quand, enfin, le destin me réserve une bonne surprise. Elle n'a rien entendu ! C'est parfait ! Et puis, j'ai une excuse pour faire la conversation au grand brun. C'est triste, puisqu'il repart dans deux jours à peine, mais bon… Il va bien revenir un de ces quatre. En tant qu'ami, bien sûr, il serait enrichissant de l'avoir sous la main.

 _Enrichissant. Non mais regardez-moi ça._ Crache ma propre conscience.

Que je décide fermement d'ignorer, reprenant une gorgée d'alcool pendant qu'Alice fait demi-tour. Avant de s'intéresser à d'autres conversations, elle pivote légèrement vers moi, et murmure si bas que j'ai peine à entendre :

\- D'ailleurs si Emmett te plaît c'est pas grave, ça lui donnerait peut-être une raison de rester.

Mon coeur explose dans ma poitrine.

 **Boom. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir, et je les ai bien entendu tous lus dans la seconde où ils ont été postés, mais je ne réponds que malheureusement maintenant.**

 **Merci à Gwen Who, encore ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu continues de lire, et que tu as des critiques constructives. Alors, le but du chapitre était d'être intéressant, donc pour le moment ça va, j'arrive à mes fins ! Pour ce qui est de la "famille de tarés", c'est bien Rosalie et Emmett qui le pensent, Rosalie le crie et Emmett est mentalement d'accord. Je dirais que c'est surtout leurs points de vue personnels, Rosie est très énervé sur le coup et Emmett se sent très souvent étranger par rapport à ses liens du sang, voilà pourquoi j'ai utilisé cet adjectif, si on veut, pour les mettre d'accord sur une chose. Pour autant, le problème des disputes arrive à tout le monde et n'en fait pas une famille de psychopathes, c'est clair !**

 **Ce qui est intéressant dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui (oui je me fais un peu de pub je suis du genre commerciale) c'est que, si le précédent se finissait sur une touche assez triste, celui-là ne parle absolument pas du problème de Rosalie ni de sa "dépression", alors qu'on est de son point de vue. Et je l'ai fait exprès, puisque ça montre son adaptation selon les moments, ce qu'elle cache aux autres voir à elle-même c'est-à-dire ses problèmes tout ça tout ça. Vous en apprendrez plus... plus tard ;) mais bientôt c'est promis.**

 **Donc j'espère que mon approche te plaît ! Et que tu ne seras pas déçue par les explications du vécu de notre blonde. Merci encore pour tes reviews, elles m'aident à avancer. A très bientôt !**

 **Puis, un grand merci à Une inconnue ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, tu vois moi aussi ça m'arrive :D Une Rosalie au crâne dur, c'est ça qu'on aime. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé décrire la scène du pare-brise, je trouvais ça à la fois drôle et assez puissant comme image, de quoi faire péter les plombs à notre mécano ;) Ooops, pardon pour ta santé ! (mehehe tu n'as pas fini de souffrir, pauvre victime) En effet, que de solutions, que de théories ! Et bien le jour J se rapproche, tu sauras enfin la réponse ;) avant d'être déchirée par de nouveau dilemme. J'adore mon métier, même si ce n'est pas un métier je l'adore quand même ! Encore merci de suivre ma fiction ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ! :D Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Dans la continuité du précédent, il s'agit de la suite de la soirée entre amis (beaucoup plus intéressante que la première partie, bien entendue). Pour les curieux, on se retrouve en bas pour plus de détails sur ce qu'i venir et les réponses aux reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Je me tiens derrière le bar rempli de verres vides comme une quiche qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses bras, me balançant vaguement sur la musique incessamment répétitive qui se diffuse dans toute la pièce. Ma propre boisson épuisée, son cadavre dans ma main, ne me sert que de prétexte pour avoir l'air occupée à choisir le prochain mélange à glisser dans ma gorge, pendant que tout le reste du groupe glousse et s'amuse en parlant de choses qui me passent au-dessus de la tête.

Je soupire. Je suis le genre de fille, qui, à un certain moment dans une fête entre amis, même un apéro musical comme celui-là, finit toujours dépressive dans son coin sans vouloir faire autre chose que ruminer son désarroi. Assez pénible, je sais. Imaginez-vous être coincés dans mon corps, deux minutes. Je tousse en jettant un énième coup d'oeil au fond du gobelet. Une goutte ambrée se glisse le long des courbes, et je joue avec, tournant à gauche, tournant à droite…

Un raclement de gorge me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Je lève les yeux. Tiens, le roi de la soirée. Quelle honte je sens peser dans ma poitrine, quand je réalise que depuis la discussion avec Alice, je n'ai pas été capable de faire un pas vers lui. Un seul foutu pas. Ca sert à quoi, à part prouver que les filles ont raison ? Pourquoi je n'admettrais pas simplement que oui, je le trouve intéressant ? Parce que ça n'a aucun sens, voilà pourquoi ! C'est une véritable perte de temps. J'ai connu pas mal de mecs depuis mon célibat, et je peux parier que lui, c'est un gouffre. Une faille. Qu'il faut absolument éviter, sinon je vais gaspiller de la salive et brasser de l'air… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais, mais je le sais. Et puis comment faire, de toutes façons ? On a jamais flirté. Ca n'a jamais fonctionné comme ça, enfin, je ne l'ai pas perçu comme tel. Je ne compte pas forcer quoi que ce soit, c'est le frère de mon amie, ça s'arrête là.

Aïe. J'ai une migraine à force de me prendre la tête de la sorte. Il faut que j'arrête, ça chauffe là-dedans. Et puis, il n'y a que les coupables qui se justifient, pas vrai ? A moi de m'éclaircir la voix.

\- Non, non je… Je patientais.

\- Pour ? Il incline la tête, amusé.

Ses traits lisses m'agacent.

\- Pas grand chose en particulier. J'hausse les épaules.

Autant tenter de le faire fuir avec mon attitude maussade. Allez, pshht, va t'amuser ailleurs. Il a l'air de bien se débrouiller niveau connaissances, je suis étonnée. Il faudrait éventuellement que j'arrête de le prendre pour un sociopathe incapable de communiquer, aussi, c'est vrai.

Je baille sans même prendre la peine de cacher mon menton qui se dédouble avec ma main libre. Il a un petit rire.

\- T'as l'air de vouloir rentrer.

Je soupire quelque chose que je ne comprends moi-même pas, haussant de nouveau les épaules. J'essaye tant bien que mal de le faire déguerpir, mais, quelque part au fond de moi, je suis contente qu'il reste me faire la conversation. Voyons jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller avec mon état inébranlable de loque fatiguée.

Il jette déjà des regards autour de lui. Touché. Ca fait un peu mal, d'être éjectée au bout d'une minute…

\- Tu as dansé ? Il enchaîne en souriant.

\- Ouais. Je réponds doucement. Et toi ?

\- C'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. J'écarquille légèrement les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Il s'étouffe. Je peux savoir ce que tu as entendu, exactement ?

J'ai un petit rire incontrôlé. C'est pas juste, je comptais pas me faire retourner le cerveau en moins d'une minute comme ça, c'est de la pure concurrence déloyale ! Mais que voulez-vous, cet homme me fait rire. Véritablement rire. Il m'énerve aussi, en même temps. Il est comme teinté de cette insolence de sale gosse pourtant odieusement craquant, ce charisme auquel certains profs ne résistent pas face aux cancres.

Je soupire en secouant la tête.

\- D'accord, je pose pas plus de question. Il lève les mains en l'air.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es seule ici ?

\- Ca sonne comme une citation d'un catalogue de drague des années 80. Je lance platoniquement.

Il hausse les sourcils. A ce stade, je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de prétendre une personnalité devant lui. Autant la jouer naturelle à 100% et sortir sans arrêt ce qu'il me passe par la tête.

Il finit par rire assez bruyamment, si bien que je vois ses épaules se secouer en rythme, si grandes si on omet tout le reste.

\- C'était pas forcément mon intention. Il passe une main dans sa nuque.

Je détourne les yeux. Et allez, je l'ai gêné. Mais bien sûr que je suis au courant qu'il ne veut rien avec moi, sinon, un gars comme lui, il serait déjà venu me faire du rentre-dedans. Ou pas ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'aime pas jouer à la décodeuse de langage corporel.

Mon ventre retentit sous ma robe. Zut, je meurs de faim.

\- T'inquiète pas va. Je balaye d'un ton plus morne que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il a l'air alarmé pendant que je contourne le bar, à la recherche d'un cake ou quelque chose du genre. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras. En me retournant, j'arque un sourcil, perplexe devant tant d'urgence.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas jolie !

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon estomac grogne.

Encore pire ! Mon dieu ! Les compliments d'excuse ! C'est la peste bubonique au coeur. Dégagez-moi ça, au plus vite. Je me détache de son emprise.

\- Emmett, j'allais juste me chercher à manger.

\- Ah… Je…

Il a l'air très gêné. J'incline la tête. Je veux bien qu'il se sente coupable de m'avoir prise pour une quiche, mais à ce point, il y a anguille sous roche.

\- Je suis un peu embarrassé.

Je le considère. Que suis-je sensée faire de ça ? Sa franchise est parfois assez alarmante. Mes lèvres closes, j'attends qu'il développe, pendant quelques secondes de silence.

\- Ouais. Tu es jolie et intelligente, enfin agréable quoi.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Serait-il possible de mettre fin à ce malaise ? Je sens mes pieds s'enfoncer doucement dans le sol comme si je pouvais lentement disparaître en-dessous. J'espère vraiment que ça puisse marcher.

\- D'accord. Je réponds finalement en hochant (un peu trop) vivement la tête. Je vais aller me chercher du gâteau, maintenant.

\- Attends, je t'accompagne.

Mes muscles se tendent. D'accord, calme-toi Rosalie. Pourquoi autant de stress ? En temps normal, autant de compliments (qui semblent francs ?) te feraient au moins sourire, attirance ou pas. Là, c'est… Pire que tout. Angoisse, nervosité, anxiété… Toute la panoplie. Et puis tu vas chercher un gâteau, merde. Ressaisis-toi.

J'inspire franchement et me redresse, hochant la tête avant de mener le chemin.

.

Je soupire quand elle me tourne le dos, passant la première. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Emmett ? Eddie avait raison, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas pratiqué, me rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce terrain aurait pu m'aider. Je regarde les détails de sa robe pendant qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine pour assouvir sa faim. Une seule question me vient alors à l'esprit :

 _Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

Et je ne saurais pas y répondre, ni maintenant ni dans cinq ans. Ca n'a aucun sens, jeter maladroitement mon dévolu sur cette fille alors que je pars dans deux jours, sans vraiment savoir quand je reviens, c'est cruel, et puis ça ne me ressemble pas. J'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé depuis la dernière… Je soupire en secouant légèrement la tête, ça ne me va pas de trop réfléchir. Un ventre vide doit pousser à la sottise.

Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle parcoure la petite pièce, ouvrant de multiples tiroirs. Pris d'un élan de torpeur, je m'étire de long en large avant de doucement fermer la porte derrière moi, ennuyé par le boucan que font les autres, puis d'appuyer mon dos contre l'encadrement clos. Elle fouille toujours dans les placards, ses bracelets tintant en rythme avec ses mains agitées. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le son étouffé derrière moi, ni comme la vue est belle par la toute petite fenêtre, juste au-dessus de sa chevelure. Je baille légèrement.

\- Toi aussi, tu aimerais rentrer ? Elle déclare distraitement en m'adressant un regard.

Je me contente d'un petit sourire amusé. Elle a déjà replongé le nez dans le frigo, et je l'entends mettre le bazar à l'intérieur, avant de se redresser, triomphante.

\- Ah-ah ! Je me disais bien que Jane avait préparé quelque chose.

Toujours aussi fière, elle s'empare d'un large plat accueillant un gâteau basique qui paraît au chocolat, et l'amène au centre de la table en bois. Puis, elle relève le menton vers moi, et d'un petit signe en direction de la nourriture, m'invite à la rejoindre. Il ne m'en faut pas plus et je m'approche, l'estomac de plus en plus creux et fur et à mesure que se nourrir devient accessible. Elle cherche autour d'elle, tournant une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Je cligne lentement des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Des cuillères. Elle soupire.

J'hausse les épaules. Elle croise les bras et arque un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Tu comptes le manger comment toi, ce fondant ?

Je plonge presque immédiatement ma main dans le plat, et je l'entends pousser un hoquet de surprise pendant que ma poigne attrape la nourriture et la mets dans ma bouche. Et hop, avalé, son gâteau. Je me lèche les doigts devant son air ahuri. Elle me tape la main.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête !

Je ris bouche fermée, elle-même salie de chocolat et la main baveuse. Elle peste contre moi et s'agite, murmurant des choses comprenant "Jane" et "pas contente" à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne un peu trop, je la ramène près de moi à l'aide de ma main propre.

\- Eh…

\- Non !

\- Shht.

Sans lui demander son avis, j'essuie ma main souillée de salive contre une serviette à proximité et lui tends une nouvelle part improvisée. Elle juge mon offre avec un rictus indéchiffrable. Je claque ma langue contre mon palais.

\- Allez, c'est qu'un gâteau. Et t'as faim, non ?

\- Je pense que c'est possible de manger ça avec une cuillère, tout de même.

\- Ce que tu peux être coincée !

Elle fronce les sourcils et j'ai un rire moqueur.

\- Rosalie, la coincée… J'entame une chansonnette.

\- Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as sept ans ! Elle couine d'agacement.

\- Han. Trop mignon.

Je reste comme un nigaud avec mon fondant dans la main pendant qu'elle ne se décide à rien faire. Finalement impatient, je n'attends pas son accord et lui fourre de force la nourriture dans la bouche, avant de reculer la main pendant qu'elle s'étouffe.

J'explose de rire et la regarde tenter vainement de manger le morceau correctement, cachant son visage à moitié derrière sa main. Me tenant les côtes, je finis par reculer jusqu'au plan de travail tellement le rire m'envahit. Quand elle réussit son combat, elle est morte de rage.

\- Emmett !

Mais moi, je pleure encore plus. Essuyant d'un revers du bras ma bouche sale, je contemple la sienne, tâchée jusqu'au menton. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je fixe drôlement cette partie de son visage, elle porte ses doigts aux miettes gluantes, et tressaille quand elle réalise de quoi il s'agit. Nos regards se soutiennent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle et moi ne rions ensemble.

\- T'es complètement malade. Elle articule vainement en essuyant sa bouche et ses larmes.

Crispé sur le comptoir, je ne trouve pas la force de répondre. J'entends son rire derrière moi, et tant qu'il continue, je ne peux pas m'arrêter non plus. C'est au bout de quelques minutes intense que je l'entends soupirer et reprendre ses esprits.

\- Bon, j'ai faim moi du coup.

Quand je lève les yeux vers elle, elle est en train de plonger la main dans le plat.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Je soupire, ému.

\- Tais-toi et prends nous des verres. On va crever de soif après avoir fini tout le gâteau.

\- Ca me plaît comme programme ! T'es sûre que tu veux pas boire dans mes mains ?

Elle pouffe la bouche pleine et je suis de nouveau pris d'un rire, en même temps qu'un sentiment d'étrange bien-être, si calme par rapport à la situation actuelle. Comme si cette cuisine, à cette heure précise, avec cette personne là, étaient les éléments à réunir pour me faire sentir à ma place.

Je lui tourne le dos pour ouvrir les tiroirs en hauteur et nous dénicher des verres, que je pose sur la table juste à côté du plat.

\- Laisse m'en un peu !

\- Je t'avais prévenu cow boy, j'avais faim.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles cow boy ? Je demande en me servant à mon tour.

\- J'sais pas. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Eh, cow boy.

\- Si tu veux alors. Dis donc il est drôlement bon ce fondant !

\- Tu m'étonnes. C'est la seule chose que Jane sait cuisiner. Elle déglutit. Je me souviens, quand on était au lycée. Elle enchaîne, soudainement secouée d'un léger rire. Des fois on allait manger chez elle le midi, et chaque fois qu'elle se tentait à la cuisine, c'était imbouffable. J'avais toujours des intoxications qui duraient trois jours et le ventre qui gonflait jusqu'à explosion. Son rire grandit au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Une fois, elle avait tenté de faire une confiserie à un mec qu'elle aimait bien, il a cru qu'elle avait tenté de l'empoisonner dans un certain délire de crime passionnel, c'était à mourir de rire ! Pitoyable ! Je me suis moquée d'elle pendant des semaines, et elle, pour se venger, elle m'a volé mes vêtements pendant un cours de sport ! J'ai du marcher dans le lycée pour le reste de la journée avec mes vieux fringues puants !

Je ne peux que rire tant elle est prise dans son récit. J'incline légèrement la tête, touché par sa spontanéité et son naturel, bien que l'alcool puisse y jouer un petit rôle. Elle frappe légèrement la table comme pour se supplier elle-même d'arrêter de rire, visiblement très émue par le rappel de tant de souvenirs. Elle soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Que de souvenirs, ces années de malheur. Je n'en peux plus rien que d'y penser. Ses épaules se secouent encore légèrement. Quel déchet, non mais quel déchet ! Elle rit de plus belle.

\- Qui ça ? Je demande, perdu.

\- Moi ! Elle s'exclame.

\- J'ai loupé la partie où tu étais un déchet.

\- Boh, tu sais, à cet âge là. Elle secoue nonchalamment la main.

\- Non je sais pas. J'hausse les épaules. Je suis sûr que tu étais une chouette fille.

Elle cale son poing sous son menton et me regarde d'un petit sourire pensivement flatté.

\- Et moi, je suis sûre que tu étais un chouette type.

Nous nous regardons pendant les longues secondes qui suivent. C'est seulement là que je me rends compte que la musique des autres n'a pas cessé depuis notre aventure du fondant, mais que je n'y faisais plus du tout attention. C'est également seulement là que je me rends compte qu'elle a de toutes petites, petites tâches de rousseur en haut des joues.

\- Je me demande… Elle commence, et j'incline la tête.

Elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle se redresse et secoue la tête.

\- Oublie. Je parlais toute seule.

\- Ca t'arrive souvent ? Je ricane.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. Elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil.

Je souris doucement. J'avais raison quant à mes premières impressions sur cette fille, elle est très sympathique, et drôle. Elle vide son verre d'eau d'une traite, et je fais de même. Dans le silence qui suit, ni elle ni moi ne savons sur quoi enchaîner. Je pianote timidement sur la table, évitant son regard. Je l'entends légèrement soupirer.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour faire des bêtises, j'étais en train de passer une mauvaise soirée.

\- C'est vrai ? Je demande aussitôt, m'appuyant le dos contre la table à ses côtés.

\- Mh. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupire, comme regrettant d'avoir lancé ce sujet. Quand elle lève son regard vers le plafond, je l'interprète comme une recherche d'inspiration pour m'expliquer son état. Patient, j'attends qu'elle se lance.

\- Pour faire court. Elle passe une main dans sa nuque. Je… Je suis un peu nostalgique.

J'arque un sourcil. Très vague, comme confession.

Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule.

\- Si tu veux pas m'en parler, t'as pas besoin.

\- Non j'ai… J'ai besoin d'en parler. Ça m'embarrasse juste que..

\- Que ? Je la motive.

\- Bien, Alice est au courant bien sûr mais toi tu… Tu es son frère.

\- Et alors ?

\- On est pas vraiment deux meilleures amies qui faisons de la danse ensemble et nous racontons tous nos petits secrets.

\- Je vois pas où ça t'empêche de te confesser à moi, si tu en ressens le besoin bien sûr ? Visiblement c'est le cas, sinon je suis sûr que tu aurais déjà pris ma soeur à part.

Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes.

\- T'es vraiment gentil tu sais.

\- C'est rien. J'hausse les épaules. Ca me dérange pas de t'écouter, je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir parler à quelqu'un avec qui on a pas forcément l'habitude. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne répète à personne ce qu'on me raconte en privé.

\- Ca, je m'en doutais… Elle soupire pensivement.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est pas facile. Elle explique. En ce moment, c'est pas très facile. Enfin, je sais pas si c'est en ce moment ou si ça a toujours été comme ça… Je te l'ai déjà dit je crois, mais mes parents sont divorcés. Sauf que je m'entends mieux avec mon père que ma mère. J'ai du passer mon adolescence avec elle, j'ai pris des distances sans le vouloir avec lui. Et maintenant qu'on a repris contact… C'est assez sombre. Quand ma mère m'a appelé la dernière fois, c'était pour dire qu'il était malade.

\- Gravement malade ? Je finis par demander tandis qu'elle se fait muette.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il a toujours eut une santé assez fragile. Mais je m'inquiète… Ca pourrait être de trop pour lui, tu vois. Il pourrait… Mal le gérer. Enfin bref, le truc avec ma famille, c'est qu'on ne dialogue jamais. Si on a un problème entre nous, on l'enterre immédiatement, et on passe à autre chose. Il y a tellement de non-dits que… Même encore aujourd'hui, quand je dois avoir ma propre mère au téléphone, je suis fébrile. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, elle pourrait m'attaquer sur une chose que je lui ai faite avant, et qui aurait pu lui faire du mal. D'un autre côté, je me prépare à lui répondre tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Tu vois ? C'est étrange. On s'entend bien, on arrive à passer des moments de famille, moi et mes cousins compris, mais tout peut chavirer d'un moment ou à l'autre… C'est glauque. Ca me fait peur, j'aime pas beaucoup ça. J'ai appris pour mon père hier à peine. Je sais pas comment l'encaisser. Ma mère s'en fout, ou alors elle essaye de m'y faire croire. Je n'oserai pas lancer le sujet là-dessus, elle ne ferait que se braquer et ça partirait dans tous les sens. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à m'inquiéter pour lui… J'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne _normale_. Et c'est égoïste, et c'est faux bien sûr, mais je sais pas… Je me comprends mieux que les autres. J'ai la sensation que les autres… Ne vont pas dans le bon sens. Ma mère est toujours seule, elle pourrait essayer de revivre un peu et de se donner le droit au bonheur mais… Elle n'a pas l'impression d'en vouloir. Mon père, lui, il est triste. Je lui manque. Et moi aussi il me manque. Je pourrais aller le voir, je pourrais… Mais il est loin. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y prendrais avec mon travail, ce genre de chose. Mes cousins, je m'en éloigne de plus en plus. Ils changent, ils deviennent… Des gens auxquels je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. C'est amer, de manquer de liens forts. Toi et Alice, vous avez de la chance. Même si tu te sens marginal, même si tu as beaucoup de problèmes avec ton beau père, au moins vous en parlez. Vous vous criez dessus souvent, mais vous en parlez. Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est… Tellement plus rassurant que le silence. Le silence c'est violent, ça cache des choses, ça pèse. Il faudrait que tu réalises plus souvent ce cadeau que tu as eu, après ton père biologique. C'est pas facile mais c'est tellement mieux.

Je la considère, pendant que ses yeux s'obstinent à fixer le vide. Le coeur ralenti, les pensées floues, je mets quelques secondes à assimiler son discours, y compris la petite morale de la fin. Les lèvres soudées, je n'arrive pas à faire de commentaire, mais elle enchaîne bien rapidement, toujours la voix douce et posée.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un espèce de syndrome de Peter Pan. Elle explique en tripotant le collier qui pend autour de son cou. J'ai peut-être (voire sûrement) raté mon adolescence, enfin je crois. Je ne suis sûre de rien, je ne sais pas si je fais les choses correctement. J'ai l'impression… De ne pas avancer. De ne rien faire. De ne rien accomplir. Et pour moi, ce stade, cet embouteillage d'ambitions, ce n'est rien d'autre que l'adolescence. J'ai le sentiment d'être encore une putain d'ado.

Enfin, ses yeux se tournent vers les miens, ce qui a le don de m'arracher un sursaut intérieur.

\- Des fois j'ai la certitude que tu vis à peu près la même chose que moi. Fuguer de chez toi pour aller à la bourgade la plus près, fuir la civilisation pour vivre avec des ours, et puis toutes ces choses que tu as dites sans savoir que j'écoutais… J'ai pas raison ?

J'entrouvre la bouche mais reste silencieux. Mon cerveau ne se remet pas de ce volte face de l'ambiance installée, auparavant vivante et tâchée de rires, maintenant nostalgique et envahie d'une tristesse indéfinissable. Finalement, j'hoche la tête, avalant ma salive ce qui achève ma gorge sèche.

\- Si, c'est un peu ça. Je pense que tu as raison.

Elle a un petit rire, qui sonne comme un ricanement.

\- Voilà où on en est. Moi je stagne, et toi tu t'en vas.

Mon regard dérive vers le parquet de la cuisine. Plus aucun de nous deux ne parle, seules les voix étouffées du salon parviennent à masquer le silence. Mes pensées dérivent toute seule, et je suis comme envahi par la même torpeur que tout à l'heure, lorsque nous entrions à peine dans cette pièce. Mes conversations avec Carlisle… Mes dilemmes entre travail ou réserve… Je fronce machinalement les sourcils dans ma réflexion.

Soudainement, je l'entends soupirer à ma droite et la vois s'étirer du coin de l'oeil. Je ne bronche pas, décider à laisser mon esprit voguer librement tant qu'elle n'engage pas de nouveau la conversation.

Peut-être que je pourrais venir plus souvent. Peut-être que je devrais enfin écouter Alice, mon beau-père, ma mère. Les mots qui sortent de leurs bouches ne sonnent pas pareil que ceux de Rosalie. Rosalie a l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais elle le maîtrise.

Je sursaute quand une main tapote mon épaule.

\- Faudrait peut-être retourner avec les autres, ils vont se poser des questions à force. Elle relance, sur le ton de la rigolade, bien qu'encore très calme.

\- Surtout s'ils ont entendu ma drague des années 80. Je réponds sur le même ton.

Elle a un petit rire. Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle quitte la table et se dirige vers la porte, baillant aux corneilles.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je lance rapidement, avant que sa main n'atteigne la poignée.

Elle se tourne vers moi et bat des cils plusieurs fois.

\- Ah, non, je peux pas. J'ai déjà ma voiture.

\- C'est vrai. Je passe une main dans ma nuque. Je dois aussi ramener Eddie et Lice, j'avais oublié, j'suis bête.

\- C'est gentil de proposer quand même. Tu pourras me ramener une autre fois.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca peut être sympa.

\- J'aime bien prendre la route.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais. J'aime bien.

\- Oui, tu aimes les voitures aussi…

\- Oui.

Nous nous considérons. Il semble que la conversation n'ait plus de stock.

Elle s'en rend compte en même temps que moi et pousse un soupir en enfonçant la poignée de la porte, ouvrant sur le reste du groupe, toujours en train de discuter autour de nombreux verres et téléphones. Elle désigne vaguement du menton l'extérieur.

D'un hochement de tête, je me redresse, et plonge profondément les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en suivant de nouveau les détails de sa robe qui ondulent dans son dos quand elle se déplace vers les autres. Je soupire et baille en même temps.

La fin de cette soirée s'avère être longue.

 **Et voici ! Bon alors, avant de s'attaquer à quoi que ce soit, j'espère d'abord que ce chapitre vous a plu car il est pour moi primordial. En effet il permet d'annoncer la suite (bon, vous ne lisez pas l'avenir donc vous ne pouvez pas clairement savoir) mais pour faire court, les éléments nouveaux dits ici vont être repris plus tard. Important donc !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout ! Ca me motive en ces périodes sombres ou je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire qu'avant ! Bouhou...**

 **Un grand merci à Gwen Who, oui t'as vu ça, deux paragraphes ! Pour le soutien que tu m'apportes, ça vaut bien le coût :D Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres ! Ici le point de vue de Rosalie est plus développé, et j'ai essayé de le relier à celui d'Emmett, comme tu as sûrement pu le voir. J'essaye vraiment de les rapprocher pendant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, mais ce n'est pas facile sans tomber dans le cliché ! J'espère donc que ma façon de faire les choses va te plaire :D Bien sûr je peaufine aussi Alice, qui n'est pas la principale mais qui a un rôle important pour ce qui est de rapprocher nos tourtereaux et surtout faire n'importe quoi :D Que du bonheur, le chapitre précédent. Encore merci, merci vraiment pour tes compliments sur mes personnages, ça me touche beaucoup. A très bientôt !**

 **Un énorme merci également à Une inconnue ! Je suis très contente que tu aies pu lire entre les lignes en effet, et comprendre les certains sous entendus :D ici je développe plus le mal être que Rosalie cachait dans le début de la soirée, j'aurais été frustrée de la laisser heureuse et inconsciente alors qu'elle est si nostalgique la plupart du temps. Heureusement qu'Emmett est là ! J'espère que l'évolution de ce chapitre te plaira ! Je me suis plus intéressée à leur complicité que la véritable attirance, je trouve cet ordre plus intéressant (même si, entre nous, ils se plaisent quand même). Et, te sachant curieuse, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que les réponses à tes questions à propos du départ d'Emmett auront leur place au prochain chapitre, le prochain prochain, le plus rapidement possible ! Celui ci était la fin de la soirée. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! (je suis si cruelle meheh :D) Je suis contente de te faire rire ! C'est un aspect que je trouve important dans mon histoire, essayer de l'alléger de temps en temps. J'ai hâte de savoir ton avis sur ma suite ! A très bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ! :D Oui, je suis véritablement de retour ! Et ça fait du bien !**

 **J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas paru trop longue, je fais de mon mieux pour vous apporter qualité et quantité ;) Bon j'arrête, on dirait une pub pour dentifrice.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

Je frissonne et m'enroule un peu plus dans mon cardigan, les bras croisés devant ma poitrine pour parer le froid glacial qui pénètre mes vêtements. Devant moi, une Alice boudeuse et broyant du noir suit des yeux son père portant une lourde valise jusqu'au coffre ouvert d'un taxi. Je baille légèrement avant de lever mon regard vers le ciel grisâtre. Parfait, il ne manquait que ça pour donner un aspect d'apocalypse à la scène. Je soupire.

C'est vrai, je suis triste moi aussi. Peut-être plus pour la famille d'Emmett que moi-même, mais rien n'empêche un petit pincement à mon coeur pendant que je vois le grand brun vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'oublie rien. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers mon amie. Elle a tenue à ce que je reste dormir à la maison ce soir, de peur de se sentir seule. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, selon elle. Il s'en va et elle est monotone, rien ne l'amuse. J'espère que j'arriverai à lui changer les idées.

Je reste silencieuse pendant que chaque membre adresse son au revoir au jeune homme partant déjà, légèrement mal à l'aise face à la tension palpable quand beau père et beau fils se serrent la main. Je repense à ce qu'Emmett m'a raconté. Il reste des blancs, mais j'arrive un peu mieux à comprendre leurs comportements. Surtout celui d'Esmée, qui est toute grise et mélancolique, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois à distance, puis décide de rentrer pour ne pas s'éterniser à regarder le taxi partir. Carlisle et Edward font de même, et il ne reste plus que moi et Lice tandis qu'on entend des portières claquer. Enfin, le grand brun sort du véhicule aménagé pour m'adresser un au revoir, que j'ai cru un instant ne jamais mériter.

\- A bientôt, Rosalie.

Nous nous faisons la bise sans aucun mot de plus, et c'est contre mon gré que je sens comme une enclume peser soudainement dans ma poitrine. Puis, Alice se jette dramatiquement dans ses bras et je lève à peine les yeux au ciel en me reculant. Elle va le revoir, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être plus tôt que prévu ?

 _Et qui c'est que ça arrangerait le plus, toi ou elle ?_

J'ai un gémissement intérieur. Pourquoi ma conscience est toujours aussi cruelle avec moi ? J'ai le droit de l'apprécier. Il y a un jour de cela, je me suis confessée, après tout… C'était agréable. J'aimerais bien le revoir.

Le sanglot de mon amie me tire hors de mes pensées. Se détachant de son frère, elle essuie une larme imaginaire et soupire et détournant le menton.

\- Allez, vas t'en.

Il hoche la tête et fait demi-tour, avant de sauter sur la banquette arrière. Toujours le bras tendu et la main agrippée à la poignée, il tourne la tête vers nous une dernière fois.

\- A dans dix jours !

\- Mouaif. Grogne Lice sans le regarder.

La portière claque, et la voiture redémarre. Je la regarde partir au loin, pensive… Et soudain sa phrase fait écho dans mon esprit. Je sursaute.

\- Dix jours ?!

Elle tourne la tête vers moi les yeux ronds.

\- Bah oui. Je t'avais pas dit ? Il revient pour la fête des fiançailles de Mike et Jessica, on l'a invité.

Je cligne des yeux pendant ce qui me paraît être des heures, incapable de prononcer une syllabe. Toute cette mise en scène n'était donc qu'un leurre ?! Pourquoi Alice était elle aussi triste si elle revoit son frère dans moins de deux semaines ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu pleures, alors ? Je rétorque sans aucun tact.

\- Parce que c'est long ! Elle s'indigne en faisant déjà demi-tour.

Je suis abasourdie. Littéralement abasourdie. Immobile, je la contemple pendant qu'elle sautille les marches du perron et pénètre l'entrée, criant déjà à sa mère qu'elle a faim.

Et parmi tout ce brouillard et cette confusion, j'ai le malheur de sentir une joie indescriptible envahir mon esprit, i peine quelques minutes tout embrumé.

.

Je lâche un soupir d'ogre en m'affalant sur mon lit tout abîmé mais si confortable. Après m'être tourné sur le dos et avoir calé mes mains derrière ma tête, je prends le temps de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément.

Les arbres… Les fleurs… Les bêtes… Je peux tout sentir, jusqu'au soleil. Un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage, que c'est bon de rentrer. L'idée d'être bientôt de retour à la maison ne me dérange pas non plus, étrangement. Je compte bien profiter de ces quelques jours pour aller voir mes ours, m'en occuper, et reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de campagnard.

Lentement, je me redresse sur mes coudes et jette un oeil à la fenêtre sur le mur d'en face, qui donne vue sur les montagnes. C'est ici que Gerald, mon remplaçant, a du manger bien des sandwichs. Je me hisse hors du lit et m'étire de long en large, avant de me poster face à la vue. Petit soupir satisfait.

Des fois, je ne reviens pas des cadeaux que la vie m'offre, aussi hippie que cette déclaration puisse paraître. Comment tous les autres parviennent à vivre au milieu des villes, au milieu de gens pas fréquentables, au milieu des problèmes… Quand on peut simplement se la couler douce ici ? Je me demande toujours.

Je me frappe dans les mains. Il est temps de se bouger ! Décidé, je sors de ma petite maison et arpente le long des clôtures, que je finis par enjamber comme à mon habitude. Évitant de justesse de me casser la mâchoire à l'atterrissage, j'enlève rapidement la boue de mon pantalon et m'avance au hasard parmi la verdure. Ne voyant aucun ami aux alentours, je me décide à siffloter, claquer ma langue sur mon palais, grogner et autres sottises, qui ont souvent pour effet de faire ramener la meute.

Puis, je l'entends. Derrière moi, un grondement sourd et amical qui sonne comme le bonjour d'un ami qui nous a manqué. Je me retourne et souris à la femelle que je reconnaîtrais entre mille de part son oreille déchirée, qui elle est occupée à gémir son bonheur.

\- Béatrice ! Je m'exclame quand elle se rapproche.

Elle hume mes vêtements un instant, et je la laisse faire. Lorsqu'enfin je vois ses yeux doucement se fermer et son menton pointer vers moi, je m'autorise à tendre le bras et grossièrement lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle me tourne autour et je la gratte dans tous les sens, retrouvant le plaisir du contact des bêtes. C'est fou comme ça m'avait manqué !

Très rapidement, quelques autres curieux nous rejoignent et je me retrouve assis parmi une bande d'ours paresseux qui se chamaillent vaguement. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller aux rêveries pendant qu'ils s'agitent. Caressant vaguement les poils raides qui me passe sous la main, je pense à mon nouveau retour dans si peu de temps. C'est vrai, c'est étrange que ça ne me torde pas le ventre. C'est mieux, mais étrange quand même.

Je soupire. Carlisle fait tous les efforts du monde pour moi, après tout, ça devrait aider. Il était sensé me garder ici jusqu'à la fête de fiançailles des amis d'Alice. Ca a explosé, et puis il a finalement capitulé. Mais je n'allais pas rester aussi longtemps loin de mes bêtes ! Si je disparais trop, ils m'oublieront. Enfin, pas au sens propre, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais je ne serai quand même plus là, et ils devraient faire sans. Ca me dérange, je suis comme une maman poule avec eux.

Je profite du fait que l'un d'entre eux s'allonge pour prendre mes aises sur lui, et ferme paresseusement les yeux. Pour le peu de temps que j'ai ici, ferai mieux de profiter au lieu de m'embêter avec tous ces problèmes inutiles. Je verrai. J'ai le temps de voir.

J'ai tout le temps que je veux.

.

\- J'ai trop mangé ! Couine Lice en s'écroulant sur son matelas sous mes yeux.

\- M'en parle pas. Je geins en l'imitant. Je sais pas ce qu'elle avait ta mère ce soir, mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Mon estomac a du faire des stocks pour la semaine qui suit.

Elle a un petit rire, et je ferme les yeux en souriant. Le silence plane pendant quelques secondes, et, loin de me déranger, il permet à mes pensées de dériver toutes seules, la digestion d'un aussi gros repas me poussant au sommeil.

Soudain, j'entends mon amie se racler la gorge, ce qui m'arrache un sursaut si petit qu'elle même ne s'en rend pas compte. J'ouvre un oeil, tournée vers elle qui observe le plafond.

\- Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Emmett. Elle déclare simplement les bras nonchalamment croisés sur son ventre, ne quittant pas des yeux le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

J'arque à peine un sourcil, déconcertée. Qu'est-ce que ce langage codé signifie ? Mon silence doit lui indiquer ma stupéfaction, puisqu'elle enchaîne.

\- De toi.

Cette fois-ci, mes deux sourcils se froncent. Alice… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi. Enfin, rien qu'elle n'ait pu voir. Et puis même, rien du tout.

Soudain, un souvenir me traverse comme les flash back qu'on observe dans les films. Je me souviens de la dernière soirée, sa réflexion sur le fait que son frère me plaisait. Mais ce n'était rien… Rien de sérieux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit allée jusque là !

\- Alice ! Je m'indigne en me redressant.

\- Ne t'énerve pas ! Elle désespère aussitôt. Je t'en supplie Rosie, écoute-moi.

Je fixe ses yeux implorants sans la moindre envie de tendre l'oreille, mais ma fureur m'empêche de parler. Elle saisit cette occasion pour se lancer.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une folle. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais folle amoureuse de lui depuis le début et que tu mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, oui. J'interromps du tac au tac, toujours pas convaincue.

\- Mais j'ai quand même insinué… Elle reprend en ignorant ma remarque et en se redressant à son tour… Que tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer. Et vice-versa. Et que... Si jamais il te trouvait vraiment sympathique… Je n'y voyais aucun soucis.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- De quel droit ?

\- Pardon ? Elle s'étonne.

\- De quel droit, Alice, tu te permets de faire ça ? J'hausse le ton. Je suis désolée, mais mes relations avec qui que ce soit, même ton frère, ne te regardent pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie que, sans me prévenir de rien du tout, tu ailles à droite et à gauche raconter des sottises qui me mettent dans l'embarras ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Je ne savais rien jusqu'à maintenant ! Quand lui as-tu parlé ? Je suis gênée ! Je lui ai fait la bise aujourd'hui et… Mon dieu, je suis gênée !

\- Rosie ! Calme-toi ! Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules. C'était pour ton bien ! Je voulais juste te donner un coup de main ! J'ai bien vu que vous vous entendiez bien, et crois-moi, ça me fait plaisir. Si ça me dérangerait… Je n'aurais rien dit. Vraiment. Je t'aurais laissé faire toute seule. Mais là, j'ai cru bon de…

Soudain, alors que ses mots se perdent, je comprends. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à peine sans la regarder, et mes épaules se détendent, pendant que tout se fait clair à mon esprit.

\- De tenter de garder ton frère près de toi. Je murmure pour compléter sa phrase avant elle.

Elle incline la tête et me fait comprendre qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais je fuis son regard. Baissant le menton, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure pendant que se partage colère et chagrin dans ma tête. Finalement, je redresse la tête et retire ses mains de mes épaules, refusant quelque réconfort que ce soit, et me lève hors du lit.

\- Rosie !

\- Non Alice. Je réponds calmement.

\- Je comprends pas. Elle ajoute plaintive.

Je me retourne vers elle.

\- C'est pourtant très simple, vu que l'idée vient de toi. Tu t'es dit "oh, Rosie a l'air de bien aimer mon frère, et lui réciproquement. Ca tombe bien, j'aimerais qu'il aille le moins possible dans ses foutues montagne. Je n'ai qu'à accélérer le processus pour qu'ils finissent ensemble et qu'il ne reparte plus jamais !"

Elle me contemple béate, et je croise fermement les bras.

\- C'est pas…

\- Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et ose me dire que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Son regard dérive, et je suis déçue d'apprendre que j'ai raison. Je claque ma langue contre mon palais agacée, détournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est pas… Comme ça.

Je la laisse poursuivre.

\- C'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. D'accord de ton point de vue, ça a du sens. Et peut-être même… Peut-être même que tu as raison. Mais Rosie, j'ai jamais voulu t'utiliser comme un jouet juste pour garder mon frère près de moi. Tu le sais ça, parce que je t'ai connu bien avant que tu ne le rencontre ! Je n'ai jamais "prévu" que vous vous entendiez bien. Donc… Quand l'occasion s'est présentée… Pour toi, pour moi, pour lui. J'ai décidé d'agir. Mais je n'ai rien dit de trop ! J'ai tenu ma langue ! J'ai parlé de mon point de vue, pas du tien. Mon frère n'est pas complètement bête, il sait que tu n'es pas forcément aussi attachée que je l'ai prétendu.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers elle.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton frère. Il a répondu quoi ?

\- Oh. Elle paraît un instant surprise mais se ressaisit. Il n'a pas bronché. Pas qu'il s'en foute, pas du tout. Mais il n'a pas sauté au plafond ni vomi par terre. Il a hoché la tête, il m'a dit que j'étais gentille de lui dire tout ça, mais qu'il savait se gérer. Un peu comme toi en fait.

Je tique. L'idée d'un Emmett aussi impassible me surprend d'abord, mais me paraît ensuite tout à fait logique. Pensive, je vais jusqu'à me gratter le menton, ressassant les moments vécus ensemble. Étrange…

\- Alors il te plaît ?

\- Alice !

\- Mais ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te ferait si mal de l'avouer ! Tu es ma grande amie, je t'ai dit des centaines de fois que j'étais parfaitement positive à toute attirance entre toi et lui, et que veux-tu de plus !

\- Rien ! Je ne voulais rien à la base !

\- Tu es agaçante. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Il te plaît.

\- Je...

\- Et pas un mot de plus sinon j'en rajoute une couche !

Je lève les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle lâche un rire diabolique.

\- Alice.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je ne veux plus de ça. Compris ?

\- Mais si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide pour…

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, bon sang ! Je suis une grande fille ! C'est clair ?!

Elle soupire et s'affale sur sa couette.

\- Compris, chef.

\- C'est mieux.

\- Mais s'il se passe quelque chose, tu me le raconte dans l'immédiat ! D'accord ?

\- Soit. Attends-toi à être déçue, il ne va pas se passer grand chose.

\- Menteuse.

Je décide de ne pas répliquer et me rassieds sur le lit, motivée à changer de sujet.

\- Et si on parlait de ton _travail_ , plutôt. Je lance l'air taquine.

\- Parle pas de malheur !

\- Tu devrais être contente.

\- Qui est content de travailler ?

\- Celui qui a un salaire.

\- Mouaif. Elle hausse les épaules.

J'ai un petit rire en secouant la tête. Cette fille ne vaut rien. On s'est bien trouvées.

.

Je soupire, affalée sur une chaise haute et accoudée au bar, pendant que la chaleur de l'endroit m'envahit de toute part. C'est humainement impossible, de faire la fête. Toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Je compte le nombre d'argent qu'il me reste pour m'offrir un cocktail glacé, pendant que Jane, non loin de là, beugle sa vie à qui veut l'entendre. Enfin, victorieuse, je sors un billet que je tends au barman qui m'ignore trois bonne fois avant de prendre ma commande. Pendant que ma boisson arrive, je me redresse et jette un oeil dans la foule autour de moi. J'arrive à peine à discerner Bella, Lauren… Tyler… Où sont les autres ? Aucune idée. Peut-être partis prendre l'air ou manger un coup. Je tuerais pour des tacos.

Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je sursaute. C'est Jane.

\- Salut beauté. Ca te dit d'aller en terrasse ?

\- Dans deux minutes. Ma boisson arrive.

\- Chouette ! Je pourrai t'en piquer.

\- Pas sans cotisation. Je déclare en ouvrant ma paume vers elle.

\- Je comptais sur ta générosité…

\- J'suis pas généreuse.

\- T'as pas faim ?

\- Si, j'étais justement en train de penser que j'allais braquer un restaurant de tacos.

\- Non, je parlais pas de nourriture.

J'arque un sourcil sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne m'indique de son sourire mutin une bande de garçons non loin de là, tous très charmants, propres sur eux bien évidemment, mais d'un ennui mortel que je parviens à sentir depuis ma chaise suintante.

\- Je reste sur mes tacos. Je déclare nonchalamment en m'emparant du verre que me tends le barman.

Elle hausse les sourcils pendant que je coince la paille entre mes lèvres d'un air provocateur. La boisson divine s'achemine jusqu'à ma gorge, que les degrés d'alcool s'occupent de brûler au passage. Un verre de plus ou de moins…

\- Je suis déçue. Jane soupire.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande, concernée.

\- C'est ton type de mec ça, non ?

Je regarde une nouvelle fois.

\- Bof.

\- Mensonge ! Elle s'indigne.

\- Arrête un peu ! J'ai dit non, c'est non. Vas t'amuser toi, si tu veux. Mais tu te débrouilles pour rentrer chez toi ensuite.

Je la vois lever des yeux au ciel avant de fixer par-dessus mon épaule, où les mâles se sont déplacés. Ennuyée, je décide d'inspecter de nouveau la foule en sirotant mon verre. Quand je croise son regard encore une fois, elle a l'air complètement dépitée. J'ai un rictus amusé.

\- Quoi ? Tu viens de découvrir qu'ils sont tous en couple ?

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Allez, t'en fais pas. Tu peux toujours te taper Tyler si tu veux. Je taquine en finissant ma boisson.

Son silence finit par m'inquiéter. Me redressant, je la secoue à peine alors qu'elle se refuse à me regarder, toujours obnubilée par ceux derrière.

\- Jane ? Allô la Terre ?

\- C'est… Elle commence enfin.

J'incline la tête. Soudain, ses yeux se tournent vers les miens et elle m'empoigne le bras, me tirant vers elle. J'ai un petit hoquet de surprise.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller en terrasse maintenant. Elle réplique sans aucune explication de plus.

Je fronce les sourcils mais me laisse aller. Scindant la foule, je perds très rapidement mes repères et ne sais plus trop si Jane m'emmène vraiment dehors où dans un labyrinthe sous-terrain. Finalement, nous débouchons sur le bois décoré et je prends une grande inspiration.

\- T'as raison, ça fait plus de bien qu'à l'intérieur !

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Jane !

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds-moi, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Rien.

\- Sale menteuse. Je lance en allant m'appuyer sur la rambarde en hauteur, prenant mes distances avec un couple un peu trop tactile.

Elle me rejoint et admire à son tour la vue. Le silence plane, et il est pour moi insupportable. Je tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Tu veux pas me dire ?

\- Ca sert à rien. Elle répond simplement.

Lorsqu'elle baisse la tête, elle se murmure à elle-même quelque chose que je suis, je suppose, ne pas censée entendre.

\- J'aurais pas du proposer ce bar.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle sursaute à ma réflexion.

\- Rien. Il est trop loin de d'habitude.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a anguille sous roche.

Elle ne dit rien mais je l'entends déglutir durant le silence qui suit. Mon instinct s'emballe, et je sens peu à peu un mauvais présage s'approcher. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire confiance à ma psychose ou l'ignorer.

J'ai très vite la réponse.

\- Rosalie ?

Je me retourne surprise, en même temps que Jane laisse échapper un juron entre ses dents. Pendant un instant, ma vision est floue tant le sang circule vite dans mes veines. Mes mains tremblantes s'agrippent férocement au bas de ma robe et, chancelante, je dois m'appuyer discrètement sur la barrière derrière moi pour ne pas montrer mon désarroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Rétorque mon amie à ma place, s'avançant.

\- J'ai parfaitement le droit de sortir, il me semble.

\- Quand je dis "là", je veux dire "à nous parler". Retourne avec ta bande de copains faire le guignol en belles voitures, et fiche-nous la paix.

Je n'ose pas regarder droit devant moi, pourtant je sens son regard me brûler. C'est comme si Jane, malgré la force de ses propos, n'était pas là. Comme si j'étais seule face à lui.

Royce.

\- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Dégage. Elle insiste.

Forcément, il ne bronche pas. L'esprit confus, je reste immobile sans savoir quoi faire pendant ce qui me semble être des heures.

Et puis ça me vient. Tout d'un coup, un courage sorti de nulle part, inspiré d'un visage flou sur lequel je n'arrive pas tout de suite à mettre le doigt, et j'ai soudainement gagné deux mètres de haut et un de large. Je redresse le menton, plante mes yeux dans les siens, et siffle entre mes dents.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Jane paraît elle-même surprise du ton violent, et pourtant calme, qui sort de mes lèvres en cet instant précis. Lui, comme à son habitude, n'arrive à afficher que l'arrogance et l'intérêt si vicieux d'un pervers narcissique. Mais mes propos sont vite appuyés par l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes relativement ivres et dansantes qui envahissent notre espace et le séparent encore plus de moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Lorsque le calme retombe, et que je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour observer sa présence, il n'est plus là.

Jane me prend la main. Je tourne les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je murmure, complètement abasourdie.

Elle secoue la tête, elle-même perdue.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ici ? Elle demande.

\- Oui. Je réponds sans hésiter. On reste encore un peu.

Elle hoche la tête et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je suis désolée Rosie.

\- C'est pas ta faute. Je déclare pensivement en encadrant mon buste de mes bras.

\- J'ai la sensation que si.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Tout ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est pas ta faute.

Elle reste silencieuse un instant.

\- J'ai du mal à croire… Qu'il soit encore dans les parages.

\- Je savais qu'il venait ici de temps en temps. J'hausse les épaules. Il n'a jamais trouvé mon appartement, c'est déjà ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment si l'idée lui est venue à l'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut. Elle déclare perdue.

\- C'est pas compliqué. Il veut me faire croire à de belles choses, me soigner avec de beaux mots, puis m'écraser face contre terre pour s'élever et se sentir mieux avec son image. Ce mec est un taré, Jane. J'aurais pu tout plaquer pour lui. Et j'étais sur le point de le faire avant de réaliser qui il était vraiment.

\- Rosalie…

Je tourne le menton vers elle.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment mentionné les détails à qui que ce soit. Elle dit doucement.

\- Alice sait une bonne partie. J'hausse les épaules. J'aime pas en parler, ça ressasse des mauvais souvenirs. Pour tourner la page, on dit qu'il vaut mieux brûler le livre non ? Donc j'oublie.

\- Ca marche ?

\- Oui. Sauf des fois, quand ça me revient en pleine tête. C'est là que je suis triste.

\- Si tu veux en parler…

\- T'es gentille. Mais là, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Je me dégage gentiment de son emprise et arrange ma coupe, prétendant reprendre du poil de la bête. Jetant un oeil vers l'intérieur du bar, je sens mon ventre se tordre à l'idée de le croiser une nouvelle fois. Puis, mes sourcils se froncent. Après tout, qu'il essaye quoi que ce soit. Je le réduirais en miettes.

De nouveau courageuse, je guide mon amie vers l'intérieur dans le but de ramasser mes affaires, dire au revoir et repartir chez moi m'enterrer dans mon lit. Décidément, le Karma a en ce moment de grands projets pour moi.

Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

 **Et un grand merci pour avoir tenu jusqu'au bout du chapitre ! Pauvre Rosie. A suivre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **En parlant du loup, mes remerciements à Gwen Who, je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes le contenu de mes histoires ! En effet, Rosalie aura très peu l'air d'une adulte ces temps-ci, et c'est bien évidemment** ** _totalement_** **maîtrisé pour jongler avec son mal être et surtout tout ce qu'Emmett va lui apporter (bon oui ils sont compliqués ces persos je fais du mieux que je peux ! :D). Il y a aussi la ressemblance entre leurs deux histoires tu as raison ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu interprètes à ta manière et que tu me donnes ton avis, ça donne une certaine profondeur à ce que je fais, et à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas forcément ! Bref, un plaisir ! J'espère donc que, niveau relationnel, tout va rouler pour ce chapitre. J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! A bientôt !**

 **Une inconnue, encore merci pour le review, ça me fait très plaisir. Le fait que tu choisisse ton chapitre préféré m'a beaucoup touché, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'espère que le personnage de Rosalie va toujours te plaire (dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments :D) et que ma suite te convient. Et oui, malgré l'intervention spontanée d'Alice qui a voulu mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, Emmett et Rosalie restent toujours un peu complexes ! Super alors pour la cruauté, je vais pouvoir me déchaîner ! Mouahahahah :D Du moment que c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, j'ai une excuse, hehe ;) Je te dis à bientôt pour plus de suspens encore !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! :D Tout d'abord, merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire ! Ensuite, je sais que ça fait longtemps, croyez-moi, je l'ai aussi senti passer ! Malheureusement, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire... Mais je suis contente d'être de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'aurais également plus de temps désormais, donc la suite arrivera plus vite ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

Je me redresse douloureusement en soulevant le vase en verre auparavant posé au rang le plus bas des étages.

\- Super ! Merci ! Sautille Alice en me l'arrachant des mains.

\- Aucun soucis. Je réponds sans enthousiasme. Dis donc, la prochaine fois tu pourrais t'y coller, je te signale que t'es la plus petite d'entre nous.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je m'occupe de la liste, moi !

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand elle me tourne le dos. Bien entendu, c'est facile de prétendre avoir une tâche difficile à accomplir pour refourguer le sale boulot aux autres. Tenir un pauvre papier dans les mains en revanche, ce n'est pas plus extrême que devoir s'étirer ou se rapetisser afin d'attraper chaque objet désiré par un tyran…

Oui, Alice est un vrai tyran quand il s'agit de fiançailles. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé ma journée ? Je n'aurais jamais du me proposer pour l'aider, je suis trop investie dans cette amitié. Je soupire lourdement en suivant son cadis qui se déplace dans les allées. Organiser la fête des futurs mariés, quelle brillante idée… Pourquoi juste ne pas s'arrêter au mariage ? Cette volonté d'absolument tout fêter devient légèrement agaçante. Peut-être est-ce mon pessimisme qui pousse mes poils à se hérisser quand il s'agit du bonheur des autres, après tout. Alors je finirai comme les vieilles femmes grinçantes et absolument insupportables qui vous crient dessus au supermarché.

\- Pousse-toi !

Je soupire. Et dire que c'est une naine en furie qui me sort de mes pensées. Lentement, je me décale pendant qu'elle se jette sur un étalage de peluches en tous genres. Le regard perdu dans le vide, je laisse mon esprit divaguer et m'imagine loin d'ici, à devoir piétiner toute la journée pour faire plaisir à un couple que je n'ai pas vraiment vu depuis des lustres… Je me vois peinarde, allongée dans un lit… Mh, un lit… Et la chaleur du soleil traversant les vitres caresse mon visage qui dépasse des draps en bataille, et je baille et m'étire en roulant sur le matelas épais, dans tous les sens possibles… Éventuellement, à mes côtés, une main étrangère mais chaude prête à me caresser la peau doucement, me faire m'évader de cette torture pour une vie de pacha... Rêve inaccessible, quand tu nous tiens.

\- Ok, je crois qu'on est bons pour le moment !

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour me hisser hors de ma torpeur.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Déjà ?!

\- Ca fait trois heures qu'on est ici.

\- Oh. Je déclare simplement. J'ai du éteindre mon cerveau dès les premières vingt minutes alors.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en s'emparant du cadis rempli à ras bord et se dirige vers les caisses. Sans un mot de plus, je la suis, balayant du regard la foule autour de moi. Des couples, des couples, encore des couples. Dans un magasin comme celui-ci en même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tous ici pour préparer des fêtes gnan-gnan avec le plus d'accessoires inutiles possibles, bien joué. Pitié, je ne veux pas finir ici. Je ne veux pas finir avec mon conjoint dans cet endroit. Je suis sûre que la nuit, si l'envie vous prends, vous pouvez vous emparer d'un des chandeliers ignobles des présentoirs et y disposer des bougies faites avec du sang séché de grenouilles et invoquer les démons de l'Antiquité. Ca me paraît comme un repère clef pour ce genre de cérémonies.

Plus sérieusement, je pense que si j'ai aussi peur d'une pauvre nappe en dentelle jetée sur un buffet rempli d'amour, c'est parce que derrière se cache la routine, qui me fait trembler des genoux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment les couples savaient tenir aussi longtemps. Pour ma part, avec Royce, ce fut long, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Toutes les autres tentatives se sont dégringolées les unes après les autres, de plus en plus courtes, de plus en plus vides. Je désespère. Ce n'est pas comme si les comédies romantiques qui fleurissent à perte de vue dans les salles de cinéma allaient m'aider. Ces choses ne servent approximativement à rien si vous voulez mon avis : pas de conseils à prendre en compte puisqu'elles sont irréalistes, pas de morales à tirer puisqu'elles sont toutes identiques. Je soupire. N'y-a-t-il donc aucune destinée pour une fille comme moi ? Suis-je devenue trop pessimiste ? Ce n'est pas juste. Il faudrait que je sois naïve et insupportablement enthousiaste pour que le ciel me tende la main ?

\- Excusez-moi.

Je lève les yeux vers la voix grave qui vient de s'exprimer. Il ne s'agit pas du tout de Lice, d'ailleurs jamais elle ne m'aurait vouvoyé de la sorte. J'arque un sourcil en découvrant le visage d'un parfait inconnu, tenant à la main un vase décoré de manière moderne mais sobre, et me barrant le passage en direction des caisses. Je me rends compte que nous avons failli nous rentrer dedans. Reprenant contenance, je me racle la gorge et redresse les épaules pour lui répondre.

\- Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il sourit doucement.

Je prends le temps d'analyser son profil. Il paraît légèrement plus vieux que moi. Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, mâchoire carré… Joli garçon. C'est au bout de quelques secondes gênantes que je prends conscience qu'il ne lâche pas mon regard, et qu'il ne se décide pas non plus à bouger. Je tousse.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Il demande soudainement.

Me voilà prise au dépourvu. Petit regard à gauche, petit regard à droite. Mais où est passée Alice ?! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

\- Je… Rachelle. Je sors subitement, sous le coup de la panique.

Mon coeur se sent épris d'adrénaline, comme si être sous couverture dans ce genre de cas relevait du pur film d'espionnage.

\- Très joli. Il déclare de manière hypocrite en me tendant la main. Maxime.

\- Oui, bonjour Maxime. Je réponds platement et en accélérant le plus possible cette serrée.

Il serait agréable que cet homme s'en aille, à présent. Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel avec moi ? Déjà, j'accompagne mon amie faire les boutiques toute une journée, ce qui est une torture en soi quand il s'agit de mariage. Ensuite, je me retrouve dans le Q.G des couples auxquels je ne veux jamais ressembler de ma vie. Enfin, pile quand je suis dans mon coin pour râler sur ma vie sentimentale pourrie et par ma faute, un beau garçon des îles débarque de nulle part et tente de me courtiser. C'est gentil, mais j'ai rien demandé ! J'aime râler, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas disponible de toutes manières. Pshhht.

\- Dites-moi, Rachelle…

Il commence probablement à me proposer de sa voix suave un rendez-vous sur son yacht à Ibiza, mais ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux en cet instant, c'est la petite tête d'Alice s'approchant bien dangereusement de nous deux. Pitié, ne rends pas ça plus gênant encore Lice ! Pitié ! Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse de ce qu'il se passe.

Je déglutis, et lance un regard alarmé à Maxime, qui n'y prête pas attention. C'est pourtant très simple : lui et moi ça ne marchera jamais, autant abandonner tout de suite ! Il suffisait d'un regard pour conclure qu'avec lui, j'allais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, aussi charmant et gentleman qu'il puisse être. Il ne survivrait pas deux secondes à mon tempérament d'enfer.

Zut, Alice approche ! Mayday, mayday !

\- Ahem. Je me racle subitement la gorge, le coupant dans sa tirade. C'est super tout ça, mais je dois vraiment y aller. A bientôt Georges !

Sans un mot de plus, je le dépasse et rejoins en trottinant la naine brune avant qu'elle n'intervienne dans ma discussion précédente.

 _Georges ?! Zut, il s'appelait Maxime !_

Je pouffe suite à cette pensée. Oops.

\- C'est qui ? Demande mon amie abruptement.

\- Aucune idée.

Elle le juge par delà mon épaule.

\- Beurk.

\- Oh non, ça va quand même.

\- Tu lui as donné ton numéro ?! Elle panique soudainement.

\- Pas pour autant. Je glousse. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Elle se racle la gorge et fait demi-tour.

Je fronce lentement les sourcils et me mets en route derrière elle. Suspect. Très suspect, même. Mais bon, il s'agit d'Alice, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quelque influence que ce soit sur mes choix en général. Je décide d'essuyer sa psychose vis-à-vis de ma vie sentimentale, qu'elle destine je suppose à son frère, et la suis gentillement hors du magasin maudit. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me permets quelques remarques désobligeantes sur le style des objets vendus, cette fois-ci sûre qu'aucune vendeuse n'est là pour écouter voire se vexer de mes propos.

\- T'abuses Rosie…

\- Absolument pas ! Tu as vu ces serviettes de table ? Ignobles.

\- Je trouve que tu fais tout un cinéma autour d'un simple motif fleuri. Elle balaye en admirant une vitrine.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe en croisant les bras, vexée qu'elle ne participe pas à mon bâchage habituel sur ce que je trouve à l'eau de rose. Mais bon, à quoi m'attendais-je ? On parle de Lice, elle est en tête de liste pour acheter ce genre de choses après tout.

\- T'es d'une mauvaise foi ! S'exclame soudainement cette dernière en pivotant vers moi.

J'arque un sourcil. Pourquoi ce soudain accès de colère ?

\- Arrête de marmonner. Elle explique. Tu sais très bien que tu te vexes chaque fois que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur ce genre de choses, mais c'est pas ma faute Rosie, c'est la tienne. Contrairement à ce que tu puisses penser, je ne suis absolument pas du genre paillettes et prince charmant.

\- Ah bon ? Je demande sarcastiquement.

\- Et oui. Elle réplique en arrangeant son sac sur son épaule. Je suis, simplement comme tout le monde, ouverte aux longues relations, alors que toi ça te fout les jetons.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Quelle insolence de sa part !

\- Pardon ?! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je suis la première à tenter de faire durer les choses quand je vois un garçon ! La première !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en entrant dans une boutique de vêtement, moi en furie à ses talons.

\- Tu veux une médaille pour ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? Je t'ai rien fait. J'ai le droit de critiquer des bloque-serviettes immondes si telle est mon envie !

\- Tu ne critiques pas Rosalie, tu te rassures. Elle lâche nonchalamment en admirant une rangée de vestes. Parce que tu as l'impression que tu n'arriveras jamais à faire durer ton couple. Ton premier réflexe, c'est l'attaque. C'est un choix comme un autre, je ne dis pas, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille si je ne partage pas ton opinion.

Sur le coup, je ne sais que répondre. Elle a touché un point sensible. Autant cette minuscule femme parvient à me décevoir la plupart du temps lorsqu'il s'agit de réflexion, autant là elle m'a fait l'équivalent d'un plaquage plus clé de bras à même le sol.

\- Arrête d'être aussi mature. Je lance agressivement en faisant mine de m'intéresser à un cardigan.

Elle rit.

\- Rosalie, ma Rosalie capitule.

\- Profite, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Elle glousse. T'as pas besoin de faire l'agressive avec moi, je ne te veux que du bien. Et puis depuis que je te connais ça ne fonctionne plus du tout, j'ai pas peur.

Je soupire et me courbe les épaules en la suivant dans son parcours. Ca a le don de l'amuser encore plus. Moi, je reste sur mes gardes et fronce à peine les sourcils.

\- Dis donc ?

\- Moui ? Elle sort une robe de son cintre et l'admire sur sa couleur de peau.

\- Je veux bien, que tu me ramènes sur Terre de temps en temps, je veux bien. Mais n'en profite pas pour me glisser tes vieilles allusions, d'accord ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Elle se tourne vers moi, la robe plaquée sur elle comme si elle la portait.

\- Pitié. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je te connais Lice, certes tu es sage mais tu es aussi beaucoup plus perfide que moi. Epargne-moi tes magouilles.

\- Vis-à-vis de ?

\- Prends-moi pour une idiote.

\- Rosie !

\- Alice. Je sais que tu essayes de me faire dire ce dont tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parles, juste pour que tu puisses dire ensuite que je me fais des films vis-à-vis de ce même sujet et ainsi tu pourras penser encore plus que je suis d'accord avec toi, ce qui est complètement faux.

Elle arbore une moue déçue.

\- C'est un langage codé bien long pour mon frère.

\- Ah-ah ! Je m'exclame haut et fort en posant mon index sur son torse. Je t'ai percée à jour.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'aime pas cet air. J'ai un rictus méfiant.

\- Tu fais bien. Elle sourit et fait demi-tour, partant s'occuper ailleurs.

Je plisse les yeux en la suivant du regard. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas essayer de m'entuber comme elle vient de tenter de le faire. Soudain, un sourire vicieux prend place sur mon visage. Après tout, j'ai aussi de quoi la faire chanter… Je parie que personne de sa famille n'est au courant pour son énorme béguin sur ce fichu banquier. Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait une menace à dégoter de ça.

De nouveau guillerette, je me mets moi-même à chercher des vêtements, attirée par un étalage de jupes non loin de là.

.

\- Tu me manques… Gémit la voix d'Alice à l'autre bout du fil.

J'ai un petit rire.

\- Je suis là dans trois jours, ça devrait aller.

\- Non c'est trop long !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Râler. Pendant soixante-douze heures.

\- Waw. C'est un sacré projet. Je siffle.

\- Je sais. Elle glousse. Mais j'en suis parfaitement capable.

\- Je n'en doute pas !

\- Bon, trêve de moqueries. T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Mhhh… Je soupire en m'allongeant sur l'herbe. J'ai vu mes ours.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je suis allé au village le plus proche pour me racheter de quoi manger, j'ai parlé avec des vieilles connaissances, puis je suis retourné chez moi et j'ai dessiné.

\- Quel ennui ! Mon frère est un bouseux des hautes montagnes.

\- Et ma soeur est un rat des villes.

\- Au moins je ne m'ennuie pas !

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ouais bah je sais pas comment tu fais. Je serai probablement morte de tristesse à ta place, enfermée dans une cabane en bois avec des bêtes sauvages qui rôdent autour.

\- Ca s'appelle un choix de vie Lice…

\- Tiens c'est drôle, Rosalie m'a dit exactement la même chose.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pitié…

Mais quelque chose me coupe dans mon appréhension. Une voix dans le fond, floue, qui marmonne quelque chose à ma soeur. Elle rit.

\- Relax Max !

\- Max ? Je demande.

\- Hein ? Non pardon c'est Rosie elle râle, comme d'hab.

\- Elle est là ? Je demande en me redressant légèrement, essuyant de la boue dans mon dos.

\- Ouais. Encore. Elle soupire.

\- Ah. L'amitié règne à ce que je vois.

\- Je rigole voyons ! Elle a bien voulu m'accompagner faire les courses pour Jessica et Mike aujourd'hui, elle est gentille ça va.

\- Ils sont pas capables de faire ça tous seuls ? Je demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- Emmett, enfin ! C'est leurs fiançailles ! C'est les amis qui doivent préparer tout ça !

\- … Ah bon ?

\- Mais tu comprends rien hein !

\- Peut-être. J'ai un petit rire.

\- Tous les deux la même catastrophe…

\- Lice. Je coupe immédiatement.

Non pas que les propos de ma soeur me dérangent, en réalité je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Mais avoir moins de tact que cette dernière relève d'un véritable défi, et je déteste qu'elle mette des amis mal à l'aise, comme je suis persuadée qu'elle le fait en mon absence.

\- Mais vous êtes lourds, j'ai rien dit !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Où est Eddie ?

\- Chez Bella. Elle grogne.

\- Ca t'embête ?

\- Oui, ça m'embête ! Il passe plus de temps chez elle qu'à la maison !

\- Il a le droit.

\- Mais pas de nous oublier comme ça !

\- Il ne t'oublie pas…

\- Un peu quand même ! Il m'agace. N'essaye pas de le défendre, ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Soit. Je soupire. Et Rosalie, comment elle va ?

\- Attends je te la passe si tu veux !

\- Non ! Je m'étouffe. Alice je t'ai pas demandé ça !

\- Mais je sais pas c'est plus simple vu qu'elle est à côté de moi tu vois ça irait plus vite…

\- J'ai demandé _poliment_.

\- Bah elle va bien.

\- Merci.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus ennuyeux que je connaisse !

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Elle jure entre ses dents, j'hausse les épaules.

\- Et les parents ?

\- Et bien… Maman saute sur place et papa n'a pas hâte du tout.

\- De mon retour, où des fiançailles ?

\- Je dirais un peu des deux. Il s'en fiche un peu de la fête, mais bon il va devoir régler avec toi cette histoire de régularité de retours à la maison et ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter…

Je reste pensif à gratter mes chaussures. Une pointe de culpabilité me pince le coeur.

\- Ouais.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait bien se passer, si tu gardais ton calme avec lui.

\- Je garde mon calme.

\- Un calme olympique.

\- Arrête. J'ai un petit rire nerveux.

\- T'inquiète pas Emmett. Je t'aiderai si tu veux.

Je soupire inaudiblement et lève la tête vers le ciel.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. On va passer à table.

\- D'accord. Je racle ma gorge. Bonne soirée à toutes les deux.

\- A toi aussi ! A dans trois jours… Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi. A dans trois jours.

\- Bisous !

Elle raccroche, mais je reste l'oreille collée à l'écran à écouter les bips réguliers qui suivent. Lorsque je range le téléphone dans ma poche, mes yeux ne quittent pas les montagnes qui se désignent à l'horizon. Mélancolie, quand tu nous tiens…

Cela dit, je suis véritablement heureux à l'idée de rentrer à la maison et voir le monde qui m'attend. Y compris Rosalie. Je l'aime bien. Mais je suppose qu'avec la pression de ma soeur, elle, elle ne risque pas d'affirmer la même chose à haute voix. Il me semble qu'on s'entend bien pourtant… A voir.

J'ai des choses concrètes à régler. Cette énième discussion avec mon père, par exemple. Je soupire. Si j'ai un travail près de la maison, j'aurais des raisons de rester. Mais quitter cet endroit… En ai-je vraiment envie ? Pas pour de bon, c'est clair. Peut-être que je devrais m'essayer à leur vie. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je ne verrais certainement pas ça pour une tentative d'entrer dans le moule, je pense que ce serait plus tôt un rapprochement avec les miens… Manquer de relations ça nuit, à force.

Je me redresse. La nuit porte conseil.

.

\- Jour un… placement des tables, organisation de la terrasse. Jour deux… Décoration de l'intérieur. Il faudrait faire l'extérieur en tout dernier.

Je baille en m'emparant d'un bol tandis que mon amie, à plat ventre sur le canapé du salon, écrit chacune de ses paroles sur un petit carnet. Vide d'émotion, je me contente de mon côté de verser le plus de céréales possible dans le récipient avant d'abondamment le remplir de lait, puis y plante une cuillère.

\- Rosie ?

\- Mh ? Je grogne dans ma voix du matin.

\- Que penses-tu de l'accrochage des rideaux ? Le premier jour ?

J'hausse les sourcils. Dans quelle langue est-ce qu'elle me parle ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

\- Je… Oui ? Je réponds au hasard.

\- Ouais je pense que c'est plus logique. Elle acquiesce avant de reprendre.

J'hausse les épaules. Du moment qu'on ne me dispute pas au réveil, je roule. Baillant une énième fois à m'en faire décrocher la mâchoire, je quitte la cuisine nourriture en main pour rejoindre Lice et m'asseoir par terre, près d'elle, souhaitant ne pas tâcher le beau cuir marron sur lequel elle repose. Je l'admire organiser les préparatifs en silence, mangeant les céréales à grandes bouchées. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas habillée ?

J'écarte les yeux la bouche pleine. Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le matin, en premier, je mange moi !

\- On part dans vingt minutes. Elle ajoute l'air blasée.

Je m'étouffe et avale difficilement.

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Je te l'avais dit !

\- Absolument pas !

\- Ah bon ? Elle s'étonne soudainement. Ah… Maintenant que tu le dis. J'ai peut-être oublié.

\- Lice !

\- Bon, bah quoi ? C'est pas râler qui va arranger ton cas. Finis ton bol et cours te changer.

Je lui lance le regard le plus noir dont je suis capable, avant de me presser et d'avaler le litre de lait le plus vite possible. Elle glousse en me regardant trébucher sur le tapis tandis que je me redresse, et je lui adresse un dernier signe vulgaire avant de disparaître dans la cuisine tout débarrasser, puis de m'élancer dans les escaliers que je montre quatre marches par quatre.

\- Cours Rosie, cours ! Je l'entends chambrer depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Quand je redescends, tu es une femme morte ! Je beugle en réponse.

Non mais je rêve. Elle a carrément oublié de me prévenir ! Et me prévenir de quoi, qui plus est ? Ne me dites pas que les préparatifs commencent aujourd'hui… Mais dans quelle galère je me suis mise, moi ?!

.

Nous y voilà. Le lieu du crime. La maison des parents de Jessica, elle aussi perdue en pleine forêt et drôlement luxueuse. Je soupire. Je me souviens avoir toujours été jalouse des maisons de mes copines au lycée.

Ici, tout le monde gesticule et cours dans tous les sens. Enfin sauf moi, qui dès la troisième heure ai abandonné et me suis assise sur une chaise longue près de la piscine. Ca va faire trente bonnes minutes que j'admire la foule s'affairer autour de moi, un verre de jus de fruits dans la main.

Que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis bonne à rien de toutes manières. On me laisse ici parce qu'il n'y a aucune différence de productivité quand j'essaye d'aider ou quand je reste sagement à ma place. Autant gagner du temps.

Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à ma droite. Je tourne la tête et baisse mes lunettes de soleil à la façon d'une diva.

\- Qui ose ?

\- Donne. Lâche simplement Jane en tendant la main.

Sagement, je lui porte mon verre dont elle s'empare et boit avidement le reste de jus. J'hausse les sourcils.

\- Ca se dépense ?

\- Plus que toi, en tout cas. Elle déclare en posant le verre vide par terre.

\- Je suis pas assez productive ! On m'a mise à l'écart. Je réponds en levant le menton.

\- M'étonne pas. Elle glousse. Fais moi une petite place.

Je m'écarte pour la laisser s'allonger à mes côtés, et nous sommes à présent deux à lézarder au soleil. Elle lâche un petit soupir.

\- Au moins il fait beau.

\- C'est clair.

\- Vivement la vraie fête, histoire que je puisse me saouler au champagne. Ca fait des mois que ça m'est pas arrivé.

\- Quelle ambition. Je ris.

\- Plus pure que la tienne en tout cas.

\- Ah bon, j'ai une ambition moi ?

\- Oh que oui. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, et je vois ses yeux se plisser face au soleil au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? Je demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- Choper le beau brun.

Je mets du temps à comprendre de qui elle parle.

\- Mon dieu ! Je m'exclame enfin.

\- Ce qu'elle est prude. Raille mon amie.

\- Pas prude. Réaliste.

\- Mhmh ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je suis la seule a avoir remarqué votre absence dans la cuisine la dernière fois, il me semble.

\- Quelle cuisine ?

\- La mienne, cochonne.

Je me redresse d'un bond.

\- Jane, je n'ai rien fait dans ta cuisine !

\- C'est vrai ?! Elle m'imite.

\- Non !

\- Fait chier ! Elle frappe la chaise sur laquelle nous reposons.

Je la pousse, la faisant perdre son équilibre un instant. Dignement, pendant qu'elle tente de ne pas tomber au sol, je me rallonge et ferme les yeux.

\- Arrête de dire des sottises.

\- Sottises, sottises. C'est vous qui avez ruiné mon gâteau ?

Les premières secondes se font en silence, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire ensuite. Premièrement parce que c'est vrai, et secondement parce que je me souviens de comment nous riions ce jour-là avec Emmett.

\- Je le savais.

\- Désolée. Je tente en souriant toujours.

\- Bon. Sois honnête alors. Elle se rallonge à mes côtés. Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi la question se pose ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais savoir ? J'explique. Je ne saurais pas y répondre. On s'entend bien, c'est tout.

\- Je me souvenais pas d'un garçon qui te faisait autant rire.

Je rouvre les yeux. Le ciel est d'un bleu aigu. Sans rien dire, j'admire les nuages fins se déplacer avec le vent.

\- … Rosie ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

\- Rosie je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.

\- Hein ? Je demande soudainement.

\- Je sais que… On a croisé Royce la dernière fois. Mais je faisais pas forcément allusion à lui.

\- Oh, lui ? Je demande d'une voix plate. C'est rien, je m'en fous.

Elle me fixe, mais je regarde ailleurs.

\- Sérieux, je m'en fous. J'insiste. J'aime pas quand tout le monde se sent préocuppé d'une vieille histoire comme celle-ci. Ca me donne la sensation de pas avancer.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, alors ! Elle reprend guillerette. Sérieusement. Il est sympa ! Et sacrément canon, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oh tiens justement ! J'en veux pas. Je tire la langue.

\- Fais la maligne. Il viendra aider le dernier jour des préparatifs pour la fête…

\- Oui, dans deux jours quoi.

\- Exact ! Saisis ta chance !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être lourds, tous.

\- Tous ?

\- Oui bon, toi et Alice.

\- Non, je rêve ! Elle se redresse.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as carrément l'approbation de la soeur ?! Mais fonce, ma pauvre fille ! Tu me rends dingue !

\- On me le dit souvent. Je rétorque d'un sourire charmeur.

Elle pouffe mais me pousse à son tour. Je manque de tomber au sol. Lorsque je me remets en position confortable, Jane pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Pensivement, ma main se fourre dans ses cheveux et lui fabrique des coiffures imaginaires. J'entends sa respiration se calmer.

\- Tu es contente qu'il revienne ?

\- Oui. Je réponds sans hésiter.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'elle sourit.

\- Moi je suis contente pour toi.

\- On dirait qu'on va se marier. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- Tais-toi. Je glousse.

\- Tu me dis s'il se passe quelque chose hein ?

Non.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Super ! Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je n'en peux plus, je vais probablement mourir sur ton ventre.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Pendant qu'elle s'endort au rythme de ma respiration, je contemple toujours les nuages mouvants. J'entends la voix d'Alice ordonner des choses à droites à gauches, et les bruits de pas de nombreuses personnes s'agitant pour ordonner les meubles. J'ai un petit sourire. Je suis sûre que dans deux jours, les choses vont commencer à devenir marrantes.

 **Suspens... Je vais vraiment m'amuser dans deux jours moi. :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Spéciale dédicace à Gwen Who pour sa review ! Je suis toujours aussi contente que mes chapitres te plaisent, c'est agréable parce que je me sens comprise dans mes points de vue et dans ma façon de faire les choses. Et surtout je suis heureuse que mon humour fonctionne aussi ! :D J'aime bien dédramatiser de temps en temps. Oui exactement, ses ours sont comme ses bébés ! Moi je trouve intéressant le fait qu'il arrive à être plus tendre avec eux qu'avec de vrais êtres humains... A développer ! :D Alors, risqué la rencontre avec Royce, j'ai vraiment hésité à la faire. Mais au final, elle m'est nécessaire, et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir mise au précédent chapitre, elle va m'aider pour la suite, et donc aussi pour répondre à tes questions que je comprends parfaitement ;) En tout cas, pour ce qui est de la suite au court terme, ça risque de te plaire, parce que je prévois de faire ça très rythmé ! Calme avant la tempête, c'est l'expression parfaite ! :D A très bientôt !**

 **Mais aussi à Une inconnue ! Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre. Mais aussi de ta compréhension envers mes personnages, parce que oui même si je le répète beaucoup ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D Waw, je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour être honnête avec toi ! Je doutais vraiment de cette rencontre Rosalie/Royce. J'espère que la suite des évènements te plaira. Totalement, quelque chose clochait dans la relation ! Tu comprendras bien vite ;) J'ai hâte ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à attiser ta curiosité. J'espère toujours autant que la suite sera à la hauteur, surtout pour les événements qui arrivent comme je l'ai dit ! A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour bonjouuur ! :D Me revoici, comme prévu, avec un nouveau chapitre ;) Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir cliqué, en somme d'être assez curieux pour vouloir de la suite, et j'espère que tout comme moi, vous allez être transcendés par ce splendide chef d'œuvre qu'est le chapitre 13.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous allez avoir cette réaction-là, sinon je suis fichue ! Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :D**

"Veuillez retirer vos écouteurs pour être attentifs face à l'annonce qui va suivre. L'avion va bientôt passer en phase d'atterrissage. Il est recommandé de conserver sa ceinture attachée, ainsi que de placer tous ordinateurs ou tablettes dans votre sac sous vos sièges jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Ne détachez votre ceinture que lorsque le logo vert au-dessus de votre siège est éteint. Merci de voler avec nous."

Je soupire, rangeant ma tablette à contre-coeur dans son étui et la plaçant sous mon siège, pendant que la femme à ma droite tente de dompter son bébé, qui hurle à la mort dès la fin de l'annonce, comme s'il avait prévu son coup.

\- Chut, chut… Là, bébé… Elle murmure en caressant son crâne où trônent à peine trois cheveux blonds platines.

Je lui lance un regard discret, mais qu'elle parvient à intercepter tandis qu'elle force le menton du bébé à se déposer sur son épaule pour le bercer. Gêné, et ne voulant pas faire mauvaise image à la juger, j'esquive brièvement un sourire assez tordu et maladroit, auquel elle répond avant de vite détourner le regard. Je toussote et me frotte les genoux. Ses murmures bercent mon oreille droite, ce qui a le don de me faire tendre sur mon siège, peu à l'aise face à cette scène maternelle, certes touchante, mais beaucoup trop proche de moi à mon goût. Je n'ai rien contre les bébés, mais du moment que ce ne sont pas les miens… J'y porte peu d'intérêt.

Mon regard dérive vers le hublot, lasse. J'admire le paysage se rapprocher au fur et à mesure, ridicule par rapport à nous, aussi grand qu'une maison de poupées. Il fait encore jour. Je me demande ce que je pourrai faire une fois rentré à la maison, clairement, il sera trop tôt pour dîner. Tiens, je ne sais pas qui viendra me chercher à l'aéroport non plus… J'ai juste pris mon avion, cette fois. Pas d'appels alarmés de maman qui veut s'assurer que je suis encore en vie toutes les cinq minutes, pas de messages à répétition de la part d'Alice qui veut savoir dans combien de temps j'arrive, même pas un bonjour d'Eddie… C'est ça, quand je ne pars que dix jours ? Flatteur.

J'ai un petit sourire amusé. Et dire que je reviens pour les fêtes de fiançailles d'inconnus. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, au contraire c'est plutôt agréable de retrouver un grand nombre de personnes pour une célébration heureuse. La famille sera là, bien sûr… Il faudra que je parle avec papa.

Je me frotte un instant l'arrête du nez, fronçant à peine les sourcils. Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder les choses avec lui. Si je suis trop optimiste, si j'essaie trop de lui faire plaisir avec des projets de rapprochement avec le foyer, il va s'emballer et s'imaginer des choses que je n'aurais jamais dites. Dans ce cas, si jamais j'essaye ensuite de limiter l'ambition et de garder certaines conditions, il risque de s'énerver à cause du faux espoir, et ça pourrait très mal finir. D'un autre côté, si je suis trop pessimiste, il ne va pas vraiment s'intéresser à ce que je lui dis. Et, honnêtement, il ferait bien, parce que cette méthode reviendrait à brasser de l'air : "coucou papa, alors voilà, j'aimerais bien revenir plus souvent à la maison, mais t'emballe pas c'est pas dit, en fait j'ai pas trop envie non plus". Inutile.

Il faut que je trouve le juste milieu. Juste, juste, juste milieu. Et surtout ne pas en parler à maman d'abord, même si c'est affreusement tentant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne parti.

Au fond, j'aime Carlisle moi aussi. Vraiment. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'espère autant que tout ira bien.

 _Tout ira bien._

Mon coeur se pince à ces pensées, n'y croyant pas une seule lettre. Comment tout pourrait-il bien se passer ? Les festivités ne vont pas laisser le temps aux discussions. Je ne vais pas oser lui dire. Il ne fera pas le premier pas non plus, il est fatigué de tout ça. Maman va faire comme si aucun problème n'était à soulever avec son mari et moi. Alice va être contente. Edward… J'en sais rien, de ce qu'il va faire.

Je soupire, maintenant rempli d'angoisse. Il ne va rien se passer. Tout ça parce que je suis le premier à prendre de bonnes résolutions, mais le dernier à les accomplir. Comme si je n'osais pas franchir le cap. Quand on y réfléchit, ça se voit beaucoup dans le tracé de ma vie. Les bases, elles sont faites, j'entre dans la norme. Première copine, premier diplôme, première voiture, première beuverie… Ensuite, ça part dans tous les sens. Je procrastine tout, mes choix de carrières, mes choix de domicile, l'acceptation de Carlisle ou non dans la famille, l'acceptation de mes nouveaux frères et soeurs, même mes foutues factures. Suis-je hypocrite de les aimer autant et de partir aussi loin ? Même partir, je le fais en traînant des pieds. Me lever le matin. Me coucher le soir.

Je soupire et me frotte le front. Il faudrait atterrir, Emmett. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Je sens que je m'enfonce dans une spirale de remords qui n'est ni productive ni bénéfique à ma santé morale. Autant arrêter ici. Je prendrai mon courage à deux mains pendant ces quelques jours, je parlerai de tout ce dont il faut parler.

C'est quand les roues de l'avion entrent soudainement en choc avec le bitume de la piste, et que tous les sièges sont secoués d'un saut, que le visage de Rosalie parvient à mes pensées. Intéressant… Cette fille est souvent dans mes parages mentaux. J'y gravite de temps en temps. C'est comme si elle me permettait de penser à autre chose, un peu plus agréable, un peu plus enfantin. J'espère que je ne joue pas avec elle. J'espère que je ne jouerai pas avec elle. A côté de moi, c'est comme si la voix de la femme au bébé lui ressemblait un peu, avec la même tonalité chaude. Elle fait comme un fond sonore à ma réflexion quand au sujet de la blonde.

Pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'aimerais l'inviter à dîner, ou faire du bowling, ou du roller, ou du surf, ou tout ce qu'elle voudra, ça m'importe peu. Je l'imagine à la fois sur une piste de danse, à la fois devant un bon verre de vin, à la fois sur une plage dans les îles, à la fois face à un plat de moules frites sur un port, à la fois confortablement allongée sur mon lit à contempler les posters de mes murs. Je secoue la tête. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas capable de pénétrer mon esprit, car je l'autorise souvent à partir dans les grandeurs. Tout s'accélère et je veux tout faire en même temps, puis, tout à coup, l'adrénaline retombe, et je ne veux plus rien faire du tout. Je soupire, déçu. Mais finalement, un petit sourire apparaît au coin de ma bouche. J'ai quand même envie de l'inviter pour un verre, juste un verre. Au fond, on s'est déjà retrouvés plusieurs fois seuls face à face, mais l'invitation c'est… Un symbole. C'est plus sérieux que le hasard.

Le logo vert au-dessus de ma tête s'éteint. Je détache ma ceinture et patiente pour que la femme à ma droite se hisse hors du siège dans le rang, avant de la suivre, sac à dos sur les épaules, hors de l'avion. Une fois dehors, le vent fouette mon visage, doux, chaud. Je souris alors, pris d'une volonté heureuse et dure comme l'acier.

Je vais carrément parler de tout ça à papa, et je vais carrément inviter Rosie pour faire du bowling en rollers tout en sirotant un verre sur la plage des Bahamas.

.

\- On monte… Jambe tendue… Pointe sur le pied au contact avec le sol…

Je serre les dents pendant que ma jambe droite s'élève vers les cieux. C'est impossible, mes muscles vont s'arracher dans le processus, il va falloir appeler l'hôpital.

Je lance un regard anxieu à Alice, qui parvient sans aucun soucis à faire des galipettes en tout genre. Je soupire inaudiblement, elle est si souple. Bon, moi aussi, mais je suis tellement peureuse que j'ai réellement peur de perdre un membre à chaque fois…

\- Rosalie, un peu plus de grâce s'il-te-plaît.

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer alors qu'un rire de lutin parvient à mes oreilles. Plus de grâce, non mais je rêve ! Je suis pleine de grâce. Il n'y a qu'à demander aux agences de mannequins qui me proposent des castings, nah.

Je secoue à peine la tête. Pas la peine de se projeter là-dedans ma vieille Rosie, c'est pas ton truc, et ça ne le sera jamais. Il faudrait viser plus réaliste. Tristement, je sais qu'il y a certaines choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais droit… A commencer par une vie normale, pourquoi pas. Des liens de parenté normaux. Une alimentation normale. Et bien évidemment…

\- Pssst !

Je tourne le regard dans le coin de mon oeil pour apercevoir une Alice retombée au sol et prétendant s'étirer pour me chuchoter des secrets à l'oreille.

\- Quoi ? Je murmure assez fort pour me faire entendre.

\- Emmett arrive aujourd'hui pour la fin des préparatifs.

Elle hausse les sourcils à répétition, comme pour insinuer quelque chose. Je peste.

Des amis normaux, ce serait agréable aussi.

\- Super. Je rétorque en appuyant mon bras sur ma jambe droite comme un i.

\- Oh, allez Rosie ! Glousse Lice toujours au sol.

\- Allez quoi ? Tu veux que je saute au plafond en hurlant Alléluia ?

\- Oh oui, ce serait chouette !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Soudain, lorsque la professeure prétexte avoir une urgence immédiate à régler, nous autorisant enfin à relâcher la pression et, pour ma part s'affaler sur le sol aux côtés de mon amie, une idée de changement de sujet me vient en tête.

\- T'as reparlé au banquier ?

Bingo. Elle a l'air tout à fait ailleurs maintenant.

\- Oh, bah oui bien sûr. Rien que la semaine dernière, à propos de mon nouveau job.

\- C'est super ! Il était content non ?

\- C'est mon banquier, donc il était content dans la limite du professionnalisme je suppose. Elle rétorque sans grande joie.

\- Et t'as jamais pensé à passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Elle demande intéressée, se redressant un peu mieux sur ses coudes.

\- Bien… Lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, par exemple ?

\- En plein milieu d'une séance ? Mais t'es folle ! Elle écarquille les yeux.

\- Me donne pas cet air ! Je glousse. Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé.

\- Je n'oserai pas. Elle a un petit sourire en coin.

Je ris tout en m'étirant doucement, déjà toute cassée. Les séances se passent mieux, ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai du avoir une sorte de coup de barre gigantesque, sur quelques semaines. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai des périodes où je perds le goût des choses et toute ma vie ressemble à une immense routine infernale. Ces temps-ci, ça va. Je me demande si je vais bientôt rechuter.

Heureusement, la voix de mon amie me sort vite de ces pensées funèbres.

\- Cela dit ça me tenterait bien.

\- J'en doute pas. Tu penses lui demander, alors ?

\- Certainement pas lors d'un rendez-vous professionnel, c'est clair. Elle affirme en se frottant le menton, soucieuse. Mais j'ai moyen de le croiser à d'autres endroits…

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, mais je balaye vite de ma main ma question.

\- Oublie immédiatement. Je veux pas savoir.

Nous partons en même temps dans un fou rire, et elle lève les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

\- J'ai rien dit alors.

\- Tu n'as rien dit. T'as un plan ?

\- Mh… Éventuellement. Mais c'est pas très romantique de proposer un rencard dans un rayon confitures.

\- Eh, c'est mieux que rien du tout ! Je proteste. Fonce Lice, c'est le supermarché ou rien.

\- Ou la station essence…

\- Encore pire. Il vaut mieux que ça sente la fraise plutôt que l'essence, c'est plus romantique.

\- T'as raison. Mais imagine qu'il refuse ?! La honte mon dieu, de me pointer quelques jours après pour parler de mes comptes… La honte…

\- Mais non, il ne va pas refuser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Bah il est venu te parler la dernière fois, non ?

\- Mais c'était de la politesse.

\- De la politesse ! Je pars dans un rire. Mes fesses oui. Il aurait pu faire comme s'il ne t'avait pas vu parce qu'il était trop gêné de ta présence. Que dalle ! Il est directement venu te parler. Et c'était sympa, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Et bien voilà ! Roulez jeunesse ! Je m'exclame en lui frappant la cuisse.

Elle serre les dents et laisse échapper une plainte de douleur, que j'essuie brièvement en frottant ma main sur la blessure.

\- Me revoici ! Allez les filles, debout, on reprend le lever de jambe !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et suis prête à me laisser mourir sur le parquet suite à cette annonce, alors qu'Alice au contraire rit et se redresse illico. Nécessitant son aide pour me relever, je m'appuie de nouveau sur la barre et m'échauffe avant de reprendre l'exercice, heureuse d'avoir su détourner brillamment le sujet dangereux d'il y a une minute, et l'image du visage d'Emmett trottant désormais dans ma tête.

.

\- Emmett ! Je suis enchanté de te voir !

Je cligne des yeux et tourne la tête suite à cet appel soudain. Apparaît alors sous mes yeux Mike, le grand blond, ancien ami de Rosalie et désormais nouveau de ma petite soeur, écartant grand les bras en signe de salut. Sa présence n'est pas trop surprenante, ici dans la maison familiale de Jessica, pendant que d'innombrables personnes s'affairent aux préparatifs de la décoration. Réalisant qu'il tient dans les mains une guirlande à la couleur rose douteuse, il lâche un petit rire et se débarrasse, avant de venir m'administrer une tape amicale dans le dos. Je souris le plus chaleureusement possible.

\- Salut. Je racle simplement ma gorge et lui serrant la main au passage.

\- C'est gentil de venir aider !

\- Ouais, enfin… Je déclare en regardant autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que tout est déjà mis en place, j'arrive à la dernière minute. Je m'excuse avec un léger rire.

\- C'est pas grave, on va te trouver un truc à faire, crois-moi ! Il répond en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire qu'il y a toujours une corvée dans les parages.

J'ai un petit rire, et lance une nouvelle fois un regard aux alentours. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est là et qui est absent, ma mère m'a immédiatement déposé ici. Et moi que me demandait ce que j'aurais à faire en rentrant…

\- Si ça t'intéresse, reprend soudainement Mike d'une voix forte, ce qui a le don de me faire sursauter, on organise un petit apéro entre hommes ce soir. Histoire de… Faire plus ample connaissances, tu vois. J'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage que les filles deviennent amies aussi rapidement, alors que nous, on galère… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il baratine en riant nerveusement.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Je réponds automatiquement en hochant la tête.

\- Comme ça, pour les fêtes après demain, on sera plus à l'aise… On ne s'est pas vus si souvent que ça toi et moi, si ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je secoue la tête. Sauf chez Jane.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'était une chouette soirée.

J'hoche la tête et l'admire se triturer les mains dans les poches de son jean, regardant tout autour de lui avec appréhension. J'arque un sourcil. Serait-ce ma présence qui le met mal à l'aise ? Je ne pense pas, sinon il ne se serait pas donné la peine de m'inviter pour ce soir. J'ai un petit sourire en coin.

\- Angoissé ?

\- Un peu. Il soupire. C'est… C'est gros comme événement, je trouve. Pas la fête en soi, ça c'est plutôt marrant. Mais bon… Jessica veut déjà qu'on planifie la date du mariage, qu'on réfléchisse aux invités… Je veux dire… Je voyais ça dans longtemps…

\- Je comprends.

J'ai légèrement de la peine pour ce pauvre mec face à moi. Il est tellement nerveux qu'il m'a lâché son sac, à moi l'inconnu mais qui l'a lancé sur le sujet, sans même essayer de paraître en contrôle de soi ou expert en la situation. Familièrement, je lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Ca va bien se passer.

\- Ouais, je sais, je sais. Il sourit en se grattant rapidement le nez.

Un léger silence plane durant lequel ni lui ni moi ne savons quoi dire, mais heureusement, une voix de femme éclate soudainement depuis une autre pièce lointaine.

\- Les garçons ! On aurait besoin de votre aide par ici !

Les yeux de Mike se posent sur moi, maintenant pleins d'enthousiasme et de volonté. Secrètement, je ne me sens pas du tout d'attaque à déplacer des meubles ou accrocher des guirlandes au plafond. Vraiment pas.

\- En voilà une chose à faire ! Tu viens ?

Il s'est déjà avancé de quelques pas et je soupire inaudiblement pour le suivre, tentant tout de même d'afficher mon sourire le plus convaincant.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Sur ces derniers mots, ma voix se meurt dans ma gorge. Pour cela une seule raison : mes yeux parcourant les portes ouvertes à proximité sont tombés sur une chevelure blonde familière, à qui je devrai bientôt avoir le courage d'aller proposer un verre.

.

\- Et de trois… C'est bon ! Je m'exclame avec soulagement, m'applaudissant moi-même.

\- Parfait. Soupire Jessica en admirant mon travail.

Et pour cause : suspendre des cadres de manières parfaitement symétrique demande beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'on ne le croit.

Fière de moi et les poings posés sur ma taille, je me permet une dernière inspection des lieux. Il semblerait que tout soit prêt. Lorsque je me retourne vers Jessica, elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Jess ? C'est bon, tout est prêt.

\- Mh ? Oh oui, c'est très bien. Très bien.

J'arque un sourcil mais ne fais aucun commentaire, heureuse de mon travail. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Quel temps fou ça prend, de décorer toute une maison… Tout ça pour une fête. Une très longue fête certes, mais une fête quand même. Tout a été pensé et organisé : sur mon chemin pour venir aider, j'ai croisé une salle dédiée aux enfants avec une piscine à boules. J'ai du me pincer pour y croire, avant de parier que l'idée venait d'Alice.

J'entends un soupir à ma droite. Le genre de soupir que mon amie blonde pousse lorsqu'elle souhaite signaler un problème, tout en ayant l'air naturelle. Secrètement, je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de pivoter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je demande en ayant l'air le plus naturellement intriguée possible.

\- Si, tout va bien…

\- Jess… Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu. Ca marche pas avec moi.

Elle soutient un instant mon regard, avant de laisser s'échapper un sanglot de sa gorge si puissant et plaintif que j'en sursaute les yeux grand ouverts, oubliant toute forme de politesse. Vite, je me ressaisis et accours lui saisir les épaules.

\- Et ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- C'est… Je suis nerveuse ! Elle lâche enfin en trépignant sur place.

\- Mais c'est complètement normal ! Je m'exclame pour son plus grand soulagement. Et idiot, si je puis me permettre.

Sa plaisance se transforme en choc, et elle me juge un instant du regard comme si j'avais été déplacée. Levant l'index pour signaler que je n'ai pas fini, je reprend la parole dignement :

\- C'est une fête, Jess. C'est pas ton mariage. Ton mariage n'est même pas encore organisé, et crois-moi, là tu auras le feu vert pour paniquer chaque seconde qui passe, aucun problème. Ici, les gens vont venir pour te complimenter et être jaloux de la taille de ta maison. C'est pas si grave que ça ! Bon, d'accord, tu me diras, il y aura ta belle-mère… Mais on s'en fout ! Parce qu'il y aura aussi tous tes amis, et ta famille, qui seront là pour te soutenir… Enfin, sauf ton père qui n'accepte pas ton copain mais… Ta mère elle, saura s'en charger. Et puis il y aura des discours, encore des discours… ! C'est comme un mariage, mais en mieux, parce que tu n'es pas encore engagée, donc tu peux le tromper dans les toilettes (elle rit et je continue), mais tu peux aussi simplement profiter sans avoir peur du fiasco, parce que, je le répète, on s'en fout !

Elle ferme les yeux le temps d'inspirer. Lorsque ses paupières se soulèvent doucement, elle a l'air apaisée.

\- Merci Rosie. Tu sais t'y prendre avec les futures mariées en panique, on dirait.

\- Beurk. Je réponds en lui lâchant les épaules. Probablement parce que j'apporte une touche d'impartialité ?

\- Ca doit être ça. Elle glousse.

\- Quelqu'un veut des dragés ?

C'est la tête de Jane qui s'est glissée dans l'encadrement de la porte, y passant son bras porteur de sucreries. Je tire la langue dans une démonstration de dégoût pour seul réponse, pendant que la future mariée a un hoquet d'indignation.

\- Jane ! Faut pas y toucher !

\- Ah bon ?! Se scandalise cette dernière. Mais c'était sur la grande table !

\- Mais justement ! Couine Jess.

\- Oops.

La fauteuse de trouble me lance un regard, mais j'hausse simplement les épaules, pas décidée à lui sauver la mise.

\- Repose ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Désolée !

Elle disparaît et, non sans hausser la voix pour qu'elle puisse entendre, je me moque d'elle.

Jess lève les yeux au ciel et remet des objets en place pour la touche finale de la décoration, avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je pense qu'on en a fini pour ici. Il vaudrait mieux sortir et aller voir où en sont les autres.

\- Ouais, probablement. J'acquiesce.

Lorsque nous quittons la pièce, Jane la voleuse de bonbons recroise notre chemin, maintenant portant deux cartons dans chaque bras. Aussitôt, je pars dans un rire, bien évidemment certaine qu'elle ne se serait jamais désignée pour supporter autant de charge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là ? Je demande amusée.

\- Je sais pas trop. Je suis allée reposer les dragés, et puis on m'a interceptée et on m'a mis ça dans les bras. Contre mon gré, soyez-en bien sûrs.

\- Là-dessus, je veux bien te croire. Soupire Jessica. Tu dois poser ça où ?

\- … Eh, vous savez quoi ? J'en ai aucune idée ! S'exclame soudainement Jane.

Elle se retourne vers un couloir profond.

\- Oh ! Les garçons aux cartons !

De loin, je vois le visage de Tyler émerger d'une pièce.

\- Où est-ce que je dois mettre ça ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Il répond. Qui t'a donné le carton ?

\- C'est Ben !

\- Ben, viens ici !

Je croise les bras, amusée de voir autant d'agitation.

\- Ca va dans le garage !

\- Mais pourquoi dans le garage ?! S'exclame Jane, outrée.

\- Parce que c'est à sortir au dernier moment !

\- Je t'en ficherai des derniers moments, moi ! Ce truc est pleins de poussières et d'araignées !

\- N'importe quoi. Rétorque sèchement Jess.

\- Rosie !

\- Quoi ?! Je m'exclame, étonnée d'avoir quelque chose à faire là-dedans.

\- Tu viens m'aider !

\- Non.

\- Je le savais ! Monstre !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Demande à ton frère.

\- Mon frère ?!

Jane aime prétendre qu'elle n'en a jamais eut.

\- Oui, il est ici, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais à faire dans tous les cas ?

\- Oh, tu m'agaces. Je soupire, avant d'inspirer un instant. Alec ! Alec !

\- Arrête de l'appeler ! Elle me frappe le bras.

\- Alec ! Je poursuis indifférente.

\- Quelqu'un m'appelle ?

\- Oui. Prends ces cartons et va au garage.

J'arrache les biens des bras de mon amie et les refourgue sans plus de politesse dans ceux de son frère jumeau, trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Sous mon regard exigeant, il finit par hocher la tête et faire demi-tour dans la direction suggérée.

Je lance un sourire satisfait à mon amie rebelle.

\- Et voilà.

\- J'aurais pu les porter toute seule, ces cartons.

\- Jane, tu me fais encore une fois le coup de la dédaigneuse et je t'envoie valser contre une vitre.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et pivote sur ses talons, partant dans le couloir rejoindre les autres. Jessica, muette depuis un bon moment, finit par lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Pourquoi elle ne parle jamais de son frère ? Elle demande, étonnée.

\- Va savoir. J'hausse les épaules. Elle aime faire croire qu'elle est totalement indépendante, je suppose.

\- Quel rapport avec les liens familiaux ?

\- Cherche pas, c'est Jane. Je soupire.

\- Oh, en parlant de ça ! S'exclame soudainement mon amie en s'emparant de mon bras.

Je baisse le regard vers elle, intriguée.

\- J'ai complétement oublié de te dire ! Elle enchaîne. Est-ce que tes parents viennent ? Ils sont invités, tu sais !

Je me fige un instant, soutenant son regard. Mon poul s'accélère discrètement, et je suis prise de panique intérieure le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Je n'y avais pas pensé… Pas une seconde. Je déglutis avec peine, la gorge serrée.

\- Je… Je vais transmettre le message. Je souffle finalement en tentant un sourire naturel.

\- Super ! Elle répond guillerette.

Je dévie le regard et fixe un point flou pendant qu'elle me lâche le bras, et part à d'autres occupations. Toujours plantée là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire ni quoi penser, pendant ce qui semble être de bonnes minutes, je laisse mon esprit dériver et s'échapper loin d'ici, pour ne pas avoir à penser à l'inévitable.

Inviter mes parents. Je n'en ai pas eu la moindre suspicion. Pourtant c'est logique, Alice amène bien sa famille… De nouveau, je sens ma gorge étroite et un pincement dans mon coeur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de les voir ici. Ensemble, qui plus est. Ce qui est très peu probable, puisque mon père se remet d'un coup dur niveau santé. Il ne bouge presque plus de chez lui. Ma mère n'aimerait pas le voir dans la même pièce qu'elle ou moi, de toutes façons. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétend. Maman. Maman elle, elle prétendra avoir quelque chose à faire pour ne pas avoir à venir ici, et supporter les joies d'un couple prometteur. Ou alors supporter l'image de sa fille distante au téléphone, qui repousse les dates des visites. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire l'inverse. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se présenter, proposer même à mes cousins de venir, et s'amuser pour renouer les liens avec moi, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Cela dépend de ce qu'elle vit en ce moment. Si elle est triste, si elle est heureuse. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours seule comme elle me le répète chaque fois que je demande ? Ou est-ce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de le savoir.

Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter.

\- Rosalie ?

Je lève les yeux. C'est Emmett.

Ca fait dix jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et pourtant mes pensées sont trop floues pour s'adonner à la simple joie de sa présence ici. Je reste légèrement distraite.

\- Oh, salut Emmett. Je réponds avec un sourire, bien que mes yeux, posés sur les siens, restent voilés.

\- Tu… Comment ça va ? Il demande en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Ca va. J'hoche la tête.

Secrètement, je sais que mes espoirs sont déçus d'un dialogue aussi plat. D'une autre part, je n'ai pas la tête à vivre des montagnes russes pour le moment, l'esprit déjà trop occupé.

\- Et toi ? Je demande finalement, me rendant compte du silence.

\- Ca va. Je suis content de rentrer.

\- Oui, c'est chouette.

 _Allez Rosalie ! Un peu de nerfs ! Profite de cet instant pour penser à autre chose !_

Mais je n'arrive pas à écouter la voix de la raison. Emmett ouvre la bouche et la fait fonctionner, je la regarde, me concentre, et pourtant chaque mot qui passe semble glisser loin de moi sans être entendu, sans être compris…

\- Emmett ! Rosalie !

Le cri strident qui retentit à notre gauche, en revanche, je l'entends très bien. Nous sursautons en même temps et tournons la tête vers Angela, bras croisés et l'air préoccupée.

\- Vous ne faites rien ?

\- Euh… Pas en particulier, non. Réponds le grand brun pour moi.

\- Super. Vous pouvez aller jeter tous les cartons qui traînent là-bas ? On ne peut plus marcher par terre.

Nous hochons la tête à l'unisson, puis nous dirigeons vers l'endroit indiqué, à savoir le couloir profond et légèrement obscurci d'où sortait la tête de Tyler il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Toujours pensive, je me mets à la tête, très peu consciente de la présence du jeune homme avec moi. Comment pourrais-je m'y prendre ? Appeler ma mère au téléphone ? Ou alors lui envoyer un message… Ou prendre la route en personne ? Un frisson me parcourt. Non, je n'oserai pas. Dans tous les cas, pour une invitation, c'est ridicule. Devrais-je inviter mes cousins ? Leur proposer à eux mais pas mes parents seraient totalement injuste. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de les voir.

 _C'est ridicule._ Critique ma pensée, et je suis d'accord. Je sais pertinemment que tout individu normal a envie de voir sa famille. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si sa famille ne correspond pas à ses attentes. Si elle est dispersées, si les secrets ne sont pas dit… Je sais pertinemment que ma mère m'a déjà menti, ne serait-ce que sur la relation qu'elle a entretenu avec mon père après le divorce. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai fait souffrir tous mes proches en préférant Royce à eux… Je me faisais manipuler après tout. Je me demande…

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour celui-là ?

Je sursaute. Emmett est à moins d'un mètre de moi, penché vers un gros carton que je m'apprêtais à saisir. Ce retour brutal à la réalité à le don de me réveiller un petit peu, je ne peux pas perdre conscience tout simplement et agir comme un robot, pas quand quelqu'un me parle.

\- Non pas qu'il soit lourd, pas du tout. Il enchaîne légèrement gêné. Mais il est volumineux, on pourrait peut-être le déchirer.

Je lance un coup d'oeil au carton.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Il me sourit. Je réponds par réflexe. Puis, il me contourne et saisit l'autre embout, avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Sans préparations face à ce geste, je suis projetée en avant et manque de me prendre la poignée d'une porte avoisinante, avant de m'accrocher à la première chose que je vois, un radiateur. Le carton s'échappe d'entre mes doigts et atterrit aux pieds du géant, qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je suis désolé ! Il s'exclame aussitôt.

\- T'as une de ses poignes ! Je lance aussitôt, essoufflée d'autant d'adrénaline.

Il m'observe, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Soudain, lorsque je réalise la situation, et cette douche froide gratuite mais efficace qu'il m'a administré sans même le savoir, je pars dans un rire incontrôlable et bascule la tête en arrière. Il ne met pas beaucoup de temps à me suivre. Je finis par abaisser le menton, de nouveau guillerette, et positivement surprise de cet effet qu'il a sur moi, toujours prêt à me causer une crise cardiaque quand je m'y attends le moins.

Il a l'air de lire dans mes pensées.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai quand t'es aux alentours, il a l'air essoufflé lui aussi, mais ça finit toujours mal.

Je repars dans un gloussement qui m'auto-débecte presque immédiatement, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Finalement, je lâche le précieux radiateur et me redresse, époussetant mon haut et raclant ma gorge.

\- Bien. On peut déchirer ce carton.

Et ce ne fut pas le seul à être déchiré. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à même le sol, s'amusant à les mettre en pièce un nombre de cartons plus que nécessaires, en profitant pour s'affronter au duel de celui qui tire le plus fort.

\- Vas-y, accroche-toi.

\- Je suis déjà accrochée. Je rétorque avec un air de défi.

\- 1, 2… 3 !

Je me contracte au maximum et tire, le plus fort possible, pour contrebalancer sa force d'ogre, bien que je le suspecte de limiter les efforts pour ne pas m'ouvrir le crâne contre un coin de porte. Lorsque le carton cède, assez rapidement, je suis prise au dépourvu et roule sur le dos, sans contrôler l'effort physique qui m'a projeté au sol. Un rire me secoue pour la énième fois.

\- Il faut de la mesure, Rosalie ! S'exclame Emmett tout aussi amusé.

\- La mesure ? Je demande en me redressant presque aussitôt. Connais pas.

Il secoue la tête en souriant. Je jette un regard autour de nous.

\- Oh non… Il n'y a plus rien à déchirer !

\- Si.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds.

\- Tes os. Il déclare l'air sombre.

Aussitôt, je pars dans un fou rire qu'il admire presque trop fier de lui, se redressant sur ses genoux.

\- Elle était bien hein ? Il demande.

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je réponds en essuyant mes larmes, je ris pour autre chose.

Il a l'air décontenancé et m'observe tandis que je glousse de sa désillusion.

\- Et je peux savoir quoi ?

\- J'ai pensé… à une autre blague. Je tente d'expliquer sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rire.

\- Par rapport à quoi déchirer d'autre ? Il demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui. J'hoche vivement la tête et repars de plus belle, ayant honte de moi-même.

Mais il ne comprend pas et je sens que je vais devoir prononcer le mot de la fin, celui que je me gardais de lui dire, pour ne pas avoir l'air de la fille que je suis vraiment. Mais bon, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne contrôle rien avec ce type, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce que je lui dis sort de ma tête sans aucun filtre.

Alors je prends une respiration et articule entre mes rires :

\- Mon hym…

\- Eh, les gars !

Je l'ai vu écarquiller les yeux, mais nous tournons par la suite en même temps le regard vers un Tyler scandalisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Il faut jeter les cartons, pas les éparpiller partout !

\- Mais c'était plus pratique comme ça ! Je m'indigne d'un ton presque enfantin.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous avez rendu ça très pratique, il serait temps de le _jeter_ , parce que c'est ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire d'abord !

\- Gnagnagna. D'accord, sale fayot.

\- Fayot ?!

\- Oui, d'Angela ! T'as peur qu'elle te fouette ou quoi ? Je réponds vicieusement en ramassant les miettes à ma proximité.

\- N'importe quoi Rosie. Il pivote et fait demi-tour.

\- C'est ça, va lui faire un massage des pieds ! Je pousse pour qu'il entende, ramassant rageusement les débris autour de moi.

Je reste concentrée sur ma tâche et, une fois un beau tas de carton amassé, je me retourne vers Emmett, silencieux depuis tout ce temps. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent, je suis étonnée de la lueur qui émane des siens. La panique s'empare de moi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire cette blague sur le sexe quelques minutes plus tôt ?! Il va avoir une mauvaise image de moi, c'est ça ?! Je fais quoi, s'il me crache au visage et qu'il s'en va aussitôt ?

 _Oh, pas compliqué. On se roule en boule et on pleure._

Pas bête. Soudain, il ouvre la bouche et je déglutis silencieusement.

\- Tu… Ca te dit d'aller prendre un verre avec moi demain soir ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Quoi ? Attendez un instant. De tous les scénarios que mon cerveau a pu inventer dans la seconde sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, cette réaction était la moins prévue. Pas prévue du tout, en fait. Je reste béate, genoux au sol, au milieu d'une mer de déchets que j'ai pris soin de déchirer comme une gosse, l'affrontant au duel et lui sortant des blagues douteuses. J'ai beau tracer le fils des récents évènements, je ne vois aucune suite logique amenant à cette question précise. Et pourtant, je sens mon coeur bondir d'excitation face à cette opportunité.

\- Grave ! Je m'exclame au bout d'un long silence pesant.

\- C'est vrai ? Il a l'air étonné. Enfin, on peut faire autre chose si tu veux, on peut aller… Se balader ou…

\- Non, un verre ça me va ! J'insiste pour le soutenir dans son idée première et ne pas l'intimider. Super ! Demain soir tu dis ?

\- Oui. Tu… Je viendrai te chercher ?

\- Comme tu veux, je peux venir te chercher aussi, si tu veux.

\- Ah oui… On verra bien.

\- Ouais ! Je ne peux empêcher l'enthousiasme de percer ma voix. Super idée.

Mais le doute s'envahit aussitôt de moi.

\- Mh… Emmett ? Je finis par tenter, assez timide.

\- Oui ?

\- Je…

Je me tripote les doigts et tente de trouver formulation à ma requête, lorsqu'il me coupe avec un léger sourire.

\- Je dirai rien à Alice, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mes épaules se détendent, et un léger rire m'échappe.

Je sens qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

 **Et si vous me connaissez assez bien, vous vous doutez que ça ne va pas du tout se passer comme prévu. Et oui, il faut bien que j'ajoute du piment sinon on s'ennuie par ici ! Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Et c'est l'heure des réponses !**

 **Gwen Who ! Toujours aussi contente de te faire rire grâce au personnage d'Alice ! Et aussi, évidemment, grâce à Rosalie, qui personnellement m'amuse beaucoup, et j'apprécie l'intérêt que tu lui portes avec tes questionnement et tes avis. Très cynique oui ! Savoir si elle le devient ou si elle l'était déjà, c'est un peu comme essayer de savoir qui de la poule ou l'œuf était là en premier... Ah, voilà un point intéressant ! L'identification avec les personnages ! Et je suis très contente que ça fonctionne, puisque j'essaye non pas de créer des personnes héroïques qui vivent une vie de rêve, où qui agissent sans conséquences, mais bel et bien de vrais personnes comme nous tous qui ne font pas forcément les bons choix, et ceci sans forcément avoir une excuse, à part être humain. ;) Moi je suis très contente de lire tes commentaires, et j'aime dialoguer avec toi, c'est très intéressant ! Alors forcément, je suis touchée par tant de compliments ! :D D'accord c'est noté, je ne change rien, je garde mon mystère... Bonne chance pour tes futures investigations ;) A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Une inconnue ! Quel plaisir de voir ton commentaire ! :D Non, je n'abandonne pas ma fic, pas d'inquiétude ! Justement, je voyais le temps défiler et j'étais anxieuse à l'idée de vous donner cette impression ! Ouf, me revoici avec le chapitre 13 ! Comme je l'ai dit parfois, il arrive que je mette plus de temps pour poster, et à l'inverse il peut m'arriver d'être très rapide. Dans tous les cas, je suis toujours intéressée par cette histoire et je sens que je peux lui apporter des choses. Je suis donc encore ici pour le bonheur de tous ! :D Et encore un point positif, puisque c'est toujours agréable de se sentir compris dans sa façon de construire un personnage et de lui donner un point de vue qui a de la logique. En effet, Rosalie déprime... Et en même temps, elle a l'air de savoir mener sa barque ! Une femme compliquée. ;) Ah, les fameuses fiançailles... Je suis très contente pour Jessica et Mike, mais ça va surtout être une occasion pour moi de semer la zizanie. Ehehe. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hehe ! Bonjour à tous ! (Ou bonsoir, c'est selon.)**

 **Alors me voici avec une petite surprise pour vous, ça me tentait depuis assez longtemps, je voulais faire un chapitre relativement plus long que les précédents. Je suis assez fière de moi pour mon efficacité ! Avant de vous lancer là-dedans, je vais vous expliquer brièvement l'intérêt, puisque ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'aime écrire, même si j'ai bien su m'amuser pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre ! En effet, j'ai bien profité d'une longueur indélimitée (j'essaye d'habitude de faire une longueur assez similaire aux chapitres habituels, parce que j'ai moins de temps que pour celui-ci) pour appuyer sur certains détails et développer un peu plus certains points, quitte à donner plus de détails sur le passé si mystérieux de Rosalie... ;)**

 **J'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous remercie encore mille fois de suivre mon histoire, c'est ce qui me motive ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone portable, me mordillant pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Assise en tailleur sur mon canapé, seulement éclairée du lampadaire penché au-dessus de ma tête, je me remue les méninges à trouver bonne formulation à ma requête. Je me tapote la joue de l'index en signe de réflexion. Parfois, frustrée de ne rien trouver à dire, je laisse mon regard dériver autour de moi et s'accrocher plusieurs fois à ma tasse de thé vide.

 _Allez Rosalie, un peu de nerf !_

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Trop concentrée, je finis par m'exprimer à voix haute sans même y prêter attention.

\- Bonjour maman… Coucou maman… Salut… Hey… ?

Je soupire et me prends la tête entre les mains. C'est pas si compliqué pourtant, de dire bonjour à sa mère ! Je lâche le téléphone à mes côtés et me tripote les doigts, nerveusement coupable. Mes dents ne cessent de scier ma lèvre inférieure. Je suppose que c'est l'optique de passer une fête de fiançailles avec elle qui me tord le ventre. Déjà que prendre la voiture pour aller lui rendre visite relève du défi, alors l'inviter avec moi pour ces festivités…

Je me frotte le front, soucieuse de trouver une solution à tout ça. Je ne me vois pas regarder Jessica droit dans les yeux et lui mentir en prétextant quelque chose à faire à ma mère pour justifier son absence, alors que je n'ai simplement pas eu le courage de l'emmener. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'est ma génitrice. Certes, on a vécu des différents. Mais c'est comme dans toute famille, pas vrai ? A l'exception que, dans toute famille, on ne perd pas contact le temps d'une relation merdique, et on s'explique les choses au lieu de se faire des coups fourbes comme, par exemple, empêcher sa fille de voir son père grâce à un fabuleux chantage émotionnel. Je soupire. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour renouer les liens. Entre elle et papa, je ne dis pas, mais entre elle et moi… Disons que nous pouvons aussi vivre simplement et sans cette gêne qui personnellement me ronge. Et puis mon père… Il est trop faible pour se déplacer, dans tous les cas. Mais je pourrais passer le voir après ces festivités. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Et puis… Parler à maman de ma future visite ? Lui expliquer que, désormais, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur des bonnes bases…

Un vertige me secoue le ventre. Je sens que je m'emballe un peu trop.

 _Oui, mais c'est en restant terrée dans son trou qu'on ne fait jamais changer les choses._

Je déglutis. Ma conscience a probablement raison, aussi mal que ça me fait de l'admettre. J'inspire profondément.

Mon regard se pose sur l'écran affichant mon brouillon effacé puis écrit de nouveau une dizaine de fois. Je fronce les sourcils. Au diable ces messages ! Je n'ai qu'à l'appeler. Oui. L'appeler sera plus poli, plus judicieux. Elle ne pourra pas inventer d'excuse et sera obligée de me dire la vérité : si oui ou non elle veut (ou peut) me rejoindre dans deux jours.

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à l'heure qu'affiche ma télévision en veille, puis me décide à appuyer sur le contact, posant mon mobile sur mon oreille et sentant ma gorge se serrer quand la sonnerie retentit.

.

\- Emmett ! Je te remets quelque chose ?

Je m'étouffe à cette proposition. Comment dire… Ca ira ?

Je jette un oeil à mon verre déjà assez plein comme ça, puis pèse le pour et le contre. Si j'accepte ce verre, j'ouvre la porte à des dizaines d'autres, et je finis soul comme un cochon à ramper jusqu'à mon paillasson. Maman n'apprécierait pas beaucoup. Je finis par me racler la gorge puis sourire poliment.

\- Ca ira, merci.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu râtes ! S'exclame Ben en se servant tout seul.

Je me contente de glousser bêtement tandis qu'à ma droite, le groupe de garçons s'agite et rit aux éclats suite à une blague que j'ai manqué. Lorsque je tourne le regard, j'ai l'honneur de voir mon propre frère au centre des attentions, visiblement agréablement surpris (bien que légèrement mal à l'aise) d'autant de succès face à sa blague de neurochirurgien, son petit sourire familier au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eddie ? Je déclare en me joignant aux autres. J'ai loupé un calembour d'exception ?

\- En fait il nous parlait de son bizutage pendant sa première année d'école. Explique Tyler, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merde. Je lâche en écarquillant les yeux. T'as parlé de l'étape où des mecs t'ont pissé dessus depuis un balcon ?

\- Non, c'est pas vrai. S'exclame Mike en repartant de plus belle. Ils ont pas fait ça ?

Eddie me lance un regard noir pendant que je ris à mon tour, bien amusé d'autant de bons souvenirs. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu rentrer à la maison ce jour là… Heureusement que j'étais sur place, j'aurais regretté d'avoir manqué ça !

\- Mouais. C'était vers la fin. Râle le bougre en plongeant le bec dans son verre.

\- Je le taquine. Ca l'a à peine touché. J'ajoute pour le rassurer face à ce groupe imposant d'autres hommes aussi moqueurs que moi.

Malheureusement, c'est l'effet opposé qui opère, et j'entends encore d'autres membres s'empêcher de rire, pendant qu'Edward me montre en un seul regard sa simple envie de m'écorcher avec ses scalpels. Je continue de m'amuser avec le reste du groupe, rejoignant maintenant le fil des discussions, et bien vite tout le monde se retrouve éclaté à plusieurs endroits où règnent différentes discussions. Lorsque mon verre est vide, je l'inspecte et fait de nouveau une réflexion existentielle, avant de me dire qu'un petit verre de plus ne me ferait pas de mal. En me déplaçant vers le buffet mis à disposition dans le salon pour nous, j'aperçois un jeune homme peut-être plus jeune que moi en train de picorer dans la nourriture. Il me semble reconnaître en lui un visage familier.

\- Ca va ? Je demande simplement en posant mon verre pour me servir d'une de mes boissons préférées.

Il sursaute, et lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui souris. D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi sociable, du moins pas en situation de jour lorsque je me considère occupé. Mais je dois avouer que cette idée de réunion masculine n'était pas des plus mauvaises, et je m'amuse à me faire des nouvelles connaissances. Qui l'eut cru ?

L'inconnu finit par sourire à son tour.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Tranquillement. Je réponds en buvant une gorgée. Tu serais pas le frère de… Je commence, sans arriver à mettre un doigt sur cet air.

\- Jane ? Si. Alec. Il se présente en tendant sa main.

\- Emmett. Je réponds chaleureusement en lui empoignant.

Je le sens soudainement crispé, et relâche la pression avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Désolé, des fois je me laisse emporté par la fratrie. Je m'excuse.

Il a un petit rire avant de balayer la salle du regard.

\- Tu fais bande à part ? Je demande curieusement derrière mon gobelet.

\- Hein ? Il a l'air dans la lune. Non, non, j'avais faim. Il fait une pause. Mike est très sympa.

\- Oui, il est gentil. J'hoche la tête. Tu le connaissais avant ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ma soeur oui, mais moi je ne l'ai jamais fréquenté.

\- Je vois. Tu as des amis de longue date ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il secoue légèrement la tête. Mes amis de longue date sont pour la plupart partis dans les grandes villes. Enfin, encore plus grandes que celle là.

\- Faut le faire. Je réponds en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ouais. Il sourit timidement.

Je réponds, en tentant d'être le moins intimidant possible, puisque parfois, selon Alice, j'effraie sans même le savoir. Alors que le silence plane, et que je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de boire dans mon verre en regardant les autres conversations continuer avec passion, un sujet me vient à l'esprit, peut-être trop intime pour ce timide garçon, mais le goût sucré de l'alcool dans la gorge me pousse à tenter le coup.

\- Dis-moi, Alec, tu as une copine ?

Je le vois s'étouffer avec des chips et je rie légèrement, pinçant mon gobelet entre mes lèvres.

\- Mh…

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. J'ajoute. Je garde très bien les secrets.

\- Non je n'ai… Je n'ai pas de copine. Il répond en se grattant la nuque.

\- Mouaif. Pas très convaincant tout ça. Tu sais que c'est pas bien de jouer avec leurs coeurs, hein ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te taquine. Tu as le discours d'un garçon qui cache quelque chose.

\- Non pas vraiment…

J'ai un petit sourire en coin. C'est touchant, je me reconnais dans ses paroles, il y a bien des années, quand j'étais trop timide et trop bête pour savoir exprimer mes coups de coeur. Touchant, c'est le mot.

 _Oui, enfin jusqu'à ce que ça vise les mêmes cibles que soi._

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi cet avertissement de ma conscience ? Mes yeux se plissent et j'analyse le profil d'Alec. Mais non. Maiiis non. Impossible, je deviens paranoïaque. Et puis j'ai juste proposé un verre à la blonde, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux me mettre à imaginer des hypothèses comme ça. De toutes façons il est trop jeune pour elle, non ? Ah mais j'oubliais… Je crois qu'elle est plus jeune que moi dans tous les cas...

Je sors soudainement de ma transe sociopathe. Un frisson me parcoure les épaules. Ca ne va pas, pas du tout si je commence déjà à me proclamer une chasse gardée. Je m'étais promis, promis à moi-même que je suivais mes envies _sans_ réfléchir. Alors j'oublie le plus vite possible ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je me reconcentre sur Alec qui tripote une serviette depuis tout ce temps.

\- Bien ! Je finis par m'exclamer, ce qui a le don de le faire sursauter une deuxième fois. Je vais aux toilettes.

Minable, mais seule excuse potable pour me tirer de ce silence dérangeant qui me plonge dans mes pensées les plus obscures. Je laisse mon verre ici sans le finir, il est décidément bien trop dangereux pour moi, puis m'en vais en direction de la porte à proximité qui guide à la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, je prends le temps d'admirer ma coupe, qui ne ressemble à pas grand chose, mais qui selon ma petite soeur bien renseignée fait "un effet nonchalant trop séduisant quoi", puis d'arranger mon tee-shirt parsemé de miettes, avant de me laisser finalement tenter par la cuvette relevée à ma droite.

Pendant mon soulagement futile, j'admire les différents cadres posés devant mon nez sur des étagères fixées au mur. Mignon, les photos d'enfants pendant qu'on urine, vraiment. Je me mets à siffloter, réflexe incompréhensible et pourtant oh combien de fois utilisé par la gente masculine ne sachant pas quoi faire durant ces trente secondes de plaisir, et laisse mon esprit divaguer un instant. Je me demande ce que je vais faire de la journée de demain. Dormir le matin, pour commencer. J'en ai marre de me lever tôt pour être l'esclave de la famille et aller faire leurs courses chaque fois qu'ils ont la flemme. Je m'autorise un jour de congé. Ensuite… Manger. C'est important de manger. Et puis je pourrais aller faire du sport dans l'après-midi, après une digestion reposante. Je rentrerais alors assez tôt pour avoir le temps de me préparer et… Merde, j'ai pas encore dit à quelle heure Rosalie devait venir me chercher.

Sentant que ma vessie est désormais vide, je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre avant de procéder au nettoyage puis remontage du pantalon, tirant soigneusement la chasse après mon passage. Il est assez tard, mais je suppose que je peux attendre encore un peu, je ne suis pas pressé. En me lavant les mains, j'entends toujours les discussions et rires étouffés de l'autre côté de la porte.

 _C'était une bonne soirée_ , je conclus mentalement avec un petit sourire pendant que j'essuie mes mains sur un beau torchon jaune. Les garçons sont sympas. Je ne sais pas si nous allons garder contact par la suite. Probablement ?

Je baille et m'étire dans tous les sens, profitant une dernière fois de ces quelques minutes de solitude, avant de sortir au grand jour.

\- Ah, le retour du grizzli ! S'exclame l'un d'entre eux que je ne peux pas identifier sur le coup.

Le groupe rit, et je secoue la tête gentiment, m'avançant de nouveau vers le groupe qui s'est formé sur des chaises environnantes, pour moi-même prendre ma place et écouter les débats mis en place, éclipsant discrètement mon cerveau bien loin pour me laisser bercer par les paroles des autres.

.

\- Enfin bref, la routine quoi.

\- Oui… Je vois. Je finis par hocher la tête.

Je jette un oeil à l'heure sur ma télévision. Cela va faire quarante-cinq minutes que maman me raconte sa vie quotidienne, en me répétant cinq fois les mêmes anecdotes et en crachant six fois sur sa voisine qu'elle déteste. Moi, je me tais et je tripote ma chaussette en l'écoutant. Depuis le début de la conversation, je n'ai trouvé ni le courage ni les moyens d'entamer le sujet des fiançailles. Heureusement pour moi, ce dialogue d'échauffement a permis à mon coeur de ralentir de rythme et m'a redonné confiance. Maman se comporte normalement. Et c'est tout à fait logique, parce qu'elle n'est pas folle à liée. C'est juste… Ma mère. Donc je peux l'inviter. Il faut juste le faire. Maintenant.

\- Dis, maman…

\- Oui ma chérie ?

Je serre un instant les dents. Je devrais essayer de m'y habituer, au moins. C'est que je n'arrive pas à croire comment elle puise la force de prétendre quand nous n'avons vraiment rien partagé depuis quelques années déjà.

\- J'ai… Une proposition à te faire.

\- Une proposition ?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de Jessica, mon amie du lycée ?

Je fais une moue en attendant sa réponse, j'appréhende. Je sais qu'elle est consciente que je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis un bon bout de temps, et je ne l'ai pas vraiment tenu au courant des grandes retrouvailles d'il y a quelques semaines. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment tenu au courant de grand chose, à vrai dire.

\- Jessica Stanley ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Tu l'avais amenée à la maison, quelques fois… Oui, je me souviens… C'était une gentille fille, tu sais.

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Bien sûr que je sais, puisque j'ai repris contact avec elle ! Calme, Rosie. Ta mère ne peut pas le deviner toute seule, après tout. Mais j'entends le son de reproche dans sa voix, si faible mais pourtant présent, qui dénonce ma solitude d'il y a quelques temps comme si je l'avais choisie. Même si quelque part, je sais qu'elle a raison, que je me suis entêtée dans mes rêves de gamine quitte à tourner le dos à ma famille et mes amis, je sais aussi qu'elle a tort. J'ai changé depuis. Elle m'associe toujours à cette ancienne image de moi, la seule qui lui reste.

\- Oui. Et bien… Elle va se marier, avec Mike. Mike Newton. J'ajoute.

\- Mike Newton… Oui ! Ca y est, je me souviens surtout de son père, mais tu sais…

\- Maman. Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne dérive à nouveau. J'allais te parler de ma proposition.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi ma chérie.

\- Voilà… Ils ont décidé de fêter ça, leur futur mariage, avec beaucoup d'amis et dans la maison familiale de Jessica. Je suis invitée, et elle m'a proposé de te proposer à toi aussi de venir… Enfin, ma famille quoi.

Le silence qui suit ne dure qu'une demi-seconde.

\- Comme c'est gentil ! Elle s'exclame, trop aigu pour que j'arrive à y croire. Adorable ! Quand est-ce que cette fête a lieu ?

\- Après-demain.

\- Bien, je vois… Ecoute, je vais voir si je peux venir, d'accord ? Je vais te tenir au courant.

\- Oui, ça marche. J'hoche la tête sans oser développer.

Pourtant j'aimerais bien lui dire. Enchaîner sur mon idée d'aller voir papa ensuite, ou plutôt suggérer que ce serait bien pour elle de passer du temps avec moi, pour une fois. Non pas que ça soit entièrement de sa faute si nous sommes distantes, mais… Disons qu'elle pourrait tenter, elle aussi.

\- Tu sais si les cousins sont disponibles ? Je tente.

\- Tes cousins ? Oh non, non chérie, ils sont partis en vacances dans les îles… Je ne sais plus où, pour être honnête. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils te ramèneraient quelque chose.

\- C'est gentil. Je souris platement.

Une certaine nostalgie m'envahit tout à coup. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils partaient. Je soupire inaudiblement. Il faudrait sérieusement que je songe à réparer ces liens familiaux, avant que je ne le regrette.

Puis, l'image de papa me saute à l'esprit. Maman a fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu prononcer son surnom. Mais je suis déterminée à lui en parler.

\- Je n'ai pas osé proposer à papa, parce que je suppose qu'il sera trop faible pour se déplacer. Je lâche finalement dans un élan de courage.

Le silence qui suit est beaucoup plus long que le précédent. Je me mordille la lèvre, patientant pour la réponse.

C'est finalement une voix amère qui me répond, et plus cette tonalité chaleureuse qui régnait précédemment.

\- Oui, ce sera sûrement le cas.

\- Je vois. J'hoche la tête. Bien. J'irai lui rendre visite après la fête, alors.

Nouveau silence. Ma respiration se coupe un instant.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, ma chérie.

Je baisse les yeux dans le vide. Honnêtement, je sais ce qu'il se cache derrière cette phrase anodine que n'importe quelle mère pourrait adresser à sa fille. Derrière se cache la frustration d'une femme qui se sent à la fois coupable d'avoir privé sa fille de son père, mais aussi à la fois frustrée que celle-ci veuille aller vers un homme qui l'a quitté sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle.

Il ne fallait pourtant pas se mentir, à l'époque, ils brassaient de l'air à rester ensemble. Il n'y avait que moi, enfant un peu paumée, et elle, désespérée pour ne pas changer son quotidien et perdre cet amour d'habitude , pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Je tripote le pendentif de mon collier, pensive. Au final, il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps… Ma mémoire me revient trop complète, et j'ai du mal à digérer tout les souvenirs qui me fouettent le visage. Enfant, quand je partageais tant de choses avec mon père… Ma mère était plus qu'heureuse de s'occuper de nous deux. Et puis adolescente, je me cherchais autant dans mon style que dans mon caractère, j'étais seule avec maman, on se disputait souvent… Au début, j'osais aller voir papa, et puis au fil du temps, plus rien du tout. Royce. Apparu de nulle part, me tournant autour un bon bout de temps et finalement passant à l'action… Qu'est-ce que c'était bien, au début. Je me sentais pousser des ailes. J'étais seule au monde malgré mes amis, et voilà que nous étions deux. Il savait me reconstruire, il savait m'aider à avancer. Et les jours qui passaient, et les signaux alarmants… Puis soudain, je m'étouffais et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Lui, il ne comprenait pas. Ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, j'en doute encore aujourd'hui. Tous les sacrifices… Toutes les belles paroles… Toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire. Fuguer quelques semaines pour aller chez lui, encore, c'était pas si grave. On vivait la vraie vie pas vrai, on consommait, on dansait, on buvait, on faisait l'amour. C'était lui ma première fois. J'étais si fière au départ. Et puis plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, sans comprendre pourquoi. Sortir avec un petit voyou, c'était ça qui me pesait autant ? Une question qui avait duré bien longtemps, avant de révéler quelque chose de bien plus profond, bien plus malsain. On ne se rend jamais compte quand on agit sous influence, parce qu'on est persuadés que c'est ce qu'on veut, au fond. Et ce qu'il a réussi à me faire croire, c'est que tout ce que j'ai fait, je le voulais. Absolument tout.

\- Rosie ?

La voix de ma mère me fait sursauter depuis l'autre bout du fil. Un sentiment de malaise me pèse désormais dans l'estomac, et je me vois mal continuer cette discussion encore plus longtemps.

\- Écoute maman, je vais… Je vais aller me coucher, d'accord ? Il est tard et je dois me lever demain. Tu m'enverras un message pour la fête ?

\- D'accord ma chérie, c'est noté.

\- Passe une bonne soirée maman.

\- Toi aussi.

Je raccroche, avec la désagréable sensation de sentir mon coeur au bord de mes lèvres. Je reste un instant ainsi, en tailleur sur le cuir confortable, à regarder à travers ma baie vitrée les lumières de la ville bouger ridiculeusement. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Il faut que je respire. Il faut que je me dissuade de plonger aussi profondément dans mes mauvais souvenirs. La maturité, c'est savoir se détacher de ses vieux problèmes. Ils ne m'affectent plus désormais, pas vrai ? Ils ne m'affectent plus.

Ma vision fixée sur les lumières ambulantes finit par se brouiller. Bien sûr que si, ils m'affectent encore, ces vieux problèmes. Mon père est fragile, ma mère ment, mes cousins sont partis dans les îles, je suis seule et j'ai beau prétendre m'être reconstruite, un bout de moi est parti ces dernières années, et je ne le retrouverai jamais. Alors lentement, lentement je pleure, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les gouttes qui perlent sur mon menton, ni d'avoir l'air digne alors que mes épaules tremblent et que mon coeur se compresse.

.

Je chavire dans le salon et regarde un instant autour de moi sans savoir quoi faire de mes bras.

\- Emmett ?

\- Oui ? J'articule en me retournant.

\- Tu vas au lit ? Me demande Eddie depuis l'escalier, interloqué de me voir planté là à ne rien faire.

\- Oui bien sûr !

Il arque un sourcil un instant.

\- Tu es saoul, pas vrai ?

\- Absolument pas ! Je rétorque avec un peu trop de ferveur. Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille ! Je suis ton grand frère !

\- Ouais, d'accord. Il glousse. Essaye de pas réveiller les parents quand tu pars te coucher. Il lâche simplement en disparaissant de ma vue.

Je lève exagérément les yeux au ciel et soupire très fort. N'importe quoi ! J'ai juste besoin d'air. De l'air… Oui, bonne idée. Mes yeux se posent sur la porte fenêtre de la cuisine. Parfait ! Satisfait, j'y cours, me prenant légèrement le coin du bar au passage mais sans y prêter attention. Puis, une fois dehors, j'écarte fort les bras et inspire l'air pur de mon jardin.

\- Parfait. Je murmure pour moi-même.

Je recule à peine et m'assieds sur une chaise longue à proximité, admirant la vue nocturne et les étoiles hautes dans le ciel. C'est bien, d'habiter assez loin de la ville pour se permettre une vue pareille. D'un sourire rêveur, je tente de reconnaître les constellations, marmonnant à voix basse en les pointant du doigt.

\- Casserole… Sapristi ! Je m'écrie soudainement en me redressant.

Rosie ! J'ai oublié de lui dire à quelle heure elle devait venir me chercher !

Et il est hors de question d'attendre. Je dois le faire _maintenant_. Décidé, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, appuyant sur le contact pour envoyer un message… Je tente de formuler correctement… Et soupire pour abandonner. Autant l'appeler, ça ira plus vite. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà couchée, j'aime bien les créatures nocturnes. Je soupire d'aise en écoutant la sonnerie retentir, et croise les jambes devant moi en admirant le ciel.

\- Allô ?

.

\- Allô ? J'articule après m'être précautionneusement mouchée.

Mon coeur rebondit fort dans ma poitrine, chamboulé d'un ascenseur émotionnel aussi puissant. Il y a une minute, je pleurais sur mon canapé, et désormais je suis alerte, certes toujours sur mon canapé, mais interloquée de recevoir un appel d'Emmett à cette heure-ci. Vite, mon cerveau imagine déjà cinq scénarios probables, avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole.

\- Rosalie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu dors ?

\- … Non ? Je réponds en arquant un sourcil.

\- Parfait.

Il grommelle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, et je suis d'autant plus perdue.

\- Emmett ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Merci, j'allais oublier. Je voulais t'appeler par rapport à demain.

 _Il veut annuler, c'est ça ? Il va annuler et je serai seule ici, à crever comme un rat en pleurant les poisons de ma vie amère._ Panique mon esprit encore embué de larmes.

\- Oui ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

\- A quelle heure tu viendrais me chercher ?

L'enclume qui pesait dans mon coeur semble légèrement s'alléger. Bien, au moins j'aurais Emmett demain soir, c'est une certitude. Qui sait, il va peut-être (sûrement) réussir à me changer les idées pour quelques heures. C'est déjà ça.

\- Oh. Comme tu veux…

\- Tu travailles demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Mh… (Il marmonne une réflexion incompréhensible) Écoute, je veux pas t'embêter avec un horaire. Dis-moi quand tu sors du boulot et je serai prêt.

\- D'accord. Ca me va.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? Il enchaîne aussitôt, et je reconnais le ton excité que sa soeur peut prendre parfois avec moi, quand elle attend un ragot croustillant.

Je regarde péniblement autour de moi, luttant contre le chagrin. Quelque part, ma conscience a envie de fondre en larmes devant lui. Mais je ne pourrais pas me le permettre. Pas au téléphone, pas aussi tard, pas…

\- Je… Je commence avec doute. Je…

Ma gorge se noue pendant que je peine à me trouver une activité comme excuse. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent et je ne sais plus quoi faire, encore trop perturbée par mes émotions précédant son appel.

\- Je… Je retente à nouveau.

Mais un sanglot me trahit. A partir de ce dérapage, c'est l'apocalypse. Sans avoir le temps de reprendre mes esprits ou même comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, mes joues sont inondées, mon menton tremble et ma respiration se hache comme celle d'un enfant secoué. Vite, ma main libre tente d'essuyer mes larmes comme si Emmett pouvait les voir, alors qu'inconsciemment je sais très bien qu'il les entend bien mieux.

\- Rosalie ? Résonne sa voix entre mes gémissements.

.

Je me suis redressé dès les premier sanglot. Au départ, j'ai cru halluciner, mais au bout de quelques secondes de gros chagrin, c'est devenu indéniable.

Rosalie pleure au téléphone.

La bouche entrouverte, je ne sais d'abord rien dire à part son prénom, que je répète plusieurs fois, alarmé. D'ailleurs, même après avoir repris mes esprits, je ne fais rien d'autre que ça, car je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi.

\- Désolée. Je finis par l'entendre renifler.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je fronce les sourcils, perdu.

\- Je sais pas je… Je m'attendais pas à pleurer au téléphone, comme ça.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui.

J'incline à peine les sourcils rien qu'à la pensée de la savoir solitaire chez elle, en train de pleurer. Et si je n'avais pas appelé ? Elle n'aurait parlé à personne ? Je m'indigne à cette idée.

\- Tu as parlé à Alice ? Je demande aussitôt.

\- Hein ? Non. Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que… Tout allait bien il y a une heure. Elle soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je tente.

\- Oh, rien. Elle se mouche et reprend. J'ai juste… J'ai eu des pensées sombres.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de phénomènes ? Je demande assez sarcastiquement.

\- Non. Elle répond légèrement agressivement, en ayant sûrement perçu la satire.

\- Eh, Rosalie…

\- C'est bon Emmett. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de tout ça mais c'est pas le moment.

\- Rosalie, non ! Je me rattrape rapidement. Je voulais pas me moquer. Je voulais juste dire que… C'est assez cruel de te faire ça à toi-même, penser à des trucs sombres jusqu'à pleurer.

\- Je fais pas souvent ça exprès.

Je l'entends se moucher à nouveau, et je déglutis, soucieux de maintenir la discussion le plus longtemps possible, et de meilleure qualité.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Elle soupire, et je devine son ton agacé. Bien, au moins il lui reste sa ténacité habituelle.

\- Tu es d'une indiscrétion… Elle tique.

Pourtant, je perçois bien au fond de sa voix le malaise, la honte de s'exprimer face à moi. Et je la comprends, je ne veux pas la forcer aux aveux. Je veux juste qu'elle vide son sac, ou qu'elle parle de quelque chose, avant de raccrocher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se couche dans cet état. Mon esprit, plus que clair à présent, tente de trouver des idées de discussion, malgré le léger mal de crâne qui retentit au bord de ma nuque.

\- Désolé. Je reprends. Je voulais pas te brusquer.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Elle soupire.

\- Ca va mieux ? Tu ne pleures plus ?

\- Encore un petit peu.

\- Tu es bien chez toi ?

\- Oui oui. Je suis dans mon salon.

\- Il est joli, ton salon.

J'entends son rire percer la ligne téléphonique, très léger et teinté d'une désespération sans pareille. Mais il m'arrache un léger sourire, et je porte soudain l'espoir de lui faire changer ses idées.

.

\- Merci du compliment. Je réponds en tâtant le dessous de mes yeux d'un mouchoir neuf.

Toujours assise sur ce même canapé, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir mal à l'aise de la situation, ou au contraire tenter d'écouter Emmett, qui visiblement est décidé à me faire la conversation comme si c'était normal, de complimenter le salon de quelqu'un qui explose en larmes au téléphone. Je crois que c'est son altruisme qui s'exprime. Je savais déjà qu'il était gentil, ce garçon… Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il est juste bizarre. Que pour lui, on peut se confier à n'importe qui n'importe quand.

Je jette un oeil à ma télévision. Il est vraiment tard.

\- C'est vrai, je te jure, j'avais adoré la décoration quand j'étais venu.

\- Mhmh ?

\- Et le thé est très bon aussi.

Je secoue à peine la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais au fond, mon sarcasme cache un léger sentiment de bien-être. Je ne suis plus seule dans mon salon après tout, il y a Emmett pour parler de thé.

\- Tu sais où je t'emmène demain ? Il enchaîne.

\- Théoriquement, c'est moi qui t'emmène. Je réponds, bien que je sente ma curiosité me piquer à cet endroit.

\- Très juste. Tu sais où tu m'emmènes demain ?

J'ai un très léger rire en essuyant encore une fois mes joues.

\- Non ?

\- Dans un bar très sympa où j'avais l'habitude d'aller il y a longtemps. Ca fait des lustres que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Ils y font ma boisson préférée quasiment introuvable ailleurs.

\- Waw.

\- Je sais, ça en jette hein ?

\- Je suis impressionnée.

\- C'est aussi devant cette enseigne que je me suis pris mon premier râteau, mais je sais pas si c'est judicieux de te raconter.

J'ai de nouveau un rire rien qu'à l'idée.

\- Non ? Je demande légèrement amusée.

\- Si, si. J'avais tout prévu, une petite attention, des compliments sincères… J'ai même pas réussi à lui faire mettre un pied dans le bâtiment. Je me suis fait humilier puis abandonner aux yeux de tous.

\- C'est si… Cruel. Je constate, bien que secouée d'un rire.

\- Je vois que tu as beaucoup d'empathie.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'a lancé dessus ! Je me défends.

\- Mouais.

Je baille en regardant la baie vitrée. Mes joues sèchent rapidement et bientôt, c'est comme si elles étaient faites d'argiles.

Perdue dans la contemplation vague du paysage, j'entends la voix d'Emmett sans l'écouter me bercer en fond sonore, pendant qu'il me raconte plusieurs anecdotes liées au même endroit où nous allons demain soir. Je sens qu'il ne s'attend à aucune réponse, car il continue de parler avec les mêmes talents que sa soeur pour enchaîner les tirades, et je l'en remercie car je n'ai pas la tête à déblatérer à mon tour. Finalement, au bout de ce qui semble une bonne quinzaine de minutes du même manège, je l'interromps.

\- Emmett ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant.

\- D'accord. Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui. Je souris à peine. Merci.

\- Aucun soucis. Ca te va alors, pour demain ?

\- Carrément.

\- Super. On se dit ça. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi. Tchao.

Je raccroche et considère un instant mon téléphone, avant de me décider à bouger et ranger le bazar de ma chambre pour me coucher. Une fois confortablement installée dans mon lit, les yeux tournés vers ma fenêtre d'où est filtrée la luminosité de la lune, je m'autorise un petit soupir de fin de journée aussi mouvementée que les montagnes russes. Bien que mon désarroi retentisse encore dans mes pensées, je ne pleure plus. Je n'ai plus trop envie de pleurer. Je suis stoïque, allongée dans les draps frais, contemplant le ciel depuis le trou du mur. Rien de plus.

Ma main droite frotte mon front, et je baille. Il faudrait que je m'endorme. On dit que demain est un autre jour, j'y crois dur comme fer. Mes paupières se ferment doucement et, guidée par des pensées de plus en plus loufoques, de plus en plus déliées mais de plus en plus douces, je sombre dans le sommeil sans m'en rendre compte.

.

\- Hey kids, shake it loose together, the spotlight's hitting something that's been known to change the weather…

Je chantonne par-dessus ma radio posée sur le bord du lavabo, me dandinant des hanches pendant que ma main droite s'applique à raser soigneusement les lignes de ma mâchoire. Faisant totalement confiance à la nouvelle technologie, je me permets de fermer les yeux pendant que ma voix part en solo, complètement dans le rythme d'un de mes morceaux préférés.

\- Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet ? Uh but they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets ! S'écrie ma voix de son aigu le plus aiguisé.

Je fronce les sourcils de concentration en passant l'appareil sur mon menton, tout en imitant le bruit des instruments de musique qui retentissent jusqu'au fond de la pièce, peu soucieux d'embêter tous les autres avec mon ambiance. Lorsque passe le premier refrain, j'écarte le rasoir pour ne pas me taillader le visage et saute sur place.

\- She's got electric boots ! A mohair suit ! You know I read it in a magaziiiine ! Chante ma voix pendant que mes mains prises miment une guitare.

Je rapproche ma tête du miroir pour inspecter des recoins oubliés, puis me décide enfin à me rincer le visage. Pendant que je tapote l'eau qui dégouline de partout d'une serviette, toujours le rythme dans la peau, j'entends qu'on toque fort à la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Quoi ?! Je m'écrie pour qu'on entende.

\- Baisse le son ! J'arrive pas à écouter mes propres pensées !

Je reconnais la voix de mon petit frère. J'ai un rire moqueur.

\- Vu ce qui se passe dans ta tête en général, c'est peut-être pas plus mal, non ?

\- Très drôle. Baisse ça !

\- D'accord maman.

\- Et puis pourquoi t'es dans la salle de bains depuis une heure ?! Tu prépares un défilé ou quoi ?

Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien qui te regarde, nigaud. Allez fiche le camp maintenant, sinon j'augmente le volume encore plus.

ll ne demande pas son reste et déguerpit aussitôt. Soupirant, je baisse le son de ma radio à contre-coeur, avant de finir de m'essuyer. Une fois bien propre et désormais fraîchement rasé, je m'autorise une petite séance d'étirements pour une remise en forme avant d'aller enfiler mes vêtements de sport. Comme promis la veille, je pars dans quelques instants pour aller me dépenser. En sortant, je croise Alice dans le couloir, sautillante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui rend ma Lice d'une telle humeur aujourd'hui ? Je demande lorsque nous nous croisons.

\- Oh je t'en prie Emmett, mets un pantalon. Soupire celle-ci en premier lieu, avant de me sourire. Rien, j'ai juste passé une bonne matinée de travail ! J'ai hâte de reprendre cette après-midi !

\- Mouais. Je déclare en plissant les yeux. Je soupçonne un mensonge.

\- N'importe quoi. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Maintenant vas t'habiller.

J'hausse les épaules et obéit, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Une fois dans ma chambre, et sans me soucier une seule seconde de la présence de potentiels voisins, je laisse tomber ma pauvre serviette au sol et pars vers mon placard, que j'ouvre en grand, analysant le moindre recoin à la recherche d'une tenue de sport appropriée au temps d'aujourd'hui. Soudain, alors que mon investigation s'aiguise, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir en grand, sans que l'invité surprise n'ait pris la peine de toquer. Je sursaute et me couvre automatiquement à l'endroit qui déclenche la pudeur chez les hommes, poussant un petit cri.

\- Oh, pardon mon poussin !

\- Maman ! Je grogne indigné, alors qu'elle s'avance une pile de linge dans les mains.

\- Je pose juste ça ici !

\- Tu pouvais toquer ! Je gémis en me cachant le mieux possible derrière un meuble.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es mon fils, je t'ai déjà vu nu pleins de fois.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Je soupire les dents serrées, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ce que tu peux être trouillard ! Elle glousse en triant mes vêtements qu'elle vient de laver, juste sous mon nez. Même Edward est plus à l'aise que toi à ce sujet.

\- Edward n'est jamais un exemple à prendre dans cette famille, maman.

\- Je vous entends ! Il rugit depuis sa chambre.

\- C'est drôle, pourtant personne ne t'a sonné ! Je réponds agressivement.

\- Emmett, voyons ! Me corrige ma mère.

\- Désolé. Tu peux sortir maintenant ?

\- Rhooo, oui, ça vient, deux minutes. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Dis, maman…

Oh, pitié. Voilà qu'Alice s'en mêle. Je m'offusque depuis ma cachette.

\- Mais sortez d'ici !

\- Mon dieu, Emmett est nu comme un vers. Elle glousse à mon intention.

\- Je te signale que tu nous ferais un scandale, si l'inverse se produisait.

\- Sauf que moi, tu vois, j'ai ce qu'on appelle communément un verrou, et je l'utilise très bien.

\- Tais-toi. Je grogne en simple réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu es si pudique tout à coup ? Elle enchaîne, taquine. Tu partages ton corps avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

\- Je vais te…

\- C'est vrai ?!

Oh non. Quand maman croit que je lui fait des cachoteries à ce sujet, il devient impossible de la raisonner. Je la vois ouvrir grand les yeux face à moi, de plus en plus recroquevillé derrière mon meuble en bois protecteur.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai m'man. Je réponds aussitôt. C'est un mensonge.

\- Tu me le dirais si tu avais une amoureuse, pas vrai ? Elle enchaîne inquiète.

\- Mais bien sûr que oui. Je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Lice rigole.

\- Je ne pense pas. Dit celle-ci pour semer le trouble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de toutes manières ?

\- Oh, je sais pas… Je sais reconnaître les femmes à ton goût…

Je fronce les sourcils. De un, je suis nu, et de deux, je n'ai jamais envie de parler de ça avec elle. Donc il est très peu judicieux d'entamer ce sujet _maintenant_. Inspirant profondément, je force mon tempérament à se calmer. Si je me laisse faire, et que je m'énerve, maman va forcément croire que j'ai véritablement quelqu'un. Ce qui est complètement faux ! Et si Alice essaye de parler de Rosalie, elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Je n'ai plus le droit de passer du temps avec des gens que j'apprécie, maintenant ?! C'est un monde ! Je comprends à quel point il est sage de ne rien lui dire, à ce lutin.

\- Alice, arrête d'embêter ton frère. Raisonne finalement ma mère, et je pourrais pleurer de joie face à ce phénomène si rare. On dirait deux adolescents.

\- Eh ! Je grogne tout à coup.

\- Et enfile quelque chose, tu vas attraper la mort dans cette tenue. Elle ajoute simplement en quittant la pièce.

Lice tire la langue et disparaît à son tour, rattrapant maman pour lui demander quelque chose. Je soupire et cours fermer ma porte à clefs. Enfin seul ! Et dire que je ne suis même pas tranquille dans ma chambre. Encore deux personnes et c'était la réunion de famille pour m'observer en tenue d'Adam derrière une armoire. Je lève les yeux au ciel, quelle famille de fous, vraiment. Finalement, je choisis une tenue pratique et confortable, avant de rassembler les affaires éparpillées dans ma chambre que j'emmène avec moi à la salle. Enfilant mon sac à dos sur mes épaules, je vérifie une dernière fois l'état des lieux, avant de sortir, trottinant jusqu'à l'escalier que je ne descends pas jusqu'au bout, atterrissant lourdement au sol en sautant les dernières marches.

.

Je soupire en tournant discrètement la tête vers l'horloge de l'accueil pendant que mon client me tourne le dos. C'est pas possible d'être aussi long ! Si ça continue, je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous… Un léger élan de panique parcoure mon corps. Calme. Ca va aller. Et puis ce n'est pas la fin du monde, pas vrai ? Si je suis en retard, et bien je suis en retard, tant pis. Emmett peut attendre, ce n'est pas comme s'il était mon plus gros évènement. Je me racle cependant la gorge pendant que l'homme embarrassant contemple sa voiture avec doute.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai changé la pièce manquante. Je répète doucement, tentant de le dissuader d'autant de manoeuvres.

\- J'entends bien, mais… Il me semblait avoir signalé un problème au pare-choc que je distingue toujours.

\- Le creux ? Impossible, je l'ai lissé. Je peux vous le montrer, regardez.

Je m'avance à mon tour et pointe la zone en question.

\- C'était bien ici, l'accrochage avec une autre voiture, non ? J'ai lissé la zone. Elle paraît comme neuve. J'ajoute assez fière, me reculant pour contempler.

Il considère la carrosserie avec une petite moue, et je retiens un soupir agacé. Quand je mets du coeur à l'ouvrage, même si le résultat est décevant, c'est gentil de se prétendre être un minimum reconnaissant. Il finit par doucement secouer la tête.

\- Je prends en compte votre travail, bien évidemment, mais je pense préférer qu'on me change totalement cette partie-là, tout compte fait. Avec une nouvelle. Plus résistante, si possible.

\- Et bien, c'est possible. Je déclare les mains sur les hanches. Seulement le temps que je recherche le matériel adapté, puis que je commande en ligne chez notre fournisseur, et que le tout arrive, ce changement risque de prendre au moins deux semaines. Sachant qu'entre temps, j'ai d'autre demandes de réparations.

\- Vous êtes en train de me suggérer d'aller voir ailleurs ?

\- Pas du tout. J'enchaîne immédiatement avec une once d'autorité. Je vous suggère juste de prendre votre voiture telle qu'elle est en attendant que les pièces arrivent, une fois que je l'aurais étudié pour les choisir, bien évidemment. En d'autres mots, je vous propose de me laisser votre voiture pour, disons, trois jours, puis vous venez la récupérer et vous roulez librement en attendant que je vous rappelle pour la pose. Ca réduira largement le temps perdu à trouver une location.

Il se gratte pensivement le menton.

\- Et je vous paye le tout une fois la pose accomplie ?

\- Ah non, ça ne sera pas possible. Je déclare en enlevant le torchon noirci qui reposait autour de ma nuque. Il faudra payer en deux fois, d'abord ce soir pour les réparations internes et le remplacement de la pièce abîmée, et ensuite dans deux semaines quand j'aurais fini de poser le nouveau pare-choc. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps ma rémunération alors que j'ai déjà accompli votre commande.

\- Théoriquement, vous ne l'avez pas accomplie.

C'est qu'il commence à me les briser, celui-là, non ? Petit regard à l'horloge. Calme, Rosie. Si tu maîtrise ce client, tu n'as que cinq minutes de retard à tout péter.

\- Si. Je reprends posément. Vous avez simplement demandé un service en plus, sans m'en tenir au courant au préalable. Vous pouvez l'obtenir, bien sûr, mais vous devez payer le service déjà obtenu.

Nos regards se soutiennent, et j'entends la petite aiguille faire tic-tac. Allez, magne toi…

\- Bien. Il finit par céder. Où est-ce que je peux régler ?

\- Allez voir mon patron là-bas ! Je m'exclame avec joie.

Pendant qu'il déguerpit, je me jette sur mes affaires laissées sur un banc depuis ce matin, et les ramasse en vrac. Certes, je ne vais pas à mon propre mariage, mais je n'aime quand même pas être en retard ! Je jette un oeil à l'heure. J'avais envoyé un message à Emmett ce matin, l'avertissant que je serais probablement libre vers dix-huit heures trente, et j'ai de nouveau envoyé une confirmation il n'y a même pas une heure de là. Le pauvre, il doit être déjà prêt à m'attendre, alors que je n'ai pas pu le joindre depuis… Il faut que je me dépêche !

.

Je fais les cent pas dans mon salon, seul dans toute la maison, à chantonner tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Traversant et re-traversant la pièce dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, toujours à jeter un oeil par les fenêtres pour appréhender l'arrivée d'une voiture, je finis par légèrement m'impatienter contre mon gré.

\- Allez… Je finis par geindre.

Soudain, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le dégaine plus rapidement que mon ombre, et déverrouiller l'écran.

 _De : Rosalie_

 _Je suis désolée, je vais avoir du retard. Je n'ai pas pu te joindre plus tôt, j'étais avec un client. Je viens à peine de rentrer chez moi. Ca te dérange de m'attendre plus longtemps ?_

Je contiens un soupir mais me détends face à cette explication assez plausible. Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Après tout, c'est jouable, elle peut toujours être en avance par rapport à ma famille. Je souhaite plus que tout partir d'ici avant que l'un d'eux ne me pose des questions sur la destination. Le mieux est donc de le faire en leur absence.

Je glousse. On dirait une adolescente attendant impatiemment son Roméo pour une escapade dangereuse et passionnée dans les bois.

 _A : Rosalie_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attendrai des jours s'il le faut._

Je ris à nouveau, même si au fond de moi naît une légère angoisse à l'idée qu'elle ne saisisse pas l'humour dans mes propos.

 _De : Rosalie_

 _Parfait. J'arriverai sur mon beau navire Elisabeth, et du drapeau teinté de rouge du devineras non pas mon passé de bandit mais la passion qui émane de mon corps en ta présence._

Je pars en fou rire, seul et désormais avachi sur un fauteuil. Comment ai-je pu douter un seul instant de son humour ? Je savais qu'elle me comprenait, cette fille. Je le savais.

Je secoue la tête et décide de ne pas prolonger la conversation, pour lui donner le temps de se préparer. En attendant son arrivée, je décide de me tourner les pouces.

Les minutes passent. Je bascule la tête en arrière sur le dossier de mon siège et admire les quelques détails du plafond.

.

 _Vrrrrroum._ C'est le bruit sourd d'une voiture se garant devant la maison qui me sort de mes pensées, au moins une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Je saute de mon fauteuil, enfin ! Admirant mon reflet dans un miroir à quelques mètres de là, je décide de ne pas trop toucher à mon apparence, et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée en me raclant la gorge à l'avance. Lorsque je l'ouvre, sous mes yeux apparaît une mercedes grise qui m'est familière. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Et bien, pourquoi tu m'attends sur le pas de la porte ? Me demande un Eddie bien coiffé et chaussé d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, s'extirpant de sa voiture.

Merde. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de claquer immédiatement la porte d'entrée avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus, mais il se poserait beaucoup trop de question. J'inspire. Après tout, il n'a rien à savoir, pas vrai ? Il ne se posera aucune question. C'est gérable. Je le suis des yeux pendant qu'il contourne sa voiture, pour ouvrir la portière du passager. Je serre les dents pour empêcher un juron de sortir.

\- Salut Emmett. Me sourit Bella avec un vague signe de la main.

Je ne trouve rien à dire tandis que les deux tourtereaux s'avancent vers le perron.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demande Edward en se retournant pour guetter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle voiture.

\- J'allais… J'allais partir moi-même à vrai dire. Je réponds presque aussitôt, sans réfléchir.

\- Oh. D'accord.

L'avantage avec ce petit frère-là, c'est qu'il n'investigue jamais trop longtemps. Passant le bras par-dessus les épaules de sa petite copine, il me dépasse tandis que je m'écarte pour les laisser passer. Sans fermer la porte derrière eux, je garde les yeux rivés sur le chemin caillouteux. Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Après tout, j'ai dit à Eddie que je partais seul… Je peux m'avancer à pied ?

Prenant une petite inspiration et vérifiant que j'avais bien mes clefs et mon argent sur moi, je descends les petites marches de l'entrée et m'avance petit à petit, jetant des regards autour de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi je ressens autant d'anxiété face à ma mission sous couverture. Je suis surtout très embarrassé de ne pas savoir où se trouve Rosalie…

Au même moment, le bruit d'une voiture qui pile me réveille de mes pensées.

.

\- Oh putain ! J'hurle en appuyant sur l'embrayage et le frein le plus fort possible, projetée en avant et fermement accrochée au volant.

Silence. Je contemple mon pare-brise, haletante, sentant presque une goutte de sueur froide tracer mon front. Puis, petit à petit, mon cerveau retrace les évènements d'il y a quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas rêvé, pas vrai ? C'était bien Emmett que j'ai failli broyer sous mes roues, pour la deuxième fois ?

Mes dents mordent avec ferveur la chair de mes joues. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du rouler plus vite juste parce que j'étais en retard… Mais je n'ose pas bouger, ni défaire ma ceinture et sortir pour vérifier que le grand brun va bien. Je suis figée sur place.

Soudain, je vois une tête brune s'extirper de mon angle mort, caché auparavant par le devant de ma voiture. Je laisse s'échapper un soupire divinement relaxé. C'était chaud !

Il s'engouffre rapidement dans la voiture, près de moi sur le siège passager, et attache sa ceinture en un éclair. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il ouvre déjà la bouche.

\- C'est sportif les arrivées en voiture avec toi ! Il s'exclame.

\- Ca va ?! Je demande presque aussitôt, lui coupant la parole.

\- Oui. Il a un léger rire. Heureusement que je me suis jeté au sol comme un malade.

\- Je suis tellement désolée je…

\- Roule, Rosalie.

\- Hein ? Je demande éberluée, moi qui m'attendais à recevoir un procès pour l'acte presque criminel que j'ai commis.

\- Roule ! Il s'exclame en me pressant de ses mains.

Sans réfléchir, j'obéis et enclenche la marche arrière, m'extirpant du chemin de l'entrée pour repartir vers la route. Bien que je fasse de mon mieux pour conduire correctement, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de bifurquer assez souvent vers Emmett. J'ai encore le souffle coupé de mon arrêt brutal. Il finit par rire. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Rien. Il répond en se passant une main sur le front. Tu ne trouves pas ça absurde ?

\- … Si, légèrement. J'avoue en m'arrangeant sur mon siège.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal. Je n'aurais pas du m'avancer sur le chemin, de toutes façons.

\- Oui mais…

\- Oublie ça. Il balaye de la main.

\- D'accord. J'hoche lentement la tête.

Les mains toujours crispées sur le volant, je finis par naturellement faire dériver le sujet de la conversation.

\- Dis-donc, t'avais l'air pressé de partir. Je ris légèrement, bien qu'il y ait une teinte de nervosité dans l'amusement.

\- Ouais. Il m'adresse un grand sourire. Eddie venait de rentrer avec Bella, j'avais dit que je partais seul, j'avais peur de questions indiscrètes.

\- Oh. Je vois. Alice était au travail ? Je demande en enclenchant mon clignotant dans un rond point.

\- Oui. Elle allait rentrer dans peu de temps.

\- C'était chaud.

\- Mon navire est arrivé à temps.

Je le regarde, et il m'adresse un clin d'oeil, qui a pour effet de me faire secouer la tête d'exaspération, bien que secouée d'un rire.

Je sens d'ores et déjà que je vais passer une bonne soirée.

.

Je bascule la tête en arrière une nouvelle fois pour rire à gorge déployée, pendant qu'Emmett continue de faire le pitre avec une imitation de sa soeur.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Je m'étouffe en frappant légèrement le bois du bar.

\- Pas vrai ?! Il s'exclame en reprenant.

J'hoche violemment la tête et continue de glousser comme un cochon, honteuse de mon rire sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il se contente de me regarder en souriant. Lorsque le barman revient, il se contente de lever à peine l'index.

\- Remettez-nous la même chose s'il vous plaît. Il marmonne entre deux rires si bien que j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

\- Emmett ! Non !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Je vais être saoule.

Il m'offre un sourire goguenard, et je le repousse mollement en riant de nouveau.

\- Arrête.

\- Dommage. Il rit en finissant son verre. Si tu veux, on peut aller faire un tour dans le quartier pour digérer avant de reprendre la voiture.

\- Oui, je suis sûre qu'une brise sur mon front ferait diminuer l'alcool d'au moins cinquante pourcents. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Il me lance un regard avisé avant de réceptionner son nouveau verre. Je glousse, encore. Et dire que j'avais peur d'un début gênant de soirée. Je suppose que manquer de l'écraser a su briser la glace pour nous. Comme quoi le Karma fait bien les choses.

Attrapant ma nouvelle boisson fraîche uniquement pour la coller contre ma joue brûlante, je m'autorise à fermer les yeux un instant de bien-être. Je passe une super soirée. C'est la première fois que je brise la routine pour sortir avec quelqu'un de nouveau depuis des lustres. Honnêtement, avec ce garçon, j'ai souvent la sensation de briser mon quotidien. Tout devient… Plus facile ? Je ne sais pas. Je réfléchis beaucoup moins. La preuve : je fonds en larmes aussi facilement que j'explose de rire.

\- Eh. Il finit par appeler, et je lève lourdement mes paupières alourdies.

\- Mmh ?

\- Comment ça va ?

Je me redresse et le considère un instant, avant de réfléchir à ma réponse.

Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de prétendre que je prends cette question à la légère.

\- Ca va.

\- Dis m'en un peu plus sur ce que tu penses quand tu es toute seule.

Son ton est sans appel, et je le suis des yeux tandis qu'il boit une gorgée de son verre, les yeux à demi-clos. Ce saut du coq à l'âne ne me surprend même pas. Cependant, il me faut du temps pour arriver à formuler mes pensées, plus ou moins intimes.

\- Ca dépend. Des fois, c'est très positif. J'assure en le pointant de l'index de ma main agrippant mon verre.

\- Ca c'est quand tu penses à moi.

\- Bien sûr. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ca m'arrive _tout le temps_.

\- Arrête de me charier. Continue.

\- Et bien… Je poursuis en inclinant la tête, pendant que nos yeux se soutiennent.

Un petit silence plane pendant ma réflexion.

\- Je pense souvent à ma famille. J'avoue en baissant légèrement le menton.

\- Oui ? Tes parents ?

\- Pas seulement. Mes cousins aussi. Mais oui, ces temps-ci, je pense souvent à mon père. Il est malade. J'explique en remuant les glaçons de mon verre. Il ne bouge quasiment plus de chez lui. Et… ça fait un bail que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite.

\- Tu manquais de temps ?

\- Je sais pas. J'aime me dire que oui. Mais bon, je sens qu'au fond, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour cacher mon malaise. Tu sais, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère pendant mon adolescence et… Elle n'a jamais digéré le divorce. Au début, je pouvais rendre visite à mon père, mais petit à petit… Elle m'a fait sentir qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle a réussi à me faire croire que c'était… mal ? Ou inutil. C'était subtil mais… J'étais assez naïve.

\- Tu te sens coupable ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Il commente simplement en finissant son verre.

J'incline la tête en plissant à peine les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toutes ces questions. Tous ces… Compliments. Tu trouves pas ça un peu facile ? Je demande sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Je sais que quelque chose te pèse. Déjà parce que tu as pleuré au téléphone hier soir, il argumente en tripotant son verre vide, et ensuite parce que tu semble très souvent perdue dans tes pensées quand on ne parle pas. Mais pour moi, c'est inutile de ressentir autant de choses.

\- Inutile ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je comprends tout ce que tu ressens. Mais j'ai l'impression que… ça te pèse trop. T'es une fille bien, Rosalie. On rigole bien ensemble. J'ai pas l'habitude de rigoler avec des mauvaises personnes.

Je fixe avec attention ses yeux pendant qu'ils me parlent. Bruns, baignés de chaleur, ils m'ont toujours donné une drôle de sensation, à la fois intimidant et rassurant dans la lueur qui les anime.

\- Je pense que tu devrais profiter un peu plus. Réfléchir un peu moins.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça. Je soupire, ayant un peu moins envie de rire tout à coup. Mais réfléchir ça m'aide à avancer. Je ne crois pas…

\- Au contraire, je pense que tes réflexions ne sont pas productives. Tu vois, quand j'étais encore ici, sans avoir mis une seule fois le pied dans mes montagnes, j'étais un peu comme toi. J'étais pleins de problèmes. Familiaux, d'ambition, amoureux… J'infestais les soucis. Et puis, j'ai fini par tellement en avoir… Que je me suis rendu compte d'à quels points ils étaient futils. Et c'est là que je suis parti. C'était égoïste, irresponsable et assez dangereux, mais j'ai adoré. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Aussi libre, en fait. Je crois pas que ça fasse de moi une mauvaise personne. Je crois juste qu'on… apprend, quelque part, à se détacher de poids inutiles, que les autres considèrent comme majeurs.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, toute cette philosophie, concrètement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il répond sans lâcher mon regard.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus. Pourtant, j'ai soudainement envie de lui raconter beaucoup de choses que j'avais gardé sous silence pendant longtemps.

 _Réfléchis moins, profite plus_. M'interromps ma conscience, et je considère un instant les deux options qui s'offrent à moi. Soit je pars dans les confessions, et la soirée prend un tournure très profonde, soit je passe à un autre sujet. Mon choix est vite-fait quand mon regard croise celui d'Emmett. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en profondeur. J'ai juste envie de lui parler, et de m'amuser comme nous savons si bien le faire, enfantins. Cette discussion que nous venons d'avoir, elle… elle est différente des autres. Il a voulu toucher un point sensible. Ca ne me dérange pas, mais je préfère m'amuser avant de passer à des moments comme celui-ci. Alors, doucement, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, auquel il ne met pas beaucoup de temps à répondre.

\- Parle-moi plutôt de ton premier râteau, je pense que tu n'as pas assez détaillé l'anecdote.

Il part dans un rire, si franc et chaleureux que je m'en retrouve soulagée.

\- C'est douloureux de me rappeler de ce genre de moments.

\- "Ce genre de moments" ? Il y en a eut plusieurs ? Je me moque.

\- Très drôle. Ca arrive à tout le monde, d'accord ?

Je ris en finissant les dernières gouttes de mon breuvage, pendant qu'il repart dans un récit pleins d'aventures, que je le soupçonne d'exagérer pour m'épater. Malheureusement pour moi, la technique fonctionne et je glousse, taquine et pousse son épaule à ma guise pendant les minutes qui suivent.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux un duel à force d'essayer de me faire tomber de ma chaise comme ça. Il finit par lâcher.

\- Amène-toi. Je souris en décalant mon verre.

J'arrondis les yeux quand il pose son coude sur le bar et me tends son poing.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire de ça ? Je demande en le pointant de mon index.

\- Bras de fer chinois ! Il s'exclame comme si c'était une évidence.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, alors qu'il m'acclame comme la foule d'une arène. Finalement amusée, je me décide à jouer le jeu.

\- Entre en scène la catcheuse professionnelle, cinquante-deux combats, cinquante-deux victoires… Rosalie !

\- Ouaiiis. J'imite la foule qui acclame sous son regard insistant

\- Contre Emmett-le-destructeur !

\- Rien que ça ! Je ris.

\- Tu vas voir.

\- J'attends que ça.

Sans signal de sa part, le combat commence, et nos deux pouces s'entretuent jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit au sol. La lutte dure quelques bonnes minutes durant lesquelles il tente allègrement de tricher, ce qui lui vaut d'être pincé au bras.

\- Aïe !

\- Tricheur !

\- Toi-même !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Si, tu lèves ton coude.

\- Tu as essayé de me plaquer le pouce avec ta main libre ! Je m'indigne pendant qu'il rit comme un gamin.

C'est par surprise que son pouce écrase le mien. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Nooon !

\- Ba-ttue ! Par Emmett-le-destructeur.

\- Cinquante-trois combats, cinquante-deux défaites. J'admets dépitée.

\- C'est si triste.

\- Rosalie-le-lance-flamme est déçue.

Il explose de rire et je le suis, pendant que des larmes d'hilarité perlent au coin de mes yeux. Au fond de moi, je suis très fière de la tournée de cette soirée. Est-ce vraiment un rencard ? Je n'en ai, à vrai dire, aucune idée. Tous les moments que nous avons déjà vécu ensemble auraient pu aussi être des rencards, si on y pense. Alors que j'essuie cette nouvelle réflexion inutile de mon esprit, je le vois sortir son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je demande, curieuse.

\- Ma maîtresse.

\- Ah, oui. J'hoche la tête pendant qu'il me lance un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ma mère. Il dit enfin en le rangeant. Pour savoir à quelle heure je rentre.

Je lance un regard à l'heure de l'horloge, accrochée au-dessus du bar porteur de nombreuses boissons.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard…

Il suit mon regard.

\- Tu veux aller marcher ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Vers ma voiture ? Il fait un peu froid dehors.

\- Comme tu veux.

Je lui souris, et nous nous décidons à bouger vers la caisse pour payer nos consommations, avant d'enfiler nos vestes et affronter la fraîcheur de la nuit.

.

Je descends de la voiture, et remarque le son des cigales en même temps que la lumière de la cuisine laissée allumée. N'y accordant pas trop d'importance, je laisse mon regard dévier sur Rosalie, toujours attachée au siège conducteur.

\- Bien. Je souris doucement.

Elle répond doucement. Je passe une main dans ma nuque, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter de plus, ayant tellement parlé durant les dernières heures. J'étais sensé être à la maison il y a deux heures de cela, selon mes estimations.

Nous avons un petit rire commun, et je finis par bailler.

\- C'était bien.

\- Oui. Elle répond en souriant de nouveau.

\- On se remettra ça ?

\- Avec plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée.

\- Moi aussi. Et je dois dire que le violet te va très bien. J'ajoute en pointant sa robe du doigt.

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai douté un instant. J'ai senti un malaise dans ton regard quand tu l'as vue.

\- N'importe quoi. Je rigole. C'est très joli.

\- Merci. Elle répond sincèrement.

\- Bien. Je… Je vais rentrer. J'annonce. On se revoit demain pour la fête ?

\- Pour sur. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi.

\- A demain.

Je lui lance un dernier clin d'oeil avant de claquer la porte, puis trottiner vers mon perron. Tandis que je déverrouille la porte d'entrée, je l'entends faire rugir le moteur, et je lui adresse un dernier signe de la main avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Devant les escaliers, je retire mes chaussures n'importe comment et commence déjà à me déshabiller sur le chemin de ma chambre, pour n'être qu'en caleçon lorsque je m'affale sur mon lit. Un sourire serein se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que mes pensées s'entremêlent, toutes tournées vers la bonne soirée que je viens de passer, et toutes les nouvelles choses qui m'intéressent chez cette fille. Mon égo, lui, est plus que fier d'assumer l'invitation accomplie avec succès, et n'a qu'une seule hâte : la suivante.

Cependant, une journée aussi longue que la mienne doublée du réveil matinal prévu pour mon lendemain m'assomment plus que l'enthousiasme, et, doucement, je me laisse dériver vers le sommeil, heureux et satisfait.

 **A suivre... Ma zizanie arrive, lentement mais sûrement. Mehehe.**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite review, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir !**

 **Et voici le moment des réponses :D**

 **Gwen Who, toujours aussi contente de te faire plaisir ! :D C'est réciproque ;) Oui ahah, j'ai bien fait attention à rendre Mike et Jessica très légèrement détestables, oops ! Emmett a en effet trouvé le courage de proposer un verre à Rosalie. C'est fou non, c'est quand il est loin d'elle qu'il réfléchit trop ! A l'inverse, quand elle est là... Tout est instinctif ! Je trouvais ça pas mal chez ces deux-là ;) Trop tard, le jeu de mot comportant "rose" a été détecté, tu ne peux t'échapper ! Mais tu avais vu juste, je suppose que tu as bien ressenti l'état d'esprit de notre pauvre Rosalie dans la plus grosse partie du chapitre... J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu, j'ai hâte de savoir ! Encore merci de suivre mon histoire avec autant de fidélité, ça me donne une sorte de repère dans les reviews, que j'attends désormais à chaque sortie de chapitre ! :D Alors, à très bientôt pour ta réponse, et, bien évidemment, la suite ;)**

 **Laurie, je suis très contente de lire une nouvelle review ! Et celle-ci m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, puisqu'elle a complimenté les deux points que je considère comme principaux : la trame de l'histoire et les personnages. J'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur de tes exigences ! :D A très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Une inconnue ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis touchée d'autant de compliments. C'est vrai, c'est très agréable de recevoir des compliments sur la qualité de mon histoire comme ceux-ci. Ca m'encourage beaucoup pour réaliser des petites folies comme ce chapitre (oui, je ne m'en remets pas, c'est fou) ! J'espère vraiment qu'il t'a plu. Touché ! Je suis très fière de moi sur le coup ! Tu as bien compris le principe, Rosalie et Emmett sont de véritables enfants quand ils sont ensemble. Pour le moment c'est assez anecdotique, mais je compte utiliser cet aspect entre eux plus tard. J'ai déjà laissé des indices... Rooh je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis toujours aussi contente de te faire rire ! :D Merci, merci et encore merci ! Ah, les parents... Je pense que le prochain chapitres répondra à tes questions, d'une certaine façon. Mehehe. Cruelle, c'est le mot. J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite ! Oui, j'ai déjà lu beaucoup de fictions malheureusement abandonnées... C'est si triste, et très frustrant ! Elles semblent toutes si bien parties ! Je suppose que oui, ça a donné une certaine habitude aux lecteurs qui peuvent avoir peur d'un abandon (et j'en fais moi-même partie). En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu continues de suivre mon histoire, et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu, encore une fois ! A bientôt :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Oui. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates. Mais moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui ! :D Alors, alors alors. Déjà, il faut savoir que c'était un véritable combat pour vous livrer ce chapitre, autant pour trouver le temps d'écrire, que pour parvenir à placer toutes les idées que j'avais et qui** ** _devaient_** **se passer maintenant, que pour littéralement poster tout ça sur l'internet, puisque mon ordinateur a fait des siennes. J'ai donc eu peu de temps pour écrire un chapitre très long. Mais je suis fière de vous le délivrer ! Et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je croise les doigts ! Il va y avoir pas mal de nouvelles infos à digérer. Bien entendu, si des points restent légers (quasiment tous, en fait), c'est car ils seront développés plus tard. Sur ce... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

Les gens s'agitent autour de moi. Assise sur ma chaise coiffée d'une belle décoration, je perçois autour de moi les couleurs tinter aléatoirement, en symphonie avec les flûtes de champagnes qu'on remplit. Le lustre crème, les bougies roses le long de la nappe… J'admire chaque petite flamme danser une par une. Lorsque je lève les yeux devant moi, j'aperçois Alice en train de rire avec Isabella. J'ai une petite moue. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été placée aussi loin d'elles ? Lorsque mon regard ainsi que celui de ma meilleure amie se croisent, je suis surprise du ton froid qu'elle m'adresse. Elle ne détourne pas les yeux, même si l'autre brune continue de lui lancer des blagues, et j'en finis mal à l'aise. Je tourne le menton ailleurs, et me décide à observer le reste des invités. Il y en a tellement… Beaucoup plus que je l'imaginais. J'ai du mal à reconnaître les visages familiers, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous pareils. Je cale mon poing sous mon menton. Emmett n'est pas là. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. J'étais persuadée qu'il serait là. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, d'ailleurs je ne vois aucune horloge. La seule chose à laquelle mon esprit veut bien se dédier, c'est manger. Je meurs de faim.

Comme en synchronisation totale avec mes pensées, je vois un grand plat d'apéritifs atterrir au milieu de la table, alors que la foule se réjouit. J'ai un petit soupir de soulagement : enfin quelque chose d'agréable dans cette soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens comme un certain malaise me tordre le ventre. Un peu comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, et que je m'en voulais. Ce n'est pas comme si l'attitude froide d'Alice allait m'aider avec ça…

Pour essuyer ces pensées sombres, je décide de me lever doucement de ma chaise, pour me pencher sur la table et attraper la nourriture si proche. Mais une main fraîche se pose sur mon bras et alors, je sursaute en me rasseyant immédiatement. Ma mère, juste à ma droite, fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Rosalie, elle murmure pour que je sois la seule à entendre, attends que les autres invités soient servis. Je ne t'ai pas éduquée comme ça.

\- Oui maman. Je réponds aussitôt, et je sens mon estomac repartir dans l'autre sens.

C'est comme si j'avais oublié sa présence. Ma gorge se serre et je déglutis. Maman. Assise à ma droite, parmi autant de vieilles connaissances, et je sens un certain vertige me prendre à cette pensée. J'ai envie de quitter la table, et d'aller vomir dans les toilettes. Mais je ne sais même plus comment les atteindre. A la place, je la fixe pendant qu'elle me sourit tendrement, alors que ses rides trahissent ses véritables émotions. Ses rides. Elles paraissent comme multipliées, je ne me souvenais pas de son visage ainsi. Peut-être que j'ai passé trop de temps loin d'elle. Et loin de papa.

\- Maman. J'enchaîne aussitôt sans contrôler ma bouche.

\- Oui ma chérie ? Elle incline la tête.

\- Je veux voir papa.

Elle arrête de sourire. Je me crispe sur ma chaise, à cause de ça, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'autour de nous, les conversations se sont fanées à ce moment précis. La honte m'envahit alors que je pense à cet aveu privé qu'ils ont tous entendu contre mon gré. Je baisse les yeux, sentant ceux de ma génitrice toujours posés sur moi avec mépris.

\- Vous entendez ça ? Elle reprend alors d'une voix croassante que je ne lui reconnais pas.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que le silence plane toujours, les invités muets, si nombreux et si vides, à se contenter de nous regarder au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y sont. Mais la culpabilité me rappelle à l'ordre : j'ai parlé en plein silence.

\- Ma fille, ma tendre fille… Que j'ai tenté d'éduquer en vain, sans la présence de son père à mes côtés.

Je veux fermer les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas, trop saisie par l'instant, trop chamboulée par ses paroles qui ne sont qu'un refrain pour moi. Je pourrais presque prédire les mots suivants.

\- Ce n'était pas facile. Elle déclare solennellement, et je gagne mon pari. J'ai toujours pensé que la présence masculine allait grandement te manquer. Je n'ai pas visé faux !

Jusque là, je suis familière avec ces reproches. Je sais, j'étais absente, désagréable, irresponsable… Mais les erreurs de jeunesse sont faites pour être pardonnées, non ?

\- Cette jeune femme, qui aurait pu être ma fierté, mon oeuvre… Je ne la reconnais plus. Je ne l'ai plus reconnue aussitôt que mon mari nous a quitté. Comment peut-on faire ça à sa mère… Tout ce que tu m'as fait, Rosie ? Et je suis encore là, à t'appeler ma chérie, à t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ta mère. Que je le veuilles ou non, tu as préféré vivre tous les vices au lieu de m'écouter… Et regarde-toi maintenant. Brisée par un homme que je n'ai jamais pu encadrer, à vouloir son papa chéri qu'elle a ignoré toute seule, bien que maintes fois défendu de moi ! "Maman, tu ne comprends pas papa", "Maman, laisse papa tranquille"... Mais qu'as-tu fait pour lui de plus ? Une touche d'impartialité ? Comme si tu étais Cendrillon et moi la marâtre ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y pas que du noir ou du blanc, Rosalie. Tu le sais, tu as goûté aux deux côtés. Sais-tu au moins comment j'ai ressenti tout ça ? Sais-tu qu'une mère ne se contente pas de se vexer ? Qu'elle vit les souffrances de ses enfants ? Comme si l'abandon d'un mari ne me suffisait pas.

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle, et vers toute cette foule qui nous regarde. Mes larmes coulent sans que j'y prenne conscience, et pour la première fois, les paroles de ma mère dépassent son silence habituel, me donnant un vertige sans nom. J'ouvre la bouche, je fais travailler ma gorge, mais aucun son ne sort. Aucune syllabe pour ma défense.

\- Et te voilà. Elle reprend de sa voix asséchée. A te faire cette image de moi. Une sorte de… Monstre endormi, attendant le moment ultime pour jaillir des ombres et t'achever. Tu n'es pas innocente, ma fille. C'est pour ça que tu me ressembles autant, que tu ressembles autant à ton père. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Tu subis les souffrances que tu dois subir. Cesse d'être aussi immature et regarde-moi en face quand je suis honnête. Tu as peur ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu réalises peut-être toutes les actions irréalistes commises auparavant, dont nous n'avons jamais parlé ? Mais parlons-en. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te rendre aussi idiote ? Aussi naïve ? Moi et ton père, notre relation alternative ? Ou peut-être la nouvelle vie de "papa", avant que tout ne s'effondre à nouveau, comme ça l'a toujours fait ? Est-ce par culpabilité que tu veux le voir, maintenant que tu sais qu'il est fragile ? Il a toujours été fragile Rosalie. Tu le considérais juste "assez jeune" pour encaisser tes silences. Et moi, où est ma place parmi tous ces remords ? Pas un seul pour moi ? Tu n'es pas la seule amputée, Rosie. Tu n'es pas la seule amputée.

C'est à ce moment que ma voix fonctionne à nouveau, mais je l'entends comme si elle provenait de derrière moi, étouffée derrière de l'eau. Un cri, d'abord timide, comme un ultrason dans mes oreilles. Puis, progressivement, il s'aiguise et vient jusqu'à me surprendre moi-même, et je sursaute en le prolongeant, et je m'accroche aussi fort que je peux sur la nappe de la table, qui glisse sous mes doigts, comme tout, tout glisse sous mes doigts et les visages se rapprochent, j'entends la voix de ma mère dire quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais…

\- Aïe ! Putain !

Je me redresse vivement depuis le sol familier de ma chambre, haletante, une main agrippée aux draps de mon lit qui s'écoulent comme une cascade vers mes jambes tremblantes.

Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

\- Putain… Soupire ma voix.

Comme si ce juron était la seule chose que je suis capable d'articuler pour le moment. Je ferme les yeux et passe une main sur mon front tiède et moite. Elle se prolonge dans mes cheveux et, lentement, je sens le calme du silence habituel de mon appartement m'envahir, seulement interrompu du léger bruit régulier de l'horloge accrochée dans mon salon.

Mes épaules s'affaissent et je replis mes jambes contre mon torse, toujours au sol, appuyant ma nuque sur le bord de mon lit. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, j'admire les rayons nocturnes traverser mes volets pour s'écraser à mes pieds. Mes pensées si agitées d'il y a quelques instants semblent s'être prises une douche froide, et ma respiration a repris l'apparence d'un corps qui dort. Seul mon coeur reste sous tension, et je l'entends résonner fort dans mon torse. Je cligne lentement mes paupières.

C'est le premier cauchemar du genre que je fais sur ma mère. J'avais l'impression d'y être… J'étais vraiment dans cette salle, célébrant les fiançailles de Jessica, avec le buffet, les bougies… Mais ma mère n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. Elle a déjà prétexté être occupée pour ne pas avoir à venir. Quoiqu'il en soit… C'était foutrement réaliste. Rien que de penser au moindre détails rêvé, et je me sens perdre pieds. J'ai l'impression d'être folle.

Je prends le temps de respirer suite à cette pensée. Je ne suis pas folle. Pas du tout, même. Cette situation serait bien réelle si ma mère se décidait à prendre la parole, un jour. Cela dit… J'ai bien déjà entendu les mots de départ. Ceux d'ensuite… Je crois que c'est ceux auxquels je pense quand mon esprit dérive dans mes idées sombres. Ce sont ceux que je me lancent à moi-même, les accusations que j'invente pour me culpabiliser un instant…

Encore une fois, je noie mon visage entre mes mains. Bien qu'encore sous le choc d'un cauchemar aussi frappant, je me sens rassurée d'être finalement à la maison. Tout était faux. Bien sûr, maman ne prendrait jamais la parole en public de cette façon. Elle m'aurait simplement appelée "ma chérie" et aurait parlé avec tous les invités, j'aurais cru un instant que passer plus de soirées comme celle-ci pouvait nous rapprocher encore, et j'aurais fini par abandonner au bout de quelques jours plus tard où tout reviendrait comme avant.

J'hoche la tête pour moi-même tout en me redressant. Oui, c'était faux. Il faut que je m'y habitue. Et que je ne fasse plus jamais de rêve comme celui-ci.

C'est au bout de quelques longues minutes de plus que je finis par me redresser maladroitement, m'étirant dans tous les sens avant de replonger dans mes draps maintenant frais. De nouveau installée, je tourne la tête vers mon réveil, qui m'indique qu'il est quatre heures du matin.

\- C'est pas une heure pour se réveiller… Je grogne en renfonçant ma tête dans les coussins.

Cela dit, je préfère être éveillée que de refaire ces visions cauchemardesques encore une fois. Je soupire. Allons, pensons à quelque chose de positif.

Demain, enfin, dans quelques heures, c'est la fête dans la maison familiale de Jessica. Wouhou. Au moins, je verrai Alice, qui ne me lancera pas de regards assassins, et qui sera à côté de moi à table. Il y aura aussi Jane, qui va probablement finir saoulée au champagne pour mon plus grand divertissement. Sauf si elle a encore des problèmes avec sa famille, qui j'ai cru comprendre l'accompagne, du moins son frère Alec. Elle va encore me pomper l'air avec ses tracas si c'est le cas… J'ai déjà assez de problèmes familiaux pour moi toute seule, c'est non merci.

Je me tourne sur le dos et admire le plafond tandis que mes pensées continuent dans cette voie, de plus en plus sereines, de plus en plus limpides. Reprenons la liste des invités… La bande habituelle, ça c'est un bon point. Bon et puis, Emmett sera là, sauf si j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire. Il y aura sûrement pleins d'autres personnes, comme dans mon rêve… Mais j'arriverai à distinguer leurs visages cette fois, et je ferai connaissances avec elles. Ah, oui, j'avais oublié les enfants. J'ai un rictus de mépris. Les enfants. J'avais pas besoin d'enfants dans une fête qui dure toute la journée pour célébrer l'amour… Pitié, s'ils abordent ce sujet-là avec les futurs mariés, faites-en sortes que je sois dans les toilettes à tenir les cheveux de Jane pendant qu'elle crache son âme dans la cuvette. J'ai un petit rire à cette image, beaucoup plus drôle que ce sujet si sérieux qu'est la procréation.

Finalement, et je ne saurais dire au bout de combien de temps, mes pensées défilent dans n'importe quel sens et commencent à perdre de leur logique, me guidant vers les bras de Morphée si doucement que je ne me rends même pas compte de l'extinction des feux.

.

\- Je suis é-cla-tée.

Je lève le nez vers Alice, chaussant ses lunettes de soleil aussi grosses que son égo de diva, et fouillant dans son sac à mains sur le siège passager. J'ai un sourire en coin.

\- Activité nocturne ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, préférant attraper un miroir de poche, qu'elle ouvre immédiatement pour inspecter l'état de ses cernes.

\- J'ai mis autant d'anti-cernes que possible. Elle soupire. Et regarde _ça_.

\- C'est très bien !

\- Mythomane.

\- Bon, on peut partir, où tu as oublié tes cinq tenues de rechange pour la journée ?

\- Très drôle. Elle me snobe en refermant son sac qu'elle pose à ses pieds.

Prenant son temps, elle s'attache sous mes yeux avant de me faire signe de démarrer. En obéissant, je réitère ma question.

\- Activité nocturne ?

\- M'en parle pas. Elle glousse.

Je pile automatiquement la voiture, ce qui a le don de la faire crier.

\- Sans déconner ?! Je m'exclame alors qu'elle me frappe l'épaule.

\- Quoi ? Elle rit hallucinée.

\- Tu m'as rien dit !

\- Tu as éteint ton téléphone, idiote. Tu dois avoir au moins dix messages de moi !

\- Non ! Comment j'ai pu louper ça !

\- Je me le demande aussi.

\- Raconte-moi !

\- D'accord, mais tu démarres en échange.

Ni une ni deux, j'embraye et enclenche la première vitesse pour sortir du chemin menant à la demeure de mon amie, qui désormais surexcitée s'affaire à tout me raconter dans les moindres détails.

\- Et tu vois moi je suis pas trop indien alors je me suis dit "mais, est-ce que je lui propose un indien parce que j'ai entendu sa secrétaire lui annoncer sa réservation la dernière fois _donc_ je sais qu'il aime, ou est-ce que je la fais à ma sauce ?" tu vois le dilemme ?

\- Totalement.

\- Alors j'ai décidé que, si je voulais vraiment qu'on se marie plus tard, je devais être à cent-pour-cent naturelle, tu vois. Donc, si à la base je ne voulais pas indien et que je n'avais _pas_ entendu sa secrétaire, j'aurais proposé chinois… Tu suis ? Donc je me suis dit : "Alice, sois spontanée." C'était pas facile. Déjà, je me suis pointée alors que je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec lui. J'ai failli me faire jeter dehors et j'ai du prétexter venir régler une affaire urgente de vol de carte bleue… Au début j'avais honte, mais quand il a jeté une autre cliente pour me recevoir, toute ma culpabilité s'est évaporée en un claquement de doigt.

Je ris alors qu'elle enchaîne, trop concentrée pour suivre sa propre blague.

\- Et après ! Je lui ai demandé de but en blanc, comme ça, alors qu'il venait de m'asseoir sur le siège en face de lui. C'était après un petit silence gênant où on s'est simplement regardés droit dans les yeux parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui explique le vol vécu, alors que moi j'étais comme une carpe à ne pas savoir comment prolonger mon mensonge. Et puis on s'en foutait, de cette carte ! Alors j'ai dit, directement, s'il voulait venir manger avec moi un de ces quatre.

\- Et t'as demandé du chinois alors ?

\- Même pas ! Des hamburgers. J'ai complètement paniqué.

\- Je vois ça. Et il a dit quoi ?

\- Il a paru très surpris, et honnêtement je ne lui en veux pas. Le silence gênant a perduré un instant et puis… Il a sourit, oh mon dieu il a sourit. Elle soupire en s'agrippant à mon bras.

\- Je veux bien comprendre ton élan de lyrisme, mais si tu t'appuies trop sur moi on a de fortes chances de mourir.

\- Oh pardon. Elle se redresse. Je disais ! Un sourire de damné.

\- On dit pas "à se damner" ?

\- Non. De damné.

\- Soit.

\- Et, elle glousse en ajustant ses lunettes, bah il a dit oui quoi. Tu t'en doutais.

\- Oh, je sais pas, t'aurais pu danser toute la nuit avec Roberto, croisé en sortant de la banque alors que le blond t'avais mis un râteau…

\- Et bien figure-toi que non ! Elle lance fièrement.

\- Tu t'étais préparée comment ?

\- Mon dieu, je suis directement allée chez l'esthéticienne pour lisser ma peau de toutes ses imperfections.

\- Carrément ? T'as sorti le grand jeu ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Oh oh. Je tourne la tête vers elle avec de gros yeux, soudain peu consciente du code de la rode.

\- T'as sorti le grand jeu ?!

\- Si je l'avais fait, tu me jugerais ?

\- Mais absolument pas ! J'explose de joie en sautant sur mon siège. C'est trop bien, ça faisait un bail ! Oh mon dieu Lice ! Dis-moi que c'était d'enfer !

\- Bien, pour être honnête… Attention Rosie droit devant !

En poussant un cri, je me reconcentre et évite de justesse un trottoir. Je lance un petit sourire désolé suite à son regard lourd de reproches.

\- Tu disais ? Je retente.

\- Bien. Déjà, pour que tu saches, parce que c'était ça que je voulais à la base, le repas s'est super bien passé. J'ai mangé n'importe comment mais je me sentais quand même super canon.

\- C'est bien ça, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Carrément. Et puis… Elle s'ajuste dans son siège l'air rêveuse. Je sais pas… Je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'aller boire un verre chez lui, j'avais pas envie de rentrer de une, et de deux tu sais pas combien c'est cher ces foutues épilations de nos jours. J'allais pas jeter cinquante balles dans les airs comme ça. Au moins que je soulève mon jupon !

\- Oui, au moins ça !

\- Au moins tu me comprends. Bon, alors, j'ai accepté son offre, parce que c'est lui qui me l'a proposé, tu te rends compte ! J'étais sur un petit nuage. On est montés dans son appartement… Un appartement de banquier. Elle ajoute directement en prévoyant ma question. Moderne, sobre. C'était plutôt sympa. J'ai trouvé qu'il manquait un peu de photos de famille…

\- Mais Alice, on s'en fout complètement de ça. T'aurais aimé faire crac-crac devant tonton Sébastien et papy Jean ?

\- J'avoue que pour cette partie-là de la soirée, non. Elle admet. Mais, je sais pas, y'avait pas beaucoup de touches personnelles. Cela dit, il m'a dit qu'il venait juste d'emménager.

\- D'accord. J'hoche la tête en prenant mon mal en patience, habituée aux longs discours inutiles de mon amie.

\- Enfin bref ! Elle tape dans ses mains. On a bu, on a rigolé… Et puis, au bout d'une heure au moins, je me suis dit "Alice, il est tard, tu veux pas repartir dans un taxi avec un pauvre bisou sur la joue. Alors ressaisis-toi et lance quelque chose avant que ça ne finisse en romance banale d'adolescents trop timides pour tenter quoi que ce soit."

\- C'est ça l'esprit de combattante !

\- J'avais quand même un peu le trac de sa réaction. Et puis quand bien même, le lendemain matin, s'il agissait comme un connard ?

\- En tant que ton banquier attitré ? C'est jouer avec le bûcher.

\- Mh, pas bête.

\- Alors ? Comment t'as fait ?

\- Bien… Lentement mais sûrement… J'ai amené le sujet… Enfin bref, je veux pas te dévoiler mes secrets.

\- Mais !

\- Pas maintenant ! Je te dirais un jour, peut-être. Le truc est que ça a marché du feu de dieu.

\- Blasphème…

\- On s'en fout ! Elle glousse. J'ai fini dans son lit et c'était trop bien.

\- Et le lendemain ?

\- On était crevés parce qu'on s'y est mis super tard. Du coup ça ressemblait pas trop au lendemain cliché avec des pancakes et un bain, c'était plutôt deux têtes dans le cul qui buvaient un café.

\- Mon dieu, j'adore encore plus.

\- Moi aussi. Elle soupire rêveusement. J'ai son numéro et il me rappelle bientôt. Fin de l'histoire !

J'ai un sourire si gros que je sens ma peau prête à se déchirer. Je n'aurais pas pu apprendre de meilleure nouvelle que celle-ci.

\- Lice, je suis vraiment trop contente pour toi.

\- Je suis assez fière sur ce coup-là, moi aussi. Mon nouveau job, mon nouveau coup… Et par n'importe quel coup, woah. Elle hoche la tête en regardant le paysage défiler.

\- Peut-être que ce soir, tu seras assez saoule pour me raconter les détails.

\- J'espère pas pour moi ! Elle explose de rire en même temps que moi.

\- Enfin. Je soupire. Faut d'abord manger le repas du midi, se farcir une après-midi avec des gosses qui courent partout dans le jardin… Et après on passe aux choses sérieuses, entre adultes, je te dis que ça va être marrant.

\- Heureusement.

\- Si jamais on s'ennuie, on a qu'à s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

\- Je te suis.

\- Tes frères arrivent uniquement le soir ?

\- Ouais, je leur ai épargné l'après-midi nulle. Elle soupire. Je pense pas que ça soit utile de les présenter à toute la famille de Jessica.

\- Mh, pas vraiment non…

\- Tu penses que son père va faire une scène, comme tu me l'as raconté ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'hausse les épaules. Il y a toujours drame aux fêtes familiales.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'espère juste qu'à ce moment-là, on aura réussi à sauver une bouteille de champagne pour se la vider dans le gosier pendant qu'ils s'empalent sur des chaises.

J'entends son rire retentir à ma droite et je souris doucement, détendue à l'approche de cette longue journée. Après tout, elle s'avère très différente de mon cauchemar de cette nuit.

.

Cela doit faire maintenant trois bonnes heures que je suis à cette fête familiale, et pour de vrai cette fois. Déjà un verre de vin dans la main, que je tourne légèrement pour observer la danse du liquide, et assise sur une pauvre chaise en plastique qui menacerait presque de céder sous mon poids à tout instant, j'écoute les cris des enfants surexcités qui courent tout autour de moi ainsi que des autres invités.

\- On avait dit perchée ! Je suis perchée !

Je ferme les yeux suite au souffle strident de la gamine qui vient de jaillir tout près de mon oreille, si violent que j'entends un sifflement après coup. Je soupire inaudiblement en rouvrant les paupières. Sérieusement, les parents de nos jours ne sont pas capable d'injecter de la morphine dans les bras de leurs gosses avant des évènements comme celui-ci ? Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'ils font faire n'importe quoi. Autant les assommer un petit coup, histoire d'avoir l'air d'un bon parent qui sait éduquer l'attitude de ses fils. Je parcours du regard la pelouse envahie de mini-humains à quatre pattes, avec une envie de secouer lentement la tête en signe de désapprobation totale. Non mais regardez-moi ça. Manger l'herbe, enlever les pantalons, se curer le nez… Est-ce vraiment ce qu'un adulte doit faire un public ?

 _Enfin, ils leur reste un bon paquet d'années avant d'atteindre l'âge d'être civilisés._

Mais je ne peux donner raison à ma conscience. Après tout, ils restent humains. C'est dérangeant de les admirer se salir de la tête aux pieds comme ça.

\- C'est adorable… Soupire une voix en liesse à ma droite.

Je sursaute en me retournant, avec des gros yeux comme si on venait de me faire une blague odieuse. Mais mes traits se détendent immédiatement lorsque je réalise que ma locutrice est probablement la génitrice d'un de ces piranhas, assez jeune mais les traits tirés d'un visage préoccupé par l'amour maternel. J'ai un petit sourire poli.

\- Oui. Ils sont si… Vivaces. Je complète dans le doute.

\- C'est vrai. Elle a un petit rire. Intenables, on peut même dire.

Elle prend une gorgée de son verre de blanc goulument, un instant l'air déconfite par cette dure réalité. Bien vite pourtant, elle se ressaisit de son sourire et enchaîne.

\- Enfin, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être assez vieille pour vous préoccuper de ça pour le moment.

\- En effet. Je déclare aussitôt en croisant les jambes.

Elle me sourit à peine, avant de tourner pensivement le regard vers les enfants qui courent. Moi, je garde les yeux rivés vers mon liquide rendu tiède par le soleil et la moiteur de mes mains.

\- Regardez celui-ci. Reprend la voix au timbre assez doux pendant que je relève les yeux.

Elle tend du bras une direction, et je suis du regard son index pointé pour apercevoir de qui elle peut bien me parler. Finalement, j'aperçois un petit brun jouant visiblement tout seul, l'air vexé de quelque chose, les mains enfoncées dans la terre.

\- C'est le vôtre ? Je demande.

\- Non. C'est celui de mon amie Lucille, la première patronne de Jessica, avec qui elle s'est liée d'amitié. Elle l'a beaucoup aidé pendant sa seconde grossesse. Et celui-là, l'aîné… Je l'ai toujours trouvé adorable. Bien sûr, la petite Emma est à croquer. Mais bon… On a toujours son préféré dans les fratries.

\- C'est une mère qui dit ça ? Je ris.

\- Oh non, pas en parlant de mes propres fils ! Elle panique. Ceux des autres ! Non, on aime tous ses enfants de la même façon. Chez les autres, en revanche, c'est différent.

Mes yeux se reconcentrent sur le bambin. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Dans la bouille indéfinissable qui est à développer pour des années plus tard, je distingue l'éclat des yeux gris et les boucles d'un cuir chevelu noir de jais. J'ai un petit sourire en portant mon verre à mes lèvres. C'est le seul à ne pas crier, mais c'est parce qu'il ne joue avec personne. Je crois qu'on l'a exclu. Les enfants sont si cruels.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est adorable.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il fera tomber les filles comme des mûres, plus tard.

\- Ou les garçons. J'ajoute en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Oui. Ou les garçons. Elle acquiesce en m'imitant.

Je reste pensivement pendant que doucement, ma gorge accueille l'alcool qui se glisse en piquant après son passage. La mère à mes côtés s'est tue, probablement en pleine contemplation. Moi, je regarde au-delà de la masse qui s'agite, vers les collines qu'on aperçoit dans le prolongement de la forêt autour de la maison. Je suis des yeux le bout des arbres qui s'agite avec le vent, le vert des feuilles nuancé par le mouvement, les quelques chemins de cailloux où personne ne se promène. Je m'imagine bien sur l'un deux, à marcher sans compagnie, perdue dans mes pensées. Rester ici un moment… Loin de tout ce bruit… Je soupire. Mais évidemment, je dois rester ici. Je suis une vieille connaissance de Jessica et Mike. Il est normal que je passe quasiment la totalité de la journée ici, avec eux, pour célébrer ensemble leurs fiançailles.

J'ai un goût amer sur les lèvres quand j'incline mon verre pour finir les dernières gouttes qu'il contient.

\- Putain ! Je rêve !

Je sursaute intérieurement quand, sans avertissements, une Jane enragée traverse mon horizon en se prenant une chaise en plastique vide au passage. Je cligne des yeux, et remarque dans le même temps que la mère autrefois à ma droite est partie. J'en profite pour fouiner.

\- Jane ?

Elle se retourne furieusement, et semble découvrir mon existence lorsque ses épaules s'affaissent.

\- Ah. T'es là. Elle soupire comme soulagée.

\- Un problème ? Je demande, décroisant les jambes et posant mon verre sur une table à proximité.

\- Un problème. Elle soupire. Plus que ça, même. Une emmerde inter-sidérale.

Comme pour appuyer le dernier mot, elle se laisse tomber dans la chaise libre à ma droite, ignorant les cris des enfants aux alentours (quoique légèrement plus éloignés) et noyant sa masse corporelle dans l'espace exigu. J'arque un sourcil, me demandant bien quel type d'emmerde inter-sidérale pourrait plonger mon amie d'un fer aussi dur que moi dans cet état.

Remarquant mon silence, qu'elle prend pour une invitation, elle soupire en se frottant le front, comme soudainement gênée, avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai… Je suis mécontente.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Jessica a invité quelqu'un sans me prévenir.

\- Et c'est grave ? Je m'étonne dans les aigus en haussant mes sourcils.

\- Oui. Elle grogne. Parce que je n'aime vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas cette personne.

Mes sourcils se froncent légèrement. Mon cerveau tente d'analyser chaque vieux visage gardé en mémoire, que Jane n'aimait pas… Quels étaient nos vieux ennemis ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je parle à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Jessica connaîtrait une de tes anciennes conquêtes ?

\- Rosalie ! S'indigne mon amie, me sortant de ma transe. Je ne suis pas en mauvais terme avec chacun de mes ex !

\- Oh, excuse-moi. Je bredouille. C'est juste que… Tu me racontes souvent…

\- Je sais. Elle coupe, accompagnée d'un geste de la main. Mais non, c'est pas un ex. Elle ajoute, prenant cette même main pour s'en ronger les ongles.

Je soutiens son regard, désormais très soucieuse de comprendre l'identité de cette personne si détestée.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis pas juste son prénom, au lieu de me faire jouer aux devinettes ? Je finis par m'emporter.

\- Oui, ça vient. Elle s'excite elle aussi, visiblement agacée par mon ton.

\- Eh, ça va Jane. Je te signale que j'essaie de t'écouter.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, je me retiens de lui écraser mon verre vide sur le front.

\- Bon. C'est Victoria.

\- Victoria ? J'hausse les sourcils.

Tiens. Cette nana ? J'explore de nouveau mon royaume cérébral. Victoria la rouquine… Mh. Mis à part du fait qu'elle est une personne désagréable, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ni Jane ni moi ne devrions la détester autant.

Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, lorsque Mike sort en trombes de la maison, ce qui me vaut un regard d'avertissement de l'autre blonde. J'ai compris, pas un mot avant que nous ne soyions de nouveau seules. Je me contente d'un sourire hypocrite à votre vieil ami.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Je demande poliment, pour le faire déguerpir dans une mauvaise direction.

\- En fait, oui. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon appareil photo ? Avec Jessica, on aimerait faire une photo de groupe tout à l'heure, mais elle est persuadée que je l'ai laissé sur le buffet alors que, de mémoire, il n'était pas…

\- Non. Répondons en choeur moi et mon acolyte avant qu'il ne parte dans une explication trop longue des faits.

\- Oh. Je vois. Je vais… Continuer de chercher.

\- Bon courage ! Je chantonne tandis qu'il fait demi-tour sur ses talons.

J'ai un petit gloussement quand il disparaît de nouveau, mais je peux voir sur le visage de mon amie que quelque chose est grave, car elle n'a même pas la tête à rire de nos sottises. J'incline les sourcils.

\- Waw, Jane. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec cette Victoria, parce que tu commences à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

Elle soupire en fermant les yeux un instant, comme agacée de ma question. J'arque un sourcil. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Suis-je censée savoir quoi que ce soit ? Son silence progresse, et je suis à la fois frustrée et en colère d'être prise pour une idiote. Alors maintenant, il faut s'excuser de ne pas être médium. N'importe quoi. Encore un caprice classique à la Jane, diktat sans queue ni tête mais qu'il faut respecter quand même.

Finalement, elle rouvre ses yeux ambres et les pose sur moi.

\- Elle se tape mon frère.

Nos regards se soutiennent, pendant que l'information circule très lentement dans mon embouteillage de neurones ébahis. Je crois même que ma mâchoire se détache alors que son regard navigue de mon oeil droit à mon oeil gauche. On pourrait presque entendre les mouches voler, si une armada d'enfants n'était pas quelques mètres plus loin à crier des accusations de triches à la marelle.

C'est mon doux timbre garni de vocabulaire qui vient briser cet équilibre naturel.

\- Oh bah merde alors !

Elle pince les lèvres en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil, tournant le menton vers l'horizon que je regardais un peu plus tôt.

\- Ouais. T'aurais pas été étonnée si tu m'avais parlé un peu plus tôt avant les grandes retrouvailles.

Mes yeux se plissent à nouveau. C'est donc ça, cet air de reproche que j'ai perçu ? Il ne me plaît pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, Rosie. Des choses arrivent en ton absence. C'est juste dommage que, justement, tu n'aies pas été là. T'as loupé un bon paquet de trucs.

Je reste scotchée à ma chaise Ikea alors qu'elle mime son admiration du paysage, de glace derrière ses Dior teintées. Sans réponses trouvées à sa répartie, je referme la bouche et détourne le regard. Bien. Me voilà, avec de bonnes intentions, munie d'une gifle bien placée et même pas d'un regard de plus. Je soupire. Elle passe ses nerfs sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu louper d'aussi grave ? Je veux dire, que Victoria se tape Alec, déjà, c'est gros… Mais qu'est-ce que Jane a pu insinuer d'autre ? Comment mes amis peuvent-ils me mentir sur les événements déroulés en mon absence ? C'était la moindre des choses, de tout me raconter, en un an d'absence, j'aimerais bien leur avoir manqué ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus.

\- Victoria et Alec… Je finis par soupirer, trop chavirée pour tenter autre chose.

\- Même ça, en fait, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Ajoute mon amie blonde d'un ton toujours aussi aiguisé. Ouais, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un de plus… Viril, tu vois.

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

Elle tourne le visage vers moi et abaisse dramatiquement sa paire de lunettes pour me laisser apercevoir ses iris.

\- Bah James, voyons.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

\- James ?! Je m'écrie en sautant presque de ma chaise.

\- Calme-toi, bordel. Siffle l'autre en serrant les dents, et en me maintenant d'une poignée de fer sur ma chaise. L'autre rousse peut se ramener à tout moment.

\- Mais… Mais… Je balbutie en regardant autour de moi, perdue. Pourquoi ? Je finis par simplement gémir.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle a un petit rire amer en me relâchant. J'en sais rien moi, tu peux peut-être lui demander entre deux tranches de saucisson.

\- Mais… Elle est déjà sortie avec… Demetri, Afton… Et Alec, aussi, du coup…

\- Elle est déjà sortie avec tout le monde. Tranche mon amie. Même Bella pourrait être son ancien putain de plan cul.

Je reste perdue face à cette annonce. Et je ne peux que l'être : James, l'ex de Jane, celui dont elle ne s'est jamais remise… Bien qu'elle ait tenté de me faire penser le contraire. Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Je savais que les repas de famille étaient teintés de drames, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ceux-ci me frôlent d'aussi près. Des centaines de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, à propos de l'ancienne relation de mon amie proche. James. Le blond ténébreux, si l'expression est possible. Ouais… Je l'ai très rapidement fréquenté. C'était… Intéressant, entre eux deux. Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais, honnêtement, j'y croyais. Des fois, ça tient à très peu de choses et pourtant… Une petite étincelle naît. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Mais retour à la réalité dans une douche glaciale. Déjà, Victoria a pris pour victime Alec, ce qui est une grande nouvelle pour moi, difficile à admettre. Ensuite, elle sort, sort vraiment en tant qu'amoureuse avec James. C'est quasiment impossible à croire. Mon menton touche la pelouse.

\- Réagis ! Elle finit par s'exclamer, à bout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Je rétorque sur la défensive.

\- J'en sais rien, fais quelque chose ! Enfin merde Rosalie, réveille-toi ! Tu t'absentes pendant un an, un an c'est super long, tu reviens comme une fleur pour renouer les liens et quand l'évidence que le monde tourne quand même autour du soleil quand tu n'es pas là, tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de gober les mouches !

\- Jane ! Je m'offusque. C'était pas une année sabbatique, tu le sais très bien ! Arrête de me prendre pour une conne !

Je la vois prête à rétorquer, mais elle préfère soudainement se jeter sur moi pour m'empêcher de dire un mot de plus, calculant que je souhaitais la devancer. Bouche liée, je ne peux qu'écouter des voix se rapprocher de nous.

Mais il faut absolument qu'on soit seules, pour parler de ce qu'il se passe. J'ai une mauvaise sensation. Le sentiment qu'on me cache encore des détails dans toute cette histoire.

\- Vraiment, d'un goût… Et puis le salon est encore à refaire, j'ai honte de cette tapisserie que vous êtes obligés de regarder en mangeant.

Rapidement, nous nous délions l'une de l'autre tandis qu'entre en scène la mère de Jessica, Mme Stanley, accompagnée d'une invitée quelconque.

\- Oh, bonjour les filles ! Elle s'exclame depuis la porte donnant au jardin où nous nous trouvons, agitant la main sans franchir la marche et marcher sur l'herbe. Vous profitez du soleil ?

\- Oui, il fait très beau ! Je m'exclame en répondant au geste, de même que mon amie muette.

\- Le vrai repas arrive bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes mortes de faim !

\- Ca ira, aucun problème ! Je la presse inconsciemment de partir.

\- Bien. Oh, je ne vous ai pas montré le nouveau meuble de la cuisine !

Sur ce, elle fait demi-tour, emportant avec elle l'amie inconnue, me laissant seule avec la mienne enragée. Je soupire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Alors ? Soutient Jane.

\- Alors quoi ? Je deviens sèche, moi aussi. Victoria sort avec James. Super. Je suis contente pour elle.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Toi, tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi ton problème, Jane ? J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui arrive à me faire agir en adulte chaque fois que je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me rouler sous les couettes et ne plus jamais sortir de mon appartement. Je dois faire erreur sur la personne, vous n'êtes pas mon amie, parce que c'est pas son genre d'avoir peur d'une putain de méchante rousse.

\- Rosalie !

Je n'ai pas le choix. Mes propos sont sans appels, parce qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir. Moi aussi, ça m'énerve d'entendre ça. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon amie s'appitoyer sur son propre sort et penser que gémir l'aidera à aller mieux.

\- Pas de Rosalie qui tienne. T'as pas le choix Jane. Enfin, si, excuse-moi : tu t'adaptes, ou tu crèves, c'est tout. Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui cramer les cheveux avec un chandelier ? L'insulter de méchante pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle est conne, puis reprendre James ? Mais s'il t'a quitté c'est pour une raison. C'est pas ta faute, loin de là, je t'ai toujours dit qu'il avait fait le pire choix de sa vie ce jour-là. Justement, c'est de la sienne. C'est de la sienne parce que vous vous méritiez, mais qu'il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui, donc il préfère sortir avec une instable histoire de goûter au bonheur des relations malsaines. T'as besoin de plus de détails à ce sujet ?

Elle croise les bras et détourne le menton, et je sais que j'ai gagné la bataille. Je soupire d'un air satisfait de cette trêve, en me rappuyant lentement sur le dossier de ma chaise. Alors qu'un nouveau silence plane et que personne ne relance la conversation, je l'entends souffler à son tour.

\- Ca me soule. Elle déclare simplement en baissant la tête.

Je garde le silence, consciente qu'elle n'a pas fini de parler.

\- Je t'ai parlé de rien, parce que j'ai jamais voulu prendre en considération les problèmes que j'ai eu en ton absence. Je les ai jeté à la poubelle et ignoré du mieux que je pouvais. Mais quand j'ai su pour Alec, j'ai explosé. Il me l'a avoué après un interrogatoire corsé, parce que je le soupçonnais d'avoir une copine et de ne pas me le dire. Il me l'a dit, et puis j'ai juré sur ma propre vie que j'allais enterrer cette fille. Cette… Victoria. Elle minaude en l'imitant prononcer son propre prénom. Elle peut toucher à n'importe qui, je m'en fous. Mais mon frère… Mon frère, putain !

\- Je comprends. Je soupire.

\- Non, tu comprends pas. Elle m'arrête aussitôt. Parce que je te l'ai dit, tu ne sais pas tout.

J'incline la tête. Elle ferme les yeux pour reprendre.

\- Qu'il couche avec une bactérie, ça me dérange pas. Je m'en fous, même, à la limite. Je veux dire, c'est mon frère. Je m'intéresse à lui en général, sauf pour ce qu'il se passe en-dessous de la ceinture. Je n'aurais pas été aussi énervée si je ne savais pas ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette liaison aussi glauque que nos rumeurs du lycée.

\- Développe ?

Elle rouvre les yeux, et je sens dans son regard insistant que j'ai un rapport avec cette histoire. Je déglutis difficilement, prête à encaisser.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que mon frère t'a trouvé mignonne, à une époque.

\- Au lycée, ouais. Je déclare, assez mal à l'aise d'un souvenir pareil.

\- Peut-être même plus que mignonne, hein ? On est d'accord qu'il avait une gentille obsession ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, secouée de frissons invisibles aux simples souvenirs de l'affection qu'Alec avait pour moi à l'époque. Je m'en souviens très bien. Souvent, même tout le temps, cette étape de ma vie passe aux oubliettes. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas été affectée par ses sentiments tout d'abord, il était le seul à m'aimer, je me suis contentée de vivre ma vie en refusant toutes avances. Et puis ensuite parce que pour moi, cet attachement était une sorte de phase, une erreur d'adolescence qu'on a vite fait de cacher dans un tiroir en essayant de la faire ressortir le moins possible, autant pour moi que pour lui. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment fréquentés. Encore moins quand je me suis mise avec Royce et… Toute la suite.

\- Bien. Figure-toi que, quasiment dans le même temps, même un peu plus tôt et c'est pour ça que je me suis emballée, j'ai appris qu'il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis.

J'ouvre déjà la bouche qu'elle lève la main, m'interrompant pour poursuivre.

\- Oui tu entends bien. Bon, ce n'est pas aussi gênant qu'au lycée, mais j'ai appris que tu lui trottais encore toujours dans la tête. De un, c'est mon frère et je sais reconnaître quand il me ment, de deux je l'ai surpris à observer un peu trop longtemps certains détails rattachés à toi. Si j'ai le temps, je t'expliquerai tout en entier plus tard. Je reviens à Victoria. Cette… Cette _fille_ a utilisé la faiblesse de mon frangin, c'est-à-dire être toujours attaché à un vieux souvenir d'idéal féminin convoité, pour le faire céder à ses avances et se jouer de lui un moment. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle gagnait à fréquenter Alec ? _Alec ?_ Rien. Rien du tout, ce n'est pas du tout son type. Je vais donc te le dire, moi, ce qu'elle voulait : se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie. Alec a cru bon de se taper une garce histoire de se prouver qu'il est un homme, et au final, elle l'a jeté comme une chaussette et il est de retour à ses rêveries, et Dieu sait si elles sont encore à propos de toi. J'en sais foutre rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que Victoria, à jouer l'avocat du diable, s'est mise sur mon chemin deux fois. Deux fois. C'est trop, je n'ai jamais voulu voir sa tronche de toutes façons, je voulais qu'elle parte loin, vivre en Alaska et se taper des otaries au lieu de fouiner dans nos vies. Tu te rends compte ?! Elle est partout. Je tourne la tête, elle est là. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de mon frère, elle est dans son lit. Je regarde James, elle est dans ses bras. Je suis invitée aux fiançailles de Jessica et Mike, et elle est là ! Putain ! Fait chier !

Je reste silencieuse pendant qu'elle argumente son discours de coup dans les pieds de sa chaise, maintenant levée et face à moi. Main sur le menton, je reste songeuse pendant que Jane déverse sa haine sur le pauvre meuble, crachant des injures à qui veut l'entendre, sans se soucier d'un public trop jeune à proximité. Pendant qu'elle est occupée à sa tâche, moi je me contente d'allier les informations les unes avec les autres… Sans céder à la panique. Chaque chose en son temps. Et l'urgence, maintenant, c'est la vilaine rouquine.

Je soupire.

\- Ca craint.

\- Ouais, "ça craint" grave. J'en peux plus, Rosalie. Je vais casser quelque chose.

\- Tu es déjà à deux doigts d'achever cette pauvre chaise.

\- Si j'étais un peu plus folle que ça, j'aurais arraché un pied en plastique pour le planter dans son coeur de marbre. Quelle… Quelle salope ! Elle grogne.

\- Et pourtant… Je rajoute pensivement. Jessica l'invite.

\- Parce que Jessica est une idiote ! Couine ma blonde. Parce qu'elle pense qu'elles sont amies. Enfin Rosie, sérieusement, est-il possible d'être amie avec cette femme ? Toi et moi, nous savons parfaitement que non !

\- Dieu sait qu'on a tenté.

\- Exact ! Elle me pointe du doigt. Exactement. Donc… Donc elle est bête de l'inviter. Mais je suppose que cette diablesse a du lui rendre service à je ne sais quel moment, mais qu'elle a bien choisi parce qu'elle a pu se faire inviter aux festivités au passage. Comme si elle faisait parti des gens sympas, ici. Comme si elle avait sa place.

Je reste silencieuse, mais Jane ne supporte pas ce blanc et continue.

\- Enfin merde, tu imagines la tête d'Alec ? Est-ce qu'il est au moins au courant ? C'était pas la femme de sa vie, loin de là, mais il est pas… Il est pas comme elle ! Il ne comprend pas comment on peut être aussi bipolaire et changer de vie comme on change de chaussettes ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs, moi non plus. (Elle lève les mains) Mais au moins j'ai assez de hargne pour l'achever discrètement quand personne ne regarde, noyer sa sale tête dans l'eau des chiottes. Lui il va rester silencieux mais je sais qu'au fond, il aura mal.

\- J'empêcherai Alice d'aller faire connaissances. Je déclare soudainement.

\- T'as intérêt. Approuve mon amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ajoute.

Elle soupire et finit par laisser la pauvre chaise au sol tranquille, les bras ballants à me regarder. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi, je ne peux que lui offrir un soupir.

\- Ca va aller. Je déclare en me levant pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. Et pour ton frère… Il va bien trouver quelqu'un, un jour. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de digérer l'étape Victoria et je suis sûre qu'il s'en fichera plus tard, il sera plus épanoui.

\- J'ai envie de te croire. Elle marmonne l'air dépitée.

Nous restons un instant comme ceci, ma main lui frottant doucement l'épaule et nos yeux s'échangeant des regards désolés. C'est le cri de Mme Stanley qui revient briser la glace.

\- Le repas est prêt ! Venez tous !

J'offre un sourire timide à mon amie.

\- Je sais pas toi, mais ça m'a donné la dalle ces histoires.

\- Autant se noyer dans la nourriture et le bon vin. Elle admet.

\- Kevin ! Reviens ici !

L'armada d'enfants nous court entre les jambes pour se jeter sur la nourriture dans le salon. Je lève les yeux au ciel en même temps que ma partenaire, et nous avons un léger rire simultané.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger, et que je vois Jane reprendre des couleurs, mon instinct me conseille de rester sur mes gardes. C'est vrai qu'il serait trop beau de s'en arrêter là, à une simple querelle avec l'amante d'un frère et d'un ex. J'ai comme la sensation que cette journée me réserve encore bien des surprises.

.

J'arrange les premiers boutons de ma chemise nerveusement alors que moi et mon frère nous engageons sur la grande allée bordée d'arbres. Au loin, on entend les exclamations et les rires étouffés des invités déjà sur place. Je lance un coup d'oeil à Eddie, qui lui est en pleine contemplation du cadran de sa montre. Finalement, il relève son regard vers moi.

\- Nerveux ?

\- Un peu. Je me gratte l'arrière de la nuque. Je connais pas grand monde, à part les jeunes des soirées précédentes.

Notre conversation est coupée par une masse de parents aux mains liées à celles de leurs gosses, tenant parfois des sacs remplis de confiseries souvenirs et sermonnant quelques uns pour avoir cassé des objets. Poli, je réponds aux sourires qu'on m'accorde, et suis des yeux la procession qui s'en retourne à ses voitures.

\- On dirait qu'on connaît déjà plus de monde, maintenant que ceux-là sont partis. Lâche finalement Edward.

\- On dirait bien. Je souris.

Il répond, avant de se retourner pour observer derrière nous.

\- Je me demande ce que font papa et maman.

\- Sûrement encore en train de s'engueuler dans la voiture. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils aiment pas faire ça devant nous, tu te souviens.

\- Je préfère ça. Il écarquille les yeux. C'est gênant d'entendre leurs reproches mutuels.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je savais que venir dans deux voitures différentes était une bonne idée. D'abord parce que les parents pourraient repartir plus tôt comme ils le souhaitent, et ensuite parce que j'avais prévu qu'ils finiraient par se crier dessus. J'ai ma propre opinion sur leur comportement, mais je ne préfère pas le partager avec mon frangin tout de suite. Une dispute familiale, c'est déjà bien assez pour une fête comme celle-là.

Nous continuons de marcher en silence, et j'en profite pour admirer le paysage. J'aurais peut-être préféré aller dans les sentiers vides plutôt que celui-ci, qui se rapproche dangereusement d'un endroit bondé de monde. Mais que faire face à une invitation de cette envergure ? Et puis, au moins, je reverrai les garçons du dîner, l'autre soir.

Sortant rapidement de mes pensées, je constate le fait qu'Eddie n'est plus là, mais une cinquantaine de mètres devant à saluer sa petite-amie. Je soupire. Merci, c'est sympa. Alors que je crois n'être qu'un indésirable tandis que je m'avance vers le perron, j'aperçois Mike sortir à ma rencontre en tendant légèrement les bras. J'ai un léger sourire.

\- Salut mec. Il déclare en me tapotant le dos virilement avant de reculer.

\- Salut. Je réponds, en plein désarroi face à ce geste si tactile et amical.

\- Vous avez fait bonne route ? Où sont vos parents ?

\- Oh, ils arrivent, t'inquiète pas. Je réponds simplement, sans vouloir m'étaler dans les détails.

\- Super.

Il plonge les mains dans ses poches l'air assez timide, et reste ici, face à moi, à quelques mètres de l'entrée. En jetant un oeil par-delà son épaule, je peux voir que le groupe nous précédent est désormais à l'intérieur. Je me reconcentre sur mon interlocuteur.

\- On ne rentre pas ? Je finis par demander, assez gêné.

\- Hein ? Si bien sûr.

Il a l'air brusqué d'être sorti de ses pensées aussi soudainement. J'hausse légèrement les sourcils et incline la tête, je le sens nerveux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mh… Oui. Il hoche la tête.

Mais quelque chose, peut-être l'instinct masculin, me dit qu'il me ment. Je n'ai pas à ouvrir la bouche : il soupire et relâche ses bras mollement le long de son corps.

\- Bon. J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne.

\- Parce que… Mon beau-père ne fait que me traîner dans le pattes. Il se frotte le front. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais il joue l'hypocrite à me parler doucement pour me glisser des reproches ou des allusions quant à notre futur mariage, comme quoi je vais devoir me démerder avec le fric et qu'il ne compte vraiment pas m'aider…

\- Woa. Je soupire. C'est colossal comme emmerde.

\- Ca me fait chier, honnêtement. Se lâche Mike. Jessica papote avec ses copines et moi je me fais bizuter par son père.

J'ai un petit rire en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je connais ce genre de problèmes.

\- Quoi, t'as un beau-père toi ? S'étonne le blond.

\- Non. Enfin si, parce que Carlisle n'est pas mon père. Mais je n'ai pas de copine.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mon problème alors…

\- J'ai presque le même, vu que ça touche la famille. Si tu veux être rassuré, je peux te dire que mes parents sont encore en train de s'engueuler dans la voiture sur le parking là-bas, et je sais pas quand ils auront fini pour se pointer.

\- Oh. Il dit simplement les yeux ronds. Ouais, ça craint.

\- Honnêtement, je pourrais m'en ficher. Je soupire. Mais Carlisle à tendance à me courir sur le système quand il se dispute avec ma mère.

\- Parce que tu veux la protéger ? Tente mon ami.

\- Pas vraiment. Je secoue la tête. Parce que je la connais mieux que lui sur certains points. Et lui, il pense qu'il sait tout.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Il demande aussitôt, curieux. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas de développer…

\- Non, t'inquiète. Je réponds, honnête à propos de ça question, car sa curiosité ne m'embête pas. Pour te la faire courte, ma mère s'est mise avec mon nouveau père après avoir rompu avec mon père biologique, ça c'est pas difficile à comprendre. Bon, je te parle pas de mes problèmes à moi, parce que tu t'en doutes, j'en ai eu un paquet avec ce changement radical de vie entre une très mauvaise image paternelle et puis cette nouvelle famille. Ce qui me dérange le plus dans cette énième dispute entre mes deux parents, c'est sa raison. Ma mère a toujours voulu être architecte, c'était son grand truc. Elle est brillante, elle a fait plus de la moitié des études nécessaires, mais a tout arrêté après avoir rencontré mon premier père. Ca, c'était déjà un très mauvais choix. Elle est devenue mère au foyer pour lui (et pour moi), et c'était pas la meilleure des vies. Quand enfin elle a réussi à rompre et que mon ancien père a disparu de notre vision, elle est tombée amoureuse de Carlisle (mon pédiatre à la base), et tu connais la suite. Sauf que Carlisle n'a pas voulu, lui non plus, qu'elle tente de nouveau sa chance. Elle est restée mère au foyer.

Mike écarquille les yeux suite à mes explications.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux. J'hoche la tête avec amertume. Bon, je te coupe avant que tu ne t'emballes, Carlisle n'a rien à voir avec le connard d'avant. Il ne l'a pas "forcée", il ne l'a pas menacée, il a toujours dit qu'il pensait à elle d'abord, avant de la conseiller. C'était un "conseil", selon lui. Pour moi c'est des conneries. Ma mère a toujours voulu s'émanciper, et on peut dire ce qu'on veut, papa ne lui permet pas de le faire complètement avec ses opinions à la con.

\- Mais… Elle est quand même heureuse, non ?

\- Plus que jamais. Elle dit qu'elle adore s'occuper de nous, et je sais que c'est vrai. Elle a toutes les libertés du monde. Mais ça me rend dingue qu'elle nous fasse toujours passer d'abord. Si elle avait un peu plus de courage, elle serait vraiment libre, elle serait femme et pas seulement mère. Sauf qu'elle pense qu'une vie de famille, c'est mieux pour elle. Que si elle avait pris cet élan d'adrénaline et d'indépendance quand il s'est pointé, elle aurait peut-être mal tourné, ce serait peut-être mal occupée de moi. Alors elle s'est tuée à m'éduquer comme il faut. Et puis moi, en retour, je me suis cassé.

Mon ami reste silencieux, et je me tais aussitôt ma tirade finie. Je ne m'attendais pas à vider mon sac aussi rapidement. Je suppose que j'ai suivi l'initiative, et que ça doit probablement aider l'autre à se sentir mieux avec ses problèmes de beau papa. C'est quand il détourne le regard, l'air sous le choc, que je sens que j'ai réussi ma catharsis.

\- Waw. Je… J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule face à toi.

\- C'est pas censé être impressionnant. J'ai un rire amer. Au contraire même, c'est plutôt nul. Dis-toi que ça fait des années qu'on a les mêmes problèmes, on change jamais de registre. Dans quelques minutes ils auront fini, et j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser tenter par un peu d'amour de réconciliation avant de nous rejoindre, parce qu'entre nous c'est super malpoli.

Il a un léger rire et me fait signe du menton vers l'intérieur.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est préférable d'aller boire un coup pour célébrer tout ça.

\- Ah oui d'ailleurs, encore félicitations pour le futur mariage.

\- Je parlais pas de ça. Il a un geste de la main assez nonchalant.

J'ai un rire tandis qu'il me guide vers la porte d'entrée.

.

Je soupire en vidant d'une traite mon verre de vin, et hop, un de plus. J'ai de la chance d'être aussi résistante, parce qu'avec le métabolisme d'Alice, je serais déjà ivre morte à me rouler sur le tapis du salon. J'ai un petit rire à cette idée, que je coupe dès que je me rends compte que je suis seule. C'est vrai ça, où sont passés les autres ? C'est bientôt le dîner, et Lice s'est évaporée, tout comme Jane, Bella, Tyler… Je suis seule comme une quiche au milieu de la grande salle, à l'exception de quelques vieux parents qui subsistent et se racontent leur vie. Mais je ne me sens pas d'attaque à me joindre à leur conversation, et décide à la place de partir à la traque de mes amis. La cuisine, que j'aperçois d'ici, est vide. Je sais que Mike et Jessica sont dans le jardin avec leurs parents respectifs. Les toilettes sont fermés à clefs, mais je n'ose pas crier pour tenter de deviner qui se trouve derrière la porte. Je soupire. Décidément, il va falloir que je fasse du chemin. Ni une ni deux, je pose mon verre vide sur la première surface plane que je croise, et m'engage vers un couloir pris au hasard. Là, j'ouvre chacune des portes que je croise. Buanderie, non. Salle de bains, non. Chambre d'amis, non. Salle de jeux pour les enfants, non. Demi-tour.

Je tente ma chance avec un second couloir : la première porte donne sur une salle dont je ne saurais expliquer l'utilité, à part peut-être contenir le plus d'objets ayant le moins de rapports possible entre eux. Je lève les yeux au ciel en sortant, vraiment, je ne comprends pas la logistique des riches aux grandes maisons. Alors que je m'apprête à marcher de nouveau, je me sens rentrer dans un corps qui se dirigeait dans l'autre direction. Je lâche un petit cri en tentant d'apercevoir le visage obscurci.

\- Désolé.

La voix me suffit à reconnaître l'identité. Je frissonne, constatant que je suis seule dans un couloir sombre avec un homme qui me rends légèrement mal à l'aise depuis que j'ai appris de ses nouvelles. Je décide, après avoir déglutis, de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

\- Coucou Alec. Sors ma voix bancalement.

\- Oh, c'est toi Rosalie. Il constate simplement.

 _Ouais, coucou_. Est tentée de répondre ma conscience, que j'empêche aussitôt de broncher. Je reste donc muette, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, et presque en même temps que je distingue des voix se prononcer dans une pièce à proximité, je me surprends à me demander ce que faisait Alec à cet endroit à ce moment. Nous nous échangerons un regard surpris, mais je tourne immédiatement après le menton vers le son qui me parvient aux oreilles. Qui se cache dans une salle pour discuter ? Sans prendre conscience de la présence que je délaisse derrière moi, je m'avance les yeux presques fermés, guidée par mon ouïe, avant de finalement poser la main sur une poignée de porte repérée la plus proche de la source bruyante. Sans me poser plus de question, j'appuie et ouvre, posant même un pied à l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de…

C'est la voix de Jane qui se meurt à mon entrée. Les yeux ronds, je l'admire se taire et battre des cils en ma direction, un verre vide dans la main droite et un index menaçant de sa main gauche. Au bout du doigt, le torse d'une rouquine que je reconnaitrais entre mille, bien que sa tenue soit légèrement abîmée d'un liquide collant renversé maladroitement de parts et d'autres. J'ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour, tandis que mon cerveau fait le lien entre ma discussion de ce midi et ma vision de ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Je finis par bredouiller.

\- Il faudrait apprendre les manières à ta copine. Tranche Victoria l'air triomphant de ma venue.

\- Oh, ferme-la je t'en prie. Soupire Jane d'un regard sanglant.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, et décide de vite les rejoindre, refermant derrière moi pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende cette discussion. En me retournant vers elles, je croise les bras.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer le problème ici ?

\- Tu sais pertinemment quel est le problème. Siffle Jane entre ses dents.

\- C'est drôle, parce que moi non. Reprend la rousse avec de grands yeux. Et pourtant, c'est moi qu'on asperge d'alcool avant de me tirer à l'écart pour m'insulter de tous les noms.

\- Oh, c'est drôle de s'innocenter de la sorte ! Explose la blonde. Comme si pendant notre discussion, tu me souriais et me disais "merci" sans m'insulter en retour !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ces gamineries, je te signale.

\- Ces gamineries ?! _Ces_ gamineries ? Ma pauvre Victoria, y'a une grande différence entre asperger une connasse et coucher avec le frère puis l'ex d'une fille qui ne t'a rien fait !

Je vois l'ennemie ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais c'en est déjà trop pour moi, et j'hausse le ton pour me faire entendre.

\- Stop ! Je frappe des mains tandis qu'elles tournent la tête vers moi. Ca va pas la tête ? Vous êtes pas à la maison ici ! Jane !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as cru nécessaire d'asperger Victoria, puis de l'emmener à part pour lui faire la peau ?

\- Oh, crois-moi, j'ai essayé de rester calme. Mais elle m'a beaucoup trop cherché depuis son arrivée ici. Petits pics, petits reproches, petites moqueries… Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte indemne, je suis désolée ! Elle se fout de la gueule du monde !

\- Mais tu n'as pas à…

\- C'est pas de ton ressort, ok ? Tu me fous la paix, Rosalie. Si j'ai envie de la cramer avec mon briquet, je le fais. Je t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide, tu sais ? Donc laisse-moi gérer _mes_ problèmes à _ma_ façon.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai aucun soucis avec ça, si ça me permet de répondre une bonne fois pour toute. Crache Victoria.

\- Mais merde ! Je m'exclame en haussant le ton. J'essaye juste de ne pas transformer cette soirée en foutoir, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de vous crêper le chignon dans une salle de billard ! Vous vous croyez où ?! Vous êtes dans la maison familiale de Jessica ! On est en train de fêter ses fiançailles ! Je veux dire, certes j'ai beaucoup trop bu pour être une amie digne d'elle, mais au moins je garde ma furie pour dehors ! Vous êtes complètement malades, toutes les deux ! Vous ne pouvez juste pas vous ignorer, non, il faut s'attaquer par derrière et se lancer des verres à la tronche ! Vous avez quel âge ?! Si vous m'aviez fait ça, je peux vous jurer que je vous aurait enterrées dans mon jardin.

\- Ouais, mais t'es pas sur le point d'être une femme à marier, que je sache.

\- Mais va te faire foutre, Victoria ! Je fronce les sourcils. Quand bien même je l'aurais été, je t'aurais jamais invitée à venir célébrer ça avec moi, parce que je ne t'aime pas du tout. Et ensuite ? Tu vas me faire des reproches pour ça ? Tu vas essayer de te taper Royce peut-être ? Pourquoi tu as le besoin de te mettre en travers du chemin de tout le monde ?

\- Non mais je rêve. Elle rit hallucinée. C'est vous, les malades. Je vis simplement ma vie, si ça peut vous étonner. C'est les furies comme elle (elle désigne Jane du menton) qui sont beaucoup trop égocentriques pour s'imaginer que, peut-être, ce sont juste les hasards de la vie qui opèrent sous leurs yeux. J'ai juste voulu sortir avec Alec, pas tenté de te détrôner à l'aide de mes pouvoirs maléfiques, Jane. C'est pas ma faute si tu peux pas digérer le fait que tout ne t'appartient pas. C'est pas ma faute si tu es toujours amoureuse de James.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Rétorque celle-ci agressivement.

\- J'en sais beaucoup trop, justement. Elle soupire. Mais tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal, comme ça. Tu me fais pitié.

Je suis trop étonnée pour trouver à répondre quoi que ce soit, la machine a déjà été lancée. Je suis arrivée trop tard dans cette discussion, et je n'arriverai pas à la maîtriser, car je ne suis pas le rôle principal. Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Quel désastre…

\- T'es vraiment une… Commence ma blonde, mais elle ne sait même plus comment finir sa phrase.

Le sourire narquois de la rousse me donnerait presque envie de me joindre à la tuerie à mon tour, mais je me dois de garder mon calme, pour éviter tous débordements. Il ne faut pas que Jessica se rende compte de la dispute actuelle. Il faut que tout cesse, et qu'on reprenne nos activités comme si de rien était.

Mais la porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et je sursaute lorsqu'une voix masculine retentit.

\- Jane ? T'es là ?

Je me retiens de sauter à la fenêtre, bien qu'on soit au rez-de-chaussée. Pour couronner cette scène magistrale, quoi d'autre que l'arrivée du frère jumeau ? J'ai la soudaine envie de disparaître. Je pourrais le faire, en théorie, mais je me vois mal abandonner le navire coulant. Jane m'en voudrait à mort. Quoique, son air indescriptible me laisse penser qu'elle vient de prendre une décision. Je m'empêche de regarder Victoria, qu'Alec remarque derrière moi.

L'ambiance juste de vingt crans en moins.

Je n'ose ni bouger ni rien dire, attendant que quelqu'un se prononce. Le silence est insoutenable, je sens le malaise s'emparer de chaque parcelle de ma peau. Qu'on en finisse, pitié. C'est finalement le seul homme de la pièce qui se décide à percer l'abcès.

\- … Pourquoi es-tu couverte d'eau, Victoria ?

\- C'est pas de l'eau. Elle répond sèchement. C'est du vin. De la part de ta tendre soeur.

\- Jane, c'est pas…

\- Tais-toi. Coupe celle-ci.

Son ton est sans appel, même la fille détestée referme la bouche. Je voyais donc juste, puisque Jane paraît désormais déterminée. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire un bon coup, puis tends son verre vide à l'ennemie, qui le saisit sans comprendre. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi et son frère, regardant ce dernier par-delà mon épaule.

\- On s'en va, Alec.

J'écarquille les yeux pendant qu'elle me dépasse, et la suis de regard quand elle enfile sa veste que son jumeau lui tendait. Sans un mot de plus, elle vérifie l'heure sur son téléphone, arrange sa coiffure et inspecte son reflet dans un miroir plus loin. Enfin, elle tourne le menton vers moi, me fait un signe de la tête, et disparaît de mon champ de vision, Alec sur ses talons.

Je reste béate un instant. Victoria se racle la gorge.

\- On dirait que le conflit est terminé.

Je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de quitter la pièce à mon tour. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Je rejoins rapidement Jane, qui a déjà prétexté un mal de crâne et mis le pied dehors, direction sa voiture.

\- Jane, attends ! Je m'exclame en trottinant vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Elle se retourne, et son air abattu me transperce le coeur.

\- Je suis désolée. Je soupire, car c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de lui adresser.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- C'était cool, cet après-midi. Mais je préfère pas rester ici la soirée, c'est tout. Je vais rester avec mon frère, je pense. On va se poser.

J'hoche la tête. Elle m'offre un sourire peu convaincant.

\- C'est… C'est bien, que tu ne prolonges pas ce combat inutile. Je la rassure.

\- Ouais. Cette fille est une atrocité. Elle serre la mâchoire. Je la déteste, vraiment.

\- Je comprends.

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas capable de l'ignorer. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a pas l'air décidée à partir, je n'ai qu'à le faire à sa place.

Je baisse légèrement les yeux. Voir une Jane aussi abattue me fait du mal, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de régler son compte à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Alors, bien que cela me déplaise au plus au point, et que ma conscience de fer me hurle de prendre Jane sous mon bras et d'aller casser des mâchoires, je reste plantée dehors et regarde mon amie et son frère partir lentement, après un dernier mouvement de la main auquel je réponds. Je soupire. J'avais parié quoi, déjà ? Un drame familial ?

.

\- Je souhaite porter un toast…

Ah, le fameux discours de l'ami d'enfance. Je l'attendais avec autant d'impatience que celle de mon enfance à attendre le Père Noël. J'ai un sourire amusé tandis que Tyler, debout et une flûte remplie dans la main, énonce des vieux souvenirs avec sarcasme tandis que tout le monde à table rigole. Moi, je dois avouer que je n'y prête pas attention. Mes yeux parcourent la foule assise, menton sous le poing, et je laisse mes pensées divaguer. Je suis arrivé i peine une heure et je suis déjà à table à manger du foie gras. Bien, on ne perd pas son temps ici.

J'admire le lustre briller au-dessus de nos têtes. Classe. Un peu too much, mais classe. Les lumières scintillent aléatoirement, et la pièce est comme entièrement teintée de crème. L'ambiance est chaude, amicale. Je me plais bien ici.

Lorsque je baisse les yeux de nouveau, ils croisent le chemin d'une paire d'iris qui m'est désormais familière. J'agrandis mon sourire. Rosalie est très belle ce soir, elle a mis une robe sombre qui met sa couleur de cheveux en valeur. Oui, j'écoute les conseils beauté de ma soeur, ça peut toujours être utile. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est à ses côtés, et je la vois me glisser un regard malicieux, que j'ignore avec le plus de simplicité au monde. Je me reconcentre sur le sourire de la blonde d'à côté. Je la vois m'observer derrière son verre, l'air amusée de quelque chose, elle aussi distraite à ne pas écouter le discours.

Rapidement, je comprends qu'il s'agit là d'une bataille de regard sans pitié, et je m'applique à ne pas broncher, très doué dans ces choses-là. Je retiens un petit rire alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement exténuée au bout d'une minute à se fixer. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et je soulève mon verre en même temps que Tyler finit son toast. Nous buvons tous simultanément, et je me rends compte que je suis capable de jouer à chat-perché avec Rosalie même dans une fête de fiançailles. Je secoue brièvement la tête, ça va de moins en moins là-dedans.

Elle m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de se tourner vers un invité inconnu à mes yeux, qui lui adresse la parole. En même temps, j'entends la voix de mon père se racler la gorge à ma droite.

\- C'est très beau, ici.

\- Ouais. Je réponds distraitement.

\- Ce Mike est très gentil. Il ajoute. Il m'a parlé de votre dernier repas ensemble.

\- Mhmh.

Il n'ajoute rien, et c'est ma mère, à sa droite, qui se penche pour m'apercevoir, et rompre le silence.

\- Tu t'amuses, Emmett ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je souris doucement.

\- Tu sais où est passé Edward ? Elle ajoute alors, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on s'est mis à table

\- Mh… Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour. Ah, oui ! Ca me revient. Il est parti avec Mike aider à chercher les desserts.

Elle me remercie et se redresse, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je replonge mon regard dans le vide. En somme, cette soirée est comme une fête quelconque. Les parents discutent, les jeunes adultes boivent des verres en discutant eux aussi, les enfants partent avant le dîner… Je soupire.

La seule chose qui rend cette soirée un peu hors du commun, c'est la robe aux détails brillants de Rosalie. Je regarde ses épaules chaussées de bretelles fines. Je me demande quand aura lieu notre prochain rendez-vous. Je crois que j'apprécie cette nouvelle routine plus que prévue.

.

\- Encore merci d'être venue. Me dit Jessica en m'embrassant les deux joues.

\- Aucun soucis, ça m'a fait plaisir. Félicitations. Je réponds en souriant.

Elle me sourit et recule sur le perron. Après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien tout dans mon sac à main, je relève le nez.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier ! Je viens demain, pour aider à tout nettoyer.

\- C'est vrai ? Super. Elle soupire, soulagée. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Déjà que des adultes, c'est encombrant, alors avec les enfants plus tôt dans la journée…

\- Exact. Elle a un petit rire. Bon, à demain alors !

\- A demain !

Je recule et me détourne vers le chemin menant à ma voiture, désormais seule. J'en profite pour bailler et m'étirer. Quelle soirée… Elle était _presque_ classique, en oubliant les problèmes de Jane et les disputes familiales que j'ai attrapée du coin de l'oeil. J'aperçois la voiture des parents d'Emmett, au bout du sentier. Ils avaient l'air mécontents, parfois. Je suppose qu'aucune famille n'est parfaite, après tout. Les parents des futurs mariés n'étaient pas mal non plus, à se lancer des insinuations quant aux conséquences du mariage… Je retiens un petit rire. C'était le fiasco, tout compte fait. Mais tout le monde a prétendu passer une soirée normale. J'espère honnêtement que Jessica et Mike ont assez de courage pour se préparer à l'épreuve ultime. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

\- Rosalie ?

Je lève le menton. Quelle est ma surprise alors, lorsque j'aperçois un Emmett à quelques mètres devant moi, veste nonchalamment jetée sur l'épaule et chemise déboutonnée aux deux premiers boutons de manière dévergondée. Je souris doucement. Le seul événement qui ait du sens de la soirée.

\- Oui ? Je demande alors qu'il approche.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Il demande en s'appuyant contre un arbre en face de moi.

J'ai un petit rire face à cette vaine tentative de paraître séduisant.

\- Pas grand chose. J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

\- C'est vrai ? Il appuie en regardant ses mains. Tu avais l'air un peu préoccupée. C'est tes parents ?

\- C'est gentil de demander. Je réponds sincèrement. Mais non, ce ne sont pas mes parents, cette fois. Enfin, peut-être un peu, tu as bien vu que j'étais seule.

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

\- En fait, c'est Jane. Elle est partie plus tôt, parce qu'elle s'est disputée avec Victoria.

\- Victoria ? Il demande.

\- Je t'expliquerai qui c'est plus tard. Je suis fatiguée ce soir. Je souris en baillant.

\- Ca me va.

\- Emmett !

Nous levons le nez en même temps, lorsque Edward approchant appelle son prénom. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Je crois que je dois filer.

\- D'accord. Je ferme presque les yeux, endormie.

\- A bientôt.

Il fait demi-tour, mais je me réveille aussitôt.

\- Emmett, attends !

\- Oui ? Il se retourne.

\- Tu viens aider au nettoyage demain matin ?

\- Il y a un nettoyage demain ?

\- Oui. Tu devrais venir. Je souris.

\- D'accord. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Bonne nuit. Je secoue vaguement la main.

Il me fait un dernier signe, sourire au coin tendant vers fossette que j'aurais peut-être pris le temps de posséder si j'étais un peu plus éméchée, avant de partir de mon champ de vision. Je soupire. Il est grand temps d'aller dormir.

.

Je baille pour la énième fois en passant le balais dans le salon, pendant que l'enceinte posée sur le canapé crache un rythme dansant pour nous motiver.

\- Allez Rosalie ! Encourage Jessica en passant par là, des cartons pleins les bras.

Je réponds d'un coup de tête, avant de rassembler les déchets ramassés pour les jeter à la poubelle. Quelle matinée. J'aurais peut-être préféré dormir toute la journée, finalement… Mais aurais-je été une véritable amie ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à Alice qui danse en passant la serpillière. Je secoue la tête, elle a beaucoup trop d'énergie pour être humaine. Cela dit, elle une nouvelle motivation ces temps-ci, aux cheveux blonds et aux fesses rebondies. J'ai un petit sourire. Quelle cachotière celle-là.

 _Enfin, tu peux parler avec tes rendez-vous avec Emmettounet._

Je grimace. Je devrais moins laisser de parole à ma conscience, comme ça. Je soupire en m'appuyant sur le balais. Petite pause.

\- Rosalie ! Retentit presque aussitôt la voix de ma future mariée.

\- Mmmh ? Je grogne.

\- Vas aider Emmett à ranger la piscine à boules !

J'écarquille les yeux. J'avais oublié cette saleté de piscine ! Mais quelle idée. Ils sont fous, ces parents. Plus lentement qu'une limace, je délaisse mon balais et me dirige vers la pièce indiquée. En rentrant, j'aperçois le géant brun sur son téléphone, planté au milieu.

\- C'est pas bien d'envoyer des messages au lieu de nettoyer. Je taquine en fermant la porte.

Il sursaute.

\- Salut. Il sourit.

Je réponds d'un hochement de menton, avant de me retrousser les manches.

\- Bon. Comment on s'y prend ?

\- Avant toute chose, il pose son téléphone, il faut retrouver une chaussure.

\- Une chaussure ?

\- Un gosse l'a perdue dedans. Il explique.

Je secoue la tête en signe désapprobation, ce qui a le don de le faire rire. Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il plonge parmi les balles colorées, se laissant enfoncer avec un sourire de pacha.

\- Avoue que c'était juste une excuse pour tester la piscine à boules.

\- Tu déconnes ? Il demande en se redressant. C'est la meilleure invention de l'Histoire, ça.

J'ai un petit rire en le rejoignant. Il me fait de la place, et dans le même temps plonge en écartant les balles encombrantes, à la recherche de la chaussure perdue. Je soupire, en grand manque de motivation, et me laisse un instant porter par les mouvements aléatoires. C'est vrai que c'est agréable, en fait…

\- Allez, aide-moi à chercher ! Il s'exclame.

\- Oui, oui. Je râle.

C'est au bout de longues minutes de recherches acharnées que nous trouvons le précieux. Je ne le garde que quelques secondes dans mes mains, assez dégoûtée, et le lance hors de la piscine. Emmett rit à ma droite.

\- Parfait. Il commente.

\- Et maintenant ? Je demande en inclinant la tête.

Il soutient mon regard.

\- Je sais pas.

Je ris, et c'est peut-être la fatigue, mais j'en viens à basculer la tête en arrière. En abaissant le menton, j'ai un sourire narquois.

\- Tu trouves pas ça drôle, que des gamins comme nous se retrouvent dans une piscine à boules ?

\- C'est vrai. Il hoche la tête.

Je regarde autour de moi, tandis qu'aucun de nous deux ne bouge. En temps normal, nous serions déjà en train de faire une bataille de boules, ou peut-être de se courser à la nage. Mais j'ai comme la sensation que quelque chose plane dans l'air, quelque chose de différent, qui émane autant de lui que de moi. Je m'évertue à fixer la porte fermée, comme pour prétendre ne rien penser, alors que je sens son regard ne pas se décrocher de mon visage. Il finit par se racler la gorge, et je tourne les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ta robe hier. Il dit simplement.

\- Merci. J'hoche la tête.

On se sourit timidement. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai commis l'erreur d'accrocher son regard au sien, mais maintenant la porte me paraît bien peu intéressante. Je suis éclatée, j'ai mal dormi et mon corps ne veut que s'enrouler dans une couette devant un film nul, et pourtant mon coeur se laisse tenter par une ambiance aux allures sensuelles, alors que les prunelles noires soutiennent les miennes. Je parcoure un instant son visage. Il est vraiment… Intéressant. Il est très lisse. Il est très enfantin. Et pourtant il a les traits d'un homme, c'est indéniable. Un peu comme tout chez lui. J'ai toujours l'impression de perdre le contrôle des choses quand il est aux alentours. De me laisser aller, de… De faire n'importe quoi et des choses très sensées en même temps. C'est fou, pourtant on ne se fréquente pas si souvent que ça. Je me demande quand notre prochain rendez-vous aura lieu.

\- J'aime bien ta peau. Il finit par ajouter.

Je reviens sur ses yeux, qui sont décalés sur ma mâchoire. J'ai un petit sourire. C'est toujours agréable d'être complimentée au naturel, aussi original que le compliment puisse être. Il me répond à peine.

\- J'aime bien ton sourire, aussi.

J'ai un petit rire. J'ai l'impression d'être une fille de neuf ans courtisée par un garçon de son âge. Ou une sorte de princesse qui attend patiemment d'être complimentée par ses sujets, qui sans se soucier de leur sincérité est charmée par leur tournure. Mes lèvres sont scellées, et pourtant je pourrais lui rendre ses avances. Je me contente de les recevoir.

Il détourne un instant son regard du mien, et j'en suis frustrée. Il semble douter de quelque chose. Moi, perdue dans mes pensées floues, dans mes multiples envies contradictoires, je n'essaie pas de comprendre, je reste plantée à attendre. Il finit par relever les yeux vers moi, et je sens une chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre, en même temps qu'une certaine excitation.

\- J'aime bien comment tu me regardes.

J'ai un petit sourire qui exprime la confusion de mes émotions. Je ne sais plus trop comment réagir. Le silence plane de nouveau, mais une idée folle me traverse la tête. Je le soupçonne de me l'avoir transmise à travers l'ambiance si étrange qui plane. J'ouvre enfin la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Cela semble pourtant lui suffire.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps le silence a continué, ni si j'ai prononcé le moindre mot entre temps, ni lequel de nous deux s'est avancé le premier. Tout ce que je constate à présent, ce sont nos lèvres collées l'une à l'autre, et les souffles qui les accompagne, entremêlés et confus. Je constate sa main sur ma hanche, la mienne dans son cou, les coups de mentons qui alternent la danse, mes yeux fermés et la fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur mon visage qui me paraît enflammé. Je le sens quitter ma bouche pour caresser doucement ma joue, passer sur mon nez pour aller embrasser l'autre, avant de revenir, plus impatient, au point de départ. Molle, sans aucun contrôle de moi-même, je me contente de soupirer et de garder mes yeux clos, bercée par ses actions et par les balles qui bougent autour de nous, alors que nous nous penchons dangereusement, moi en arrière et lui en avant. Sa main presse ma hanche doucement, avant de glisser un peu plus haut, me saisissant la taille. J'enfonce mes mains plus loin, dans ses cheveux, dans lesquels je me noie. C'est agréable, c'est doux. Je suis absorbée par ce que nous faisons, et oublie tout le reste, oublie pourquoi je suis ici, oublie la piscine à boules, oublie la chaussure du petit. Sa bouche me guide comme une musique bercerait un petit, et je pourrais m'endormir ici et maintenant, dans ses bras, la force quittant mes muscles au point qu'il m'est difficile de serrer les poings dans sa chevelure. Il quitte mes lèvres, et je sens son souffle glisser sur ma mâchoire, juste sous l'oreille, avant de chuter le long de ma nuque. Ma bouche restée ouverte soupire à peine, mes paupières sont comme scellées.

C'est lorsque je sens ses dents ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ma chair que j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Tout me paraît comme recouvert d'un filtre bleuâtre, et c'est comme si j'étais plongée dans un sommeil léger. Alors que son visage reste noyé dans mon cou, je cligne des yeux et regarde autour de nous. Tout alors me revient, et je suis saisie d'une sorte de panique en réalisant où nous sommes et ce que nous faisons. Mes yeux remarquent une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, d'où on pourrait nous apercevoir, et c'est la goutte de trop.

\- Emmett. Je souffle simplement en le poussant plus loin de moi.

Il n'essaye pas de lutter, bien que j'ai la force d'une aile de papillon dans les bras, et se recule immédiatement. Quand nos pupilles s'accrochent, je me sens prête à ignorer ma conscience et tout recommencer, mais la panique qui a saisi mon coeur m'en empêche. Je me contente d'arquer les sourcils en soutenant son regard, pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Il paraît décontenancé, et jette un oeil autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne parle, je le reprends.

\- Non. Je secoue la tête. C'est pas… Le bon fonctionnement des choses. J'explique, toujours dans la lune et essayant désespérément de m'accrocher à la réalité.

\- Mais… Je l'entends commencer.

C'est trop tard. Je m'extirpe hors de la piscine, qui même elle semble vouloir me retenir comme le ferait un sable mouvant, et arrange mes cheveux en regardant une nouvelle fois autour de moi.

\- Je vais… Je commence, à court d'excuses.

Il soutient mon regard sans rien dire.

\- Je vais voir si on a besoin de mon aide. Ailleurs. Je lâche finalement, tournant le dos au beau brun et me pressant vers la porte.

Une fois l'avoir franchie, je la ferme aussitôt et me laisse en proie à la panique. Mon cerveau, confus, se demande si j'aurais du réagir autrement. Pourquoi faire un caprice, si c'était ce que je voulais ? Bien… Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas ça, à la base. Je voulais… Je voulais… Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je voulais. Mais là, c'était trop tôt. C'était pas… Réfléchi.

Je suis saisie d'un vertige en me rendant compte de ce que cette perte de contrôle peut m'apporter en sa présence. Rigoler, s'amuser, c'est bien. Mais prendre des décisions comme celle-là, sur un coup de tête… Emmett est une exception. C'est le frère de ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas simplement tirer une croix dessus et l'oublier, si quelque chose va mal. Je dois faire attention. Plus attention.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ai merdé. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser s'emballer. C'est ma faute… Je me plaque les cheveux en arrière de la tête en réalisant ce nouveau problème qui se pose en embûche devant moi.

\- Merde… Je soupire.

\- Tu peux le dire.

Je sursaute en relevant la tête. Jane, bras croisés, m'observe avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

\- Salut. Je lance, d'un ton assez tremblotant, prétextant que tout va bien.

Elle me lance un petit sourire hypocrite, signifiant dans son langage un "arrête de te foutre de moi". Je déglutis.

\- Quoi ? Je tente.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Elle demande en pointant du menton la porte fermée.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant de quoi elle me parle. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Et oui. Je vous ai vu. Tu comptais m'en parler ?

Je ferme les yeux. Et merde.

 **Et me revoici sortie des ténèbres. Sautez sur la bulle pour me donner votre avis, je tremble en l'attendant !**

 **Et c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews précédentes !**

 **Tout d'abord, Gwen Who : Heureuse de ton commentaire sur mes tourtereaux ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire leur rendez vous, qui, oui, étonnamment se passe bien. Qui aurait cru qu'un premier baiser arrive si vite... Enfin, c'est loin d'être gagné on dirait ! ;) Alors oui, la scène avec Emmett nu est du vécu. Je l'ai écrite au nom de toutes les personnes qui ont subi l'oppression familiale dans ce genre de moments. Amen. Je suis contente que tu aimes, en tout cas ! :D Merci beaucoup et encore une fois pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'ai un certain attachement avec les scènes "réalistes" dans le sens où pour moi, les actions ont des conséquences et on ne peut pas plonger dans le fantastique quand on veut, pour se défiler (même si des fois, c'est très bien maîtrisé). Pour cette fiction, j'ai vraiment envie de rester "terre à terre". Je trouve que c'est mieux adapté à mon histoire :D J'espère que ce que tu as appris en plus aujourd'hui t'as plu, et surtout que tu restes curieuse pour la suite ! Merci encore de me suivre, et à très bientôt !**

 **Puis, Une inconnue : Je suis très heureuse de lire une remarque aussi positive ! Pour ces chapitres longs, j'ai très peur des reviews. Je prends plus de risques... D'un côté, ça m'amuse ! :D Contente que la scène d'Emmett nu comme un vers te fasse rire comme moi ! C'est vrai que les émotions étaient multiples. J'espère que tu as vécu ce nouveau chapitre aussi intensément que le précédent. Je suis contente que tu apprécies les moments Rosalie/Emmett, puisque mine de rien ils sont les plus importants :D C'est vrai, il y a une connexion ! Et je compte bien continuer de jouer avec ;) Merci mille fois pour ton review et pour ta fidélité, j'apprécie beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A très bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir les amis ! Me revoicie avec un nouveau chapitre ! :D Je suis consciente du temps que j'ai mis à le publier, et vous m'en voyez désolée. Cependant, c'était du (et ça l'est toujours) à la tonne de travail qui m'est tombée dessus (sans mon consentement). J'en ai encore pas mal, mais je prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement ! La suite est déjà toute tracée dans ma tête, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter ici et vous délivrer quelque chose au bout de trois semaines d'attente au lieu d'en prendre une de plus pour un chapitre plus long. Assez bavardé, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, et on se retrouve en bas !**

Je remplis de nouveau mon verre de jus d'orange avec empressement, manquant d'en renverser partout autour de moi, avant de reposer brutalement la carafe sur la table trop haute pour mon corps avachi sur ma chaise longue. En même temps que je prends une longue inspiration pour avaler goulument le liquide frais, je reprends des forces pour faire face au châtiment qui m'attend.

L'explication.

Elle me fixe avec autant de détermination que l'épée de Damoclès qui lévite au-dessus de ma nuque. Je tente d'éviter les iris brûlantes, en vain, elles sont là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je soupire en écartant mon récipient désormais vide. De tous les endroits, de tous les moments, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi de mon plein gré une explication sur ma vie amoureuse à Jane dans le jardin de Jessica après une nuit très agitée. Je passe une main dans ma nuque avant de finalement me concentrer sur ses attentes.

\- Vas-y. Elle déclare en croisant les bras.

\- Par où commencer ? J'ai un petit rire amer.

\- Ah, parce que ça dure depuis un petit moment ? Elle écarquille les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout ! Je rattrape aussitôt.

\- Explique-moi, alors.

Je prends une nouvelle bouffée d'air, sans savoir comment expliquer ce que moi-même je n'arrive pas bien à saisir.

\- On se parle. On s'aime bien.

\- Mhmh, je m'en doute.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je fronce les sourcils. Je… Je sais pas comment _t'expliquer_ ça Jane, je sais juste comment te le raconter. Pour commencer… On ne parlait pas beaucoup à la base. Je l'ai toujours vu comme… Le frère de ma meilleure amie. Rien de plus. Enfin, peut-être qu'il m'arrivait de me dire qu'il était mignon, mais jamais rien d'extravagant, quelque chose que toi aussi tu pourrais faire. Bref. Je ne sais pas trop comment on a fait pour se débrouiller, mais on a réussi à entrer en contact plus souvent. Et puis ça me dérangeait pas… Pourquoi ça me dérangeait, d'ailleurs ? Il est gentil. Drôle. Et compréhensif. On s'est croisés à des moments plus ou moins tristes alors il nous est arrivé de nous confier. Au bout d'un moment, à force de continuer à ce rythme là, il a finit par m'inviter à prendre un verre. J'ai dit oui, à condition qu'on ne le dise à personne, parce que… J'aimais l'idée que ça ne soit que lui et moi. Littéralement n'importe qui aurait pu aller au même bar que nous et nous "surprendre", mais c'était un principe que j'aimais bien. (Je soupire) Tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé, comme d'habitude. Tu me verrais… On rigole tellement… Et puis… Hier soir encore, il m'a interpellé, très rapidement. Mais j'aimais bien ce côté familier. J'aimais bien le fait de savoir à quoi m'attendre quand il me hélait comme ça, c'est-à-dire des idioties et un espèce de flirt maladroit. Et puis ce matin… J'ai pas compris. J'ai rien compris.

Mes épaules s'affaissent, mais Jane ne dit rien. Je sais qu'elle attend la suite, et qu'elle n'ouvrira pas la bouche tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas.

\- On était dans la piscine à boules. Je sentais que quelque chose d'étrange planait dans l'air. C'était agréable, mais étrange. J'avais des petits papillons dans le ventre comme si je savais à quoi m'attendre, alors qu'en réalité c'était un pur retournement de situation. On parlait, et puis il s'est mis à me complimenter, et puis on s'est embrassés. Comme ça. J'étais en feu, littéralement. Je me sentais toute molle et en même temps j'avais la sensation que mon cerveau allait fondre par mes oreilles. Je sais que, normalement, ce sont les bons symptômes. Et je ne nierai jamais que j'ai aimé ça, jamais. Mais...

Elle fronce les sourcils face au suspens. Je relève les yeux vers elle, soudainement alarmée et glapissante.

\- On était dans une piscine à boules, merde ! Je m'écrie de manière inhabituellement aiguë. Dans la maison de Jessica ! On aurait pu… On a failli… On aurait pu faire l'amour sur le rebord en plastique, comme ça, par pure pulsion !

Jane soutient un instant mon regard, et je coupe ma respiration pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle bascule la tête en arrière pour partir dans un rire, mon diaphragme se relâche mais mon visage se tend.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Je serre les dents.

\- Enfin, Rosie ! Elle glousse. Depuis quand c'est un problème ? Elle incline la tête l'air hallucinée.

\- Depuis qu… Mais depuis toujours ! Je m'indigne. Allô la Terre, est-ce que je parle bien à Jane ?

\- Oui idiote, pourquoi ?

\- Tu réfléchis deux secondes ? On parle d'Emmett, là. C'est le frère d'Alice. Le _frère_. Je peux pas juste… Me laisser porter par le vent comme bon me semble, et alea jacta es ! Je peux pas me bander les yeux et ignorer son existence si jamais je finis déçue, comme avec tous les autres ! Enfin c'est fou, mais pendant tout ce temps, il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée d'envisager une relation avec lui !

\- Mais oh, elle va redescendre Cendrillon ! Minuit a sonné ! Me gronde mon amie d'une tape sur la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- C'était mérité. Quelle prétention tu as là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as dit que lui, il a pensé à une relation, ou quoi que ce soit du genre ? C'était un baiser, Rosalie. Tu vas t'en remettre, et lui aussi je peux te l'assurer.

\- Emmett n'est pas comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en sais quelque chose ?

\- Plus que toi !

\- Foutaises. Personne ne fonctionne comme toi, Rosie. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. On est tous différents. Ne vient pas calquer ton vécu sur les autres, c'est nocif.

\- De quoi tu me parles…

\- De ce qui me saute à la figure quand tu me racontes ça. Elle soupire. Rosalie. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Et demande-toi pourquoi tu es aussi… Anxieuse ? Vis-à-vis d'un simple contact humain comme celui-ci.

Son regard ne laisse transparaître qu'une sorte de ton maussade, un "je te l'avais bien dit".

Pourtant, je fronce légèrement les sourcils, décidée à ne pas entendre ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Je ne vois pas.

Elle soupire et tend les jambes, plus à l'aise sur sa chaise longue. Fermant les yeux et levant le menton vers les nuages, elle ne m'accorde plus un regard alors que mon esprit tourmenté se pose des questions. J'aimerais qu'elle développe.

\- Non, en effet, tu ne vois pas. Tu ne vois pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien. Elle déclare.

\- Ça ne m'éclaire pas sur la situation.

\- Pourtant c'est très simple. Elle soupire. Tu as toujours tenté d'approfondir tes relations après Royce, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les hommes n'ont jamais voulu de ça avec toi ?

\- Il faut croire.

Elle a un petit rire qui sonne faux alors qu'elle chausse ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, toujours absorbée par le ciel bleu.

\- C'est parce que tu t'enlève toutes responsabilité des échecs de ces relations que tu penses que le problème vient des autres.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie Rosie. Elle finit par siffler en redressant le visage vers moi, son regard transperçant les verres teintés pour me fusiller. Arrête un peu les jérémiades. "Oh, ce garçon-là ne voulait que du cul, celui-ci était trop sérieux et pensait trop à l'avenir, cet autre-ci ne m'écoutait jamais parler…" En réalité, ce que tu veux, c'est un modèle de mec, que tu as construit dans ton petit crâne pour te sentir en sécurité. Je te l'accorde, être aussi longtemps avec un pervers narcissique t'as quand même bien abîmée, mais tu as fait comme si de rien était. Pas une seule fois tu as voulu consulter quelqu'un, pas une seule fois tu as tenté de reprendre contact avec moi et les autres, une fois la période finie. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, tu as eu ton temps d'adaptation et tu as rencontré Alice, avant de revenir à nous. Mais assume pleinement le fait que, éventuellement, tu es pétrifiée à l'idée de recommencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un, et ce ne sont pas les anciens partenaires mais toi qui a pris la fuite la queue entre les jambes à chaque nouvelle tentative. Qu'on soit claires, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vivre seule, en tout cas plus maintenant, et tu aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un. Mais tu es fermée d'esprit, Rosie. Tu ne cherches pas "quelqu'un" dans le sens large du terme, où n'importe qui pourrait te surprendre et t'apporter des nouvelles choses. Tu veux quelqu'un de soumis, qui ne risquerait pas de l'emporter sur toi, parce que tu as le contrôle. Contrôle que tu semble perdre en présence dudit Emmett, bien que vous ne vous connaissiez pas depuis très longtemps. Tu dois savoir que je te comprends, Rosalie. Je te comprends. Mais je t'avertis une seule et dernière fois : fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. Les prises de paniques, c'est bien pour les poules mouillés. Le pauvre garçon en face de toi, qui n'a pas grande idée de ton passé, il ne va rien comprendre si tu agis comme une bipolaire avec lui. Il va partir, tu seras triste, il va passer à autre chose, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Je déglutis tandis que son regard maintien le mien d'une poignée de fer. Que répondre à ça ? J'ai envie d'ouvrir la bouche, de lui faire ravaler ses analyses, mais je ne peux pas. Une part de vérité est dite, bien qu'elle oublie des détails. J'inspire lentement.

\- Je t'écoute. Je déclare simplement alors qu'elle incline la tête. J'entends ce que tu me dis. Mais… Rien, pas même ta superbe analyse sur mon comportement, n'empêche le fait qu'il est le frère de ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je déclare en haussant le ton pour la couper dans ses commentaires. Est-ce que c'est étrange de vouloir ça ? Est-ce que ça coince dans ta psychanalyse sur mes relations avec les hommes ? Je ne pense pas. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, tu me comprends. Alors imagine, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que quelque chose va mal avec lui. De une, je m'en voudrais, parce que c'est un mec bien. De deux, je ne supporterais pas de le voir chaque fois que j'entre en contact avec Alice, parce qu'elle, elle est tout à fait favorable à un flirt entre nous, elle a carrément tenté de nous manipuler pour que ça opère. Mais je ne veux pas qu'un mauvais pas dans cette voie ruine non seulement mon entente avec un type comme lui, mais aussi avec ma meilleure amie qui pourrait être touchée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Rosie, tu prévoies la troisième guerre mondiale avant même que la première ait commencé. Dit Jane en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il y aura des emmerdes si tu te lances là-dedans ! Elle s'exclame. Bien sûr que oui, tout serait trop facile sinon, pas de satisfaction à vaincre le challenge ! Mais ça ne veut pas non plus dire que, si tu croques dans le fruit défendu, toutes tes amitiés et ta vie amoureuse vont se briser en mille morceaux et tu seras damnée pour le restant de tes jours. Enfin réfléchis, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

\- Mais beaucoup, justement !

\- Et ce n'est pas ça qui est bien ? Pour une fois que tu prends un risque dans ta vie ?

\- J'en ai déjà bien assez pris comme ça.

\- Des mauvais. On ne t'offrait que des cadeaux empoisonnés. Pour moi, ce que tu me racontes ici, c'est simplement une belle attention.

Je soupire, me massant les tempes qui me font mal à force de réfléchir ainsi. Fermant les yeux, je finis par sursauter quand je sens la main froide de Jane me tapoter la cuisse.

\- On va arrêter les discussions philosophiques pour le moment. Elle déclare avec douceur. Tout ce que je veux que tu retiennes Rosie, c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à la façon dont tu vas gérer les choses. Mais tu ne seras pas seule ! Lui aussi, il a sa part de responsabilité. Vous allez en parler, ça ira mieux.

\- Ouais. Je gémis, pas entièrement convaincue.

\- Bon. Elle déclare sans payer attention à ma détresse, et se lève avant de s'étirer. Je vais rassembler mes affaires et y aller, moi. Il est encore là ?

\- Emmett ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois. J'hausse les épaules.

\- Mh. Elle a une petite moue. Et bien… Fais comme tu le sens.

\- Et si je ne sens rien ? Je demande, nerveuse, en me tripotant les mains.

\- Regardez-moi ça. Elle a un petit rire moqueur. Une Rosalie toute nerveuse, on a pas l'habitude.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas. Je soupire. Je lui ai mis un râteau, je sais pas comment je peux lui sourire de toutes mes dents après ça. Il va m'en vouloir.

\- Je suis sûre que non. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Il est compréhensif, tu l'as dit toi-même. Roulez jeunesse !

Sans me laisser un mot de plus, elle me fait signe de la main et s'éloigne. Scotchée sur place, je ne trouve rien à redire. Mes mains s'écorchent entre elles, et mes dents mordillent nerveusement l'intérieur de mes joues.

Faire comme je le sens, faire comme je le sens… Si je sens l'envie de m'enfuir loin d'ici, de m'enrouler dans ma couette pour ne plus en sortir, ça marche ou pas ?

.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en admirant la pièce tout juste rangée. Mike, à ma droite, finit de démonter la piscine à boules désormais vide.

\- Merci du coup de main. Je finis par lui déclarer avec un léger sourire.

\- Aucun soucis. Il répond, toujours concentré.

J'ai un soupir inaudible et détournant mon regard de lui. Ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant dans cette pièce ne date que d'il y a une heure environs, pourtant cela me semble si distant que c'est comme si je l'avais rêvé. Je n'ai pas trop saisi ce que nous étions en train de faire sur le moment, ça m'a juste paru être une bonne idée. Je pense que c'en était une. Seulement la réaction de Rosalie me laisse perplexe. Je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas que ça aille trop vite ? Ce n'était pas grave, pourtant. Un petit écart.

Mon visage se ferme, légèrement tendu, alors que je parcoure la salle de long en large, perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne dois pas être naïf pour autant. Après tout, ma maison reste à plusieurs milliers de mètres de hauteur, et entourée d'ours. Ca n'est pas très attirant pour une citadine comme elle. Et il est évident que je suis instable. Je ne fais que me disputer avec mes parents, j'hésite entre partir et rester, je m'amuse avec elle mais dès que je suis de nouveau seul, mes tourments habituels reprennent. Si on continuait comme ça, qui sait si ça tiendrait ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à être en couple après tout ?

Je secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai plus douze ans, il faut penser rationnellement, c'est-à-dire rayer ces problèmes inutiles du menu.

Je soupire. Voilà ce que je n'aime pas dans les relations humaines, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître. Au début, tout va bien. Et puis les problèmes arrivent, et elle recule, parce qu'elle a peur d'un je-ne-sais-quoi, et dans le fond moi aussi je doute, mais les questions surgissent et on finit par ne plus rien faire parce qu'on pense que tout est fini.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Emmett, je te pensais plus fin que ça…

\- Tout va bien ?

Je sursaute. Mike est à moins d'un mètre de moi, un sourire inquiet sur le visage. Je me presse de l'effacer d'un air rassurant.

\- Ouais, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- C'est l'histoire de tes parents que tu m'as raconté hier ?

\- Mhmh. Je me contente de répondre en détournant le regard, peu soucieux de lui étaler mes problèmes sentimentaux, bien qu'il soit compréhensif et gentil.

Je n'ai pas besoin de gentillesse et de compréhension. J'ai besoin d'un acte précis de la part de Rosalie, qu'elle éclaircisse ses envies. Après tout elle n'a qu'à dire, je suivrai…

Je me racle la gorge. Il serait temps de penser à autre chose.

\- Bien. On retourne dans le salon ? Je propose.

Il hoche la tête, et tous deux nous sortons de la salle qui commençait à m'oppresse. Une fois de nouveau dans l'entrée, alors que tous les autres semblent savoir quoi faire, je reste planté là à appréhender l'arrivée de la tête blonde familière qui m'a quitté si brutalement tout à l'heure. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors, et le déverrouille.

 _De : Carlisle_

 _Il serait temps que tu rentres à la maison avec ta soeur, nous vous attendons. Tiens-moi au courant. Bisous._

 _P.S : il faudrait aussi qu'on s'accorde sur la date de ton prochain départ._

Je me frotte le front, et ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Quand les problèmes ont un effet boule de neige… Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Non. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, du moins pas avec Rosie. Je n'en veux pas.

Des voix pressées me coupent de mes pensées.

\- Jessica, je n'essaye pas de te dire que tu es naïve !

\- C'est pourtant exactement ton discours !

\- Mais tu fais erreur !

Les voix se meurent en même temps que je lève le nez, pour apercevoir ma blonde et la future mariée, veines traçant le front et mâchoires tendues. Je me racle la gorge.

\- Désolé. Je finis par lâcher, sous la pression d'une des deux paires d'yeux qui me rend anxieux.

Jessica, quant à elle, fronce un instant les sourcils, avant de se retourner vers Rosalie en ignorant ma présence.

\- Je me fous de ce que tu peux reprocher à Victoria. Elle viendra, c'est tout !

\- Jess, je t'en prie. Réponds l'autre en m'ignorant à son tour. Je te _conseille_ simplement de ne pas faire ça. Ca pourrait virer au fiasco.

\- Et pourquoi pas Jane, alors ?

\- Mais Jane est ton amie de longue date ! Tu ne peux pas la rayer de la liste !

\- Peut-être qu'enlever Alec réglerait tous nos soucis dans ce cas ?

Je vois la grande blonde virer au rouge, ce qui me fait tiquer des sourcils. Alec, le gringalet de l'autre fois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une allusion par rapport à lui la gênerait-elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas forcément lui le problème. Elle finit par répondre en croisant les bras.

\- Ah, je vois. Répond sa rivale avec sarcasme. L'époque du lycée date d'assez loin pour qu'on écarte ses problèmes à lui, par contre ceux de Victoria resteront à jamais actuels ?

\- Ne joue pas aux têtes de mules ! Victoria est avec James depuis peu !

Plus le dialogue avance, et plus je suis perdu. Mal à l'aise qui plus est, d'être ignoré de la sorte par ma semi-conquête, et d'entendre ces ragots sur des gens que je connais à peine. Je sens mes veines se resserrer à la chaleur de mon sang qui circule plus vite, et retiens mon sale caractère de l'emporter cette-fois, bien qu'il soit très tentant de leur intimer de se taire.

\- Oh, pitié Rosie. Continue la châtaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête tes enfantillages. Victoria viendra à mon mariage, Jane aussi, Alec aussi, un point c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi pas James tant que t'y es ? S'emporte l'autre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Rosalie ouvre la bouche sans rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et Jessica pivote sur ses talons, nous laissant seuls devant la porte d'entrée. Je sens bien que tout le monde a oublié ma présence dans cette pièce, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme à ma droite ne se réveille de sa transe.

\- J'y crois pas ! Elle m'adresse, béate.

\- Moi non plus. Je réponds en croisant les bras.

Semblant comprendre ma double allusion, elle referme la bouche et avale sa salive. J'arque un sourcil. Elle détourne les yeux, et je manque de claquer ma langue sur mon palais. J'attends un peu mieux que ça.

\- Alors ? Je presse.

\- Ecoute, Emmett… Elle commence, ses yeux naviguant partout sauf sur mon visage. C'est pas le moment de débattre là-dessus…

\- Oh. J'écarquille les yeux. C'est le moment de m'embrasser, mais pas d'en parler l'heure qui suit ?

Elle hausse grand les sourcils et paraît saisie de surprise, avant de se jeter sur mon bras qu'elle agrippe vivement.

\- Tais-toi ! Elle murmure entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi ? Je réponds sur le même ton, désemparé.

\- Alice pourrait nous entendre !

Je ferme un instant les yeux, de peur de m'énerver trop fort. Sa main ne lâche pas mon bras, qui lui s'en sent flatté alors que mon cerveau s'en agace. Pourquoi diable cette femme doit être aussi compliquée ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je réponds en lui tapotant gentiment la main, ce qui a le don de la lui faire retirer.

\- Désolée. Elle balbutie en reculant.

Je détourne les yeux à mon tour, regardant un point flou. Je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées, aujourd'hui. Le baiser était chouette bien sûr, mais il a révélé chez ma partenaire bien des failles que, je dois avouer, je n'ai jamais appréhendées. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter des mois de ce petit jeu. Mais je devrais être patient, nous ne sommes que le premier jour.

\- Rosalie. Je finis par reprendre.

\- Oui ? Elle demande l'air coupable.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ces yeux là ? Je perds patience. Tu n'as pas tué mon chat, merde.

\- Pardon. Elle baisse le menton.

\- C'était pas un sermon. Je m'agace.

\- Je sais. Elle soupire. Mais j'ai été brutale tout à l'heure.

\- Justement, à propos de tout à l'heure. Je reprends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Elle écarquille légèrement les yeux. Je m'appuie contre le meuble derrière moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Je demande sarcastiquement.

Elle comprend enfin que je me moque d'elle, et détourne les yeux agacée à son tour.

\- C'est pas toi qui devrais te sentir offusquée. Je commente.

\- Merci du rappel. Elle lance.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Emmett ? Elle perd patience. Est-ce qu'on est allés plus loin qu'un verre ? Je ne crois pas. Est-ce qu'on sait tout l'un de l'autre ? J'en doute. Est-ce que je veux t'ignorer ? Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est allé beaucoup trop vite, et je t'arrête pendant que tu lèves les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas une phrase bateau, si elle existe c'est qu'elle veut dire quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas être brusque avec toi mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait pris la bonne décision, surtout dans un endroit ou littéralement n'importe qui aurait pu nous prendre sur le fait.

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque soudainement une troupe de personnes agitées fait irruption dans la pièce, nous faisant sursauter elle et moi.

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- C'est par ici les jus de fruits !

\- Heureusement qu'on a fini de tout ranger, parce que je sens que mes jambes étaient prêtes à lâcher à un effort de plus.

\- Pauvre toi.

\- Suivez le rythme ! Rosalie, tu veux un jus ?

\- Non merci Mike. Répond celle-ci d'un pâle sourire.

\- Emmett ?

Je me contente de secouer à peine la tête. Il hausse les épaules et reprend sa marche, suivi de près par les morfales qui ont rendu service ce matin. Une fois la tornade passée, le silence pesant retombe, et j'ai comme une pointe d'amertume dans le coeur. Mon téléphone vibre de nouveau dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

 _De : Alice_

 _Je suis rentrée à la maison sans toi, on m'a ramenée. Il ne manque plus que toi, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, parce que papa a l'air agacé. Il dit que vous devez planifier ton départ._

Je soupire.

\- Bon, Rosalie, c'était bien de se revoir. Je déclare en rangeant mon mobile.

Elle me regarde comme surprise de ma déclaration. Je poursuis.

\- Pour reprendre ce que tu m'as dit, tu as raison. On ne se connait pas aussi bien que ça.

Sans lui laisser un mot de plus, je pivote sur mes talons, attrapant ma veste que je jette sur mon épaule avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Je crois que j'entends le son de sa voix prononcer quelque chose, mais la porte claquée s'occupe pour moi de m'empêcher de l'écouter. Visage fermé, je me dirige vers ma voiture tout au bout de l'allée, jouant avec les clefs de ma voiture qui pivotent autour de mon index.

Une fois confortablement installé sur le siège conducteur, je m'autorise un soupir avant d'accrocher ma ceinture. Je pensais que Rosalie était une exception, qu'avec elle les problèmes du quotidien disparaîtraient. J'avais apparemment tort, puisqu'elle semble regorger de soucis que je n'ai pas su lui faire oublier ne serait-ce que le temps d'un baiser. De nature aventureuse, j'aurais tendance à préférer qu'on joue le jeu avec moi jusqu'au bout.

Je secoue la tête, puis tourne la clef du moteur. Il est grand temps de quitter mon soucis actuel pour aller s'occuper du suivant : l'entretien avec mon père pour décider de mon départ.

.

Cela doit faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'Emmett est parti, pour autant je reste ici à me morfondre. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Qu'ai-je fait pour supporter cet enchaînement d'événements, qui pourtant commençait si bien ? Je veux dire merde, c'est bien de s'embrasser. C'était bien avec lui, en tout cas. Mais il a fallu que je pense aux conséquences, qui sont inévitables. Déjà, Jane nous a surpris. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'entendre sur mes remords, sur le fait que je veux prendre des gants avec ce garçon-là. Non. Elle pense que c'est "marrant". Le plus gros fou rire de ma vie après ma rupture avec Royce.

Ensuite, Alice. Pauvre Alice. Elle me tient la jambe pour que je sorte avec son frère, que je fréquente en secret, avant de l'embrasser de bon matin pour le refouler et partir faire mon petit caprice. Il s'est passé déjà trop de choses que je ne lui ai pas raconté. Je suis dans le pétrin.

Et enfin, quelle est la logique dans tout ça ? Où est la justice ? Un an que je pleure une ancienne rupture qui a assez fracassé ma vie comme ça, un an que je demande un peu de stabilité et quelqu'un que je pourrais affectionner correctement, et puis Emmett déboule comme un canon dans ma vie, n'oubliant pas de défoncer mes murs au passage. Super.

Je soupire. Je pourrais aussi agir en fermant les yeux, et en oubliant tout ce qui m'entoure quand je fais ce que je veux. Mais j'ai appris à ne pas le faire. Je n'arriverai pas à me décoincer de sitôt.

C'est alors que je comprends. Je jouais avec lui, au fond. Flirter avec lui, m'imaginer des choses, le trouver attirant… Du moment que je n'avais pas franchi la ligne, c'était facile. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, j'ai un adversaire de taille face à moi.

\- Rosalie ?

Je redresse le menton, surprise par l'entente de mon prénom. Mais mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus lorsque je réalise qui m'adresse la parole.

\- Alec ? Je demande légèrement déboussolée, m'appuyant contre le même meuble qu'Emmett tout à l'heure. Comment ça va ?

\- Ca va. Il se gratte la nuque.

Je détourne le regard. Pitié, pas lui. Pas maintenant. Seulement hier j'apprenais qu'il était (apparemment) encore attiré par moi. Ca fait si longtemps… Et puis on était beaucoup plus jeunes. J'ai pardonné son attitude parfois bizarre avec moi, du temps qu'avec Jane nous étions collées l'une à l'autre. Qui sait qui est cet homme qui se tient devant moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu… Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

\- Si. Je réponds aussitôt. Bientôt. J'allais justement récupérer mes affaires.

Il hoche la tête silencieusement. Je me mords à peine la lèvre inférieure, prête à recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une remarque qui me ferait peur et basculer aussitôt des années auparavant, quand il n'était qu'un étrange garçon obsédé par mon visage. Mais rien ne vient. Je permets à mes épaules de se détendre, réalisant que c'est moi l'étrange ici, à paniquer sur des vieilles histoires. On croirait ma mère.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture ? Il lance aussitôt qu'il me voit faire un pas sur le côté.

\- Je… Non merci. Je souris légèrement crispée.

Il a l'air d'hésiter un instant.

\- D'accord. Je me demandais… Est-ce que tu…

\- Alec ?

Je ferme un instant les yeux alors que la voix si rassurante de Jane jaillit jusqu'ici. Dieu soit loué.

\- Alec ? Elle répète en s'approchant. On y va ?

\- Oui.

\- Rosie ?

Je tourne les yeux vers elle, avec un sourire sincère cette fois-ci. Elle lève à peine les yeux au ciel, visiblement consciente de la scène qu'elle a interrompu, avant de me lancer mon pull, que j'attrape au dernier moment dans un sursaut.

\- On s'arrache. Elle déclare simplement.

\- Ca marche. Oh, Jane, attends…

\- Oui ?

Je suis des yeux son frère jumeau quitter la maison, avant de reprendre plus doucement.

\- J'ai parlé à Jessica.

\- Alors ? Elle demande, légèrement amer.

Je me contente d'une légère moue explicite. Elle soupire.

\- C'est pas vrai…

\- J'ai essayé, je te jure.

\- Je te crois. Elle croise les bras. Bien, disons que j'aurais plus de champagne à verser sur sa foutue robe pour la prochaine fois.

\- Jane. Je reprends.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai… J'hésite. Je me suis un peu énervée contre Jess.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est pas pour rien que je t'ai envoyé la voir à ma place. Elle a un petit rire.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Dans l'élan de colère, je lui ai dit "et pourquoi pas James ?" sauf qu'elle a dit que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Attends, je pense que c'était sur le ton de la blague ! Je rattrape aussitôt.

\- Rosalie. Toi et moi on sait pertinemment que Jessica ne fait pas de blagues.

Je baisse le menton, légèrement coupable. Elle se penche vers moi et murmure plus acidement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle nous faisait au lycée quand on trahissait sa confiance ?

Un frisson m'arrache la colonne. Elle se redresse.

\- Non. Elle ne fait pas de blagues. Elle soupire.

\- Elle ne le fera pas. Je l'empêcherai.

\- Mon héro. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Bon. Et ton Roméo ?

Je passe une main dans ma nuque, elle arque un sourcil.

\- Je sais pas trop. Il est venu me poser des questions.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Elle hausse les sourcils.

\- J'ai pas trop su quoi répondre. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Je pense qu'il est aussi agacé par ce qu'on a fait. C'est juste… Qu'on ne l'est pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Super. Elle déclare l'air franchement pas emballée. Ca me manquait, les histoires d'amour de gosses.

Je tique. C'est vrai qu'on est assez immatures tous les deux, je suppose que ça devait toucher tous les domaines, même les pseudo-disputes.

\- Ca m'emmerde. Je déclare finalement.

\- Démerde-toi, alors. Elle hausse les épaules. Bon courage, Juliette. On s'appelle.

Sur ce, elle me tapote l'épaule et, suite à l'appel de son frère, déguerpit de mon champ de vision. Je me pince l'arrête du nez.

Diable, que de problèmes…

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Gwen Who, merci encore de me lire ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le contenu de mon chapitre suffisant. En effet, c'est une période morose pour notre Rosalie... après la pluie le beau temps ? ;) Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec mes révélations, et j'espère que la suite te surprendra encore, pour ce que je te réserve ! :D Pour ce qui est la réaction de Rosalie, je pense qu'elle est due à beaucoup de choses, surtout son passé, mais aussi sa volonté de faire les choses biens, alors que sa vie est plutôt de travers (un léger paradoxe). Cela dit, je comprends qu'elle puisse surprendre, et c'était ma volonté quelque part. Notre Rosie n'a pas fini d'évoluer ! Pour ce qui est d'Alice et Jasper, j'ai voulu les mettre en effet pour alléger tout ça, et surtout vous donner des nouvelles ! Ils reviendront bientôt. La rancoeur d'Emmett est très intéressante, puisqu'elle touche quelque chose qui dérange tout le monde (même les lecteurs) : le rôle de mère au foyer d'Esmée. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas fini d'en parler... Et on se rend compte que l'histoire familiale a beaucoup d'engrenages ! J'espère que ma suite t'as plu et que la prochaine te plaira tout autant ! A très bientôt !**

 **Une inconnue, à toi aussi un grand merci, puisqu'une réponse aussi positive à un chapitre aussi long me fait chaud au coeur ! Tu as une bonne analyse ! Je suis contente de te voir aussi attentive et surtout, j'ai hâte de te donner la suite. Comme dans ma réponse précédente, je ne peux que te dire que les thèmes évoqués vont revenir... Certains sont déjà dans ce même chapitre, qui j'espère t'a plu ! En effet, on peut dire que Rosalie a peur. Pour plusieurs raisons, que je n'ai pas fini d'évoquer, mais tu en as trouvé quelques unes. Elle est très méfiante, et je suis contente de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car pour moi il évoque un nouvel aspect d'elle un peu enfoui, qui est capable de décevoir les autres... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais agi comme elle, et c'est justement ça qui est drôle ! Je suis très excitée à l'idée de parcourir le caractère des personnages avec des actes plus ou moins appréciés des autres. Du moment que l'histoire a du sens ! Encore merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'espère te revoir bientôt !**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! :D Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir avec ce nouveau chapitre, fruit de ma fierté et de mon dur labeur ! Comme prévu, une suite à tous les évènements perturbateurs qui ont eu lieu aux derniers chapitres... Et l'annonce de nouvelles intrigues, meheh. Alors, petit disclaimer avant de vous jeter dans la fosse aux lions : ce chapitre se passe quelques jours après le précédent, et Emmett a repris son petit avion pour aller voir ses ours. Oui, oui, je l'ai fait. Pourquoi, tout simplement car je n'avais rien prévu d'autre qu'une période morose où ni Rosalie ni Emmett ne font de pas vers l'autre, et c'est au début de _ce_ chapitre que l'histoire reprend du rythme. J'espère donc que vous allez profiter tout autant que moi de ce nouveau chapitre, et que vous aurez encore plus hâte de la suite ! On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !**

Je soupire en débarrassant mon front des mèches rebelles collées par la sueur, alors que ma vision se brouille sous mon nez. Je cligne lentement des paupières, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, ce qui est tâche difficile quand tous les projecteurs accrochés au-dessus de votre tête clignotent comme victimes d'épilepsie. Inconsciemment, je sens ma bouche soupirer à travers le basses lourdes qui menacent de percer les murs. Où sont passés mes amis ?

Je fronce les sourcils en me sentant tanguer. Quelque chose me dérange. J'ai comme perdu tout souvenir de la trace des mes amis. Pourtant je n'ai pas pu venir seule, si ? Aucun moyen de savoir, la foule autour de moi est uniforme et ne sert qu'à une chose : sauter en rythme pour me faire perdre la tête. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Gardons notre calme. Il doit y avoir une issue, par ici.

Alors que je me dirige vers une porte blindée que j'aperçois à l'autre bout de la pièce, je sens qu'on m'agrippe le bras. Je tourne le menton dans ce qui semble être un gémissement interrogatif, que l'homme me maintenant d'une poigne de fer n'a pas pu entendre de toutes façons. Je me contente d'incliner la tête, préférant le langage des signes au cassage de cordes vocales pour me faire comprendre. Il m'attire à lui et penche sa bouche vers mon oreille.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. J'étais accompagnée de lui ? Reculant la tête, je le regarde de haut en bas pour l'identifier. Mais son visage ne me dit absolument rien, même pas un air de famille avec un de mes amis. J'ai un petit rire suite à l'absurdité de la situation. Il semble le prendre comme un compliment de son charme, et me lance un petit sourire.

\- Alors ? Il insiste.

J'hausse les épaules, définitivement secouée d'un rire. Mollement, je lui retire sa main de mon bras, avant de nouveau lui tourner le dos.

\- Eh ! Je rigole pas !

Il me court après parmi la foule, comme un pauvre animal désespéré d'obtenir sa nourriture. Je finis par me retourner vers lui lorsque j'atteins le rivage vide de monde, à quelques mètres de ce qui me semble être la sortie de cet endroit. Les lumières rouges, vertes, jaunes, bleues et violettes se projettent sur son visage, de sorte que j'ai beaucoup de mal à discerner proprement les traits de son visage. Je ne saurais dire si ce sont les grammes que j'ai dans le sang ou la vérité, mais il est plutôt mignon. Je soupire intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toutes façons ?

C'est là que je comprends ma raison ici. Aussi soulagée de me souvenir de ce que j'oubliais que terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir un tel blackout, je me rends compte de ma quête première quand j'ai mis les pieds ici. Tenter quelqu'un. N'importe qui, choisi au hasard à l'aide des mes goûts, et voir ce que ça donne.

Je ris à ma propre tête. Non mais quelle idée, c'est bien digne de moi. Je suis le plus lâche des êtres vivants qui existe. Je me masse le front alors qu'un mal de crâne pas possible s'immisce lentement entre mes tempes. Dire que j'ai prise cette décision sobre, seule et comme une grande. Il ne faut pas me confier sa vie, je fais n'importe quoi. Soupir. C'est surtout en ce moment, vous me direz…

Parce que je ne peux pas simplement m'asseoir sur une chaise et écouter le Karma m'expliquer ses plans pour ma vie. Non, il faut que je doute, et que j'essaye de contourner l'inévitable par pure provocation (ou paranoïa, ça marche aussi), et avec l'égoïsme le plus fin, ruiner les rêves des bonnes personnes qui ont de bonnes intentions autour de moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en suis consciente ! Je réalise chaque étape du processus ! Comment peut-on ne serait-ce qu'apprécier une personne comme moi ? Comment peut-on ne pas se méfier quand on voit ma tête, mes manières ? Je sens le roussi.

Mais bon, le garçon en face de moi en a très peu à faire de mon malheur. Se rencontrer en boîte de nuit, ça veut dire un seul truc en général. La baise, avec un supplément préservatif si on est chanceux, et le lendemain gênant où y'a même plus de tartines.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Je détourne le regard vers les personnes qui nous entourent, peu consciente de sa voix qu'il s'efforce de faire résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles. Cette fois-ci, je soupire pour de vrai, avec les épaules qui s'affaissent et le regard d'une truie ramollie. Alors que je tourne de nouveau mes yeux vers lui, il s'est drôlement rapproché. Je le regarde de haut en bas.

\- J'ai un jacuzzi. Il ajoute alors que ses doigts effleurent mes avant-bras.

J'hausse les sourcils en rentrant le menton, légèrement mal à l'aise alors qu'un élan de clarté me saisit, si particulier aux cuites phénoménales que je me mets parfois. Il arrive quand je m'y attends le moins, et je peux être assurée que peu de temps après, je vais avoir un mal de ventre pas possible. Je secoue à peine la tête pour sortir de mes pensées. Autant profiter de l'occasion.

\- Bien, c'est cool pour toi. Je déclare en posant amicalement mes mains sur ses épaules.

Mais il ne saisit pas le même message physique que j'essaye de lui transmettre, et se penche pour m'embrasser. Écarquillant les yeux, j'ai à peine le temps de tourner le menton pour que ses lèvres s'écrasent en travers de ma joue. J'ai un léger soupir de soulagement, vite coupé par ces mêmes lèvres qui décident de se satisfaire dans mon cou. Alors que les chatouilles produites me font secouer les épaules, je le saisis et le repousse. Il lutte pour se rapprocher à nouveau, mais mon regard ferme l'arrête. J'arrange mes cheveux et jette un oeil autour de moi.

\- Bien. Je vais disposer, si ça te dérange pas. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec… Toutes les autres.

C'est quand il hausse les épaules et se détourne sans un mot de plus que je réalise à quelle point j'ai été stupide, sur ce coup. Je me pince légèrement l'arête du nez. Un nouveau pic de douleur atteint l'intérieur de mon crâne, et je grimace alors que je sens mon estomac couiner. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer, maintenant.

Penaude, je jette un oeil autour de moi. Pourquoi suis-je venue seule ? Ma tête me lance des incendies qui s'intensifient un peu plus à chaque fois. Je ferme à peine les yeux, désormais victime d'une sueur désagréablement froide. Aussi soudainement que tous les autres symptômes, je sens mon estomac s'agiter comme s'il souhaitait rendre sa marchandise. Je secoue à peine la tête alors qu'un vertige me secoue. Mauvais choix, très mauvais. Lentement, je me décale vers le mur moite le plus proche de moi, contre lequel je m'appuie avec faiblesse. Je lâche un soupir, il faut que je sorte d'ici… Il faut que je sorte pour prendre un bain gelé… Il faut que je sorte pour m'aérer la tête…

Mais ma tête est lourde, et c'est comme si un nuage épais se reposait à présent dans mon crâne. Incapable de prendre une décision, je reste contre ce mur entouré de tant de monde agité par la musique, et me sens contre mon gré glisser vers les bras de Morphée, qui me paraissent durs comme de la pierre.

.

Je grogne les yeux fermés. Quel mal de crâne… Quel mal de ventre… Où suis-je ? Je bouge mes jambes amorphes dans ce qui me semble être des draps frais. J'ai un petit soupir, au moins je ne suis pas à même le sol. Ma tête est si lourde, enfoncée comme une enclume dans un coussin. Je ne peux ni ouvrir les paupières soudées sur mes joues, ni ouvrir la bouche qui doit pourtant baver en abondance. Quelques minutes doivent se passer ainsi, alors qu'à demi-éveillée je confonds rêve et réalité, m'imaginant accompagnée dans ce lit puis seule, dans la rue tombant sur les draps, dans la montagne à une hauteur vertigineuse. Je pousse un gémissement mécontent en me rendant compte des entourloupes que me fait mon cerveau étourdi par l'alcool d'hier soir, désormais envieuse de me réveiller pour de bon au lieu de retomber dans le sommeil en boucle.

C'est un bruit sourd suivi d'une douleur vive me frappant le dos qui me font ouvrir les yeux, si violemment que je pousse un cri, alors que les rayons du lumières me transpercent la rétine. Déboussolée, je ferme les paupières plusieurs fois, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Quelle est alors ma surprise et mon sursaut lorsque j'aperçois Alice penchée vers moi, l'air très mécontente.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini d'hiberner chez moi ?

Je fronce à peine les sourcils, perdue et toujours incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle soupire d'agacement et s'assied à mes côtés, m'intimant de me redresser. J'obéis sans vraiment comprendre, maintenant le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit que je reconnais désormais comme celui de mon amie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais chez elle… ?

\- Je suppose que là tout de suite, t'as du mal à faire la mise à jour. Elle déclare l'air saturée, pendant que j'essuie mon menton humidifié par ma bave.

Je me contente de secouer la tête en réponse.

\- Tu te souviens de hier soir au moins ?

J'ai un instant de réflexion où je regarde le plafond. Finalement, j'hoche sûre de moi la tête, les souvenirs me montant finalement à la cervelle.

\- T'es vraiment une idiote ! Elle lâche immédiatement en me tapant le bras.

\- Aïe ! Je pousse d'une voix rauque qui ne me ressemble pas.

Je la regarde mal en m'essuyant la partie blessée. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je finis par me racler la gorge.

\- T'étais là ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, patate. Elle soupire. Tu m'avais proposé de venir avec toi.

\- Oh. Je vois. J'hoche la tête.

\- Pour me remonter le moral. Elle enchaîne.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Je poursuis.

\- Depuis le départ de mon frère. Elle appuie avec un drôle d'air.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? Je demande en levant le menton.

\- Oh, je sais pas trop. Elle s'agace. C'était sensé être une petite célébration entre copines, mais toi tu as préféré boire comme un trou et draguer tout ce qui bouge. Je le prends comment ?

\- Oh. Je baisse à peine le menton. Ecoute, Alice, je…

\- Non. Je m'en fous. Elle me coupe, ce qui a le don de me surprendre. Que tu te mettes minable, c'est une chose, mais le soir où tu étais sensée me faire sourire parce que mon frère est parti ? Déjà c'est louche, et ensuite c'est pas sympa. Tu veux que je pense quoi à la fin, merde ?

\- Penser quoi de quoi ? Je demande, complètement larguée.

Elle se lève du lit dans un claquement sec de la langue, et je la suis des yeux, appréhendant la suite. Est-ce que Jane lui a raconté notre baisé ? Pitié, non ! Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle le sache, parce qu'après elle va m'accuser de vouloir blesser son frère… Et… Je ne sais pas encore comment je veux m'y prendre avec lui et… Aouch. On ralentit le rythme Rosalie, c'est lendemain de cuite pour le moment.

\- Je sais pas ! Perds patience mon amie de l'autre côté. En ce moment, tu es… Distante ! On dirait que tu me caches des choses. On a pas passé beaucoup de moment ensemble pendant la fête de Jessica et Mike. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble mais… Je sais pas, t'es bizarre ! Et puis hier soir, ça te ressemblait pas non plus ! Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu veux me raconter quelque chose ?

Je pince les lèvres. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne sait rien. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle me met face à mon comportement ces derniers temps, que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Je soupire en détournant le regard. J'ai horreur de ces périodes.

\- Rosalie ? Elle insiste.

\- Je sais pas. J'hausse les épaules.

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de se rasseoir à mes côtés, prête à écouter. C'est à ce moment que je doute. Est-ce que je dois lui raconter… ? Non. Pas maintenant. Les derniers évènements ne me correspondent pas. Je préfère les oublier et recommencer. Mieux. A ce moment là, je lui en parlerai. Cela dit, il y a d'autres choses qui m'agacent en ce moment. Sa main sur mon genou m'encourage. J'inspire un bon coup.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, il y a mon père. J'ai dit que j'irai le voir après les célébrations, et je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. Je ne fais que repousser la date, je sais même pas pourquoi. Ensuite, Jane est en furie en ce moment, et elle le sera jusqu'au mariage de Mike et Jessica, parce que Victoria est invitée, peut-être même de James, je t'ai parlé de toutes ces personnes-là.

\- Oui, les histoires d'ex… Et Alec. C'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Je tousse. Il a tenté de me reparler y'a pas longtemps et… Je sais pas. Ca m'a perturbé.

\- Je comprends.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Au fond c'est un gentil garçon mais… J'ai une sorte de blocage avec lui. Je pense pas qu'il veuille qu'on soit amis. Ca peut paraître méchant et égoïste, mais je n'adhère pas trop au fait qu'il soit sur moi depuis le lycée, surtout qu'il a sa manière de l'être. Maintenant que je m'en souviens, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tous les trucs bizarres qu'il faisait avant, pour me séduire. J'en riais parce que j'étais une pimbêche, mais putain au fond j'étais pas sereine.

Elle hoche la tête, toujours silencieuse.

\- Enfin bref. Je soupire. Les temps sont agités, en ce moment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pleins de trucs à faire.

\- Fais les petit à petit.

\- Comment ?

\- Bien… Elle hausse les épaules. Fixe-toi des objectifs, mais les uns après les autres, pas tous en même temps. Donne-toi le temps. Et des priorités.

\- Mon père. Je déclare, le regard fixé vers un point bas.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

J'hoche à peine le menton.

\- Ressaisis-toi, Rosalie. Lice finit par déclarer en me secouant à peine les épaules. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- Merci. Je soupire. Pour tout.

\- Je te remercie pas, moi. Elle répond en se levant. Je te signale que là tout de suite, je te fais la gueule.

\- Merde. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Eh ouais. T'as intérêt à te rattraper. Elle lance avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte. Le petit déjeuner est prêt si tu veux, même si ton estomac ne souhaite probablement pas ingurgiter quelque chose en plus d'hier soir. Si tu me cherches, j'aide ma mère à faire le ménage.

J'ai un petit rire amer. Le ménage. Esmée passe sa vie à faire le ménage et à casser des murs. Carlisle est un fantôme, en ce moment. J'hausse les épaules. Est-ce que ce sont au moins mes affaires ? Je ne pense pas.

Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, et désireuse de me remplir le ventre de nourriture et cachets anti mal de crâne, je me sors à mon tour des draps confortables pour me diriger vers les escaliers. En chemin, je passe devant les nombreuses photos de famille encadrées, et je traîne le pas pour les observer. Parmi les visages souriants, les yeux brillants d'Emmett qui semblent m'observer à travers les photos, perçants. Une certaine honte s'empare de moi et me pince le coeur. J'ai mal d'observer si longtemps ses traits, et dans le même temps mon estomac secoué de sensations contradictoires m'encourage à rester quelques secondes de plus. Finalement épuisée de ma bipolarité, je me détourne des images et pars d'un pas traînant vers mon déjeuner.

.

J'ouvre violemment mes volets, plein d'une énergie caractéristique du matin chez moi. Derrière moi, la radio crache les notes joyeuses et puissantes caractéristiques des morceaux de Queen. Sifflotant les paroles, je me penche à travers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage qui m'attend. J'ai un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'une brise me caresse.

En me reculant, je m'étire d'un air dansant, avant de me diriger vers ma table remplie de vivres pour la journée. Toujours debout, je me décide à préparer mon petit déjeuner en me déhanchant. Le beurre s'étale, le verre se remplit, la chaise se tire, et le fessier se pose. Face à la fenêtre qui me dresse le beau portrait de la montagne voisine, je mange en vitesse.

Alors que j'apprécie mon moment, mon téléphone posé à ma droite s'agite. Interloqué, j'y jette un oeil la bouche pleine.

De : Maman

Mon chéri ? Tu es levé ?

Mh, étrange. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de m'envoyer ce genre de messages. J'ai peur que cela ne cache une mauvaise nouvelle, et c'est le ventre légèrement tendu que je réponds. Je n'ai pas le temps de reposer l'appareil qu'il se met à vibrer, me montrant un appel entrant. Je décroche.

\- Maman ?

\- Mon chéri ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

J'entends le sourire qui se veut rassurant dans le timbre de sa voix, mais mon instinct ne se laisse pas avoir et soupçonne quelque chose de louche.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? Je demande en jetant un oeil à ma montre.

\- C'est par rapport à ce que tu as proposé la dernière fois.

Je ferme un instant les yeux. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié ça.

Mais j'étais si triste de les quitter, cette fois-ci… Et puis j'étais perturbé par les évènements qui précédaient mon départ. Alors oui, j'ai suggéré de me trouver un emploi pour rester près d'eux, mais bien suggéré. Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel aussi soudain. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas emballé.

\- Je t'écoute ? Je demande en finissant de manger.

\- Alors voilà. Tu sais, ton père et moi sommes amis avec un de ses anciens collègues, qui possède une compagnie…

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase que je contiens un soupir.

\- Non, je t'arrête. Elle se coupe comme si elle me voyait à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne lui ai rien dit, que ce soit à lui ou même Carlisle. Il ne s'agit pas de piston.

\- A bon ? Je réponds, ironiquement naïf.

\- Emmett. Elle gronde. Je pensais que ça allait t'intéresser, parce que cette compagnie est dans le domaine de l'aviation, et tu sais quand tu étais petit tu disais que tu voulais être pilote ou constructeur d'hélicoptères alors…

\- J'étais très petit. Je la coupe, plus sèchement que prévu.

C'était plus fort que moi. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette époque, qui me paraît avoir été vécue dans un rêve tant elle est lointaine. Elle ne concerne que des cris, des rêves de gosses pour garder espoir, et une mère désespérée.

Le ton de sa voix semble refléter les émotions qui me traversent le coeur.

\- Je sais. Elle répond simplement. Mais tu as toujours aimé ça depuis.

Je détourne le regard vers la vue depuis mes fenêtres, silencieux. Elle ne dit rien non plus. C'est au bout de longues secondes que je finis par me racler la gorge.

\- Bien. Merci de m'en avoir parlé.

\- Je ne dis rien à ton père ?

\- Pas encore, maman. Il faut que je m'organise.

\- Alors tu veux redescendre ? Elle demande avec empressement, je suppose incapable de contenir son excitation.

\- … Peut-être. Je réponds, timide face à une telle réaction.

Je sens au fond de moi l'envie de vivre près de ma mère, de renouer avec ma famille, de rejoindre tout ce que j'ai manqué pendant si longtemps. Mais je ne suis pas encore sur le point d'abandonner tout ce que j'ai ici. Je suis coincée entre deux endroits radicalement différent, et dans chacun d'eux quelque chose m'attend.

\- Prends ton temps chéri. Tiens moi au courant, d'accord ? Je vais devoir raccrocher.

\- D'accord. Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Je demande assez soudainement.

\- Oh. Et bien… Il faut que j'entame les préparatifs d'un apéro à venir avec des amis, et puis ta soeur est en congé. Carlisle au contraire fait des heures supplémentaires donc j'ai le champ libre pour rénover certaines parties de la maison, faire du bricolage, du jardinage… Je vais peut-être passer du temps avec les filles, puisque Rosalie est venue dormir à la maison.

\- Je vois. J'hoche la tête.

Autant je sens une certaine colère me gagner inconsciemment, autant le prénom dernièrement évoqué me perturbe plus qu'autre chose. Je déglutis pour me reconcentrer.

\- Tu sais maman…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais aussi essayer de prendre soin de toi. J'entame timidement.

\- Mais je prends soin de moi !

\- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire.

Elle ne réponds pas de suite. Je contiens un soupir.

\- Maman, t'es encore jeune tu sais. Je déclare. T'as encore la chance de faire ce que tu veux. Et t'es bourrée de talents… Je sais pas… Parles-en à papa.

\- Emmett… Elle soupire. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Mais ça ne te correspond pas, arrête de me mentir. Je te connais mieux que tous les autres membres de cette famille.

Elle ne trouve rien à répondre. Je me redresse légèrement sur ma chaise.

\- M'man, toi et moi on a traversé quelque chose de super dur, ensemble. On s'aime trop fort. Tu te souviens quand on a eut cette nouvelle famille ? Tu m'as dit que si quoi que ce soit se passait de travers, tu me prenais avec toi et on s'enfuyait. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'aimes pas Alice et Edward, ni même Carlisle. Je te dis pas d'abandonner ta famille. Je te dis juste que je connais une Esmée courageuse, pleine d'ambition, et surtout avec un culot qui peut l'emmener loin dans ce qu'elle aime. Ne te prive pas alors que maintenant toutes les conditions sont réunies. Enfin merde, si Carlisle dit quoi que ce soit t'as juste à lui claquer la joue et c'est fini non ?

Elle a un petit rire, mais je devine son émotion à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai une certaine emprise sur lui…

\- Lui aussi il t'aime trop fort. Je soupire. Il ne dira rien. C'est toi ton obstacle, Maman.

\- Ecoute, Emmett. Elle répond doucement. J'apprécie ce que tu me dis, parce que je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mais… Laisse-moi être heureuse comme je l'entends, d'accord ? Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être malheureuse.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je soupire.

\- Je sais. Elle rétorque. Fais-moi confiance.

\- D'accord. J'hausse les épaules.

\- Bon, je vais devoir filer. Envoie moi des messages !

\- D'accord. Bisous Maman.

\- Bisous mon chéri.

Elle raccroche, et je soupire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Les problèmes du quotidien… J'en ai ma claque. Et par-dessus le marché, il y a cette Rosalie. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Mes épaules s'affaissent. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis "l'incident", ceci jusqu'à mon départ. Je trouve ça triste, et légèrement décevant. J'hausse les épaules. Tant pis pour moi. Je me vois mal tenter à nouveau quelque chose, sauf si elle change son attitude.

Enfin ça, je le saurai si je me décide à redescendre…

.

\- Mh. Pas mal.

\- Pas mal ?! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris ?!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et je lâche un gémissement désespéré.

\- Une salade, Rosie. C'est pas non plus l'effort du siècle.

\- Oui bah c'est déjà ça, et je te signale que je suis sur la voie du pardon donc tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Je réponds fermement en prenant place sur une chaise.

Soupirante, elle vient s'asseoir en face de moi et commence à se servir.

\- T'as des nouvelles de Jane ? Elle finit par demander.

\- Jane ? Ouais. Elle va bien. J'hausse les épaules.

\- Mis à part ce que tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure.

\- En gros.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle vit le truc de son frère ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Je réponds alors qu'elle me tend le plat. Il a grandi, quand même. Il ne va pas me harceler comme avant, ou me voler des affaires. Mais bon… Disons qu'on est toutes les deux assez gênées face à ça.

Elle hoche la tête en commençant à manger. Je me racle la gorge avant de faire de même.

\- Et mon frère ? Elle demande la bouche pleine.

\- Ton frère ? Je joue la naïve.

\- Oh, pitié.

\- Je sais pas Alice. Je finis par répondre. On s'entend bien. On ne sait pas encore quand fixer la date du mariage.

\- Toujours aussi drôle.

\- Toujours aussi curieuse.

Elle secoue la tête sans rien ajouter de plus, alors qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Ca pourrait paraître ridicule, mais cette cuite s'est avérée assez efficace pour me remettre les idées en place.

\- Mh, est-ce que tu es libre vendredi soir prochain ? Lice finit par demander.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon nouveau patron m'a gentiment demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de sa fille.

\- Sérieux ? Je demande en haussant les sourcils. Et t'as dit oui ?

\- Il a vraiment été gentil. Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Si ça te branche. Je l'imite.

\- Tu le ferais avec moi ?

Je la regarde un instant. Levant le menton vers moi, elle me lance le regard du "tu dois te faire pardonner, souviens-toi". Je soupire en posant ma fourchette.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci ! Elle me gratifie d'un sourire satisfait auquel je réponds en tirant la langue.

\- Coucou les filles !

Nous tournons la tête en choeur vers une Esmée guillerette qui se dirige vers nous. Je lui souris poliment tandis que sa fille lui adresse un signe de la main.

\- Où est passé Edward ? Demande la mère en arpentant un instant la cuisine.

\- Aucune idée. Déclare Alice.

\- Bon. Il m'enverra un message. Elle déclare en souriant. Comment ça va, Rosalie ?

J'ai un sourire gêné face à l'éventuelle image d'une Esmée me voyant rentrer très tôt ce matin complètement ivre. J'espère qu'elle était profondément endormie.

\- Ca va, et vous ?

\- Ca va ça va. Elle déclare en regardant autour d'elle. Oh, j'ai eu Emmett au téléphone.

Mon regard et celui de Lice s'accrochent pendant une moitié de seconde, et je regrette immédiatement d'avoir eu cette attitude suspecte qui lui a provoqué un sourire.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Demande mon amie l'air de rien.

\- Pas grand chose. La belle vie là-haut. Elle déclare avec un sourire légèrement nostalgique.

\- Et son projet de travailler pas loin d'ici ?

\- Ah bon ? Je coupe la discussion entamée, surprise.

\- Ouais. Déclare le lutin avec un air légèrement amusé. Il l'a suggéré avant de partir.

\- Oh.

Je détourne le regard, nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole une seule fois de plus après la fête de Jessica et Mike. Je ne sais pas trop qui ignorait l'autre, mais cette période, bien que courte, m'a parue d'une monotonie très étrange.

\- Pour son projet, reprend Esmée alors que je finis tristement mon assiette, il n'est pas encore sûr de la façon dont il pourrait s'organiser. Enfin, je suppose qu'il s'est habitué là-haut…

\- Je vois. Réponds la petite soeur. Je serai patiente !

\- Enfin Alice, tu te doutes qu'il n'emménagera pas ici s'il revient. Déclare Esmée avec un tendre sourire.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- C'est un adulte. Il va vouloir vivre ailleurs que chez sa mère. Un peu comme toi dans pas longtemps, je me trompe ?

\- Je sors d'une période très difficile. Déclare celle-ci en menaçant sa mère d'une fourchette.

\- Bien sûr. Cette dernière est secouée d'un rire.

J'ai un petit sourire en admirant la scène. Inconsciemment, je me souviens qu'il faut que je planifie la visite chez mon père dans peu de temps, le plus tôt possible en réalité. Je contiens un petit soupir alors que leur discussion continue, loin de mes pensées dans lesquelles je m'enfonce petit à petit.

.

Assise sur mon lit en tailleur, la nuit se faisant entendre derrière mes volets clos, j'admire mon téléphone endormi face à moi. Un doute me ronge. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai porté sans m'en rendre compte mes doigts à ma bouche avec laquelle je mordille mes ongles. Mon pied droit s'agite sur un rythme imaginaire.

Je suis rentrée, j'ai organisé la visite chez mon père à mercredi après-midi prochain, et j'en suis fière. Je devrais être en train de me reposer sur mes lauriers, et pourtant j'hésite.

Devrais-je contacter Emmett ?

Après tout, j'ai mal réagi avec lui. Je suis frustrée de l'avoir laissé partir sans un mot de plus. Je ne suis pas la seule fille sur Terre à le trouver à mon goût, je ferais mieux de me bouger si je tiens à lui. Est-ce que je tiens à lui ?

Bonne question. Ces temps-ci, j'ai tellement fait n'importe quoi que je me demande si tout ce flirt n'était qu'une occupation. J'en serais vexée envers moi-même. Je soupire. On ne se poserait pas autant de question pour une fausse attirance, pas vrai ?

Je ferais peut-être mieux de l'appeler. Ou lui envoyer un message. Ou attendre qu'il revienne. Mais ai-je le courage pour une de ces étapes ?

.

Je chantonne en sortant de la douche, mes vêtements salis de boue et de poils d'ours dispersés au sol partout autour de moi. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille et l'autre activement utilisée pour me sécher les bras, c'est toujours sous forme de pas de danse que j'enlève les gouttes de ma peau. Alors que j'arpente ma petite cabane à la recherche d'un pyjama propre, la radio allumée depuis ce matin tourne une chanson inconnue mais dansante qui parvient à me maintenir en forme. Sacrée journée. La visite du vétérinaire s'est avérée fructueuse, j'espère pouvoir libérer plus d'ours le mois prochain.

De nouveau dans une tenue décente, je m'approche de mon lit où j'aperçois mon téléphone nonchalamment jeté entre les draps. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en le saisissant pour faire afficher l'écran d'accueil. Rien. Je soupire, je ne reçois jamais rien de toutes façons. Pourquoi me mettre dans cet état ?

J'hausse les épaules en disposant l'appareil sur ma table de chevet, avant d'aller éteindre la radio, pour être silencieusement installé dans mes draps.

Admirant le plafond dans l'obscurité, la musique que je viens d'entendre trottinant toujours dans ma tête, je ressasse les derniers évènements, comme j'ai la sale habitude de faire. Certains disent que ce n'est pas productif, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois analyser pour comprendre. Je soupire en me frottant le front. Il faut que je rappelle maman pour parler de ce travail dans l'aviation. Me renseigner ne me tuera pas. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un comme Gerald pour descendre discuter avec Carlisle. Les vacances d'été vont arriver plus vite que prévu et j'ai dit oui pour aller dans leur saleté de maison de vacances. Bon, j'exagère les choses. C'est sûrement très chouette. Mais si je n'anticipe pas assez, je vais encore me trouver dans des dilemmes désagréables.

Mes yeux se tournent discrètement vers mon téléphone qui n'affiche toujours rien. Je ferme les yeux. Ca ne sert à rien, Emmett. Je me rappelle mon ex petite amie. C'était il y a longtemps, tout de même… Ma dernière relation sérieuse, en tout cas. Je me souviens d'une vétérinaire qui était venue ici, j'ai failli flancher mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai tout annulé au dernier moment, sur un coup de tête. Disons que je ne cherche pas une compagne juste pour avoir une compagne. D'où ma déception avec Rosalie. Ca partait si bien, je hais les fins comme celle-là. Destiné à être gêné et poli avec elle pour le restant de mes jours… Pourquoi être aussi cruel quand on est aussi jolie ?

Je me tourne vers le mur adjacent à mon lit dans un grognement. Mes paupières sont lourdes alors que mes tourments s'agitent autour du visage familier de celle qui m'a rendu perplexe. Un brouillon de colère s'empare de moi alors que le sommeil me tire vers lui. Une colère issue de la frustration, et de toutes les questions que je me pose sur ce que j'aurais peut-être du faire. Et si nous étions allés plus loin ? Comment ça se serait passé ? Est-ce qu'on se connaissait assez ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que ça, un dernier soupir et me voilà dans les bras de Morphée, dans des rêves qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, comme à mon habitude.

 _Nouveau message_

 _De : Rosalie_

 _Bonsoir Emmett. Comment vas-tu ?_

 **Waw le suspens de folie quoi. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites-le moi en commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Il est temps de répondre aux précédentes reviews !**

 **Gwen Who, merci encore une fois de ton soutient ! Même si tu les répètes, tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Et oui, Rose doit se bouger les fesses ! Et je crois que la machine se met en marche ! Tout comme pour les autres personnages, il semblerait... J'ai hâte de te montrer la suite ! :D En effet, Emmett est plutôt un bon gars. Enfin, lui aussi il faut qu'il nous en dise plus sur lui ! Pour le moment, on est très centrés sur Rosalie, mais ça va bouger une fois que j'aurais fini tout ce que j'ai prévu pour elle. Mehehe. C'est qu'elle est plus sage qu'on ne le croit, la petite Jane ! Enfin, sauf quand elle sort de ses gonds, c'est vrai. Oops, pour le départ d'Emmett ! (rire diabolique) Non, rassure-toi, j'ai décidé de passer directement au moment où il était parti tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas perdre du temps sur une période qui n'est clairement pas rose et où il ne se passe rien, étant donné que Rosalie le laisse filer entre ses doigts sans rien dire. Alors si ça peut te rassurer, le retour est proche ! Esmée revenue avant Alice et Jasper, même s'ils auront leur rôle à jouer dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu, dans tous les cas ! Merci encore de me suivre activement et de commenter, ça me motive toujours autant ! Merci, merci et merci, on se revoit bientôt ! :D**

 **Une inconnue, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! En effet, la réaction de Rosalie est compréhensible sans pour autant qu'on soit d'accord avec. Elle réfléchit beaucoup trop et il ne lui manque qu'une chose : un peu de spontanéité ! J'étais fière de ma métaphore de guerre mondiale :D J'espère que les évènements annoncés pour ce chapitre t'intriguent et surtout, que ce chapitre t'a plu dans sa globalité ! Comme dit plus haut, j'ai tenté quelque chose en allant directement à une période où Emmett est parti et Rosalie a tenté de poursuivre son train-train quotidien qui ne tenait déjà plus la route. J'ai hâte de poster la suite, j'ai déjà pleins d'idées ! J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre qui ne saurait tarder ! Merci encore et à bientôt :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Non non, vous n'hallucinez pas ! Il s'agit bien de moi. Comment décrire mon périple jusqu'ici ? Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Et je le pense sincèrement. Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans nouvelles alors que je m'étais promis de finir cette histoire.**

 **C'est pourquoi je suis de retour aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous seront présents pour me lire. Mais dans tous les cas, sachez que je suis toujours aussi déterminée à vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je n'allais quand même pas abandonner autant d'intrigues aussi bien parties !**

 **Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai eu du mal à me reconnecter avec l'histoire après avoir trop longtemps laissé traîner la reprise. J'avais peur de me perdre. Mais après mûre réflexion, je pense maîtriser la suite, que j'avais déjà imaginé auparavant.**

 **Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur de continuer à me lire, c'est une véritable satisfaction pour moi de vous faire voyager :D En espérant que vous allez passer un agréable moment. On se retrouve en bas !**

\- Et un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois…

Toutes les jambes s'exécutent en même temps, silencieuses sauf pour les petits bruits de glissement sur le sol immaculé et les expirations en plein effort. Concentrée comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis un bout de temps, mes yeux suivent les pas de la professeure alors qu'elle s'agite devant nous.

\- Plié, tendu… Ambre, détends ton mouvement. Et un, deux, trois, rapide ici ! Plus rapide ! Lou, ne confonds pas vitesse et précipitation. Reste précise dans tes mouvements.

Soucieuse d'être la plus adéquate possible aux règles, j'inspire avec calme alors que mon corps se contorsionne pour rapidement se déplacer gracieusement à travers l'espace. Un saut sur le côté, demi-tour, glisser le pied devant soi... La musique, à très bas volume, nous guide moi et le groupe, en même temps que les décomptes de la professionnelle. Je fronce à peine les sourcils alors que la partie la plus difficile arrive, le lever de jambe qui m'a causé tant de douleur alors que j'ai tenté de l'améliorer au cours de l'année.

\- Très bien Rosalie !

J'ai un petit sourire alors que la chorégraphie continue. Je ne sais pas quelle foudre m'a électrifié en plein coeur pour tout à coup reprendre goût aux cours, mais Dieu sait que ça fait du bien. Encore quelques tours sur soi-même, une souplesse dans les membres, et les dernières notes rebondissent contre les miroirs. En même temps que les autres, je relâche la pression dans tous mes muscles et m'accorde une bruyante respiration. Alors que j'atteins ma bouteille d'eau posée sur le côté, que j'ouvre pour puiser goulument l'eau à l'intérieur, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil une petite brune me rejoindre.

\- Pas mal ce soir. Elle dit simplement en buvant dans la sienne.

J'ai un sourire en m'essuyant la bouche.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Ca va mieux, on dirait ? Elle s'étire.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, ce qui est déjà une bonne preuve que, doucement, elle me fait de moins en moins la tête pour avoir fait n'importe quoi le soir du départ de son frère, il y a deux jours. Je réponds, avant de m'étirer à mon tour.

\- Anxieuse, pour le spectacle de fin de cycle ? Elle demande en fermant les yeux, dos courbé en avant.

\- Pas trop. Je réponds en l'imitant. Ca devrait aller.

\- En groupe, oui. Le solo te fait un peu peur, non ?

\- Un peu. J'admets en me redressant. Mais je vais travailler dessus. J'irai ici après le boulot.

\- Et puis c'est pas comme si on était dans Black Swan.

\- Non, sinon on aurait déjà fait l'amour sur mon lit. Je déclare indifférente.

Elle glousse.

\- Tu marques un point.

Je me contente de lui sourire. Elle écarquille soudainement les yeux.

\- J'ai oublié de te raconter !

\- Quoi ? Je sursaute.

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je saute sur place.

\- C'est le banquier ?!

\- Oui. Elle répond calmement.

\- Dis-moi ! T'es officiellement sa copine ?

\- Oh, c'est marrant que tu demandes ça. Elle commente, ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis jamais posée cette question-là à propos de lui et moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Alice et ses conceptions de l'amour.

\- Vous vous voyez souvent ?

\- Depuis notre premier rendez-vous, oui.

\- Vous allez au cinéma ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous mangez ensemble au restaurant ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous rigolez ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous faites l'amour autre part que dans votre chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah voilà. Vous êtes en couple.

Elle balaye de la main mon analyse.

\- On s'en fout de ça.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Et bien, dans tous les cas, je suis contente que vous ayez la même conception psychique d'une relation à deux aussi vraisemblable qu'un couple mais qui pourrait être tout à fait autre chose.

Elle a un petit rire, avant de reprendre.

\- Non, j'allais dire autre chose. Tu vois, comme on se fréquente de plus en plus souvent, il m'a suggéré de changer de conseiller, et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec l'idée. Elle ajoute avant même que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et, toi qui te posais la question, je trouve qu'il est de plus en plus sérieux avec moi.

\- Sérieux, dans quel sens ? Je demande en inclinant à peine la tête.

\- Bien… Elle cherche son inspiration dans le plafond. Pas dans le mauvais sens, je veux dire, il ne précipite rien. Mais chaque nouvelle étape, il s'y consacre avec grand soin… Et, je veux dire…

\- C'est génial ! Je la coupe. T'as rien à faire !

\- Ouais. C'est peut-être ça, le problème ?

\- Le problème ? J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Non ! Elle se précipite. Je voulais pas dire ça. Y'a pas de problèmes.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux.

\- Lice, si un truc te pèses tu sais qu'il vaut mieux me le dire.

Tiens, ironique de ma part. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que moi et son frère nous nous reparlions. Enfin, elle ne sait même pas qu'on parlait à la base. Se calmer, ignorer le petit pic d'angoisse à cette pensée, et se concentrer sur son amie en détresse. Elle évite mon regard, avant de soupirer.

\- Mais tout va bien !

\- Pourquoi être agacée, alors ?

\- Parce que c'est pas normal !

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant déjà demi-tour vers le centre de la salle.

\- Tu recommences avec tes crises de paranoïa.

\- Non, non Rosie attends ! Elle se jette sur mon bras auquel elle s'accroche comme une bouée de sauvetage, m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Quoi ? Je demande avec agacement.

\- Tu me dis de me confesser, je me confesse ! Elle se défend.

\- Je t'en prie, confie-toi. Je lance sarcastiquement.

\- Ecoute. Tu n'étais pas encore amie avec moi à l'époque, mais je t'ai déjà raconté des tas de fois mes coups amoureux qui foiraient auparavant. On s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, quasiment à chaque fois. Chaque fois, tout allait bien, et puis chacun à sa manière me vendait du rêve, et tout d'un coup ! Pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'on me larguait devant une enseigne de café. "C'est pas toi Alice, c'est moi", "Tu mérites mieux", "Je suis pas assez bien"... Mais tout était parfait ! Je n'ai jamais senti une secousse avant aucune de mes ruptures ! Jamais ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis aveugle, ou idiote, mais j'ai toujours cru que tout allait bien du début à la fin !

\- Disons que tu es juste… Optimiste ! Je déclare en tentant d'arrêter le flot de parole qui me surpasse.

\- Optimiste. Elle répète, ébahie.

\- Ecoute, Lice. Je déclare en saisissant ses épaules. Tu sais très bien que moi aussi je m'y connais, en matière de retournement de situation. Bon, certes, je les ai senti les secousses moi, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça a mieux fini. J'aurais peut-être préféré être comme toi, tout aimer du début à la fin, enfin je sais pas, profiter !

\- Je profite. Si, je te jure ! Elle ajoute alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour de vrai. Mais je peux pas empêcher ces réflexions de m'agacer, surtout en ce moment…

\- En ce moment ?

\- Ouais. Elle passe une main dans sa nuque. Je sais pas. C'est peut-être le nouveau boulot, j'avais un peu oublié la pression qu'on a quand on travaille. J'ai des collègues maintenant, je passe pas mal de temps avec eux, ils sont sympas hein, mais c'est pas le même quotidien que le chômage à la maison… Et puis maman qui m'insinue que je préférerais peut-être vivre dans mon propre appartement quand j'aurais assez d'argent, et puis Emmett qui revient de plus en plus souvent à la maison, et puis je sais pas… Je me sens grandir.

Je la regarde de haut en bas.

\- Rassure-toi, sur ce point-là, tu restes à jamais la même.

Elle m'assène un coup de poing sur l'épaule, que j'encaisse en riant.

\- Ma pauvre Alice. Je soupire en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle se détend à mon contact, et j'ai un petit sourire quand je pense que malgré toute les crasses que j'ai pu lui faire récemment, elle m'aime toujours autant. Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule.

\- Ca arrive. C'est désagréable, je sais.

\- J'ai l'impression que toute la magie de ma vie s'en va…

\- Mais non. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. C'est absolument faux.

\- Mmmh. Elle grogne contre ma peau.

Mon regard se perd un instant dans le vide. C'est peut-être parce que moi aussi, je suis dans cette période de réalisation, que je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment. Je ne sais pas trop.

C'est la musique qui nous interrompt dans notre étreinte.

\- Merci Rosie. Elle renifle en se détachant.

\- Aucun souci. J'ai un petit sourire. On en reparlera.

\- Ouais.

Ensemble, nous repartons vers le centre de la piste.

.

Assis sur le parquet de ma cabane, jambe droite tendue devant moi, je m'applique à changer mon pansement sur la cuisse. Un petit grognement de douleur s'échappe alors que je renouvelle le désinfectant.

\- Dans le sud du pays, nous pourrons observer un ensoleillement constant bien que la température ne soit pas au rendez-vous, et c'est sur la côte que le vent risque de souffler plus violemment que d'habitude…

La voix qui s'échappe de la radio posée à mes côtés m'occupe dans mon processus. Compresse coincée dans la bouche et genou plié, j'incline la tête en essuyant les traces de sang séché.

\- En revanche, en altitude il faudra se méfier de l'arrivée d'une tempête prochainement, qui risque de frapper à la tombée du jour et dont la durée est estimée entre deux et cinq jours...

Je tends l'oreille à cette annonce.

\- Tous les habitants seront donc priés de prendre leurs précautions durant cette perturbation, et d'éviter de prendre la voiture en soirée.

Je retire la compresse d'entre mes dents. Avertissement noté. Il faudra que j'envoie un message à maman pour planifier mon retour. Et parler à papa de cette offre d'emploi. Je soupire.

Une vibration à ma droite me fait tourner la tête. Mon écran de téléphone, brilliant, affiche une notification.

 _Nouveau message_

 _De : Rosalie_

 _Oui, ça va bien. Tu retournes bientôt chez ta famille ?_

Mes yeux restent un instant fixés dessus, avant de s'intéresser à ma petite plaie. Étrange, cette fille. Elle flirte avec moi, puis après qu'on se soit embrassés, elle panique, et une fois que je suis dans mes montagnes, elle revient vers moi. Enfin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre pour me changer les idées. Ca doit regorger de garçons en revanche, tout en bas… Appliquant avec précautions mon nouveau bandage, je m'accorde un petit instant de réflexion avant de saisir mon téléphone pour répondre.

 _A : Rosalie_

 _Peut-être bientôt. Pas encore sûr. Ils annoncent une tempête à la radio._

Je sais, je ne suis pas forcément très émotif à travers les messages. Mais c'est pour une raison qu'ils sont différents d'un vrai dialogue en face à face, parce qu'il est impossible de montrer clairement ses intentions derrière trois pauvres mots. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais envie de lui dire, une fois en face d'elle ? Je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai la sensation que ça devrait être elle qui me parle en première. A ma droite, le téléphone vibre à nouveau.

 _De : Rosalie_

 _Il faudra faire attention. Dans quelques jours, Alice et moi faisons notre gala de danse._

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que Lice faisait de la danse, pourtant elle m'en parle souvent. Elle est jalouse des mouvements de Rosalie. Il paraît qu'elle a été prise à plusieurs auditions. Je reste un instant pensif à ce sujet. Le regard perdu dans le vague, je sursaute alors qu'on me signale un nouveau message. Surpris de cette relance de Rosalie, j'ai un petit sourire en apercevant le mot affiché.

 _De : Maman_

 _J'ai entendu à la radio qu'on prévoyait une tempête près de chez toi. Fais attention._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman_

Je décale le téléphone un peu plus loin avant de me redresser, de m'étirer, et d'aller observer la vue à travers ma fenêtre. Le sourire reste collé sur mon visage à cette pensée : l'amour d'une mère est, quand on y pense, beaucoup plus rassurant que celui d'une jeune femme, car inébranlable.

.

Mes yeux parcourent une dernière fois mon salon si bien rangé qu'il me colle des frissons dans le dos. Légèrement mal à l'aise, j'ajuste la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule droite, et tourne le dos à la pièce pour faire face à ma porte déjà ouverte, comme si elle m'intimait de me dépêcher. J'y vais à reculons.

Clac. La porte est fermée. Clic. A clefs. Je prends une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, avant de me décider à bouger vers ma voiture qui m'attend en bas de l'immeuble.

Voir mon père. J'y pensais, depuis des jours, des mois. Et maintenant j'y suis, de plus en plus proche du but au fur et à mesure que mes pas me guident vers le rez-de-chaussée.

C'est le temps d'un battement de cil qu'il me faut pour être attachée, prête à démarrer. Je regarde un instant la route devant moi. Et dire que tout ce temps, je me laissais impressionner par ma mère et ma flemmardise, sans prendre le temps ni l'effort d'aller rendre visite à mon paternel. Inspirant un grand coup pour me donner courage, je finis par faire tourner la clef et allumer le moteur.

La route est longue, ou du moins elle me paraît durer une éternité. J'écoute la radio, monte le son quand passe une musique que j'aime, zappe quand une pub vient me casser les oreilles. Malgré tout ce temps, il ne m'est pas difficile de me souvenir du trajet. Après tout, depuis le divorce, il n'a jamais déménagé. Je soupire. Ca va probablement me faire bizarre de remettre les pieds dans cette maison, que j'ai de moins en moins fréquentée. L'idée d'aller le voir aujourd'hui atténue la culpabilité accumulée depuis.

.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je guette une réponse. C'est plus fort que moi. Oui, c'est bien le même homme qui disait il n'y a pas longtemps que les messages ne servaient pas à transmettre nos émotions. Mais quand même.

Ce qui me tracasse, c'est le timing. La logique.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Rosalie. Peu importe le moment, l'action, le pourquoi du comment, elle finit toujours pas traîner dans mes pensées. _Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? Est-ce que tu manigances dans ton coin, tu ensorcelles pour que je te garde à l'esprit ? Tu as peur que je t'oublie ou tu ne sais juste pas comment me laisser vivre en paix ?_

Alors que j'aimerais lui adresser ces mots, je perçois presque son visage souriant en face de moi. Ses robes à détails brillants. Son regard meurtri comme si c'était moi qui la blessait. J'ai un léger pincement au coeur.

Brutalement, je suis arraché de mes pensées par mes volets qui claquent contre les fenêtres à cause du vent qui se lève. Je soupire. Je devrais me remettre au boulot avant la tombée de la nuit.

.

\- Papa ?

Mes genoux tremblent alors que je m'entends prononcer ces mots. Mais, bien décidée à affronter la peur, je toque de nouveau à la porte d'entrée.

\- Papa, c'est Rosalie.

Silence. Finalement, une voix étouffée.

\- Rose ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et en même temps je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Des pas feutrés se rapprochent, jusqu'au bruit du verrou qui s'ouvre.

Enfin, je vois ce regard clair et pourtant abîmé par le temps et la maladie. J'ai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Papa !

Il me laisse la place d'entrer et me tend les bras. Vite, je m'y engouffre, et reste ainsi quelques instants, ma tête légèrement plus haute que la sienne. Le silence continue de planer entre nous deux.

Je sens monter depuis le fond de ma gorge toutes les choses que j'ai envie de lui dire depuis notre dernière rencontre, qui paraît si lointaine. Cette ébullition nostalgique me fait me détacher de lui, gardant mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Papa, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

\- Rosalie… Il soupire. Quand vas-tu comprendre ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Quand je regarde son visage, auquel je reconnais certains traits qui désormais m'appartiennent, je sens ma gorge se serrer. Il poursuit.

\- Je suis juste heureux de te voir aujourd'hui.

Son regard se maintient, et bientôt je ne me sens plus capable de rien. Plus capable de prétendre devant maman, plus capable de maintenir le cap avec Alice, plus capable de soutenir Jane, plus capable d'éconduire Emmett. Aussi brutalement que soudainement ma carapace se brise devant l'homme qui m'a aidé à la construire. Telle une fillette qui retrouve son papa après une dure journée d'école, je fonds en larmes.

Alors que mes jambes fléchissent et que c'est à lui, déjà assez fatigué comme ça, de me soutenir, je fonds en larmes. Pendant qu'il me guide vers une chaise dans le salon, je ruisselle le long de mes joues. Le gros chagrin s'éponge de mon coeur et j'ai la sensation de planer à cause de la morphine que balance mon métabolisme en échange.

C'est au bout de longues minutes que je réalise où je suis, et que je me ressaisis. Presque par un vieil instinct, mon visage reprend une certaine cohérence et je vois à travers la buée de mes pleurs. Je sens la main de mon père sur mon épaule.

\- Rosie. Je pense que tu as bien fait de venir.

-Comment ça va papa ? Je lui prends la main. Ta santé ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- C'est depuis longtemps comme ça. Mais ces temps-ci je dors mieux.

\- Bien. Je hoche la tête. Bien. Je répète le mouvement, plus vite. Et… est-ce que tu es encore avec…

\- Non. Il secoue la tête. Elle m'a quitté. Il y a un an.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Je savais qu'un peu de temps après le divorce, il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un. Idée dure à accepter, elle était finalement réconfortante puisque j'avais peur pour papa, peur qu'il vive la solitude alors que moi j'étais exclusivement réservée à maman. Mais une fois la maladie arrivée, voilà qu'elle le quitte ? Je ne pensais pas autant regretter une belle-mère à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il reprend. Ca n'avait rien à voir.

Je reste dubitative.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

En effleurant mes joues, je me rends compte que des larmes silencieuses coulent encore. Je m'essuie du revers de ma manche et inspire légèrement.

\- Je pense que j'ai laissé trop de problèmes s'accumuler, jusqu'à implosion.

\- Veux-tu m'en faire part ?

J'incline les sourcils. Ca me fait mal, l'amour de mon père. J'ai comme la sensation de ne jamais le mériter. Il me caresse la joue, et je lui souris.

\- D'accord. Woaw, je ris, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Commençons par ton amie Alice. Comment va-t-elle ?

Très vite, en commençant par une réponse brève, je me laisse emporter dans un flot de paroles. Rien ne m'arrête, et dans cette euphorie tout autant que dans certaines formulations j'ai l'impression d'imiter Alice. Et pourtant, cette sensation d'être écoutée d'avoir tant de choses à dire est grisante. Je commence à comprendre mon amie.

Tête penchée, sourire affectueux, mon père m'écoute. Sa main toujours sur la mienne.

.

\- Fait chier. Je jure entre mes dents serrées.

Le vent hurle le long des murs de mon habitation. L'herbe, autour de moi, s'agite dans tous les sens. Je jette un oeil alarmé à la barrière ouverte qui mène sur la zone réservée des cours.

\- Merde. Je grogne de nouveau.

Avec difficulté, je me traîne jusqu'à la portière, que je ferme à clef. Il vaut mieux m'enfermer ici que provoquer l'arrivée d'autres ours.

La sueur se répand sur mon front. Mon rythme cardiaque ne s'abaisse pas. Autour de moi, l'ambiance catastrophique de la tempête n'aide pas mes muscles à se détendre, et je suis prêt à bondir sur le prochain objet en mouvement. Doucement, je me redresse complètement et époussette mon pantalon déjà plein de boue. Je me retourne vers la petite maison.

\- Anna ? Je hurle dans le vent.

Mais ce dernier m'empêche d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je plisse les yeux, bras plié devant mon visage pour me protéger des intempéries, et commence à me diriger vers la cabane et ses alentours. Un ours, normalement, c'est visible. Ca ne peut pas franchir une barrière et disparaître derrière un caillou !

Je sais que c'est ma faute. J'aurais du faire attention. Bien sûr que d'habitude, ils sont adorables avec moi. Mais d'habitude il n'y a pas d'intempéries comme celle-ci. Pas de danger. _Pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifier si la barrière était fermée avant d'aller les voir ?!_

Maintenant j'ai un ours en cavale. Et Dieu sait que dans un moment d'angoisse, ces bêtes peuvent être dangereuses.

Mes bottes s'enfoncent dans la boue. Je lutte pour faire le contour des environs. Je ne trouve pas Anna. Chaque bruit et suspect.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, j'ai peur.

Alors que je reviens à l'entrée de ma cabane, j'entends un grognement sourd.

\- Anna ? Je me retourne doucement.

Elle est là. Elle me barre le passage vers la barrière, les pupilles profondément dilatées, le poil presque hérissé sur sa peau.

 _Merde._

\- Doucement, ma jolie, doucement…

Je l'approche, pas à pas. L'adrénaline qui circule dans mes veines me fait sentir hors de mon corps, comme si ce qui se passait n'était que pure illusion. J'ai du mal à rester concentré. Alors que je tends à peine le bras vers elle, j'entrevois le visage de mon père.

\- Doucement…

Le rire d'Alice, le soupir de ma mère.

\- Ici…

Une chevelure blonde qui me renvoie les reflets du soleil et manque de m'aveugler. Je perds un instant l'équilibre alors que le vent souffle d'autant plus fort.

Ma vue se brouille alors qu'une pluie violente s'abat sans prévenir. Un arbre, non loin de là, se déchire dans un craquement sourd. J'entends le cri d'Anna, qui se lève sur ses pattes arrière. _Je suis trop près._

Mais mes pieds sont enfoncés dans la boue. Impuissant, je tente de distinguer sa silhouette dans le brouillard qui s'impose à moi par la pluie et par mon esprit embrumé. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir le coup venir.

Une douleur aiguë à l'épaule droite me fait arracher un cri d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. Un cri presque enfantin, de terreur et de souffrance. Je sens les griffes de l'ours me scinder la peau le long de mes côtes et je suis secoué d'un gémissement. Vite, frappé par l'urgence, je tente de fuir hors de sa portée, avant qu'elle ne soit tentée par un autre coup. Alors que je lui tourne inconsciemment le dos, je sens ses crocs m'effleurer, déchirer mes vêtements. Une autre douleur me lacère la jambe.

 _Il faut que je parte. Elle va me bouffer._

Je parviens à m'éloigner, avec difficulté alors que la pluie glacée fouette ma peau ouverte.

 _Elle va me bouffer._

Je tombe finalement sur le dos, appuyé contre le mur de la cabane. Je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin. Anna n'a pas bougé d'un poil, elle me regarde, toujours aussi menaçante. Rien ne bouge dans ce chaos infernal, jusqu'à la chute soudaine d'un arbre tout près de là. Sursautant, l'ours décide de faire demi-tour et s'enfuir le plus vite possible, détruisant un morceau de barrière au passage. J'écarquille les yeux devant la scène que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir.

Elle s'en va. Je ne la distingue plus parmi la pluie et le brouillard de la tempête. Je suis essoufflé, à moitié nu dans mes vêtements trempés, allongé dans la boue contre le mur de ma maison, la boue me recouvrant progressivement les jambes. Mon torse tressaute.

A travers la pluie, je me rends compte que je pleure. Que je gémis. Que j'appelle à l'aide.

 _Au secours._

Très vite la tête me tourne et je perds conscience, alors que dans mon esprit embrumé je croyais apercevoir des tâches de rousseur et un regard brun.

 **J'attendais cette scène avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me le partager. Je serai ravie de vous revoir !**

 **Place aux réponses (tardives) des commentaires précédents.**

 **Gwen who ! En effet, Emmett a du (encore) se séparer de Rosalie. Mais on dirait bien que prendre le temps de réfléchir loin de l'autre porte ses fruits ! En tout cas leur prochaine rencontre risque d'être intéressante ;) Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, je dois t'avouer être très très très nulle en matière d'estimations comme celle-ci ! Voyons, celui-là est le 18ème et j'ai encore quelques détails à régler assez importants :D donc je dirais peut-être une trentaine ? J'espère bien calculer en disant ceci ! Mais je te tiendrai au courant au fur et à mesure si tu veux ! Je dirai quand on est proches de la fin ! Encore une fois, merci pour tes lectures qui me font très chaud au coeur. J'espère que tu es là pour ce nouveau chapitre, et que tu l'as apprécié. A très bientôt !**


End file.
